A Series of Unfortunate Events
by MaxiP99
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Sharon Beck? I do. This is a slight AU story idea I came up with. A much preferred idea, since I can't seem to forgive her for the horrible things she did to Rusty. I don't feel that she'll be any better with the new baby, even with help and what if the Lewises aren't as "nice" as they appear to be to Sharon Beck? After all, they raised Gary.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Friday evening 8:00pm

Fresh from a shower, Sharon stood the kitchen in a white fluffy robe, with matching white mule slippers, and very little else. Andy had gone to an AA meeting and would pick up dinner on the way home. Then, they had plans to take full advantage of their alone time in the condo. Rusty was in Cathedral City babysitting his sister for Jim and Linda and his other mother. They each had something important to do today and had asked Rusty to babysit a month before, once they realized that they had scheduled events on the same day. The Lewis's were going to a high school reunion event taking place in San Diego. Sharon Beck had to work till 2 in the afternoon at Target, and then had to get a bus to get to her study group. She was studying to get her GED. Then she had two hours left to complete her community service at the homeless shelter, which was around the corner from her study group.

Now that Isabella Esme' Beck, Bella for short, was four months old, Rusty was a little more comfortable with his baby sister, and had agreed to babysit albeit with some trepidation. Over the past month he had spent every weekend in Cathedral City. While he was there over those weekends he'd babysat for an hour here and two hours there. Increasing the time gradually so he could manage an entire day with her by himself. While he became more and more comfortable with being alone with Bella, he still panicked if she cried for a long period of time.

As Sharon waited for Andy to get home from his meeting she poured a cup of raspberry peach tea, and then sat down on her couch to read her text messages. She noticed there were several from Rusty. The first three were from earlier and she had answered them already.

7:00am Mom, arrived at Jim and Linda's.

She answered _Good. Glad you're safe. Have a great day._

7:30am Bella smiled at me when she saw me. Soo cool!

 _See it's nice to have a baby sister, isn't it?_ _?_

Yeah, I guess it is.

5:45pm Mom, Jim and Linda and my other mother left several hours ago and other than being a little fussier than usual Bella seemed fine, but now she's screaming and she won't stop or go to sleep. What do I do? ?

She suggested _a warm bath,_ _a bottle_ _and a ride in the car_ _if all else failed_.

7:00pm Mom, I took Bella for a drive to get her to go to sleep like you suggested but she's still screaming. Arrived back at Jim and Linda's to get her health card and custody papers so I can take her to the clinic down the street, but the door's wide open, police are everywhere! What should I do?

7:15pm Mom, where are you? Some police guy is taking Bella and I to the police station in Cathedral City.

7:40pm Mom the DCFS worker took Bella and won't give her back! Mom, where are you? Help me! They won't tell me what's going on, but they're acting like they think I did something wrong! Mom, I'm scared!

The last texts had been from fifteen minutes ago, to a half an hour ago. She'd been in the shower then. As Sharon ran to her bedroom she texted, " _Was in the shower! I'll get there as fast as I can!_ She threw on some black jeans, a white t-shirt and her coral jacket. Quickly she packed an overnight bag for her and Andy and was putting her boots on when Andy arrived home.

He started to throw his keys on the table in the foyer, but noticed Sharon was on her way out with an overnight bag she handed him. There was a mixture of worry, dread, anger and something he couldn't name on her face.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously. He took for granted that he was going with her.

As she threw on her black trench coat, grabbed her purse and other belongings, she kissed him and pushed him gently in the direction of the front door. "Up to the roof, to wait for Fritz. He'll fly us to Cathedral City PAB in his helicopter."

"Wait! Fritz has a helicopter? Since when?" Andy asked shocked.

"Don't know, it was news to me too. Anyway, Rusty needs us and this will take less time. We can use Rusty's car on the way back." While she'd gotten dressed, Sharon had called Chief Mason and explained to the best of her ability, what little she knew of the situation. He had suggested asking Fritz to fly her there.

She had balked at using LAPD resources but he had assured her that it was a private helicopter that would be used, Fritz's own. She had not realized Fritz flew, let alone owned his own helicopter, but she supposed it made sense. He was the head of SOB and he loved all things that flew, airplanes, helicopters, jets you name it. So, she had called him and he had readily agreed, telling her to meet him on the roof in twenty minutes. He'd been planning on doing some flying anyway so he was already enroute to the hangar where he kept his helicopter. He was meeting Brenda in San Francisco, since she was there on business, this would just mean he'd need to stop in Cathedral City instead of passing above it on the way to see Brenda.

As Sharon and Andy made their way to the roof of Los Feliz' towers she told him about what was happening with Rusty and why they were heading to Cathedral City in a helicopter instead of having dinner at the condo and making good use of having the condo to themselves. They neared the door to the roof and could hear the helicopter approaching. Andy opened the door and the noise was overwhelming not to mention the wind from the blades whipping Sharon's hair into her face. She was thankful she hadn't worn a dress. Fritz gestured for them to come towards the helicopter once he touched down. They got in and put on the headsets, to cut out the noise and so she could tell him where they were going. He put it into the GPS system and Andy and Sharon buckled themselves in. With a nod to Fritz they felt themselves being lifted into the night sky.

Sharon chewed on her lip and tried hard not to look down. She'd flown before but never in a helicopter. She usually enjoyed flying but this was different from being in an airplane. There wasn't near enough metal between her and the night air. She had her black trench coat on but it wasn't enough, she was freezing. Out of the corner of his eye Fritz saw her shivering and pointed to a compartment that had heavy jackets of different sizes. Andy helped her find her size and one that would fit him. She and Andy put them on and he held Sharon's hands between his to keep them keep away the chill. She knew the coat she was wearing was Brenda's because it was bright pink with pink feather trim. It wasn't her color or style but it was warm. Sharon sent Andy a glare at seeing him smirking at her.

They arrived in Cathedral city twenty-five minutes later. Fritz landed on the roof of the Police Station in Cathedral City, after contacting them and letting them know his intentions and those of his passengers. As they disembarked from the helicopter Sharon handed Fritz a check that covered the cost of the fuel and his time. He shook his head and tried to refuse, "Sharon, you don't have to…"

She opened his hand and placed in his palm as she said, "yes, I do Fritz. Fuel is expensive. Thank you for getting us here so quickly."

"I was heading to San Francisco to see Brenda anyway. Here, take it back, it's too much," he tried to give her the check back.

Sharon refused to take it. Instead she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "No, use it for a night on the town with Brenda. Believe me you saved us hours on the freeway."

"Do you want me to stay and take you back?" he asked.

"No thanks, we'll have Rusty's car to get back with and apparently him and his baby sister will be joining us. Besides, I have no idea when we'll be coming back. Thank you though this was a big help, now we've got to get to my son."

Fritz nodded, wished them luck and closed the door to the helicopter to begin to rise up in the air. She and Andy waved and then they picked their way down the steep steps to the elevators to get to where they were holding Rusty. They arrived at the office of the captain of the Cathedral City police station and while they waited to be shown in, Sharon stood tall and put on her best Darth Raydor mask.

A tall dark haired middle aged man stood up and greeted them, "good evening. I'm Captain Anthony Michael Weatherly, and you are the famous Commander Raydor and the famous Lieutenant Flynn. Nice to meet you both Commander and Lieutenant. What can I do for you?"

Sharon was non-plussed. News of her promotion to Commander had spread quickly, and apparently as far as Cathedral City. She cleared her throat to give herself time to respond. "I don't know about famous, Captain, I just know you are holding my son Rusty and keeping his baby sister away from him and not explaining yourself to him. I need to be briefed on what's going on and then I want to see him. Also, I need you to turn Bella over to us."

"Don't be modest Commander, news of your recent heroism at the LAPD is already legendary. However, as the head of Major Crimes, you should know that we don't always reveal pertinent information to persons of interest, potential witnesses or suspects in a triple murder," Weatherly said condescendingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Sharon questioned in her best Darth Raydor tone. "You are holding my son in suspicion of a triple murder. Whose, pray tell?"

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The Captain held a hand as he attempted to explain. "No, we're not holding him as a suspect, well not any longer, more as a potential witness. In our defense, the detectives that responded to the call didn't know he was your son or that he was related to one of the victims, but he was at the scene. The victims were Sharon Beck and a Linda and James Lewis."

Sharon's face went chalk white. She'd had a feeling, but hearing it said was devastating. Captain Weatherly looked at Commander Raydor with concern Andy did too. He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her to a chair. She sat down heavily. When she was able to regain her composure, she said in a throaty voice filled with emotion in spite of her best efforts to hold the emotion at bay, "Sharon Beck was Rusty's biological mother. He would never have killed her! He… he loved her, in spite of everything she did to him in the past. They've been rebuilding their relationship and she was doing better since she had the support of the Lewis's."

"Commander, as I said before he's more a potential witness than a suspect, but you and I both know families gone bad is what keeps the police in business. Rusty was in the vicinity of the murder and at the scene there was a note saying, 'took Bella for a ride, will be back later, Rusty.' When the uniform stopped him, and asked his name and his business, the baby started to cry and the uniform heard him refer to the baby as Bella, he realized that he was the Rusty from the note. Meaning he'd been on the premises at some point. The uniform brought him here. The baby was in need of care, she was screaming and he was too rattled to help her. We called DCFS to care for the child until we sorted things out."

"Did he have blood on him? Was he in the house after the murders?" Sharon asked, trying to determine how much emotional trauma her son had experienced.

Captain Weatherly explained, "No. As far as I know he didn't have any blood on him, nor was he in the house when they discovered him. I believe he was in his car with his baby sister, trying to find a parking space with all the police cars blocking the area. The officer said he seemed agitated and fidgety and since he was found near the scene of the murders they wanted to keep him close. Police procedure is not new to you Commander, we don't tell everything we know and nothing happens fast in a situation like this. We needed to gather more information before we make notifications."

Sharon was done with his attitude as she replied firmly, "Captain Weatherly, if I may be so bold, you are being a bit condescending to me. Of course, I'm well aware of police procedure under these circumstances, but may I also remind you that I'm here more in the capacity of Rusty's mother, than police Commander."

He shook his head as he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be condescending. You are right, you are here more as a parent than in your role as police Commander and those roles are vastly different. I will say that we obviously didn't take his phone. I mean, he was able to contact you and you're here. So, you know he wasn't considered strongly as a suspect. Tell me if he is the son of Sharon Beck, then how is he your son?"

"I adopted him three years ago. His mother abandoned Rusty at the zoo when he was fifteen, he was in and out of foster care from then on. While he was on his own, he witnessed a murderer, Phillip Stroh burying his victims. Since he was an important witness against Stroh and he had run from all his other foster homes, he became my ward then my foster son, and remained so for two years before I adopted him. He's come a long way since then." Sharon spoke proudly, "he's about to go to law school and he is interning for DDA Hobbs. She will be a reference for him if you need more than my own and those of my squad to clear him."

"Ah yes, I knew his name sounded familiar, but couldn't place it." Weatherly tried to defend his actions and attitude, "it's only been a few hours since the bodies were discovered, and I haven't had time to process all the information. Sorry Commander, I…"

Andy gently and imperceptibly nudged Sharon and with that touch she realized what he was trying to tell her. She tilted her head and studied the Captain before her and realized that she was being a bit of a vengeful mama-bear. She began to feel a little sorry for the man. She was being a bit hard on him. After all he was only doing his job. "Don't apologize, you were only saying the truth. I know… in my head that you all were following police procedure, but my heart is involved in these circumstances, not my head. Rusty is my son and he's been through a lot in his young life. I naturally feel protective of him and his baby sister. Where is she by the way? Is she on the premises?"

With a nod of acceptance, he had dealt with a lot of worried mom's over his career and police officer parents were the most protective of their children. "No, she is being taken to the doctor by the head of DCFS, Lily Thompson. Apparently, the child seemed very ill, she kept screaming and could not be consoled."

Sharon's mother's heart clenched with concern. "She's ill? Rusty did text me that she was screaming and wouldn't stop, he was planning to take her to the Minute Clinic, but he'd forgotten the paperwork he needed, that's why he went back to the house. When will she be bringing her back here? My fiancé, Lieutenant Flynn and I will be taking custody of her when we leave here, but before that I'd like to be briefed on the murders. If you please and I would rather be the one to do the... the ahhh… um the notification."

"If you'd like, you can do the notification, but as far as you taking custody of the baby, that's up to DCFS. I'm sure it won't be a problem, though. Among the papers found at the scene there were custody papers signed by a Russell Thomas Beck, Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor and Lieutenant Andrew Anthony Flynn, as well as the victims. How did that come about?"

"Yes, well they faxed them to me to sign just this morning, Andy and I signed them and faxed them back. Rusty was here in Cathedral City to baby-sit his sister, so he signed them too. Mr. Lewis is a family law attorney and since they would be out of town for the day, he wanted to make sure the baby would be cared for and not be put into foster care in case something happened. A car accident or something, I suppose. I'm sure he wasn't expecting to be murdered when he drew up those papers, however." Sharon said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No, I don't suppose he did," Captain Weatherly said sympathetically. "But it was prudent of him to draw up these papers, so many don't think of this and then something happens and it leaves a mess for us to sort out."

Sharon nodded, but remembered the need to know the facts of the murder. "Could you... could you tell me what happened?" Sharon asked.

Captain Weatherly picked up the report that he had on the triple murders. He adjusted his reading glasses and read, "The witness, is a Mrs. Potts, who lives in the house attached to the Lewis's. They have an end of the row Victorian style townhouse very large with a backyard that leads to the woods. She lives in a house attached to them on the inside of the row. The officer taking her statement said she was one of these older ladies that were very alert and very observant, bordering on nosy. Anyway, she says she was in her living room knitting, she was in a chair facing her front door when she saw a young man she knows as Rusty, arrive at 7:00am, an hour later she saw the Lewis's leave and Ms. Beck with them. She said nothing untoward happened for several hours. She saw Rusty walk the baby around the block in her stroller, a couple of times then about 6:00pm, Bella began screaming inconsolably, as she does lately just about every night at that time and Rusty bundled her up and put her in his car for a ride to get her to go to sleep.

At 6:30pm the Lewis's and Ms. Beck arrived home. At 6:45 a man in a uniform, Mrs. Potts said his face was in shadow so she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him before but he seemed familiar. She said the man ran up the steps of the house and barreled his way into the house like he owned the place. There were angry shouts and the sounds of breaking glass then a succession of two shots, a beat, two more shots, and then two more and the sound of something or someone falling down the stairs. She, Mrs. Potts had hit the deck when the shots were fired and then she realized she had misplaced her cell phone, so it took awhile to call 911. As she was doing that she saw a man in camouflage and combat boots. She said he was quite pale, and had very short hair and angular features, run out the back of the house."

Sharon thought for a moment after listening to the description. Suddenly her eyes got wide, she turned to Andy who had come to the same conclusion she had and was already looking up information on prison breaks on his cell phone. At the same time, they both said, "Gary Lewis."

The Captain looked back and forth between the Commander and Lieutenant. "I take it you've had dealings with this Gary Lewis?"

"I'll say, we put him in jail for life. Just last year." Andy answered frustrated.

Captain Weatherly looked confused. "If he's in jail, what makes you think it's him?"

"Because, first of all as you said before, families gone bad is what keeps us in business. Plus, as soon as it occurred to me that it could be Gary, I started looking up prison breaks in the area. I had heard about one on the news on the radio as I was coming home, but I wasn't paying that much attention to which prison had the break, had forgotten completely until you started describing the perp that killed the Lewis's and Sharon Beck. When I looked up prison breaks it shows a list of the names of the prisoners that escaped and a description of how it was done," Andy said. "Apparently he and his cellmate took advantage of a bigger escape by other prisoners and took down some auxiliary guards put in place of the more experienced guards that were going after the other prisoners. They stole their uniforms and escaped before the alarms were reinstated. That makes sense, I mean, the guy is definitely not smart enough to have masterminded the original plan but he is cunning, so I can imagine him taking advantage of the situation," Andy mused.

Wanting to understand more fully how this prison break managed to happen and frustrated that he hadn't been informed Captain Weatherly pressed for more details. "Getting back to the means of the escape was the alarm broken or disabled?"

"Says here it was more like disrupted," Andy said turning his phone around so the captain could see the page on his phone that described the prison break. "See here, it says that one of the prisoners of the main prison break was a whiz at electronics and was somehow able to make a disrupter that disabled the alarm system and cell lock system. I imagine the guards were so busy trying to maintain order; Gary and his cellmate were able to escape without notice. Says they were gone four to six hours before they were discovered missing. Geez, what a clusterfuck that was!" Andy said shaking his head. "Sorry about the language. I just call them like I see them."

"No problem Lieutenant, I have to agree with you. Sorry Commander," he said to the woman sitting across from him, deep in thought.

Sharon looked up embarrassed to be caught being inattentive to the conversation. "Hmm, sorry for what?" Sharon asked at first slightly bewildered about the turn the conversation had taken. Then remembering what she had heard peripherally she nodded slightly and said, "oh well, I have to agree. It's quite an um …. what he said," she indicated Andy with a tilt of her head. Andy smirked. She was adorable. It tickled him to no end that she would only use the words crap or damn and those only sparingly.

Sharon noticed Andy's smirk and raised her eyebrows at him, this situation held no room for levity. He sobered quickly after her quelling look reminded him of why they were there. She was well aware that he found her reluctance to curse unless under duress amusing. She just never could quite bring herself to repeat strong curse words especially the f word or words that had the f word in them like what Andy had said. Even if she agreed wholeheartedly and she had to admit to herself that she did agree. Although she had been listening to Andy's description of the prison break with only half an ear. Her mind was on her son and how she was going to break the news of his biological mother's death and Gary's involvement, to him. Andy's use of the f word did not register at first. When it did she didn't bother to reprimand him because he was right, it was a cluster% !# of epic proportions and with devastating results. Thinking of Rusty reminded her that she needed more of the facts of the case so she could explain them to her son when she told him about his mother. "Captain, what did your officers find when they arrived at the scene?"

"Let's see. The incident Commander said they found two adults, a woman and man in their late fifties, or early sixties lying face up shoulder to shoulder dressed in day clothes. With bullet holes to the forehead, right between the eyes and in the chest and another adult female approximately middle thirties, dressed in a robe and nothing else, lying at the bottom of a large staircase neck broken with a bullet between the eyes and one in the chest. ME said the broken neck happened post mortem."

"Sooo, the suspect came in, Linda and James confronted him, he broke into their gun cabinet, shot them execution style. Sharon Beck was perhaps in the bathroom in the shower, heard the shots grabbed a robe and ran to see what was happening, got shot too died instantly, body tumbles down the rest of the stairway breaking her neck. They were shot execution style, but it definitely seems passionate and personal." Andy surmised.

"It looks that way," Captain Weatherly said nodding.

Sharon swallowed hard and blinked her eyes to keep tears at bay she didn't want to break down in front of the Captain again. "May I see my son now? I need to tell him…what's going on. I need to tell him about his other mother's death, and that of the Lewis's. Have you contacted Gary's brother? I believe his name is…um… Donald Lewis. Dr. Donald Lewis."

"No, we haven't made any notifications as yet. We were still gathering clues, which I'm sure you know is often a painstaking process. We were also trying to correlate the witness's statements and before you ask, no we haven't spoken to Rusty yet," he said not unkindly. Weatherly stood up and shook their hands. "Thank you for making our jobs easier Commander and Lieutenant, by pointing us in a direction we can sink our teeth into. I'll let you know if it pans out and we are able to find this Gary Lewis. Your reputation as being the elite squad of homicide detectives is well deserved. I'll have Torrey take you to Rusty, and I will notify DCFS and have them bring the baby here."

"Thank you, Captain. Um, if I may ask how long before we can pick up the baby's things." Sharon said quietly as she stood up.

"I'll try to get you access as soon as possible, Commander. Perhaps 48 hours?"

 **TBC…**

* * *

 _ **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sharon nodded her acquiescence, and turned towards the door. Andy placed his arm around her for support and in spite of being in a police station she allowed it. She was there more as a mother than in a professional capacity anyway. They followed the young officer, Torrey down the hall towards Rusty. The closer they came to the interview room that held her son, the slower Sharon's steps became, until they just stopped altogether.

Andy stopped with her and looked down at her concerned. "Sharon, you okay?" He asked tenderly. He saw her eyes filling up with tears again and wondered how he or anybody else could have ever thought of her as heartless. He could see that her heart was breaking for her son's loss.

She tried to speak over the huge lump in her throat but failed. Sharon opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she closed it then she closed her eyes and two tears slid down her face. If it had been anyone else she would have fought harder to keep the tears from falling, but she knew it was safe to let Andy see her cry. She finally found her voice as she wiped the tears away. It was low and it trembled with raw emotion. "How am I going to tell him, Andy? How do I say the words that will rip him in two? How do I do that to him?"

Andy pulled her into his arms and held her. One of his hands stroked her hair and the other stroked her back in comfort. "Sharon, as police officers we've both made notifications countless times before, and we know that they are never easy. I've found that the best way is to just say it, straight. Trying to dance around it will not lessen the heartbreak. It'll only prolong it, besides Rusty is smart, I have the feeling all you'll have to do is walk in the room and he'll figure out the rest just by looking at your face."

Sharon pulled her head back from where it was buried in his shoulder, and glowered at him starting to protest. Andy held up his hand to stop her. "Sweetheart, you have mastered the poker face at work, in fact you've got it down to a science, but when it comes to your children, you have a glass face. Your emotions… well, let's just say those who are close to you, we can read you like a book. You won't have to say the words Sharon, all you'll have to do is be there for him. Be the arms that hold him when he cries out his loss. Be there to answer his questions when he asks how it happened. He'll be upset Sharon but it won't break him. I know that Sharon Beck appeared to be going in the right direction this time, and their relationship was getting better, but you've been a better mother to him in the five years you've had with him than she was in the fifteen she had him and he knows that. You've taught him a great deal, not the least of which, is that you love him and you'll be there for him, no matter what. The kid never had that with her and Sharon, I'll be waiting for you if you need me."

Sharon looked at him and smiled through her tears. "Andy, would... would you come in with me?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll always have your back. For as long as I am able," he said, pecking her on the lips.

Sharon smiled through her tears, tilted her head and kissed him back. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Hmm, I could say the same, my love. Here is a bathroom, why not go in there and freshen up, before you face him?"

She nodded and went in. A few minutes later she came out, looking fresher and more like herself. She steeled her shoulders pulled at the hem of her coral jacket, lifted her chin and walked into the room where her son was. Rusty had been sitting at the table staring morosely at the wall and occasionally at his phone. When the door opened he turned his head to see who it was. When he saw it was Sharon his face held a myriad of conflicting emotions. Relief and Joy at seeing his adoptive mother, and then as he looked closer at her eyes that were a mirror to her soul, grief.

Sharon saw Rusty stand up from a sitting position, to greet her, she saw his expression go from joy to grief and saw his eyes as they became red rimmed and filled with tears. She could see when the realization hit him that his worst fears were true and knew that Andy had been right. She wouldn't need to say the words. He knew his biological mother was dead just by reading the expression on her own face. Rusty moved towards her and she opened her arms to him enfolding him in a tight hug. As he sobbed into her shoulder, Sharon ran her hand up and down Rusty's back to comfort him as Andy had just finished doing for her, swaying back and forth gently and waiting for the storm to pass.

Andy stood behind Sharon resting his hand on her other shoulder. She leaned into him. He didn't say anything; he just supported her both emotionally and physically. He stood close enough behind her to keep her from losing her footing and falling backward when Rusty came at her to be comforted.

It took awhile but finally Rusty's sobs subsided. When he was able he asked, "Mom, how did it happen? Who did this? Do you know?"

Sharon had dreaded this question; even more than having to tell him his biological mother was dead. "Umm Rusty, let's sit down shall we? We have a lot to talk about." Sharon sat as Andy pulled a chair out for her and then sat beside her, holding on to her hand, fingers interlaced.

Rusty nodded and sat down across from her and Andy at the table. "Mom, Andy, did Stroh do this?"

Sharon swallowed hard. "No Rusty, I don't think so. In fact, I'm pretty sure he didn't. It's not his MO."

She rolled her eyes, and shrugged both her shoulders. "Although these days I'm not entirely sure what his MO is. He's changing things up on us, but be that as it may, I'm pretty sure the person that did this is... a... a family member of... the Lewis's." Before speaking again, Sharon untangled her fingers from Andy's and took Rusty's hand in both of hers. Andy put his arm on the back of her chair. "Rusty, do you remember what I said about lying to you? You asked me if I would ever lie to you and what did I say?"

"That you would never lie to me, you would tell me everything you knew as soon as you had a reasonable amount of time to assess the facts."

"Yes well, I haven't had a lot of time to assess the facts of this situation or substantiate them, so I'm going to tell you what Andy and I feel is the truth even though it hasn't been completely proven as yet. Is that okay? Or do you want me to just stick to the facts we do know for sure."

Rusty thought about what she said and nodded. "I trust you and Andy. You can tell me what you think happened."

"We learned that Gary escaped from prison after midnight this morning. Then this evening… your mother and Gary's parents were," she swallowed and blinked back tears. "They were… shot… and… killed. That can't be a coincidence. Several witnesses saw a man fitting Gary's general description leaving the Lewis's house after shots were fired. I say that with the knowledge I have about the prison break. Mrs. Potts, the lady next door to the Lewis's saw a man dressed in a uniform barrel his way into the front door of the house at around 6:45pm in the evening. She heard the sound of arguing breaking glass, and then six shots were fired. After the last two she heard someone or something falling down the stairs. We're um pretty sure it was your mother. Within fifteen minutes of the last shot Mrs. Potts saw someone leave from the back wearing camouflage pants and jacket, and a camouflage baseball like hat. He was tall, thin and was scruffy looking. We think that Gary came in the front wearing the uniform of the guard whose clothes he stole, killed your mother and the Lewis's and then changed into the camouflage clothing."

Rusty swallowed back tears hearing how his mother had died, but incredulity soon replaced the tears when the full meaning of his adopted mom's words hit him. "Are You kidding me? You think Gary did this?" Rusty asked incredulously.

"We… we do. In fact, we're pretty sure of it," Sharon said, her voice low with regret.

"I just… I can't wrap my head around all this… Gary is like, really dumb! How could he have gotten out of prison let alone kill my mother, Linda and Jim? I mean when Stroh got out, it made sense. He's really smart, but Gary is as dumb as a rock!"

"Sometimes, people who are…not intellectually smart can be cunning instead. We both know Gary is devious, which is an element of being cunning." Sharon shrugged her shoulder and went on, her voice went high for a moment, "and he may have just taken advantage of the events that were happening around him. Whatever happened, he's out and we have to find him because he's added murder to his repertoire of bad behavior and we don't know how much he knows about the baby."

"Mom, my other mom said she, Linda and Jim had decided he didn't deserve to know. I mean, he was supposed to be in there for life. The only reason she put his name on the birth certificate was for Jim and Linda's sake."

Sharon nodded distractedly, thinking ahead to her next question. "Let's change the subject. Rusty, Mrs. Potts said you took Bella for a couple of walks in her stroller, did you notice anything? I mean, did you see anybody or feel that you were being watched?"

"Not by anyone but Mrs. Potts. If Gary had been watching us he would have come after us; he didn't and I never even knew he had busted out of jail until you told me just now. Mrs. Potts just watches us all the time. She watches everything! Everything! Mom, I mean you can't do anything without her knowing about it. If I flush the toilet, she asks me if everything came out alright!" Sharon rolled her eyes at the flagrant over the top exaggeration. Rusty saw her and said defensively. "It's true, Mom! She does. She reminds me of that creepy Mrs. Fargo at Los Feliz Towers. Every time the elevator dings she opens her door and stares. I swear it's all I can do not to say something like, "take a picture it lasts longer, or haven't you anything better to do? She's nice enough, but she... creeps… me out!"

"Well, that may be true, Rusty, but she's an old lady and sometimes they don't have a lot to do with their time. She's curious, as is Mrs. Potts and if she hadn't been curious and hadn't been listening and called the police, you may have walked in on Gary, or you could have been the one to find your mother and the Lewis's. Rusty, I know that the watchfulness of these older women kind of creeps you out, to be honest it creeps me out too but I didn't raise you these last five years to be disrespectful to old ladies. Remember that when Mrs. Fargo annoys you or Mrs. Potts or any older lady. What have I always told you?"

"Be safe and be kind," Rusty repeated the litany that Sharon had been drumming into him since he'd come to live with her, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Yes, being, safe is very important but being kind is up there too, in the order of importance." Rusty looked down, shamefaced. Sharon's reaction to his attitude towards the older women had been knee jerk and now she regretted scolding him for it. She patted his hand and gave him a small smile to let him know she wasn't mad at him.

Rusty knew she was using this as a chance as another life lesson and nodded in acceptance, but he did still have one question. So, he asked, "I don't understand why this would happen to my other mom? She had been trying to straighten her life out."

Sharon thought for a moment before glancing at Andy who had placed his hand over hers, just to let her know he was there for her, and then she looked her son in the eye. She took a breath before saying, "Well, in my line of work I've come to see that if you hang out with criminals, you eventually are going to become a witness, a suspect, or a victim."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 ** _Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

As they were talking someone knocked at the door and then opened it, backing in carrying a tray. It was Torrey, a young fresh faced officer, just out of the academy. She wore her uniform with pride and enjoyed her work; she was tasked with the job of handling the needs of the witnesses. At times, she felt a little like a short-order waitress, but she didn't mind. She had long dark brown hair, she'd pulled back into a bun, and her eyes were hazel and took up most of her face. She had freckles and a wide smile. "Hi, sorry it took me so long Rusty, here's your hamburger. Hmmm, um can I get you two anything?" she asked Andy and Sharon.

"Well, do you have a microwave anywhere? I got this food for us on the way home, but it's cold now," Andy said showing her a take-out bag from Olive Garden he had still had with him.

Torrey nodded, "Yes sir, we have a microwave and could you use some drinks?"

"Water, would be fine thanks," said Sharon.

"Coming right up and if you like I can heat that up for you," Torrey offered to Andy.

He handed her the bag and said, "Thank you."

"By the way, Mrs. Thompson from DCFS will be here soon with your sister," she said to Rusty.

"Umm, thanks Torrey, and umm thanks for the hamburger too."

"No problem. Be right back with your food," she said to Sharon and Andy as she left.

A half hour later, they were finishing up their dinner. Rusty had only managed to eat half his hamburger and one or two of the fries. Sharon had only barely gotten down one or two bites of her eggplant Parmesan. Andy had eaten all of his; he knew he needed to keep his strength to be there for them both. Each boxed up the remains of their food and hoped they could find a refrigerator to keep their leftovers. Then, they were all cleaning, wiping off the table and throwing the trash away when Officer Torrey knocked again and showed Mrs. Lily Thompson in, pushing a stroller with a sleeping Bella in it.

The woman wore her longish salt and pepper hair down around her shoulders with her sides pulled back, revealing a rectangular face that had bright brown eyes that were her best feature. Her mouth was wide, and wore a smile. She wore loose comfortable clothing with rainbow colors and sandals on her feet, quite a departure from the tweed suit of the lady who had originally taken Bella from Rusty. "Hello, my name is Lily Thompson and I run the DCFS chapter here in Cathedral City and you are?"

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson, I am Cap… Commander Sharon Raydor. This is my third-in-command and my fiancé Lieutenant Andrew Flynn and this is my son Rusty. You can call us Sharon and Andy, if you like," Sharon said as she and Andy stood up to shake Lily's hand.

"You can call me Lily. Now, I'd like to know if we could talk before I hand little Bella over to you. There were some issues that came up when I took her to the clinic a little while ago that you need to be aware of."

Sharon and Andy nodded and sat indicating she should sit also. "What kind of issues?" Sharon asked.

"Before I get to that I need to ask some questions of Rusty here. Is that okay?" Sharon, Andy and Rusty nodded. "Has your sister been sick a lot since she was born? Or did the Lewis's tell you that your sister was sick in any way before you started babysitting her today?"

"Well, she was born six weeks early, so there's that. After she was brought home from the hospital she got pneumonia and had to go back to the hospital, but she seemed to be over all that. No, they didn't exactly tell me she was sick. They said she was teething and was a little fussy. They did say that if she continued to be fussy through the weekend that they would make a same day appointment with her pediatrician on Monday. However, if while they were gone, I thought she needed to be seen, to take her to the minute clinic down the street from them. Jim is…" Rusty stopped to sadly correct himself, "Jim… was a family law lawyer and he drew up papers that he asked all of us to sign. One part of the paperwork gave me permission to take her to the doctor, while they were gone if necessary. Another part stated that I had temporary custody in case they were delayed coming back and Mom, Andy and I would share permanent custody if they were to be killed in a car accident or something. Jim was one of those people that likes to make sure all the bases were covered. He even faxed some papers to Mom and Andy."

"Anyway, Bella was okay in the morning, she slept a lot, but as the day progressed she got fussier. By 6pm she was screaming and I couldn't get her to stop. I texted Mom," Rusty indicated Sharon with his head and continued. "She suggested a warm bath, a bottle and a ride in the car. I tried those things, but she wouldn't eat and she kept screaming all through her bath so I took her for a ride in the car, which usually calms her right down. It didn't. So, I decided she needed to be seen by a doctor. That's what I was going to do, take her to the clinic but I had forgotten the paperwork Jim gave me, I was coming back to get that when I noticed the place was surrounded by police and then the police brought us here. They left us here in this room and Bella just wouldn't stop screaming. Even then I knew something was wrong with her and I was starting to lose it because seeing all those police, I knew something really bad had happened. I asked for help and they sent another lady in. She wasn't very nice." Rusty made a face thinking about the woman who had taken Bella from him originally.

Lily nodded sympathetically. "Carrie Bradshaw. She's been a social worker for going on thirty years, as have I. She's tough and she takes no prisoners. She's seen a lot of bad stuff and has very little patience for adults. She's great with the really young kids though. After she took her from you, Carrie called me and we took her to the clinic. The doctor said that Bella has a double ear infection that is very severe. That's why you couldn't get her to stop crying. She was in excruciating pain. What's worse is there's a very good chance she's could end up with a considerable hearing loss or be profoundly deaf because as young as she is she has already had multiple ear infections according to the doctor at the clinic.

Rusty's eyes got teary and he covered his mouth in horror. "Oh gods, I yelled at her. She wouldn't stop crying and I was soo freaked out by everything that was happening and she wouldn't shut up, and I yelled at her!"

"Did you shake her or hurt her in any way?" asked Lily, not unkindly.

"What? No!" Rusty looked at her horrified. "I changed her and put her back in her carrier so I had my hands free to get her a bottle and prepare it, but when I tried to give it to her she knocked the bottle away and screamed louder. I bent down to look her in the eye and yelled, "Bella, please stop crying! I... I can't think then I walked away and yelled into the camera, cause I grew up the last five years in a police station, so I knew interrogation rooms always have cameras. I said, 'Can somebody please help me? She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do to get her to stop!' A few minutes later, Officer Torrey came in with that Carrie person. She looked sternly at me asked me who I was to the baby and why I had her and not her mother or somebody who knew what the hell they were doing then she took the baby, her diaper bag, her stroller, everything and then she left. To be honest I was so relieved to not be hearing the screaming, it took me awhile to realize that she may not bring her back." Rusty ducked his head feeling ashamed and guilty for feeling that way about his little sister.

Lily patted his hand with her own and said apologetically. "Don't feel bad Rusty you had no way of knowing what was wrong with your sister, but you were trying to help her by trying to take her to the clinic.

"I'm sorry if Carrie was unkind. She should have been more understanding. I'll speak to her about it. This business can get to you sometimes, I'm afraid. You see so much tragedy in the course of every given day, when you are a social worker. Sometimes we get impatient with people, but that's not an excuse to be unkind to a person in your circumstances or any circumstances really. In any case, the doctor said she will most likely need tubes put in her ears when she's six months old."

"That's young for surgery, isn't it?" Sharon asked concerned.

The social worker explained, "Yes well, the ear infections were in both ears and were severe, it looks like she is prone to them. He said she's probably been having them off and on since she was born. Her Eustachian tubes are narrower than other babies and he said there might be other factors as well. He'd have to do a CT scan on her head to see if there was damage to the other parts of her ears. In any case the tubes will help with drainage. He seems to think it's the best solution for her. Bella will need to be given her antibiotics every twelve hours, eardrops and Motrin every four hours. She had to get a few shots, which added to her misery. She's been through the ringer, poor baby. She should sleep for awhile."

Almost to refute Lily's statement, the baby shifted in her sleep, whimpering pitifully and Sharon got up, to tend to her and to see her up close. She had seen the baby from a distance on Skype calls with Rusty, while he was visiting Sharon Beck and the Lewis's, but she'd never seen her up close. Bella was beautiful and delicate. Having been born premature she was quite tiny weighing in at 4lbs when she was born. Now she weighed 6lbs and was 17inches long.

She had fine strawberry blonde hair that covered her little head. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see their color, but her eyelashes were long. Her little cheeks were flushed and the tip of her tiny button nose was pink. Her tiny bow of a mouth sucked on her thumb while the rest of her little hand rested on her cheek. The other hand lay against her ear and held a pink fleece blanket like toy that had the face of a pink baby elephant. Rusty and Gus had given it to her when she was born it was her favorite. She wore a pink-footed onesie that had flowers and a little bit of lace. It snapped down the front and had a flower on the right side and a matching beanie. The beanie had shifted backwards and barely covered the back of her little head. Sharon reached out tenderly and adjusted it so it covered her head to keep the warmth in. Then she stroked the baby's cheek with the back of her finger, she was warm, probably had a little fever.

When Bella arched her back and whimpered some more, Sharon unbuckled her and lifted her from the car seat, she lay her on a changing pad she found in the diaper bag, quickly changed her diaper and disposed of it, murmuring to her. Once she was done snapping the baby back into her onesie she used hand sanitizer that was in the diaper bag, and then lifted her into her arms in a no nonsense practiced manner. Bella didn't open her eyes the whole time but she whimpered hoarsely. Sharon held the baby up against her chest and began swaying and murmuring quietly to calm the baby and rock her back to sleep.

Andy, Rusty and Lily watched her. They waited to see if Sharon could get her calm before speaking again. Once in Sharon's arms the baby relaxed and settled back into sleep. Andy smiled watching her. He had never seen Sharon as a young mother with babies; he'd only seen her with Rusty, Ricky and Emily as young adults. She was an incredible mother to them. Seeing her with this baby cemented the idea that she was an amazing mother all around. Lily could see it too, as could Rusty.

After waiting a couple of minutes while Sharon tended to the needs of the baby, Lily indicated to Sharon she should sit down, and then she resumed the conversation. "Rusty, you said Mr. Lewis drew up papers and you signed them along with the Commander and Lieutenant also that these papers you signed gave the three of you full custody of Bella should anything happen to the three of them. Are you all still interested in taking her to raise, now that it's a reality? Or is there another family member interested in the baby? I'm sure when you signed those papers you only thought of it as a precaution and never dreamed it would become reality at all let alone so soon."

Rusty bowed his head in thought. "There's a brother, Gary's brother Donald but I heard Jim say that Donald and his wife didn't want the baby. They're Doctors who work all over the world and they're married to their jobs. They're hardly ever in the states and they're are not baby people at all."

Sharon looked down at the infant in her arms then looked over at Andy and then at Rusty. She widened her eyes in question and they indicated silently. Andy with just a smile and a slight nod, Rusty with a guilty pleading look that they would go along with her choice, no matter what.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 ** _Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Sharon's voice was gravelly and filled with emotion as she said, "you're right about that. We never dreamed it would happen at all, let alone the same day and we're a bit older than most couples raising babies, but that being said, yes, we'll take her. She was ours the moment we saw her, to be honest. Andy here is very good with babies and it was one of our regrets, that have found each other, rather later in life, we hadn't had a chance to raise children together. Now we will," Sharon said with a shrug and a small smile for Andy.

"Well, I'm glad. I can certainly see that you know what you're doing, but what will you do with her while you are working?" Lily asked.

"There is a daycare center within the PAB, I'll let them know I need a spot for her. It may take a couple of weeks… which will give her some time to recover from her illness. Of course, if the waiting list is too long, I could enroll her in the one at St. Joseph's. Actually, that would ordinarily be my first choice. Their daycare is excellent, my kids went there and they loved it." Sharon's face took on a pensive look as she tried to think things through. "We will work out a schedule between the three of us to care for her until then. I'm on medical leave until next week, and then I have some vacation time that I was going to tap into to plan our wedding. She indicated Andy and herself and shrugged yet again. "I'll just add baby care to those plans. We'll be fine on that score."

Lily asked concerned, "You're on medical leave? May I ask why? I'm not trying to be nosy, just making sure you're up to caring for the baby."

"Oh well, I was in the periphery of a bomb explosion and got slammed against a wall, and then I breathed in a great deal of smoke and C-4 from the damage to the PAB. I'm better now, but it was rough right afterward. I got a touch of pneumonia and had to spend some time in the hospital," Sharon said indifferently.

Andy's shook his head as he spoke, "She's downplaying it a lot. She was actually the one that realized where the bomb was. Sharon saved a lot of people's lives, but she barely got away from being blown to smithereens herself. Then she refused to go to the hospital in an ambulance. She wanted the more serious cases taken care of first. It's a rule that you have to be checked out if you're injured, so I took her, but they were swamped. An intern looked at her, said she had some bruises and she had the wind knocked out of her, but she seemed okay otherwise and sent her home. She was back three days later with pneumonia, in both lungs. It was touch and go for about a week." Andy's face showed his frustration and anger.

Sharon's eyebrows went up in a silent reprimand for revealing so much, but recognized that he was both proud of her, and concerned for her welfare. He had never left her side the entire time she was in the hospital and had let the hospital know just what he thought of wet behind the ears doctors making such potentially life-threatening mistakes. She patted his arm to calm him and turned to Lily. "The whole situation was rather scary, but as you can see I'm better now. I won't say I'm 100% better yet, but I have Andy and Rusty to help me. Not to mention my team and our families."

Lily's face was full of admiration. "Well, I am glad you survived that. It sounds like it was very scary. I'm sure the families of the people you saved are very grateful. I'm glad you're feeling better and that you have a support system. Not everyone does. Now, getting down to business, I'm guessing you don't have a pediatrician picked out yet?"

"Well, since we had no idea this would happen or that we'd need one, no, but there is a pediatrician attached to my own doctors' practice, so we'll see if we like her. I've heard good things about her, so that's a start," Sharon said, looking down at the baby. She was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Her little cheek was laying on the top of Sharon's left breast with her thumb was in her mouth. Her tiny fingers spread over her left cheek. Sharon was entranced by her.

"The other thing we need to talk about is the release of Bella's baby paraphernalia, crib, clothes, diapers and such. I took the liberty of gathering a few things donated to DCFS, it's nothing special mind you, but it will get you through the next couple of days until her stuff is released from the… um…" Lily stole a look at Rusty with her peripheral vision and amended what she was going to say, "the…uh premises. By the way, do you have adequate space for a baby?"

Sharon opened her mouth to answer, but Andy beat her to it with information she didn't have. "Well, we live in a two-bedroom condo right now and it'll be a squeeze for about two weeks more or less but by the tenth of June we'll have a house," Andy said, with an air of playful smugness. Rusty's eyes got wide at the news about the house. He was relieved they wouldn't be crowded into the small condo for long, but he hadn't been told they had offered on a house. Apparently, they had and hadn't had a chance to tell him yet.

He looked to Sharon for clues about how to feel about the news. Sharon's face was a study of joyful surprise and a little bit of hurt that she wasn't let in on that information beforehand. Andy saw her look and explained, "Sorry Honey, I got a text just as I was leaving my meeting, and with everything that's happened I hadn't had a chance to tell either of you yet." He indicated Rusty as well as Sharon. He directed his next statement to Rusty, "it's around the corner from the mold house, same style, same amenities with a few extras and no mold. In fact, It's been specially treated so it won't grow any mold. We really loved the mold house except it had the mold, so we discounted it, but every other house we saw didn't appeal to us because we kept comparing it to the mold house. Then this one came on the market and our realtor gave us a heads up about it because he knew we'd love it. The owners are being shipped overseas and the asking price was super reasonable. Rusty, it has the possibility of a two bedrooms or bedroom and den apartment over the garage. We thought you'd like that 'cause you'd be close but not too close and would have your privacy. It's not finished yet, but once we move in we could work together on that, if... if you're interested. I mean we're not trying to get rid of you or anything, I just thought you'd be happy to have your own space, so you wouldn't have to see things that could traumatize you for life… as you put it." Andy said with a smirk and a lilt of the excitement he was feeling. However, his excitement started to fade when he didn't see the same excitement mirrored on the boy's face.

Rusty could see that his lack of enthusiasm over the separate living quarters was hurting Andy's feelings. He was feeling overwhelmed with gratitude that they would buy a house that had an apartment over the garage for him, and yet he felt a little guilty because Andy and Sharon had recently told him that Stroh was back in the states if indeed he'd ever left. He wasn't sure he was ready to be too far away from them, especially Sharon until Stroh or Gary was caught. He felt like a coward, but those were his feelings.

Sharon could read her son like a book. She understood his lack of enthusiasm about him being too far away from her, she was feeling that too, especially in light of the current circumstances. The very recent loss of his biological mother, not to mention Stroh and Gary being loose. However, she still expected him to be polite and kind to Andy. She eyed her son and indicated with a slight tilt of her head what she expected of him.

Rusty caught the motion and said, "Wow, thank you, Andy, Mom. I'm… I'm sorry I didn't seem all that happy. I am, I really am happy that you bought a house that has a potential space for me in... the future. I'm just a bit freaked out by… by everything that's happened. I'm kinda not ready to be very far from Sh… my mom right now. If... if you don't mind, I'd like to stay in the house with you guys until...well until everybody is where they're supposed to be and um, I can help with Bella," he said brightly.

"Hey Kid, no hurry. It's there when you want it and is ready." Andy squeezed Rusty shoulder.

Sharon smiled at the men in her life, glad to see them getting along and being kind to each other. "Well, there won't be any moving going on for at least two weeks yet, and we'll see what's going on with… with everything then. Lily, do you know of any place around here that would happen to have a suite available? It's getting late and we're way too tired to go back to LA plus we have to wait for the cri…. the Lewises house to be released by the police."

Lily had been studying the dynamics of the family and was slow to answer Sharon. There was something going on that she couldn't put her finger on. Like there was something they weren't saying. Before she could get a word out to answer Sharon's question, Rusty said, "Mom, you can say it."

"Hmmm, say what honey?" Sharon asked, distracted by all the different things she had to coordinate and want to hear, Lily's answer to her question.

Rusty rolled his eyes. "You can say the word crime scene. You don't have to protect me." He swallowed hard and sat up straighter. "I know that the… um... their… their house is a crime scene."

"Yes, I know that you don't need to keep hearing us refer to it that way though, it seems so impersonal. Now please, Rusty, let Lily answer my question," she said turning to Mrs. Thompson again with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, there are more places like that closer to Palm Springs, however, there is a huge golf tournament and some other activities happening that have caused just about all decent hotels to be booked solid, right now." Lily frowned, "Oh wait, I do know of a place you could stay. I have a friend, her name is Grace. Her aunt left her a bed and breakfast place and the money to have it renovated. She'll be opening up in ten days, but I might be able to talk her into letting you do a trial run. Let me call her. She has a suite that would be perfect for you all."

Sharon looked grateful as she said, "that would be great, thank you."

Lily dialed her friend as she left the room. "Hello Grace, it's Lily. I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but I have a situation, you might be able to help me with."

There was a muffled yawn before a tired voice answered, "Lily, good to hear from you, it's not a problem. I was in bed but not asleep. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have two police officers that came from out of town, they were responding to their adopted son's biological mother's death from being murdered and…"

Grace gasped, "oh no, that's horrible. Wait a minute, was that the triple murder I just heard about on the news?"

Lilly replied sullenly, "sadly yes, it's a long story, but basically, a police Commander and her Lieutenant came here from LA to assist the Commander's adopted son who was babysitting for his infant sister when they lost their biological mother and the biological grandparents of the baby to murder. So, since the house Rusty and his sister were staying at is now a crime scene, they need a place to stay for at least the next five days. The four of them would like to rent a suite. Since there are golf tournaments and the air show at the base, I thought of the suite at your place."

"Well, you know Lily, my place isn't quite finished yet. The inside is, and the pool in front of the Bella Rose suite is, but the east side of the landscaping of the house is still a work in progress."

"Grace, honey they don't care about the landscaping. All they are interested in is what's on the inside. A place to sleep and eat and Grace, not only are they the police but the baby's name is Bella." Lily knew emphasizing the fact that the people needing the suite were police and the baby's name was Bella, would mean something to her friend.

Grace's first husband had been a captain in the police force before he died in the line of duty. His squad had helped her innumerable times, over the years since his death. She'd had a babe in arms and one on the way when he died; the one in arms was her daughter, Isabella. She had since grown up and became a police officer like her dad. Isabella had worked for gang intelligence and was doing undercover work as a teacher in gang territory when she was shot in the back by a stray bullet. She was now a paraplegic and living at home. She helped her mother with the plans for the bed and breakfast. Her squad had rallied around her like her father's squad had for her mother. They helped her whenever possible and were always visiting and pitching in to do what was needed. Grace's opinion of the police was a positive one in spite of the fact that she had lost a husband, and her daughter had lost her ability to walk doing her duty as a police officer. They were doing important work, was her attitude and her doors were always open to any member of the force.

Finn, Grace's son still lived with her as well. He was born with Down's Syndrome. Finn was forty-six and as a child, he had loved being outdoors. So, Grace had steered him into learning all about landscaping at his day program. He had been one of the first success stories for early intervention. She had dedicated her life to teaching him and improving his chances for a normal life, in an age where people still treated people with Down's badly. She had worked tirelessly to change the perception people had of Downs Syndrome.

As a result of her dedication and hard work, her son was a fine man, who worked hard for his mother and the company that had been progressive minded and had hired him. The place that hired him was a landscaping company run by a man named Richard Berg who had twins, a boy named Joseph and a girl named Jesse. Joseph, the boy twin had had a serious heart condition and they lost him on the operating table. The loss had been devastating, and his marriage to the twin's mother had not survived. The girl twin, Jesse had Downs, and the mother had wanted nothing to do with her. So Richard had gotten full custody of her. From then on Richard made it his mission to train and hire people with Down's. Through this, he and Grace had met and had become romantically involved. Their children were also romantically involved. Jesse and Finn had married and were living on the property that was attached to the bed and breakfast, The Three Palms, that Grace had been renovating and was about to open.

Grace kindly agreed to help, "Well, in that case, they can have the suite for as long as they like. All the other rooms are booked from the time I officially open, through till next year, but the suite won't be booked until a week after the grand opening. That should be enough time for them to get things in order?"

Lily smiled excitedly, "ohh, more than enough. Thanks so much, Grace. They'll love it; it's so beautifully decorated and comfortable. I'm sure it'll be just what they need. Now, what about the fee?" Five minutes later Lily came back in. "Well, you're in. Grace is getting the place ready for you with her son Finn and his wife's assistance. Don't worry about a crib or the other baby stuff like a bathtub or a high chair; Grace's daughter-in-law suggested to her that she keep a set on hand so her customers don't have to drag everything with them. Grace thought that was a great idea and she bought a whole layette. Your Bella will be the first one to use it."

Sharon looked from changing Bella and smiled tiredly at her. "Thanks, Lily. Is there a Walmart or a Target on the way?"

"There's both. Which one would you prefer?"

"Well, I prefer Target, but Walmart is opened all night so, we'll have no choice but to go there, I suppose. I need some stuff for the baby your friend probably won't have."

Lily asked, "Such as?"

"Oh, stuff to give her a bath, one or two of those hooded towels and some soft baby washcloths, some AD ointment some baby shampoo and baby wash. Some powder, diapers and a sleep sack or two, oh and some baby Motrin and some Pedialyte. Also, a few alternate kinds of formula in case it's the dairy in the formula that Bella's system doesn't like instead of the antibiotics. We need wipes too. Something is playing havoc with her little tummy," Sharon said holding the baby close and swaying with her.

As Sharon was handling what needed to be done in her usual take charge kind of way, Andy had been standing memorized watching her with the infant. He knew from the beginning when he heard the tragic news of Bella's family that Mama Raydor would come out in Sharon and she wouldn't be letting the little one out of her sight anytime soon. Seeing her open her heart to another innocent soul in need caused him to love her even more if that was possible, he thought. Stepping up close to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life, he kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her lower back to let her know he'd always be there for them. After a few quiet moments, he mentioned, "Well then if we're adding a shopping trip to this rodeo let's get this show on the road. It's getting late."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 ** _Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

After their midnight shopping trip Sharon, Andy, Rusty, Bella and Lily arrived at The House of The Three Palms Bed and Breakfast. It was too dark to see the outside of the place; all they could tell was it was a sprawling one-story rancher and that it was huge. Since Grace was Lily's friend, she had come along to introduce them. Lily knocked and the door was opened almost immediately by a wisp of a woman, tall about 5'8 and slender with a longish shag haircut, colored with highlights and lowlights. She looked to be in her fifties but she was actually in her mid-seventies. She wore black Capri leggings and a flowing tank top of different shades of turquoise and a white lacy sweater. She had blue green eyes an aquiline nose and a nicely shaped mouth. She had a beautiful smile, which she beamed at them all. "Oh, hi Lily! This must be our guests!"

"Yes, Grace this is Commander Sharon Raydor soon to be Flynn and her fiancé Lieutenant Andy Flynn of the Major Crimes squad, in Los Angeles." Lily stood by Rusty as she introduced him, "and this young man is Rusty, their adopted son and this is Bella his sister. Everyone, this is Grace Cody my longtime friend and the proprietress of The Three Palms."

As she reached out a free hand to shake the other woman's hand, Sharon said, "Hello, Grace, thank you for letting us stay here. Lily told us that most of the hotels around here are booked up because of a golf tournament in Palm Springs. So, we really appreciate you letting us stay on such short notice."

"Well, luckily the suite you'll be staying in was the first one to be finished. Ordinarily, I would not have opened the place early, but Lily knows I can't say no to a police officer." Grace turned her head a moment to school her emotions and then finished her thought, "my husband was a police captain who died in the line of duty and my daughter was injured. Both their squads were there for us when we needed them. Their squad members and all policeman here in California are considered family, so you're welcome." Grace waved them into the foyer and indicated they should follow her, meanwhile she observed how tired they all looked. "Come, let me show you where you'll be staying, you all must be exhausted."

"Oh, we are. It's been a very long, difficult evening," Sharon said, squeezing Rusty's shoulder and ducking her head to kiss the top of Bella's little head. Bella had been fussy on the last leg of the journey, so when they had gotten out of the car, Sharon had put on the snuggly baby carrier and put the infant into it. She still carried the car seat carrier for use in the suite. When she blew out a tired sigh, Andy glanced at her. She was a little paler than usual and looked tired. He handed Rusty one of the bags from Walmart and took the baby's car seat away from her. She let go without a fight, which was a testament to how tired she really was. They followed Grace into a beautifully decorated suite full of warm colors that made Sharon feel at home right away. Rich reds, browns, yellows, eggshell and blues surrounded them in furniture, the rug and the paint on the walls. "It's lovely, Grace."Sharon said.

"Thank you. As I'm sure you can see this is the family room, the master bedroom is to the right of the hallway, the crib is already set up in there. It's already made up with clean sheets, as is of course your bed. There's a changing table in hallway leading to the bedrooms. The other bedroom is on the left of the hallway. Each bedroom has its own bathroom, and there is a half bath off of the hallway closer to the family room. We put the baby bathtub in the kitchen, the sink is bigger there." Grace put her finger on her cheek as she tried to remember everything she wanted to tell her impromptu guests. "The kitchen has everything you need, to prepare your lunches and dinners. Lily probably told you I provide breakfast, but no other meals. That being said though, since you're getting here so late I thought you might not mind if we all had brunch instead of breakfast?"

"That would be great. Thank you, Grace and thank you Lily for helping us find this place. Oh, Lily, I did want to ask how long Bella is supposed to be given the antibiotics? The normal ten days or longer?"

"The doctor said ten days but he wrote a prescription for another antibiotic if this one doesn't work and if you are still here next Friday, he'd like to do a follow up. If not, then he said she should be seen by the pediatrician you pick as soon as possible. Also, don't forget the baby Motrin and eardrops. You can get more at the pharmacy when you've used them up. It's all in her diaper bag."

Sharon nodded, "I already picked some Motrin up when we went to Walmart. I would rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it. Thanks again Lily and Grace."

"You're welcome," Grace smiled and shrugged. "Listen, my plan was to give you the talk about the history of the place but it's late so I'll save it for later."

Sharon and Andy gave a small smile, grateful for the reprieve. "Later would be better. We will be interested to hear it at a more appropriate time, maybe at brunch?" Sharon asked with a tired smile.

Grace agreed, and then said, "I'll bid you a good night. See you at around 11:30ish?" Sharon, Andy and Rusty nodded then Grace and Lily left. As they walked away Grace could be heard insisting Lily stay the night since it was very late.

Andy looked at Bella who was winding up to start crying. "Rusty, could you make a bottle for your sister? I'll be out in a few minutes to bathe her and get her ready for bed. I'm just going to help your mother get settled."

"Andy, he's had her all day and he's just lost…"

Before she could finish her sentence Rusty cut in, "It's okay, Mom. I've got this. I have had her all day so I know what I'm doing," he looked over Sharon's shoulder at Bella. "Don't I little squirt? At least I do when you're not screaming bloody murder." Rusty stopped when he realized what he'd said, then he shook it off and after unsnapping the straps on either side of the snugli he lifted her out of the carrier which was still attached to Sharon. "Looks like I'll be changing her too." He made a face at the rather nasty smell coming from her diaper. "Ewwww, that's just raunchy! Hey, little squirt, let's clean up that stink bomb that is your little butt and then we'll give you something to eat, hmmm?" The baby squirmed, seemingly uncomfortable in her messy diaper, but seemed glad to see him. She smiled at him, it wasn't the beaming smile she'd given him early that morning, but it was sweet.

As Sharon watched Rusty as he walked to the changing table. Andy helped "her get the snugli baby carrier off . Free of it she gave him a thankful peck on the cheek and walked over to the changing table. "Are you sure Rusty? I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"Yeah Mom, I'm sure." He turned his head toward her as he placed the baby on the changing table. "I need to get out of my head and focus on doing something besides feeling sorry for myself. Besides, Andy can't be in two places at once, he needs to help you and you need to rest," he said pointing his finger at her.

Sharon let out an exasperated sigh, "Rusty, I've been putting myself to bed for years, I don't need to be tucked in or helped. I can do it…"

"By yourself. I know and Andy knows, but Mom, you've passed tired and are heading towards exhaustion. You still need help getting things over your head, because of your injuries from being slammed into the wall at the PAB after the bomb explosion ! and I know Andy gives your back a massage and palpitates your lungs before you go to sleep…" He hesitated, "I don't want to be the reason you have a relapse."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Rusty, honey, I am tired… and I'll admit I'm sore, but I'm not heading for a relapse. I got a shower, and then got dressed on my own tonight when I realized you needed me. Without any help, I'll have you know. I even carried Bella in her snugli. You don't have to worry about me," her voice had gotten higher during this exchange.

Rusty turned toward Sharon, one hand on Bella's tummy to keep her from rolling and studied his mother's face. "If I were to ask how much pain you're in when I do this," with his other hand he took Sharon's wrist and gently started lifting it above her head. Her knees nearly buckled and she glowered at him. Andy was right behind her ready to hold her up if need be. Surprisingly he neither glowered at Rusty nor did he chastise him. He understood what Rusty was trying to accomplish and agreed with it. "What number would your pain level be, Mom 2, 3 or 4? It looks more like 7 or 8 to me." Seeing her pained expression Rusty immediately felt contrite. "I'm so sorry Mom. I didn't mean to hurt you; I was trying to make a point. The point being, that you're still in need of help because you're still in pain."

"I'll be fine, Rusty." Her voice was gravelly from pain and embarrassment from being found out by her son. His lifting her arm above her head was way more painful than she would like to admit to anyone let alone Rusty and Andy who she knew worried about her. Lifting Bella who was only 6lbs was one thing; stretching sore muscles above her head was different.

Rusty went on to say, "besides I feel bad that you and Andy's… time together… was messed up because of me." Turning back to Bella, he finished changing his sister's diaper and lifted her back into his arms. He then headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle from the diaper bag. He poured bottled water into a bottle ran it through the microwave, and then put two scoops of formula in the water then shook it. He tested it and then put it in the baby's waiting mouth and sat on the couch to feed her.

As he did all this Sharon was standing there looking at him, her face was flaming a deep red, her mouth opened and shut like a fish. She cleared her throat and said with a dangerously brittle tone, "First of all, young man our "time together" as you call it , was not ruined because of you. That was on Gary and whoever made it possible for him to get out of jail to… to do what he did. Not to mention the bomber that caused my injuries to begin with. None of it was your fault Rusty, but the idea of you addressing Andy's and my "time together" to us! Russell Thomas Beck that is a private matter. What have I told you about that?"

Rusty rolled his eyes and recited the litany that Sharon had been drilling into him and his siblings lately. "That your sex life is a private matter between you and Andy and not to be a topic of discussion , let alone teasing , between us, or my siblings and I, but Mom it's not all that private. Not in a condo. I mean, just the other evening I was coming down the hall to get a drink of water and you guys were… kissing and... touching… **in the kitchen!"** Rusty made a face that was a mixture of disgust, incredulity, and wicked humor. He finished his sentence in spite of the look of embarrassment on Sharon's face, "and you were like talking about what Andy was going to… to do to you when you were medically cleared for… that, once I was in Cathedral City this weekend. Seriously? I didn't think it was even possible for people your age to do… well... that. Gotta hand it to you both."

Andy smirked and look down. Sharon shook her head and tried to regain her composure, but failing that she pointed her finger at him and said, "Uh uh uh, Rusty! Don't go there!"

Rusty decided to have pity on her and stop the teasing. His tone took on a more serious note. "Mom, listen all I'm saying is let Andy help you in whatever way he can. You can trust him Mom. He loves you so much! He won't hurt you, emotionally or physically. My… my... other mom never had that, someone who wanted to "take care of her" in a good way. Someone that she could trust not to use and abuse her."

Sharon nodded thoughtfully, "I never had it either when I was with Jack, but I do now, with Andy. I know that and appreciate that more than you or he will ever know." She reached for Andy and he moved closer to her again, having moved away once he knew she was not going to collapse. He put his arms around her from behind; she looked up at him smiling then turned back at Rusty. "Andy's a wonderful man and I trust him not to hurt me. It's just taking me awhile to get used to the idea that I have someone in my life that really loves me and is there for me. My independence was something I had to develop because Jack kept leaving and now it's ingrained in me, which makes it difficult for me to allow people to help even when I need it," she admitted in a low voice.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 ** _Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: In case you all are wondering, I repeated the last line of chapter 6 kinda of like a recap.**

* * *

"My independence was something I had to develop because Jack kept leaving and now it's ingrained in me, which makes it difficult for me to allow people to help even when I need it," she admitted in a low voice.

"I can understand that, but look… Mom, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I'd be way more wrecked if anything happened to you, than I am about…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "about my other mom. Let's face it , I lost her a long time ago to her addictions and her boyfriends. She was getting better and we were doing better but still I didn't entirely trust her, you know?" Sharon nodded to let him know she understood. So Rusty went on, "with you it's different. You've shown me the true meaning of unconditional love from the beginning. You made the words love and mother really mean something to me." Rusty swallowed back the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him. Sharon's face was awash with tears as well, she moved toward him to hold him in her arms to comfort him.

Andy anticipated their need to hold each other and moved to take Bella away from Rusty, so Sharon could put her arms around him. He took the baby, who had finished her bottle , into the kitchen to start her bath and get her ready for bed. Meanwhile, since the kitchen wasn't that far away from the couch he could hear Rusty and Sharon still talking.

"Mom, when Andy and I were in the RACR room and the bomb went off and you were at the cemetery, and we didn't know whether you had survived. The feeling I had then… was… well... I can't quite describe the devastation I felt," he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Then the next day when you guys were at the PAB, and the other bomb went off. Again, I didn't know whether or not you'd survived, and then again in the hospital when you were so sick… those feelings were hundreds of times worse, than what I'm feeling now. I can survive my other mother being gone, but I couldn't survive losing you, Mom... I'd want to die too," he said in a small voice.

Sharon hugged Rusty to her, one hand smoothing his hair. The other rubbed up and down his back, but then as the full meaning of his last three words echoed in her head she pulled back, took his chin in her hand and made eye contact with him to emphasize her words. " **Russell Thomas Beck** , don't you dare even think that! I know it feels like you wouldn't want to... go on, but... you... **you would survive**! **In fact** , if I have taught you anything, **if I mean anything to you** , know that surviving after I'm gone is something that **I expect you to do!** Because if you just rolled over and died emotionally or gave up on your dreams and aspirations, just because..." Sharon swallowed back her tears. Her voice became low and raw as she tried to convey how strongly she felt, as she continued, "because I died... then the last five years… (swallow) would be like it **never happened!** (swallow) Everything we've been through together, every hurdle we've crossed. All your accomplishments... All of mine with you would… **all mean nothing!** **Do you understand?** I can't believe that you would even think of curling up and dying because I died. **Oh My God! Rusty!** At least, the Rusty I know and love is very strong. You'd have to be strong to survive what you lived through before I came into your life! From the moment I first saw you in the interview room with Brenda, I knew that you were a survivor! That you were strong. You were strong before I came into the picture and you are even stronger now!"

He shook he head in disagreement. "Well... I didn't feel strong, Mom." He looked into her eyes, "When you were in the hospital and you were so sick, I didn't feel strong, I felt like my insides were being torn apart." His eyes and voice became shaky and full of tears.

Sharons eyes closed, not able to bear to see the pain in her son's eyes. She felt badly that he and the rest of her family had to go through that terrible time. In her mind's eye she remembered back. The day of the bombing at the PAB was pretty much a blur, but she remembered some things. She remembered being slammed against the wall by the force of the explosion and she remembered her thoughts as she hit the wall were of Andy and Rusty simultaneously. Oddly enough, her older children only briefly came to mind. Not because she didn't love them, she did, very much and she knew they loved her, but they had been on their own for years, they would grieve and she hated that for them, but they would be able to move on. She had worried about Rusty, would he be okay? Would he grieve and then move on? She had hoped he would eventually be okay, but now she realized that he was much more fragile and much more attached than she could have imagined. Then there was Andy, she knew the love of her life would grieve for a very long time and blame himself. At that moment in time, all she could do was say a prayer that they would lean on each other, and then everything had gone black. She had thought that was she was a goner.

But then she had woke up, after only a few seconds of being unconscious. The first voices she'd heard were Amy 's and Provenza's. "Captain? Captain? Wake up, Captain!" Amy's and Provenza's voices sounded panicked.

"Calm down you two, I think she's coming around," said Mike Tao. As usual, Mike's voice was calm and soothing. Although there was a bit of a break in it that revealed how truly rattled he really was.

"Andy? (Cough cough) where's Andy? Is he alright?" She had asked. In that moment she had forgotten where he was, and in truth just wanted to see him.

Amy looked to Tao to answer their Captains question " He's at the the courthouse, Captain. Remember? He got the guy! He's the reason you had time to figure out where the bomb was. He's a hero, and so are you! If it hadn't been for the two of you, things could have been a lot worse." She waved the idea that she was a hero away impatiently and struggled to sit up.

"No, don't move, Captain. There are EMT's on their way. They are going to want to put a neck brace and..."

"Lieutenant Tao, please help me stand up. I do not need to be taken to the hospital in an ambulance. I'm sure there are people with injuries much worse than mine that could use an ambulance but not I." She glared when his extended hand didn't help her up but kept her in place.

Mike laid his hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting still. "Ma'am, with all due respect of the fact that you are my ranking officer you were slammed against the wall! You could have internal injuries," he pleaded.

Provenza added his two cents. "Captain, It's a rule..., that you wrote by the way, that states you need to be seen at the emergency room if you are caught in something like this. Not to mention that Flynn will have my hide if anything happens to you!"

Sharon had to smile. The idea that Provenza of all people would gang up on her with Mike to remind her of the rules about being seen by the paramedics would have been laughable five years ago. "I know Lieutenants, and as you both pointed out, I wrote those rules. I'll have Andy take me, I promise, Mike. As I said before, I'd much rather someone who really needs an ambulance use it and it doesn't say anything in the rules about having to go to the hospital by ambulance. As long as I get seen the same day as the incident or at least the first 24 hours. Now has anybody let Rusty and Andy know I'm alive?"

"I'll get right on that, Captain," Amy had said and started texting right away. Unfortunately the bomb had caused all the cellphones to be glitchy and they only worked intermittently, only allowing people to receive calls, not call out. Andy had finally gotten through to Provenza who handed his phone to her.

When she had finally actually seen Andy she was being supported by Julio as they walked through the doors of the PAB out into the blinding sunshine. As she had walked through the wreckage that was the ninth floor of the PAB towards the stairwell, Julio had taken over captain watch. Mike had stayed upstairs to help with other injured officers and civilians that had been caught in the blast. Sharon had become more and more aware that her back and legs hurt as if she'd been walking in six inch stilettos all day. Julio had seen her wince several times and then when she had almost stumbled over some office debris and had cried out involuntarily. He had offered to walk with her as they descended the nine floors worth of stairs. By the time they reached the ground floor, she was leaning on him pretty heavily.

Amy and Nolan were helping Provenza who was fussing with them all the way to the ambulance where he was forced to sit and be examined by the paramedics. Julio helped this Captain over to the EMT s and then after they were both checked for concussion and obvious injuries they were implored by the paramedics to be seen at the emergency room. Julio then handed her over to Andy who had been waiting impatiently, till they crossed the barrier the police and emergency vehicles had set up. Once they cleared the barrier, Andy had taken her from Julio. He gently gave her a hug and a long lingering kiss, literally speechless with relief, that he was holding her in his arms again. Sharon was so relieved to see Andy, and be held and kissed by him that she had not chastised him for the PDA.

Since their cars were in the parking garage down the street, and he knew Sharon wouldn't have it in her to walk that far, he had called for an Uber ride, while he was waiting for her to get downstairs. It arrived just as they were finishing their kiss. Then he had ordered the driver to take them straight to the nearest hospital.

However due to fall out from the bomb at the PAB the emergency room was so busy, she had not been seen for over four hours

Then a very young cocky resident intern had pronounced her, good to go home after only a cursory exam. Saying that as far as he could see she had some bruising, but she shouldn't have any lasting effects. He had also said to take it easy that night, but that she could probably go back to work the next day but on desk duty, for a couple of days then to see her doctor in a week for a follow up. Andy had asked why they weren't going to X-ray her and the resident had said the X-ray machines were only being used for the more serious cases. Of which she wasn't one in his opinion, since she had come on her own instead of using an ambulance she must not be too bad off. Andy had almost taken his head off right then and there. Sharon had patted his arm and given him "the look " and shook her head slightly that meant "don't make a scene" and "calm down."

The next day she had gone into work and been promoted to Commander, by the new chief, and the day after that she woke up unable to catch her breath, and running a high fever. Andy had had her rushed to the hospital in an ambulance that time, not wanting to take any chances. He had held her hand the whole time. The medics in the ambulance and at the hospital had tried to make him leave the room when they were hooking her up with oxygen, heart monitors, IV's, and a catheter, but he had insisted on staying and had stood his ground. She knew he had sensed her fright, and wanted to be there for her like she was for him during his health crises and she had been frightened. Very frightened, probably more so than when she was caught up in the bomb explosions. The feeling of breathlessness alone, had been terrifying. Then the fact that for some reason she was hyper aware of every noise going on around her. The beeping and hissing from the various machines she was being hooked up to, not to mention the pain of the IV as it was placed in her hand rather roughly, she thought. Then the feel of the catheter as it was being placed, again rather roughly, as they hurried to get her stabilized.

The voices of doctors and nurses shouting orders at each other had sounded deafening. She had never been more aware and grateful for Andy's love and support than in those moments in the hospital. He had never left her side except to go to the bathroom or when forced to by Mike or Nolan or Julio. Even then he had made sure that Sharon was never left alone. She had been told that Rusty, Emily, Ricky and even Nicole, had been beside themselves as well.

"Mom? Mom? Are you okay? Where did you go?" Rusty asked worriedly.

"Wh… what? What?" she asked, confused for a moment.

He shrugged not knowing another way to describe what had just happened. "Sorry, Mom you went away, you know like in your mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rusty, I was just remembering that terrible time when I was in the hospital, and I want to say that I'm so very sorry that you had to go through that Rusty. I know it was hard on all of you," she said sadly.

"Yeah, it was really hard for me to see you so sick, not knowing if you'd get better, but it was even harder on Andy. I know you don't feel like you need to be, "taken care of," but let Andy take care of you sometimes. It will help him even more than it will help you. He... he was wrecked too, you know? I thought he was going to have a stroke when you were in the hospital. The emergency room intern that let you leave the hospital showed up one day outside your room. Andy saw him and practically took him apart…" After the words came out of his mouth he realized what he'd said and looked at Andy with a deer in headlights look on his face. "Oh, sorry Andy! Didn't mean to out you."

"Don't worry, Kid, she knows." As he spoke Andy finished drying Bella and put on her diaper, her onesie t-shirt and some socks on her tiny feet. He then handed her over to Sharon, making sure that she was able to hold on to her before he let go, and then turned back to the sink to clean up.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Sharon kissed Bella's little head and started to reach for her medicine from the diaper bag and a bib from the Walmart bag. Rusty saw his mother wince, and started to try to anticipate what she needed and then pushed them close enough that she wasn't going to hurt herself reaching for them. She laid the baby down on the kitchen table and as she did this she murmured to her. Bella cooed and stuck her fingers in Sharon's mouth and Sharon blew on them, making Bella chuckle. She placed a bib around her neck to give her the antibiotics and baby Motrin with a syringe. Bella sputtered but swallowed. "This will make these bad ears feel better little one," she said. Then she put the eardrops in her ears, talking to her the whole time. She lifted her into her arms and held her against her chest, then she headed in the direction of the red and yellow upholstered rocking chair next to the patio doors. As she did so the full implications of what Rusty had revealed, hit her. She turned and raised her eyebrows.

Andy saw it and asked, "What? You do know! We talked about this."

"Yes, but apparently you downplayed a few things about this encounter…" She tilted her head down to look over her glasses at looked at his shoes then back up at Sharon. "I may have, but you were very ill and I didn't want to upset you anymore than I had to."

Rusty could see this becoming an argument so he broke in and tried to diffuse the situation. "Don't be mad at Andy, Mom. If it hadn't been him it would have been me or scary Sanchez or Mike or Nolan. If Provenza had been there he would have chewed the ear off the guy or for that matter, Ricky or Emily would have. We were all pretty ticked at the guy."

"Hmmm, did you hit him?" she asked Andy sternly.

"Well, no I didn't, but… I'll admit it was because Sanchez and Nolan wouldn't let me." Andy said looking embarrassed at the admission

Surprised Sharon exclaimed, "Andy!"

Thinking that for all their sakes it would be prudent to change the subject Rusty said, "Hey, you two, listen, it's close to 1 in the morning not a good time for arguing."

"Rusty, we're not really arguing…" Sharon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Listen I was thinking, why don't we put Bella in my room tonight and we'll take turns? I'll keep her the first two nights to give you a chance to rest and then you can have her for two nights until we go back home or until we move into our new house."

Sharon was happy that Rusty was willing to take care of his sister, but she was also a little reluctant to part with the baby. Bella was still awake and so Sharon wanted to cuddle her a little, while she was going to sleep. "Rusty, are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes." He shrugged, "I'm probably not going to sleep much anyway."

"Well… okay, you go put the crib in your room, please, and take the pink and yellow sleep sack and the little pink and yellow cap that we got from Walmart, and get it ready so I can slip her in it easily once she goes to sleep. I'm going to rock her for a few minutes."

Sharon took the few steps toward the patio doors and the rocker, which she'd been heading to when she turned to confront Andy. She sank down into the upholstered rocker and began to rock, watching as the baby slowly relaxed, closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Rusty did what he was told and put the crib in his room, the sleep sack in the middle of the crib unzipped, and waiting for its occupant. Then he came back to find Sharon and Andy watching the baby falling asleep while Sharon rocked her. Andy was holding Bella's tiny hand looking at her tiny fingernails. Rusty felt ever so slightly jealous in that moment. Up until now, Sharon's focus had been almost always been on him except when her older kids were in town. Now his sister captivated her and after losing his "other mother," he wasn't sure he wanted to share Sharon's attention even with his little sister. He immediately felt guilty, for those feelings. He was sure Dr. Joe would say that Sharon had enough love for both of them, and besides he was a man now, he didn't need as much of her attention as Bella did. However, in spite of those thoughts, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "You don't have to do this, you know," he said looking down at his feet.

"Do what, honey?" Sharon asked distractedly, as she looked down at the baby in her arms. She was captivated by the different expressions on Bella's face as she slept. It had been two or three lifetimes ago, since she rocked Emily and Ricky when they were this small.

"I said, you don't have to rock her. At least not tonight. It's really late and you should be getting your rest! I mean... she didn't get rocked at the Lewises, it's not as as if she'll miss it."

"Oh? What was her bedtime routine then?" Sharon said with sad curiosity still looking down at the baby.

He listed them off, "well, they'd give her a bottle, give her a bath and put her to bed. If she cried they'd try to ignore it until she stopped crying and fell asleep. If she continued to cry they would drive her around in the car until she fell asleep and my other mother… well she never rocked her either, or me when I was her age. At least not that I know of."

Sharon looked up, shocked. Tears of sadness pricked the back of her eyes as she pictured a small baby boy who never got rocked or cuddled. She supposed she'd always suspected this could be true, but never really thought too hard about it, for fear her heart would break. She kept telling herself that she couldn't fix Rusty's past for him, she could only help him with his future. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to give Sharon Beck the benefit of the doubt. "Well, honey, I'm very sorry that you don't remember being rocked but most people don't remember anything that happened before the age of five. Perhaps your mother did rock you and you just don't remember. Every baby deserves to be cuddled and rocked," she said sadly.

"We never had more than the bare essentials when I grew up." He thought for a second, then shrugged, "and I don't remember ever seeing a rocking chair, in any of the places we lived. Anyway, the point I was trying to make here is that I survived not being rocked my whole life, she could survive one night."

"Rusty, you told me that your mom was a good mom before you turned eleven and that things didn't go bad until she got involved with people who got her into drugs." Sharon knew from experience that addiction changed a person. "You may have had to live with the bare minimum, but perhaps your mother rocked you without a rocking chair. A lot of mothers just naturally sway back and forth when they're holding their babies, I know I did."

"You rocked your kids?" he asked knowing the answer. After all the evidence was right there in front of him, but he wanted to hear about it anyway.

"Oh yes!" She said nodding as she remembered fondly. "They spent all day at daycare, because I had to work, so we looked forward to our time together at night . Rocking was part of our nightly routine, which included, dinnertime, bath time, then story time and nursing or bottle time in the rocker, from the day they were born until they were too big to fit on my lap." Chuckling at the memory , Sharon joked " Ricky jokes that I'd still be doing it today, but he put his foot down and said he would rather go shag baseballs with his friends." Andy chuckled at her joke and Rusty even seemed amused. Sharon looked down at Bella, "this little one may not have been rocked before, but from now on Bella Esme Beck-Flynn will be cuddled and rocked every night, either by me, Andy or you. See, she likes it and is already asleep."

Rusty nodded, " Okay I'll go along with that, I can see it seems to make a difference. She was never this calm at the Lewises. Hmm, Bella Esme Beck-Flynn? Is that going to be her name now?"

"We'd like it to be. That is If… if you don't mind?" Sharon asked uncertainly. "If you want it to stay Beck, I'll ... try to understand, but at the same time, please remember that when I adopted you, you were eighteen and had the name Beck your whole life. Then there's the fact that you were trying to reassure your other mom that you weren't trying to erase her by letting me adopt you," Sharon smiled at the memory. "If you remember you didn't like the name Rusty Raydor you thought it sounded like a cartoon character," she chuckled. Rusty smiled and nodded. "But this situation is different, Rusty. I'll be the only mother Bella remembers and Andy will be the only father she remembers. It might confuse her if she doesn't have the same name as us. It might... make her feel like she doesn't belong."

Rusty thought for a few moments. "I know how that feels, it's not a good feeling." Then realizing the full meaning of what she said, he asked. "So, you're going to take Andy's name? You are going to be Commander Flynn?"

Sharon smiled at Andy and nodded. "It was a difficult decision, but yes."

Rusty looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Why was it difficult, you love Andy..."

"Yes, I do love Andy very very much. It was difficult, because I was Sharon Raydor for a very long time, and professionally it helped to be a married woman so people didn't think I slept my way up the professional ladder. Then also, the name Captain Sharon Raydor sounded intimidating; it seemed to evoke fear in the hearts of the people I was trying to investigate while I was in FID. In those days, the LAPD was a bit of a boy's club and I needed every advantage I could get to exert authority over the more misogynistic bad boys. If I had married Andy when I was in FID, I'm not sure what I would have done about my last name. I may have kept Raydor, at least professionally, if only to avoid the fallout from marrying one of those bad boys." At that she smiled at Andy to take away the sting her words might cause. "Not to mention all the paperwork changing it would make, but I'm not in FID anymore, and things are very different now. For one thing, I've been promoted, and there's going to be paperwork anyway, so I might as well get it changed."

Sharon bit her lip as she realized how that statement might sound to Andy and tried to clarify things. "Most importantly, Jack Raydor was my past, Andy Flynn, is my future. I love him with all my heart." She stopped again and stared into Andy's eyes and smiled lovingly at him. He smiled back, and for a moment she became lost in his smile. She leaned over and kissed him and then, as if catching herself daydreaming, she jumped slightly looking down to make sure she had not disturbed Bella. Turning back to Rusty, "after thinking about it, I realized that holding on to Jack's name seems like I'm bringing him into our marriage. I don't want my ex to be any part of my marriage to Andy. Knowing Jack he would use my lack of name change as proof that I still have feelings for him and use it as a way to worm his way into my life. I have worked hard, very hard, these last few years since the divorce to remove him from my life, and I don't want to give him any reason to think I still have feelings for him. I don't and haven't for a very long time. Well, he's the biological father of two of my children, but that's it."

Rusty listened and then changed the subject back to name changes. "I don't mind if Bella has Andy's name, she needs to know that she belongs to you. I kind of wish I could take it too. Then we'd all have the same last name."

Andy and Sharon looked at each other surprised by Rusty's revelation. "You'd really like to do that, Rusty?"

"Well, yeah, I mean if it's okay? I mean, the two of you have taught me the true meaning of the word family. I really feel like I have a mother and a father and siblings. I never had that before and well taking the name Flynn kinda helps me feel like I really belong. I'd do it like what you plan on doing with Bella's name Russell Thomas Beck-Flynn."

Andy looked directly at Rusty. "We're a family, son , whether or not you choose my name , but if you should choose to take my name you're welcome to it. You're a son to be proud of. Anybody should feel lucky to have you for a son. I know I would, I just don't want you to regret changing your name later. I mean you just lost your other mother; it's not good to make life-changing decisions so soon after a loss. Tell you what, we're not getting married, or changing Bella's name until October. That'll give you some time to think about it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. Thanks, Andy and Mom," Rusty said gratefully.

"You're welcome son," Andy said standing up and giving Rusty's shoulder a squeeze.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Sharon placed the baby in her crib and zippered her into her sleep sac, then she put her little cap on and stood up but continued to look down at the innocent sleeping infant and her heart melted yet again. "Come to bed my love," Andy pleaded. Sharon smiled and nodded. Andy put his arm around her and she put her arm around him, and they made their way to their room after wishing Rusty goodnight. Sharon blew Rusty a kiss, and he sent one back to her, looking self consciously around his room as if he expected somebody to jump out and tease him.

Once they got to their room, Andy closed the door and began helping Sharon get her jacket off and then her short sleeved shell, then her jeans. Remembering Rusty's plea to let Andy help, Sharon didn't fight the help in getting undressed. In truth she doubted she'd be able to do it herself anyway. She was that tired. It seemed like every muscle in her body hurt. Once she was mostly undressed, she slowly made her way to the bathroom. After taking care of her bathroom needs, she came back to the room and Andy helped her with the rest of her clothing.

When she was completely undressed, Andy put one of his t- shirts on her and helped her lay face down on the bed. Once she was settled, he rubbed some analgesic cream on his hands and then massaged it onto her shoulders her arms her back, her hips and her legs. While he was doing this she groaned, "arrrrggggghhhh."

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, in fact I'll give you an hour to stop," she moaned.

Andy smiled, "Well, to be honest I'm not sure I have an hour left in me."

Sharon raised her head and the upper half of her body to look at him. He looked almost as exhausted as she felt. "Oh, Andy honey, I'm so sorry. You should be resting too, I was really just joking."

"I know and so was I. I'm fine, Sharon, just relax." Sharon lay back down and closed her eyes as he started to palpate her back around her lungs. It hurt a little but felt good too. She coughed to help dislodge any lingering crud from the bombs. Finally after massaging her back, arms, legs, shoulders and alternating that with palpating the area around her lungs for ten more minutes, he then patted her butt gently, and said, "hopefully that helped to get the kinks out."

"Ooooh, you have no idea," Sharon groaned. "I wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but I may have overdone it a tad this evening," she ducked her head and couldn't look him in the eyes.

Andy chuckled and said, "Ya think?!" and laid down beside her.

She turned on her side facing him and slapped his chest. "How did you know?"

Andy smirked as he said, "well, I am a detective." As Sharon rolled her eyes he explained, "When I came home tonight and you met me at the door with a duffel bag full of yours and my clothes, that was my first clue. It was heavier than you are supposed to be carrying. 10lbs is all you're suppose to carry Sharon! Then you told me what was going on, and you had a look on your face, I couldn't identify. I knew that you were worried about Rusty, and what was happening to him and his sister while we were in LA trying to get to him. Then there was fear for Sharon Beck and the Lewises. You told me once that you were a bit nervous about the idea of flying around in a helicopter so I recognized your fear of flying nerves. I also knew you'd be angry about the Cathedral City PD treating Rusty like a suspect. I recognized all those emotions, but one look in particular I wasn't sure about until I saw it again several times throughout the evening. I finally realized you were in a great deal of pain, and were trying your best to hide it and **that** and the other stuff you were feeling combined made it difficult to recognize." He gave her a look that conveyed the fact that he wasn't happy that she was trying to hide her pain from him.

Reveling in the feel of the soft fur like hair on his chest. The smell of his cologne, and the vibrations his voice made in her ear, it was a moment before she realized it was her turn to speak, she said, "Andy, in my defense, yes it did hurt like hell trying to get myself dressed without help. Yes, I was in pain, but Rusty needed us… and well there wasn't a whole lot to be done about it. You were at your meeting so I **had** to dress myself and pack for the two of us. My sole focus was to get to him, and now we know... to Bella. Then there's the fact that I was determined to be able to dress myself without help. I can't depend on you to dress and undress me for the rest of my life!"

"And why not? I'll have you know that I love dressing and undressing you, although my favorite is definitely the undressing part." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "and I love taking care of you, by the way. May I remind you that you've had plenty of opportunities to take care of me!" He ticked them off on his fingers, "When I fell out of the car! When I had the blood clot! When I was recovering from having the clot removed and we can't forget the heart attack. You took wonderful care of me then! Now is my chance to take care of you and I love it."

"Oh, I know you do and as long as I continue to be stiff and sore I'll avail myself of your help, whenever possible. Rusty has convinced me that letting you help is important to both of us?" Sharon got a look in her eyes and smiled mischievously and shrugged flirtatiously. "When I'm completely over this, we'll just have to make undressing me part of our forplay. We could even play doctor," she said, blushing at her flirty self.

Andy's eyebrows went up and he gave her a lecherous grin. "Sounds intriguing! I'd love to play doctor with you," Andy said, teasingly.

She smirked, but then her mood seemed to change, "Andy, I'm sorry I've been so very disagreeable lately. I'm just not used to having someone even want to take care of me, let alone insisting on it. I've taken care of myself for a very long time. Having you take care of me so… intimately... has been wonderful, on a lot of different levels, but it also has me feeling incredibly… uncomfortable at times . Having to depend on someone else to dress and undress me. Even if that someone else is you," she explained as she stroked his chest some more.

"I know Sharon, believe me, I know. I had the same feelings when you were caring for me, but I feel bad that because I was at my meeting, you were forced to over do it. I should have been there to help! You should have called me. Why didn't you?"

"Andy, we both know that there will be times when you'll have to be elsewhere. At work or at a meeting. Could I have used your help? Yes, I could have, but did I manage to do it on my own? Yes, I did!" she said proudly with a little humor. She imitated Andy's habit of justifying his actions with a series of questions but unlike Andy she stopped at two. Then, sobering quickly she went on with her point. "Why didn't I call you? I felt like even though it was an emergency situation, it would have been wrong of me to call you out of your AA meeting. You were there because you needed to be there. I know you needed that meeting. It's been rough for you, these past several weeks. The bombings and not knowing if I survived them, then me getting sick and ending up in the hospital. It's been a very stressful time for all of us, but particularly so for you."

Sadly he asked, "because I'm an alcoholic?"

Sharon thought for a moment before answering. "Well, that will always be a consideration, I suppose, but mostly I know it was hard on you because you love me. With me being in the middle of those bombings and not knowing if I survived, it must have been terrible for you. I know it was for me when that father and son from the white supremacy case blew themselves up. I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest until I could see that you were okay. Once I knew you were okay, I was okay. I was okay, but that was only a few seconds compared to the hours you had to wait after the bombing at the PAB and then three days days later I was in the hospital and it was at least a week before you knew whether I would get better or not. That is a great deal of stress for someone in recovery, not to mention the stress for someone who had a heart attack only nine months ago!"

"Yeah, it is and I'll admit, things have definitely been a bit difficult at times and you're right, I really did need that meeting. It's the first I've been able to go to, you know since the second bomb was detonated."

She nodded her understanding. "Andy, please never neglect your sobriety needs. If you need to go to a meeting, go! I never want to be the reason you fall off the wagon."

Andy shook his head as he said, "you wouldn't be, Sharon. If I was stupid enough to trade my life with you for a night on the town just because things were a little difficult, it would be on me not you. I would never blame you. That's Jack's MO not mine."

Sharon smiled up at him, "thank you for that. It was definitely something I needed to hear. Jack was well... Jack. He always blamed me when he fell off the wagon and for too many years I believed him."

"Well, Jack was an ass," he said with a touch of humor but he was completely serious.

She agreed, "yes, he was, which is why I'm no longer married to him and I'm going to marry you, Andy Flynn whom I love with my whole heart. A man that, although he started out with the same type of past as Jack, is now the complete opposite of him. You're there for me Andy, in so many different ways. I can't begin to count them."

"As you are me and I plan on being there for you for the rest of my life."

Sharon smiled a little sadly. They were both more than aware that with the health issues he'd had in the recent past, the end of his life could come sooner than the end of hers. Although with her own recent health crises that wasn't necessarily true anymore. She decided to change the subject before things became too maudlin. "You know, speaking of being there, I was a little worried that you wouldn't make it home in time to come to Cathedral City in the helicopter with me. I was so very happy to see you walk through that door this evening! I really did not want to fly with Fritz in that helicopter alone. Now mind you, I would have if I had to, but I am really glad I didn't have to."

Andy chuckled as he remembered the look of abject terror on her face as they rose into the air. "You did seem to be be a little… on edge while we were flying. What was that about?"

"A little on edge? I was terrified! Not to mention the fact that I was freezing." She shivered from the cold and the unexpected flight.

"Yeah, it was a little cold, even for me. It was a good thing Fritz had those parkas." He couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face. "You know, you looked pretty adorable in the pink one."

Sharon slapped his chest again and then pointed a finger at him. "There had better not be any pictures of me in that hideous coat floating around the murder room when we get back."

Andy raised his hand in mock submission. "Oh no, I wouldn't do that! I know what's good for me."

"You had better," she said with mock seriousness.

Then as he saw her shiver again ever so slightly, he grew concerned. "Are you cold now?"

"Are you kidding? How could I be cold when I'm up against my own personal furnace?"

He held her closer. "Well, you were shivering."

"Oh that, I was just remembering the helicopter ride. It wasn't my first and I'm sure it won't be my last, given what we do for a living, but hopefully any future trips will not be any time soon!"

"What scares you so much?" he asked curiously. There was still so much he didn't know about Sharon Raydor. While it was true, she was opening up to him more and more, he was pretty sure he had barely scratched the surface of what made her tick.

Sharon shrugged ever so slightly, "Well, perhaps it has something to do with the fact that a helicopter, by its very existence, defies the laws of gravity. Then there's the fact that there is far too much glass and not nearly enough metal and insulation between me and the night sky," she said shuddering. She then wiggled even closer against him and yawned hugely. "Ohhhh, I'm sorry, it's just that suddenly I'm just so sleepy." She kissed him sweetly on the lips and closed her eyes.

Andy laid back into his pillow with her head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep, Sharon my love, we'll talk more in the morning."

They both slept well until around 5am when Andy started having a nightmare. He was walking down the corridor of a hospital or it seemed more like a morgue. After a time he walked into a room where Sharon lay on a gurney as pale as death. She was on oxygen, and there were machines making hissing and beeping noises. Then everything stopped and Sharon opened her eyes, which in this nightmare were dark and cold, nothing like the warm green they were when she was alive. In an eerie voice she asked, Why weren't you there for me, Andy? You promised you'd always be there, but no, you had to be the hero!" She pointed a finger at him and gave him a Darth Raydor glare. "You saved a lot of people today but you couldn't save me because you weren't there! Now, I'm dead and it's all your fault!"

"No, Sharon! I'm so sorry, you're right, I should have stayed with you!"

Hearing Andy yelling from in the bathroom, Sharon made her way back to the bedroom, she climbed on the bed and lay facing him. "Andy, wake up! Wake up, Andy, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here, my darling." Sharon wriggled closer to him and placed her cool hands on either cheek, patting his face to get him awake.

When Andy finally opened his eyes he saw Sharon, her beautiful warm green eyes were open, her hands lay on his cheeks stroking gently, a look of concern on her face. There was no anger or condemnation or blame on her face like in his nightmare. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. "Thank God! Thank God, you're here and you're alive!"

Sharon hugged him close, murmuring to him as if he was a small child, with tears in her own eyes. Her arms shifted so they were around his middle, so she could run her hands up and down his back more easily and with less pain. "Yes, I'm here and I'm alive. It's okay, it was just a bad dream." She hugged him and tried to comfort him.

It took a moments for Andy to get a hold of himself. The nightmare was so real. He hugged her back and buried his face in her neck. It smelled faintly of her own unique scent, mixed with aspercreme and baby lotion from holding Bella. It was the best smell he could remember smelling at that moment.

After a few moments Sharon asked, "Was it that same dream?"

Andy nodded, "yes, you were in the hospital room/morgue hooked up to those machines. Then they all stopped and you opened your eyes and told me you were dead because I wasn't with you at the PAB to save you! I was off trying to be a hero, saving everybody else but you."

"You know I'm not the Sharon in your dream, right? I'm not dead and I don't blame you for anything. I am alive because of what you did! Andy, you know I'm proud of you right? Your actions bought me time to figure out where the bomb was and we were able to get far enough away not to be killed. We're a good team, you and I."

"We are, but you still ended up getting really sick and Provenza is still recovering. If I'd shot the bastard right off the bat instead of just trying to talk to him… he wouldn't have been able to push the button on his damn phone, and the bomb wouldn't have gone off!" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Sharon's calm voice of reason cut through his frustration. She decided not to take him to task over his language. "Andy, if you had shot him, an unarmed man, you would have lost your job. A job you love and you might even have ended up in jail as well! I wouldn't have been able to save you from that. Andy, the bomb going off is not on you! That was solely on the shoulders of Christian Ortiz for planting the bombs, and detonating them and it's on Liezette, his wife for framing him for Euley's death in the first place. You are a hero! Andrew Michael Flynn, and I never thought I'd say this but, I'm so very a grateful to you for breaking protocol and doing what you did and saving all our lives. That nightmare you keep having is just that, a nightmare. It's based on the fear of losing me and your best friend. It's also from misplaced guilt for the bomb going off. It has nothing to do with how I really feel or how the LAPD feels or your friends. We're all proud of you." She kissed him all over his face and he kissed her back.

He could tell she was being truthful about her feelings which made him feel better, but he could also tell there was something she was holding back and that she was still very tired. "I'm sorry, I woke you."

Sharon ducked her head and admitted, "you didn't wake me, I wasn't asleep. I was in the bathroom." Andy looked at her giving her a look of waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Okay, I woke up from my own nightmare and had to go to the bathroom."

"You should have woken me, Sharon. What was yours about?"

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, but like you, it's the same as it always is. I woke up in the hospital. I felt like I couldn't breathe and you weren't there. I kept asking for you and everybody kept lying to me. They kept telling me you were out getting coffee or you were getting a shower or resting, but their faces were sad. Then Rusty said that it was time to tell me the truth. That you had struggled with Ortiz and had another heart attack and died trying to save us," her voice trembling with grief as she spoke. She knew it was silly to be this upset about a nightmare, but the nightmare embodied all her fears about losing Andy.

He kissed her, rubbed her back and reiterated what she had told him. "Sharon, you know that didn't happen. It was just a bad dream. I'm alive and I'm right here," he said comfortingly, but then he realized what she had said about not being able to breathe. "Honey, you said you couldn't breathe, was that part of the dream? Or reality?"

Sharon grimaced. "Both, my chest was a bit tight when I woke up. I guess the nightmare upset me and brought on a small case of anxiety induced asthma. I used the Symbicort and the rescue inhaler. I also choked up some phlegm while I was in the bathroom."

"I hope that means the palpation I'm doing, is doing its job."

"I do too! I really hate that feeling of breathlessness,it's beyond frightening, and I really tired of being sick. I'm also sick of these nightmares. I just wish they'd go away!" She said adamantly. Sharon closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. "Even though I know it's just a nightmare, they still keep happening."

"What do you think causes them?" Andy asked, though he knew the answer. He wanted her to process it in her mind so the nightmares would eventually go away. He knew it would help him too.

"I don't know, really. I do know that I was really scared at first when I realized what you were doing over at the courthouse. I worried that you'd have another heart attack and I'd lose you! But you came through for us, Andy! You may have broken protocol, because you were on desk duty, but you were right, you were the only one of us Ortiz didn't know! You were the only one of us that could have done what you did! Thank you and thank God, we all survived! So why I keep having these nightmares is beyond me," she said mirroring Andy's exasperation.

Andy said "I think you're still worried that losing me to a heart attack could still happen and I wish I could say it absolutely won't. Unfortunately it could, even though I feel good, I'm eating better thanks to you, I'm exercising more. I'm taking vitamins. If it's going to happen, though , it'll happen, but hopefully it won't happen anytime soon and we'll have many more years together. We can only take one day at a time, though and hope for the best."

"Taking one day at a time sounds like a good idea. Now let's get some more sleep before the baby wakes up." Sharon closed her eyes, but then, realizing what she just said, opened them again. "Now, that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear myself say ever again!" She said with a deer in headlights kind of look on her face. Her voice was gravely as she asked, "Oh, Andy, are we making a mistake?" I'll be in my seventies when she's only twenty! You are two years older than me! Are we too old to raise a baby? Are we being selfish? Should we be letting a younger couple raise her?"

"Sharon, grandparents are raising their grandchildren all over the United States. Well, she's not our grandchild, but we could be her grandparents. What I mean to say is that people our age are raising children all the time. Granted it's a situation that's fraught with pros and cons on both sides. I never thought I'd be raising a kid again at my age and I'm sure you didn't either, but, I kind of like the idea of having the chance to do things differently than I did the first time around. On the pro side, I think that our combined experience with children will balance the scales for us. Of course, I wasn't the best father to my kids the first time around, but I've been working hard to change things and you've been helping me. You were always a fantastic mother. Emily, Ricky and Rusty are a testament to that, not to mention the fact that we both love her. That's got to count for something! There are lots of things to consider, but in the end, I think we have to realize that all this happened for a reason. Um that reminds me, how do you feel about raising another kid of Sharon Becks?"

Sharon was quiet a moment and Andy thought she'd fallen asleep, but then she spoke. "Andy, I hate to speak ill of the dead, but I'll admit, Sharon Beck is not my favorite person. I had some real concerns when she told me she was pregnant with any child, let alone with Gary's child! I was worried how it would affect Rusty. I was worried about the baby and how Sharon Beck's choices would affect her, but it's not as if she abandoned Bella like she did when she abandoned Rusty. I could see she was really trying with Bella. Granted, from the sound of it she was missing a lot of signals her daughter was trying to give her, but she was trying. It's not her fault that Gary got out of prison and murdered her and the Lewises." Sharon said in Rusty's biological mother's defense.

"Well, yeah, but we both know that if you hang out with criminals, you'll either be a witness a suspect or a victim," Andy reminded her.

"That is certainly true and I think I remember mentioning that to Rusty earlier this evening, but Andy, she was trying to move on and do better. It's so sad to think that she'll never get a chance to see Bella grow up. It would have been interesting to see if she would have been able to raise another child without succumbing to drugs again." She was quiet for a moment as she tried to imagine Sharon Beck raising Bella instead of her and Andy. Not being able to , she said "You know, I think you were right. All this happened for a reason. I feel like we're meant to be the ones to raise her. In spite of my momentary panic attack!" she said self-deprecatingly. "I'd hate for her to end up in the system or for Rusty and Bella to lose contact with each other, because she was adopted by someone else. Besides, I love her so much already!"

Andy hugged Sharon, to show his support and said, "I know and I love her too! How could we not? She's so tiny and defenseless."

Sharon closed her eyes then slowly opened them. "Andy, just know that I love you and will never stop loving you, even if I have to give Bella more attention sometimes. Please let me know if you're feeling neglected… in a nice way."

Andy frowned at this statement wondering what she meant. Then a light went on and he realized where all this was coming from. "Was Jack jealous of the kids?"

Sharon nodded, "He'd get really mad if we were... in the middle of something and the kids needed me or if the kids were sick and he wanted me to go to a professional function. He expected me to leave them with a babysitter anyway. If I refused, which I did by the way, every time, he would say that I loved the kids more than him."

Andy took her hand as he said, "Sharon, you were being a good mother. Taking care of your children, and as their father, Jack should have been proud of you, instead of acting like a spoiled brat. We're in this together. You me and Rusty. We're Bella's family now. We'll help with her, but you need to let us know if we miss the signs that you need a break."

"Thank you, Andy, right now I can tell you that I need to sleep," Sharon said, her eyes closed and her cheek lay on his chest.

"Okay, let's grab some more zzzz's," Andy said, kissing the top of her head.

Three and a half hours later, they woke up to Rusty knocking on their door. "Mom, Andy, it's almost ten o'clock I thought you'd like to get a shower before we went to brunch with Grace and her family."

"Oh, yes! Thanks, Rusty we'll be out in a bit. Do you need any help with Bella?" Sharon asked.

"No, she's fine. She's changed, fed and dressed at least for the time being. Right now, she's in the swing, Grace provided."

"Alright, we'll be out before long," she called out.

"Okay!" Rusty shook his head as he walked away. He know they wouldn't be in a hurry.

Sharon and Andy decided to take a shower together. They lathered each other up, rinsed and then Andy had Sharon sit on the bench in the shower stall while he washed her hair. She moaned as his hands massaged her scalp. When it came time for Sharon to do Andy's hair, they switched places. She stood with her legs on either side of his knees and started to wash his hair, massaging his scalp, like he had done for her. This position placed her breasts in close proximity to his face and he could not help but take advantage.

She moaned again when his mouth closed over her nipple. "I love that sound you make. It's soo sexy!" Andy told her. She smiled down at him as he lathered the other breast with his tongue, and could feel his member twitching with desire. "Before this gets too hot and heavy, what did the doctor say yesterday? Are you cleared for this?"

With another moan, she questioned, "Am I cleared for what? Sex in general or a sexy shower?"

"Sex, in general," he said as his hand slid along her sides.

"Well, basically I'm cleared for old people sex," she said rolling her eyes.

Andy laughed out loud, "old people sex? Sharon did he really say that?"

"He may as well have! He did say, with a straight face mind you, no sex hanging from chandeliers so no swinging with my arms above my head and, no shower sex if it involves standing up while we're joined. I'm only allowed the missionary position because it won't strain as many muscles or the spooning position. So, no me on top," she pouted.

He looked up at her, "what did you say to him?"

As Sharon answered his question, her voice got high and then low as she described her reaction. Her hands got involved as well. "Oh, that I've never had chandelier sex, but it sounded like fun! What do you think, Andy? My face turned eighteen shades of red, I just mumbled thanks and got out of there as quickly as I could. Patrice laughed all the way to the car! I was mortified!" she covered her face with her hands.

"Patrice was there?" he asked a little too innocently.

"Andy, you know she was there! You asked her to come with me since you and the rest of the team caught a murder. By the way, how did you solve it so quickly?"

"Well, it was pretty basic stuff. Boy meets girl in a bar, takes her home gives her a little too much of the date rape drug. She dies and he tries to stash the body in a public pond chained to a concrete block and was caught red handed by some people taking a walk and enter Major Crimes. Nothing too taxing, but we needed to get the interview done, a warrant to search the guys residence, yada yada yada. You know the drill, the thing is I was needed because we're short a few people, and so I called Patrice to see if she could go with you. She jumped at the chance, Louie is apparently driving her nuts." Andy laughed, "Luckily his granddaughter came to visit. She had something important to talk to him about and you're still not supposed to drive. Or at least you weren't cleared for that this morning. Has that changed?"

"Yes, I can drive... with limitations. Only with someone in the car who also drives, and only short distances. The doctor mentioned that, at the end of the Kama Sutra no no list," she said rolling her eyes yet again.

Andy tried to picture the scene, but was soon helpless with laughter. The very idea of his Sharon, who by the way, blushed at the mere mention of sex in the murder room, being told which positions she was allowed to have sex in was enough to send him into gales of laughter. Then add to that, trying to picture the look on her face when the doctor told her no chandelier or shower sex if it involved swinging with her arms above her head or standing up during coitus. As if that was a regular way for Sharon Raydor to have sex and he was trying to imagine the doctor saying this with a straight face. It wasn't too awfully hard, because if he remembered correctly the doctor she saw that day, Dr. Cottle looked like the strait laced older gentlemen doctor, but he had a layer of snark and sarcasm under that straight face. Tears ran down his face as he laughed.

Sharon pouted and slapped his chest. "Andy, if you keep laughing, we won't be having any sex much less shower or missionary sex for a very long time!" The sting of this statement was ruined by the fact that Sharon was having a very hard time keeping a straight face, herself. Finally, she lost it and sank onto his lap. Snort laughing into his shoulder.

Andy put his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back. "You know if we keep this up we'll be breaking the no shower sex rule."

"Uh huh," Sharon said poking him in the chest with her finger. "He said no shower sex if it involves standing up, we're not standing up."

"Hmm, I like your thinking. What about the rule about you not being on top?"

"Well, technically I'm not on top I'm in your lap." She shifted and guided him into her.

Through a pleasuring groan he managed to say, "I really do like how you think, but for someone who loves the rules as much as you do you sure like to break them."

"Ah ah ah, I haven't broken any rules. I just know how to _maneuver_ around them," she emphasized her words with a wiggle of her hips. She leaned against him and kissed him thoroughly.

When they came up for air Andy said, "I suppose, it's just one of the perks of being a rule-maker. I do like the way you work around the loopholes." His had ran from her being entangled in her wet hair to gripping her hips to keep up with her motions.

"Ohhh yeah, I do! I really do," she said lowly. Kissing her way from his earlobe to his collarbone and scratched his chest.

"Well, my love I really love this particular loophole," he breathlessly told her as he covered her mouth with his. His hands massaging her bottom.

Sharon pulled back a little and said in a moan, "me too, very much. Now make love to me, Andy. I want me a sexy shower, and to hell with that Kama Sutra no no list."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

At 10:50 am Sharon and Andy made their way out of their bedroom. She was wearing a fuchsia tank top with her favorite green sweater, paired with black Capri leggings and tan sandals on her feet. Andy wore a fuchsia and green polo shirt, black Bermuda shorts and sandals as well. Rusty was on the couch talking to someone in a skype chat. Bella had fallen asleep in the swing but was starting to wake up.

Sharon kissed Rusty's head and squeezed his shoulder on her way over to the swing, but Andy had beat her to it and was lifting Bella out of the swing himself. Sharon bit her bottom lip as she watched the man she loved holding the tiny infant in his arms, talking in his deep voice to her as he made his way over to the changing table. She found it incredibly sexy to see him with the baby. Her attention was split as she heard her name called a couple of times. "Morning Captain, Sorry, I mean Commander! How are you?" said a bright cheery voice belonging to Amy Sykes.

Sharon turned with wide eyes startled to hear the voice of the youngest member of her team at Major Crimes. She sat down beside Rusty to greet Amy. "Ooh! Hello, Amy?! Is anything wrong?"

"No, at least not here. I was just trying to extend our, the team's and my condolences to Rusty, about… his mother and I wanted to see how you were doing too."

"Oh, well that's very sweet of you. I'm doing well, I suppose. Still a bit stiff but that's to be expected after being knocked off my feet at the cemetery and slammed into a wall at the PAB." Amy nodded sympathetically. "As far as what's been going on here in Cathedral City, that's been a bit of a... shock. Um…"

The rest of what she was about to say was cut off as Andy handed her Bella, freshly changed from the inside out. She was wearing a fuchsia and green onesie with black leggings and pink socks, that happened to match Sharon's own scoop-necked t-shirt, sweater combo, and black pants. "I'll get her bottle ready, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Sharon nodded and blew him a kiss, then looked down at the baby and ran her finger alongside the baby's cheek and smiled lovingly at her. "Hello Bella, how are you this morning?" The baby smiled back at her making a squeaky cooing noise. "Ohh, sweet baby you are still hoarse! Rusty honey, get her meds please, they are in the diaper bag."

"I already gave her the baby Motrin at 8."

"You did?" Sharon asked surprised. "What about the ear drops?"

Rusty nodded, "see, here? I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget and since you gave her the antibiotic at 1:00 this morning, she gets it again at 1:00 this afternoon."

Sharon smiled at Rusty. "Thank you, honey."

Amy looked at the two of them, a shocked expression on her face. "Commander is that... a… a **baby** you're holding? I thought you were in Cathedral City for Rusty? Where did the baby come from? I mean, it's actually none of my business but…"

"I'm sorry, Amy. I got distracted. As you can see a lot has been happening." Sharon adjusted her hold on the baby so she could be seen by Amy. "Meet the soon to be Isabella Esme' **Beck-** Flynn. Bella for short. She emphasized the Beck part of the baby's name, to indicate where the baby came from.

A light of understanding came on in Amy's eyes as she realized what her commander was trying to tell her. "Oh, well um… she's Rusty's baby sister, then? She's beautiful! Um sooo are you and the Lieutenant… adopting her?"

Sharon nodded, "yes. We will officially adopt her after we're married because we want to add Flynn to her name. We're her legal guardians until then."

"Oh, well that was… fast? I thought it took a lot longer than that. Um... um… Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude and nosy. I just… it's just a shock seeing you with a... a baby." She shook her head and sat back, a reddish tint on her cheeks.

Laughter bubbled out of Sharon as she witnessed Amy's confusion and discomfort wanting to know but not knowing how to ask without being intrusive. As she was about to answer Amy, Andy handed her Bella's bottle and she concentrated on getting both the baby and herself situated so that she could feed her comfortably before she answered. "Amy, it's okay. I understand your confusion. I'm sure you can imagine, that we're shocked as well. We only just signed papers yesterday morning that stated that we agreed to take custody of Bella, in the event that something were to happen to the Lewises **and** Sharon Beck. As far as we all knew it was just a precaution to protect Bella from being put into the system. We all thought of **that** scenario as a **very very very** remote possibility! None of us could have imagined in our wildest dreams that it would be our reality within less than twelve hours! Understandably we are beyond shocked, not only to find ourselves, parents of such a young child, again, but also of the tragic circumstances that led to this situation." Sharon tilted her head very slightly to indicate Rusty who was still holding his iPad so that Amy and Sharon could converse.

Amy got the hint. "I'm so sorry, Rusty. I can't imagine what you must be going through, but you seem to be handling it well." She said sympathetically then realized her statement might sound judgmental. "Gosh, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Amy. I'm feeling like it's all surreal you know? For all intents and purposes, I lost my bio-mom to drugs, alcohol, and her boyfriend's years ago. I'm sad and angry this happened, but honestly, I'd be way more wrecked if I lost my adopted mom, Sharon." He reached out to stroke Sharon's shoulder and squeeze it. She didn't have a free hand but she reached her lips to the hand on her shoulder kissing the tips of his fingers. She then looked up at him and smiled a bittersweet smile. Her eyes were full of emotion at hearing his words. "She may not be my biological mom but she is my **real** mom. I guess it sounds terrible to say that after all Sharon Beck **was** trying to get her life back on track, and she died yesterday, but as Mom says if you hang out with criminals you'll either be a witness, a suspect, or a victim and she ended up being all three. That being said, concentrating on taking care of my little sister and focusing on getting her well, seems to help to deal with… everything else. We're all kind of shocked to have a baby to take care of… It takes some getting used to."

Andy, who was hanging over the back of the couch to be part of the conversation, mumbled audibly, "kind of shocked doesn't even begin to cover it," he mumbled sardonically.

Sharon smiled tenderly up at him, silently agreeing. She was still reeling with incredulity, even though she already loved the child to pieces. She knew it was going to be quite an adjustment for all of them. Although she knew Andy loved Bella as much as she did, she also knew from their earlier discussion while they were getting dressed, that he was very nervous about telling his older kids about his second chance at fatherhood. She remembered the look on Andy's face as they were getting ready for brunch, he had suddenly stopped what he was doing and stared into space as if he had suddenly become gobsmacked at the realization that he would have to explain Bella to his children. Walking over to him she had snapped her fingers in front of his face three times before he acknowledged her. "Andy, Honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he had said unconvincingly.

She wasn't buying it. "A..n..d..y, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything right?"

He gave her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes "Yeah, I know." It's just… well, I'm worried about telling my kids about Bella. You and I both know I wasn't a very good father to them when they were kids. I wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a father. Now I'm going to adopt a baby with you, and I'm giving Rusty my name as well. I'm afraid of their reactions. I'm afraid they will think I'm trying to replace them."

"Andy, it's not as if you got me pregnant with Bella after taking my virginity in the back of your father's Ford pickup, like Jack did!" Sharon's eyes got wide when she realized what she had just revealed. She bit her lip and looked down for a second in an attempt to get her emotions under control.

His eyes got wide at her reveal. "He did what? Is that how… that bastard!"

"Andy focus..."

"But Sharon…"

"I promise we'll talk more on that particular subject later. The point I was trying to make here is we didn't get pregnant with Bella, accidentally or on purpose or at all. We're adopting her, and you may adopt Rusty if he decides to take your name, because their biological mother and Bella's grandparents are dead, murdered in their own home. We want Bella and Rusty to feel like part of our family by giving them our name. It's not even as if we had been **seeking** to adopt a baby. Bella quite literally dropped into our laps!" Sharon reached out to place her hand on his arm as she said sternly, "So no, you have nothing to be ashamed of and if they make you feel like you do, then shame on them. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Sharon, but are you gonna be my buffer, when I tell them?" He smiled.

This time it was the smile that never failed to melt her from the inside out and made her feel like she wanted to haul him back to the shower and ravish him again. She smiled back, "Yes, of course, I will always be your buffer, but Andy I'm sure Nicole will be okay with this once we explain how Bella came into our lives. Brian might be a bit harder to convince, he's got a stubborn streak that outdoes yours, by a long shot."

Andy harrumphed. "You have no idea! What about your kids? Will they be upset?"

"Well, the short answer is that they are okay with it."

"And what would the long answer be?"

She had rolled her eyes and explained, "Emily and Ricky brought this subject up to me once Rusty told them his bio mom had had the baby early. Emily basically told me that if "I ended up with the baby," she was okay with it. I could tell Ricky wasn't as keen. He's just getting used to no longer being the youngest sibling because of Rusty and he worries that you might leave me if I took on another child, like Jack did when he found out I was pregnant with Emily and later Ricky."

"They brought up the idea that Sharon Beck would get murdered by the baby's father? Are they psychic?" Andy asked, incredulously. "Wait, was he not listening when I told him I was emotionally ready for you? That I loved you and would never purposely leave you?"

"Yes, he was listening, Andy. Ricky told me about that conversation, the night before he left to go back to Palo Alto. However, as he pointed out, you said 'you were emotionally ready for **me.** ' Of course, since it wasn't even an issue at the time, you never mentioned you were emotionally ready to adopt Rusty's sister, in the event that Sharon Beck would end up falling down on the job!" Sharon hoped Andy would understand it wasn't personal toward him. "Andy, he's only ever had Jack and his failings as a parent and... well as a human being if you want to be totally honest, to compare everybody else too. I set him straight. I made him understand that you were not Jack and that I could count on you for support under any circumstances."

Andy agreed, "Yes, you can. For as long as I am able I will be there for you, but going back to my earlier question, are they clairvoyant?"

Sharon slapped him on the chest. "No, my children are not psychic or clairvoyant, Andy." She sighed heavily and continued her explanation. "They just know from... rather repeatedly experiencing it, with Jack, that some addicts, not you, not all of them, but some find it nearly impossible to give up their addictions and if they are in certain trigger circumstances repeatedly they could backslide! They were thinking along the lines that Sharon Beck wouldn't be able to hold it together any better as a mom to Bella than she was to Rusty. They had no idea that Sharon Beck and the Lewises would be murdered by their own son, who was **supposed to be locked up** **in prison for life!** There was no way anybody could have predicted that! No, their predictions were based on the idea of Sharon Beck falling back on old habits. Emily and Ricky wanted to know what I would do in that situation and of course, I explained, at the time that **we** weren't even in the equation. The Lewises were supposed to be there for Rusty's other mom, to help her both as support for Sharon Beck and to take care of Bella themselves should she fail to stay sober and drug-free."

Andy was curious to how that conversation went with Sharon raising her children to be as headstrong and independent as she was. So he asked inquisitively, "and?" There was a pause in the air as they waited for her reaction to her older kid's upfront opinions.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A** __**Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Sharon took a few seconds to consider her thoughts. One thing being with Andy had taught her was to roll with the punches and not take everything too serious. Feeling his eyes on her, she was sure to see if she would 'freak out' as Rusty had once accused her of, which of course she would never do, she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Emily and Ricky were skeptical and were **convinced** that I'd be left holding the proverbial bag and they were concerned for me, but then," she held up her index finger to indicate, 'wait for this,' "they turned around and said that knowing me as their mom, they knew I would want to raise Bella so that she and Rusty would know each other. Soooo, they **magnanimously** gave me their **permission** to adopt Bella! If the situation arose and make her part of the family!" Sharon said with exasperation. She flailed her hands as she spoke giving Andy an idea of how infuriated she must have been. "As if… as **if** I hadn't **already** told Ricky not that long ago, by the way, that not only did **I not need their permission** to adopt whomever I pleased, I wasn't **asking** for it either!"

"When did this conversation take place?" Andy asked curiously.

Sharon sighed, still quite a bit exasperated by her offspring's audacity. Hmmm, she thought maybe she did freak out just a little bit. "I told you, in a Skype call the Sunday after Rusty told them Sharon Beck had had Bella."

Andy remembered that day. Sharon had been uncharacteristically irritable, after talking with her children. She had slammed around the condo doing chores and muttering to herself, about the audacity of youth. He had never found out what her bad mood was all about because they'd been called out on a case. Then they'd had several other cases that followed. Andy took Sharon's flailing hand and pulled her to him and enfolded her in his arms. His hand rubbed up and down her back and kissed the side of her forehead. "Sharon, I'm sure Emily and Ricky didn't mean to step on your very independent toes. They just know you well, they know your heart and they know that if for some reason Bella needed you, you would instantly step up to the plate and be there for her. Especially since she's Rusty's sister. They knew that you'd not want them to be separated or lose touch. So they wanted to ease your mind, and let you know they understand and will accept her as part of the family. Don't think of it as them giving you permission, think of it as them **supporting you in your decision**. You know, psychic or not, their predictions came true, because she's outside that door, and she's going to be ours, although not because of the reason they predicted."

As Andy had held her, Sharon had suddenly felt as if the wind was knocked out of her, as she realized how badly she had behaved on that day. This had been one time that her sense of independence had gotten in the way of her realization of what truly wonderfully supportive children she had raised. She made a mental note to herself to initiate a Skype chat later in the day and apologize to Ricky and Emily for her rant.

Sharon smiled to herself still deep in thought, she was startled out of her reverie by her son. "Mom? Mom?"

"Hmmm, what Rusty?" She asked as looked up from the sleeping baby in her arms.

Rusty looked at her worried. "You zoned out again. You were explaining things to Amy."

Sharon's face suffused with color. "Oh, I'm so sorry Amy, please forgive my distraction. It's just with everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, I feel like I'm in a very weird alternate universe version of that book, A Series of Unfortunate Events. Now, where was I?"

"You were explaining about how it was that you got custody of Bella so fast," Amy reminded her.

"Oh yes, well yesterday morning, Rusty went to Cathedral City to babysit for Bella, while the Lewises went to a high school reunion in San Diego. His and Bella's biological mother had to work, then she had a date with her study group to study for her GED and then she had community service obligations to meet. Because they were going to be two hours away, Jim Lewis faxed us a set of custody papers he had prepared for Rusty, Andy and I to sign. He wanted to make sure that we would be there for Bella if anything happened to the three of them. I'm sure he was thinking car accident or natural disaster. He couldn't have predicted that Gary Lewis would escape from jail. Rusty would take Bella for a ride in the car that night to try to lull her to sleep, and while he was gone they and Sharon Beck would come home and be…" She slid her eyes over to Rusty who nodded almost imperceptibly for her to go on, "m... murdered by their **son** , Gary."

Amy's face was a study of horror as she imagined the situation as Sharon described it. " **Gary Lewis** escaped and killed his parents and Sharon Beck? I knew she had died, it was on the news, I guess I stopped listening once I heard her name, so I didn't realize it was Gary who did it. Hmmm, that's not like me, but I guess I was just so shocked when I heard Rusty's mother was well... anyway I called Rusty right away. I can't believe it! Commander, I'm not doubting your word, I mean, I know you're telling the truth. What I can't believe is, that Gary managed to escape at all. That guy was dumb as a rock! Not to mention the fact that as much of a scumbag as he was, I wouldn't have pegged him for a killer."

"Would you have pegged **me** as a killer?" Sharon asked softly.

"Commander, that was different. You killed a killer. You had to kill Dwayne to stop him from killing other innocent people. You were a heroine! What you had to do doesn't compare… to what Dwayne or Gary did. You know that, right?"

Sharon smiled faintly, "yes I do and thank you Amy, but my point is that anybody could be a killer if the right circumstances presented themselves."

Sykes frowned, concerned that her Commander still felt so badly about killing Dwayne. She herself felt along the same lines as Lieutenant Flynn, Dwayne was a dirtbag that needed killing. However she did agree that anybody could be a killer if the right circumstances presented themselves, as the Commander put it. In their line of work they had seen people snap all the time. "That's certainly true but what I can't wrap my mind around is the idea that Gary's father sent you those papers to sign, the same day his son escaped from jail. It almost seems like he must have... I don't know sensed something was going to happen?"

Sharon shook her head uncertainly, she didn't believe in premonitions as a rule. She believed in facts and logic most of the time. Although there were times, like these that she was forced to think out of the box. "It does seem so, but be that as it may Amy, Jim Lewis was a Family Law Lawyer. His wife worked with Social Services. Jim and Linda believed in being proactive and they both have seen what happens to children when their families fail to assign legal guardians for them, in cases of emergency. They didn't want Bella in the system for any longer then she had to be, none at all if possible. Of course, due to circumstances beyond anybody's control DCFS had her for a couple of hours yesterday, but we have her now and she's already part of our family."

"Wow, you're amazing Cap... Commander, I'm not sure how I would have handled that situation. I'm barely prepared to take care of children of my own **if** I had them. Let alone adopting kids way after you've finished raising your own. You look good with a baby though, very natural," she said sounding surprised.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Since, I am already a mother, three times over I would hope I looked natural, Amy," she said sarcastically. "Or are you referring to my age?" she questioned with a seemingly brittle tone.

Realizing that she was stepping into very dangerous waters, Amy tried to correct what she was trying to say rather poorly. "Commander, you are ageless, but I wasn't referring to your age when I said you looked natural with a baby in your arms, with such surprise. I was just referring to your work persona compared to your home persona. They are very different and... well... I didn't mean to offend. I'm sorry." The young detective was clearly flustered, at her tendency to put her foot in her mouth.

Sharon wasn't really offended, she knew that she would get this reaction from the whole team, the whole police force really. She wasn't above teasing Amy however. "It's okay, Amy. I'm just teasing you. You're right, though I am very different at home then I am at work. Seeing me at work with a baby is going to jar a lot of people. Not just you."

"Ohhh, so you'll be bringing her to work?" she asked hopefully.

"Eventually. I have to enroll her at the daycare there, but it will be a while yet. As Rusty said, 'she's been ill with a double ear infection', so I have to get her completely well first. She's delicate, having been born early, so I want to make sure her immune system is strong enough to handle the germs that she'll be up against at the daycare. Both of our immune systems need a boost really. I myself am not cleared for even desk duty until next week. Although, since Bella's with us now, I probably won't be coming back right away. We'll be juggling childcare duties until they have a place for her at the daycare. I just hope Chief Mason isn't going to become too impatient that I can't take on his new agenda yet."

Amy nodded. "Don't worry on that score, Commander, renovations on the ninth floor are slow, and he told us to tell you to take your time to get better so you'll be ready for all the changes. He doesn't know about Bella, does he?"

"Not yet, at least not for sure. I may have mentioned Rusty's sister and my worry about them both, last night when I called him and told him that I had to leave town for a few days. Honestly, things were happening so fast, I feel like I've been in a constant whirlwind so I don't quite remember."

Amy nodded and gazed at the baby in Sharon's arms, "she's really so very cute. I can tell you're already attached to her. Um, how old is she? She looks really tiny. Like a small newborn. You said she was early? How early?"

Sharon had not been overly involved with the situation when Sharon Beck had delivered early. She and the team had back to back cases that were brutal. She looked to Rusty to answer the question. "My biological mother's blood pressure got really high and she was heading toward preeclampsia. They decided to deliver her early at twenty-eight weeks. Bella was born in February, the 3rd actually, so she's almost four months old. She only weighed like, 2lbs when she was born. She was supposed to be born April 28th," Rusty piped in.

When Rusty said April 28th Sharon's eyes got wide. Besides the fact that April 28th was her birthday, Sharon hadn't realized that Bella was due at the end of April, because she had been actually been born in February. Also, she hadn't realized just how premature Bella really was. Twenty-eight weeks was very premature. That definitely explained her size and the fact that she wasn't really rolling over yet or holding her head up. She was starting to, but wasn't there yet. She did smile and seem to be aware of people that surrounded her. She put her fingers in their mouths or her own mouth. She could hold her favorite toy elephant, and she made some sounds, but she didn't seem to be bothered by loud noises. Sharon filed that information away and decided to make some calls this afternoon to the pediatrician in her medical group. She'd make an appointment for her for when she got back home."

"Captain, I mean Commander, I've got to go but I just wanted to say, if you or the Lieutenant, Rusty or Bella need anything, let us know."

"Thank you, Amy. We've got to go too. We're due over at the main part of the house for brunch in less than five minutes and um, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention the baby to the rest of the team, unless it's absolutely necessary." Giving her a smile as she said, "Bye Amy."

Sharon stood up and looked around for Bella's carrier, Andy wheeled it over attached to the stroller. Sharon started to bend over to put her in it, but Andy took Bella from her and put her in it himself. He didn't see Sharon roll her eyes, but he sensed it. "Humor me," he told her as he stored the diaper bag in the little basket attached to the stroller. Knowing that holding onto the stroller would relieve Sharon's back, he let her push it. They walked through the door of their suite into the foyer of the main part of the house, and over to the dining room where things were bustling.

Several people were busy putting a buffet breakfast out for consumption. Sharon recognized Grace, who was over seeing things at the buffet table, she waved at her and Grace waved them over. A youngish man with a ginger colored crew cut, a goatee, and sporting a ruddy complexion stood beside her, making sure serving spoons were available. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, a black vest and pants, he turned when he realized Sharon and Andy were behind him waiting for an introduction. Next to him listening intently to Grace's explanation of who they were was a youngish blonde and blue eyed, woman. Both the young woman and young man stared shyly at them with wide tip tilted eyes, and slightly slack jawed expressions. "Morning Commander and Lieutenant, I hope you all are hungry. We have a lot of food for you."

"We are starved, but Grace, I believe I told you to call us Sharon and Andy!" Sharon admonished not unkindly.

"And of course you can call me Grace. I'd like you to meet my son Finn and his wife Jesse." She indicate the couple next to her.

Sharon and Andy smiled at the young man with the ginger crew cut and the blonde with a cherubic yet slightly hesitant smile. Finn and Jesse both wore black and white outfits with black shiny tie oxfords. Both Sharon and Andy noticed the slanted eyes and small ears of the two Down Syndrome adults. Sharon and Andy offered warm smiles to them and earned genuine if slightly relieved smiles back. Andy reached out and shook Finn's hand and Sharon gave Jesse hers. "Nice to meet you," they both said. Their voices and demeanors held only kindness and interest.

Happy with their reactions, Grace explained with a relieved breath, "they work here at the Three Palms with me, as do their friends Bonnie and David. My daughter Isabella or Izzy B as we call her is sitting with my friend Lily, I'm sure you remember her. Izzy helps me with the paperwork, ordering supplies matching guests with their rooms. She's kind of ... um... still getting used to the fact that she's going to be in that chair for the foreseeable future, so if she's a little gruff don't mind it. There by the window, wiping the end of the table is Bonnie. David her husband is in the kitchen loading more chaffing dishes and looking for Bunsen burners. He's kind of shy and prefers to work in the kitchen away from people he doesn't know. Bonnie however, is a very social.

Sharon looked over at Bonnie. She was quite short and slightly Romanesque in body type. Her hair was silver and worn in a ponytail. She had regular features meaning that although developmentally challenged, she was not Down Syndrome and she was quite a bit older than Finn and Jesse. She wore a navy blue and white jersey Capri pants set with a white apron over the front and docksiders, on her feet. Sharon could see that the older lady seemed interested in something outside. "It looks like Bonnie wishes she were outdoors," Sharon mentioned offhandedly.

Grace's gaze followed Sharon's. She clicked her tongue. "Bonnie' s a good worker but very inquisitive and easily distracted. I'll go check on her." As she moved toward Bonnie she said over her shoulder, "you all grab a chair and fix yourselves a plate. Finn and Jesse finish what you were doing and then you can eat too."

"Thanks Gigi," both of them said.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Andy and Sharon started looking for a strategic place to sit. As they did, they saw the beautiful young blonde woman in an electric wheelchair, that Grace had pointed out as her daughter sitting at one end of the table drinking coffee and talking to Lily who was sitting beside her.

Lily looked up and waved, and they waved back. Seeing they had Bella with them, Lily got up and walked over to them, wanting to see how they had all fared overnight. "Good morning, Sharon, Andy, and Rusty. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Considering everything that happened yesterday, we got a few hours," Sharon said. "Hopefully tonight will be better."

"Did the baby wake you up?" Lily asked with concern.

"No, actually she didn't," Rusty said, "she slept from 1 am till 5:00 am, drank a bottle. I changed her and then she fell asleep till 8 am, then after eating, getting her meds, and being changed she slept again swinging in the swing. She woke again when Mom and Andy came out of their room at 10:30. Bella had another bottle and fell asleep again."

"So you had her last night?" Lily asked.

Not sure of Lily's motivations for asking that question, Rusty made sure Lily understood the situation.

"I offered to care for Bella last night so Mom and Andy could rest. I figured I wasn't going to sleep much anyway so I may as well be useful, but Bella stayed asleep for four hours last night and I got a couple of hours of sleep after all."

Lily smiled at him, "You're a nice young man to want to help out like that."

"We're a family and Sharon has been there for me since she became my foster mother, five years ago and then my adopted mom three years after that. Of course, I want to help. Besides, Bella is my baby sister and I signed those papers too. I'm responsible for her as well as they are."

Seeing that Rusty was uncomfortable, Andy asked Lily, "Where should we sit?"

"Why don't you sit with Grace's daughter Izzy B and I? We're over here." She indicated with a sweep of her arm. Andy looked at Sharon and Rusty, they shrugged and nodded their acquiescence. Andy helped get Sharon situated at the table with the stroller beside her, and Rusty went on to the buffet table. He was starving after only having had a half of a hamburger and a handful of fries last night. Andy then came up beside him with a plate and began fixing the plate for Sharon. He put a few pieces of melon a couple of strawberries and a serving spoon of blueberries, two small scoops of scrambled egg, one southwestern and one with bacon crumbles and a small chocolate chip pancake with whipped crème.

He then asked, "could you pick up a glass of orange juice for your mom, Rusty?"

"Sure," and he turned to the beverage area of the buffet.

Andy then picked up a mug and a small carafe of hot water, picked out a foil of her favorite morning tea stuffed it in the mug and took it over to Sharon. He put the plate in front of her, and her eyes got wide. "Andy? Thank you, but I... can't eat all of this."

"Try," he said simply.

Sharon shrugged as she picked up her fork and began to eat. Actually, once she started, she realized how very hungry she actually was. It helped that the food was good. Andy finished preparing her tea, handed her the mug and then kissed her before going to get his own breakfast.

As he was getting settled two seats down from her, Rusty brought Sharon the glass of orange juice. "Thank you, honey. How are you doing?"

He shrugged as she answered, "fine, I didn't realize how hungry I was till I smelled the food."

"Me either," she said as she looked at his plate. He had piled it high with everything she had, but more of it, plus a piece of steak. Sharon smiled a little smile, her boy would be okay. If he could eat like that, the day after his biological mother's death, he would be okay. Of course, for some people that wouldn't necessarily be a barometer of their emotional state, but for Rusty how much he ate was a fair indication of how he was doing. As it was for her.

Andy came and sat between them. He looked at Sharon's plate and was happy to see that she was almost finished eating everything but the blueberries. He didn't say anything, but he watched as she sipped her tea, and knew that she was taking a break but the blueberries would be gone by that time she got up from the table. He then tucked into his own food.

Grace had not been watching too closely, but she knew when her guests were settled at the table and eating. Normally the breakfasts would be served family style with an occasional buffet here and there. She had decided on the buffet for this first breakfast, that the Flynn's were guests for because given the nature of their stay at The Three Palms, she thought they would appreciate the freedom the buffet would afford them. They could mingle or not, depending on how they were feeling. She winced when she saw Lily and her daughter Izzy B speaking to Sharon, while Sharon was waiting for Andy and Rusty to get second helpings. She wondered how that would go. Izzy was still dealing with the five stages of grief, on the road to acceptance of the permanence of her injury. She had a tendency to be gruff at times, if not downright surly. She started to go over to them but was distracted when she noticed one of the Bunson burners had gone out again and went in search of a replacement.

Sharon's vast experience with diplomacy got her through her encounter with Grace's surly daughter. After finishing her tea, Sharon picked up Bella when the infant started to fuss. As she soothed the baby, She heard a gruff voice scoff, "so, this is not what I expected to see from the Wicked Witch of FID. Cuddling a baby? Being taken care of by a man that actually seems to want to be with you. Very domestic. That's not what I expected from you at all."

"Izzy, the Commander…"

After she looked up from the baby in her arms, Sharon shook her head at Lily just slightly to let her know that she could handle things. She had expected this reaction from cops in LA that she had encountered in her past when she was the head of FID. People that she knew hated her, but not from someone so far East of LA. She pressed her lips together and allowed her powers of observation to work for her. She had noticed earlier when Grace had pointed her out that the younger woman was a paraplegic, and she seemed to be in the anger stage. She also seemed to know about her Sharon's days in FID and her nickname of the Wicked Witch. This spelled to her that the younger women had had something to do with the LAPD before her injury. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Do you know me?" she asked politely.

"Any cop in Los Angeles knows who you are." The younger woman countered.

"So, you were a police officer at one time? In LA? How long ago? What division?"

"First off, I'm Grace and **Finnegan** Cody's daughter," she said this with emphasis. Indicating Sharon should recognize the name.

Sharon searched her memory and remembered immediately. Finnegan Cody had been one of the few cops that Sharon had investigated for OIS (Officer Involved Shooting) that actually "got" the need for Sharon's investigations. He was always calm and polite, giving her everything she needed to close her investigations quickly. He understood she was only doing her job. He never gave her attitude or snark. She had always wished that all her OIS went as smoothly. "Your father was a fine officer and a good man," Sharon said quietly.

Isabella's eyes raised to her hairline, but her attitude only shifted slightly. "My name is Isabella Rose Cody, I was a cop until a year ago when I was working undercover as a Phys Ed teacher for gang intelligence at a feeder school in gang territory. I was teaching Phys Ed to a ninth-grade class of girls and boys when a car drove by and started shooting. I was trying to get the children to safety when I was hit in the back with one of the bullets."

"That is... unfortunate. I'm very sorry that happened to you, but I'm sure the children whose lives you saved were grateful you were there. As were their parents," Sharon said meaningfully, then she went on. "Since it was only a year ago, that you were an active duty police officer you must be aware that I no longer work in FID. Haven't for the last five years. I'm the head of the Major Crimes unit now, but when I did work in FID my persona of… The Wicked Witch and my own personal favorite Darth Raydor, were carefully cultivated so that I could hold my own with the boy's club that was the LAPD. My persona at home and at work are quite different. At home, I'm a mother and a soon to be a wife again, but I'm also a human being just like you or anybody else. I love, I laugh, I cry. I have interests, desires, needs, and feelings just like you. As far as letting Andy taking care of me, I really don't have much choice. I was in the middle of a bomb explosion and am still recovering from the after effects. I get tired easily and I still have breathing problems at times, muscle and joint pain, in my back and legs, if I stand for too long. Besides we take care of each other. He was ill on two or three occasions since we 'vet been together, and I took care of him. He seems to enjoy returning the favor."

And the baby? Is she your grandchild or... I mean surely she can't be yours… you're too…"

Lily decided to intervene before Izzy said something about Sharon's and Andy age. "Izzy, the Commander, and the Lieutenant have taken in her adopted son Rusty's biological sister because her mother and grandparents were murdered. She didn't have to do that, but she did. In spite of the fact that she's still recovering from a very traumatic experience. Perhaps if you extended yourself beyond your own little bubble of pain, you'd stop being angry and taking it out on everybody around you. Even perfect strangers."

Izzy B's face took on a blush of embarrassment. She'd been angry for so long and had a habit of lashing out at everybody, most especially her family. Up till now, her physical therapist was the only one brave enough to call her on it, but now Lily and this Sharon Raydor could be added to the list of people to put her in her place and call her on her rudeness. She ducked her head. "I'm sorry, I was rude."

Sharon didn't smile, but she did say, "Honey, I have a pretty thick skin for the most part. I've had to develop one because if I hadn't I would have run away with my tail between my legs long ago. I can see that you're angry, about how things turned out for you and I'm very sorry it did. I'm curious, however, are you angry at me in particular, or FID and anyone in any way related to it? Were you investigated by FID?"

"My partner died the day I was shot. He was trying to help me by firing at the car to distract the shooters so I could get the kids in. He killed the driver and his front seat passenger. At that same time, an instant before the car crashed into a front yard fence killing an innocent pedestrian that didn't have time to run for cover, one of the backseat passengers shot at me, paralyzingly me, and then he shot at Eric killing him. FID investigated Eric!" The young woman's voice raised as she spoke. "They seemed to have some idea that he was in some way involved with the gang that was doing the shooting. He died saving my life! Why would they think he was involved with that gang? Or why would they think that of me?"

"Did they clear him or you?" Sharon asked simply.

"Yes, eventually," she said sulkily.

"Well, that's the purpose of the investigation, to begin with, Izzy. The FID is there for the purpose of **clearing** police officers of wrongdoing, but in order to do that, they have to go at it from a premise of guilty until proven innocent. Otherwise, they would look like they were showing favoritism," Sharon explained.

In spite of herself, Izzy was beginning to realize that the Wicked Witch of FID was no longer wicked and that she admired the woman. She gave her an uncertain smile, and Sharon smiled back, but her smile faded when at that point Bella started to fuss in earnest, she was gassy and uncomfortable. Andy came over with his refilled plate of fruit and more of the southwestern omelet and noticed Bella's agitation and Sharon's concerned look. "Is something wrong? Want me to take her?"

"Sharon shook her head. "Um, if you could give me the drops from the diaper bag, not the ear drops the brown bottle with drops for colic, that would be good." After placing his plate down in front of his place, Andy rummaged through the bag and found the bottle. He read the directions and filled the dropper with the drops. He placed the dropper in the baby's mouth while Sharon held her.

"Hmmmmmehhhhgrrrhhh," Bella swallowed and then started to cry in earnest. It was a weak hoarse cry. Her nose was starting to run and the baby wiped the yellowish mess all over her face and all over the front of Sharon's tank top. Meanwhile, Bella was pulling her legs up close to her chest. As she did that a rather ugly noise came from her bottom.

Sharon rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table. "Excuse me, I think that is my cue to vacate the dining room table. Sorry, it's been a long time since I took care of a baby, so I'm a little slow on the uptake. I'll go back to the suite and give her a bath and get her changed, then she and I can take a nap together." She got up, put the crying baby in the stroller and started towards the foyer heading towards the suite. Andy started to follow her. "Andy, go ahead and finish your breakfast. You too, Rusty. I'll be fine." I'm just going back to the suite. I'll see you later." Andy looked uneasily after her. Sharon looked over her shoulder, blew him a kiss and then waved. Giving a little shooing motion back toward the dining room table. "Go eat."

Finally, Andy and Rusty shrugged and went back to sit with Lily, Izzy B, Bonnie, Finn, Jesse, Grace, and Richard who was Grace's fiancé.

Sharon arrived in the suite with Bella. She went into the kitchen and started getting the bath ready. While the water was running she wiped off the mess that Bella had made on her shirt, she then put a towel down and the changing pad from the diaper bag. While the water was running into the baby bathtub, she poured medicated baby bath into the water and created bubbles. Then she took the baby out of the stroller and divested Bella of the nasty diaper and peeled her stinky dirty clothing off. When she was naked she got rid of all of the foul-smelling, yellow mustard colored poop off her bottom with baby wipes and then put Bella into the baby bathtub. She washed her clean, from her head to her toes, making sure all the little creases were clean. While she did this she sang to her, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how **much I love you**. Please, don't take my sunshine away."

She then lifted her out and dried her. Noticing the beginnings of diaper rash, Sharon slathered the baby's bottom with A&D ointment, put a diaper on, another onesie, this time a black and white polka dot, and a fuchsia pair of pants with matching black and white dots on the hems of the pants. She put on a clean pair of socks and a pink sweater. She made sure what little hair she had was dry and put a little pink cotton jersey cap with a black and white bow on it and then swaddled the baby in a gauzy blanket. She then lifted the baby to her shoulder and turned to go to the bedroom.

As she did she found herself looking into the face of Gary Lewis. "Look at you all sweet and loving, taking care of **my** **daughter!** " His voice got louder and more threating, "one that I didn't even know I had by the way!"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

As she stared down the barrel of the Colt 45 Sharon's heartbeat was so loud it felt like she could actually hear it as well as feel it. She knew there was no way in her current state of health, that she could overpower Gary. Knowing that he wasn't too smart, would certainly help, but as she had told Rusty sometimes people who aren't very intelligent were cunning. "How... how did you find us?" Sharon asked conversationally.

The baby settled into her chest but seemed to sense her tension. Bella made whimpery baby noises, and Sharon shifted her in her arms, kissed her head and murmured to her, all while keeping one eye on Gary. She observed that Gary's eyes kept resting rather reluctantly on the baby. He was stone-faced but twitchy. Was he nervous? On drugs? On one hand, she hoped he was on drugs he might be a little bit more malleable, but on the other hand, if he was on drugs he could also be more unpredictable and dangerous.

"I happen to see Rusty's car near my parent's house earlier that day. When I left the house, I used the keys I found on the desk to get in my father's car. I also found something else that proved to be useful. I hid in my dad's car then watched and waited, sure enough, Rusty came back with the baby. When he was taken to the police station, I followed. Then I followed you all to Walmart," Gary boasted.

Sharon wondered if he was brave or really not too bright. "You were taking a chance. You could have been caught."

Gary laughed, "Are You kidding? The police here in this podunk town couldn't find a dog if it bit them in the ass."

"When did you have time to do that? Go through your father's desk I mean? I know you changed clothes from the description of the witnesses. You went in wearing a prison guard's uniform, you came out wearing camouflage gear. That took time and the witness said you came out dressed in camouflage gear fifteen minutes after the shots were fired." Sharon mused, pressing her lips together. Her back was starting to hurt from standing, but she pressed on trying to keep him talking.

Gary looked at Sharon, both surprised and impressed that she knew his movements. "Like I said I followed Rusty to the police station, then I followed you guys to Walmart. I taped a 'find me thing' in the wheel well, while you were in Walmart."

Sharon's eyebrows shot up, "Find me thing?"

He gave her a smug look. "You put it on a key ring to help find your keys, but I taped it in the wheel well of Rusty's car so I could track you. It didn't have a lot of range but as long as I kept within two or three car lengths behind I could hold onto the signal."

She nodded distractedly. Sharon knew what it was but she was trying to get him to underestimate her. It was important that he didn't consider her a threat. "Oh, wait you followed us to Walmart? In your father's car? How did you manage to keep away from the police?" Sharon asked, acting flustered. She was hoping that her stalling would give Andy time to move in and help her. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't need or wish for someone to rescue her, but her current health issues left her feeling weak, tired, achy and not at all confident in her physical strength. Mentally she knew she could run circles around Gary, but physically, not so much. Once she had realized Gary was there and realized she needed back up, she had surreptitiously activated her phone, so that Andy could hear what was happening.

Gary was so self-absorbed he took her at face value. He didn't seem to be aware of her physical limitations at all. For that she was grateful. He did seem to believe her flustered, slightly vague persona. From past experience with him, Sharon knew he was the type of guy that had a low opinion of women, and only really considered them good for one thing. So, she wasn't surprised when he bought her act, especially when she switched every so often to a starry-eyed admirer. Pretending to hang on to his every word and appear even to admire him. His ego was enormous. "There should have been a want out for your father's car." She said hoping that the statement wouldn't change his opinion of her. On one hand, she wanted him to completely underestimate her and on the other, she wanted to keep him off balance.

"Well, I may have switched license plates with a neighbor's car," he said slyly. "It's one of those black sedans. Must be thousands of those on the road."

Sharon nodded agreeing with him. "I have to ask Gary, no one even knew you were one of the escapees for hours, so I have to wonder why you would risk your newfound freedom by coming here and killing your parents? Why would you do that? Did you have a score to settle with them?"

Gary had never been bright, and in his entire criminal career, he'd never been up against anybody quite like Sharon Raydor. He liked that she seemed interested in his motivations. Most women would be afraid when staring down the barrel of a gun. They were either shaking in their boots, or trying to get away, but no, this lady was asking him questions and was calmly standing there holding **his** daughter having a conversation with him as if he really mattered. Sharon's questions gave him a chance to boast which he loved to do and for some reason, he couldn't figure out he felt like he needed to make her understand that he was justified in killing his parents. "First off, I need money and lots of it. I need to get out of the country and that takes money. My score to settle was that they had money and I needed money fast. My Dad has always been a penny pincher. We lived like we didn't have any money my whole life. Now he's inherited all this money from his father and **I** needed it!"

Horrified, Sharon couldn't help but ask, "You killed your parents, Gary, and the mother of your child for money? Sharon Beck didn't have any money."

"Oh, yeah she did!" His voice got louder and his face got red with anger as he said, "she had my money! My parents were giving her my money!"

"I can't imagine killing one's own parents just for money!" When she said that, she realized it could sound judgmental, so she qualified it by saying, "unless… unless they were bad parents. Were they bad parents, Gary?" She tried to sound sympathetic.

"Were they bad parents? You could say that. They were always bringing up my brother Donald to me. Why can't you be more like Donald? You're a no-account screw-up! Donald's an A student he's going to be a doctor blah blah blah! What parent says stuff like that to their kid when they are only in middle school? Huh?" He shook his head in disgust.

"So, if your parents were so mean to you, why aren't you far away from here?" Sharon repeated her earlier question.

"I told you, I came back because I needed money and my dad had lots of it. I found out recently, he's from a rich family and all these years we thought we were poor. His father died just last year and he inherited since he was the only kid they had. From what the lawyer told me it seems like my ole grand-dad was some big corporate lawyer dude, who disapproved of my father's choice to be in family law. He also disapproved of my mother, so we didn't see them, like ever, but he knew about us. My brother and I inherited a bit as well, though Donald probably got more than me. This lawyer, I mentioned comes to the jail and wants me to sign my inheritance away, cause I'm in jail and can't use it. I told him nah uh. It was mine and I wasn't giving it to anybody but me. So, he left, but then he came back and told me about my daughter how she was born early and my parents needed it to pay her medical bills. I signed the papers, but with the understanding that my dad would visit me and explain to me where this baby came from." Gary preened, as he said, "I figured it was Sharon Beck, but I wasn't sure, after all, I was quite the ladies man before I was put in jail by that bitch, but I wanted to hear it from him. I told that lawyer, to tell my father that if I ever got out of prison, on parole he'd give me what I needed to get back on my feet. 'Course, I wasn't telling him I was planning on escaping. Boy, was he surprised when I showed up on their doorstep two weeks later!" Gary laughed sardonically. Remembering the panicked look on his parent's face.

It took great of restraint on Sharon's part not to point out that it was Gary's choices that put him in jail. She schooled her features and put on a sympathetic face mixed with earnest concern. "What happened that night, Gary?"

He sneered at her. "What do you care? After all, you were one of those bitches that put me in jail!"

Sharon swallowed, maybe he was not as convinced as she thought he was of her act. "You'd be surprised to know, Gary that while most people who kill are inherently evil, some people that find themselves killing family members or anybody really, are just people who are pushed over the edge. Provoked beyond their ability to cope in any other way. Is that you Gary or are you evil? Tell me what happened, and I may be able to help you."

Seeming to accept her reply he explained. "Well, I came into the house and my dad was on the couch, my mom was coming in from the kitchen with their evening cocktails. Something they've been doing as long as I remember. After she put the tray down on the coffee table she looked up and saw me. Then it was… 'what are you doing here? Oh, Gary, you are such a disappointment! You can't do anything right to save your soul, can you? Honestly, boy I just knew you were trouble from the get-go. For one thing, I was in labor for three days! Then you show up and you're not even the girl I wanted, no you were a boy. What did I want with another boy? I already had a boy, Donald. I didn't need another boy, I wanted a girl and you weren't even one of them pretty boys either, no you were the ugliest baby I ever saw, now you're a damn criminal! What are my friends going to say? Huh? I can't believe you did this to me!'"

"So, I shot her! I couldn't help it, she just wouldn't shut up. Then I asked the old man where the money was. He told me it was still in probate court, and it would be another six months before it became available and when it did, my share would belong to my daughter because I was a criminal and deserved to rot in jail! How's that for loving parents, huh? Anyway, I shot him too and then Sharon Beck comes out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. The bitch who put me in jail and the whore that had a kid I didn't want and I never would have allowed her to have, sponging off my parents. She told me she called 911 and they were coming to take me back to prison! So, I shot her too. Right between the eyes just like I did Linda and Jim. The end!" He tone was flat with no emotion at all for his family.

Sharon fought valiantly to keep the disgust and rage she felt at Gary's words under wraps. She knew her life and Bella's depended on him believing she sympathized with him. "Yes, that certainly does sound like you were betrayed and mistreated by your parents and Sharon Beck. It would appear that you have a right to be angry. It's hard to believe any mother would say such cruel hurtful things to their child, but I guess it happens. I've heard of even worse things."

"You're damn right! I have a right to be angry!" He said, his eyes narrowing.

Seeing that his anger was threatening to boil over, she diffused it by diverting his attention. "So… um is that's what you want from **me**? Money, for the privilege of raising your daughter? Gladly! Let me get my checkbook! I'll write you a check." Sharon said in a matter-of-fact slightly sarcastic tone of voice. She started towards her purse that had her checkbook in it.

Gary blocked her. "You must really think I'm stupid Lady!" Gary said bitterly.

"No, why would I think you were stupid? After all, you got out of a medium security prison. That takes nerves and guts. Even more, it takes brains," Sharon said allowing a modicum amount of admiration into her voice. She didn't want to overdo it, after all, if it was too much even Gary would know she was faking it. She backed up until she was standing by the kitchen table where she had put Bella's diaper bag and started rummaging through it with one hand, all the while talking about money and checks with a distracted air about her. All through the exchange with Gary, she'd wondered where this act she was putting on was coming from. She then remembered how Brenda sometimes acted distracted and flustered, when she was dealing with certain suspects, so they would underestimate her. Sharon endeavored to continue to do the same since it was working with Gary, even though it was the exact opposite of her normal take charge attitude. Thank you, Brenda Leigh, she thought to herself.

To stall for a little more time she repeated, "No, I don't think you're stupid," (I know you are, was her fleeting thought.) "I just wanted to make sure I could give you enough money. I don't usually carry a whole lot of cash on me, however, it always helps to have a bit, but… if you're not going to let me write you a check, I'll have to find you some cash." She made sure to keep her hand movements subtle as she kept talking to distract him. "Seems to me I transferred my cash here to the diaper bag. When you have a kid, your baby's diaper bag holds a multitude of essentials. You know, now that I really think about it, I can understand perfectly why you wouldn't want a check. I mean they're so hard to cash these days," she added a nervous little laugh. "I know I have at least five-hundred here somewhere. You never know when you're going to need it."

Suddenly Sharon's hand closed on her service revolver and raised it. " **Drop your weapon and put your hands up!"** she said with a deadly tone to her voice.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Gary's face was a mask of surprise and fury. His eyes were all over the place looking for an escape. His hand that held the gun was shaking as it started to lower but then he started to raise it again and she shot him in the arm that was holding the gun. **"I said drop your weapon, do it now!"** He dropped the gun but not before he got off a shot as well. She shot him again and this time he dropped face forward, not dead but unconscious.

Holding a screaming Bella, she moved forward and kicked his gun as far as she could. As the room filled with people, Sharon dropped to her knees still holding the baby who was screaming hoarsely. Sharon's hands shook as she undressed the infant seeing blood all over her little head and neck. There seemed to be a lot of blood on the baby and her clothes. She prayed silently as she undressed Bella searching for a bullet hole. She finally breathed when she saw that the blood on the baby seemed to be coming from another source, not from the baby. It was then that she realized she herself had been hit. It was a graze along the hairline. It would need stitches, and head wounds were notorious for bleeding profusely.

"Sharon! Oh my God, Sharon! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Andy quickly knelt beside her and turned her face so he could see where she was hurt. Seeing the blood oozing and dripping from a furrow just underneath her hairline, he took a clean handkerchief from his pocket and held it to her forehead. "You got him, Sharon! Wow, you were amazing! You played him like a fiddle." At that moment Sharon was incapable of coherent speech. She just rocked the baby trying to calm her and herself. "Stay still, Sharon, Sweetheart," Andy said soothingly as he continued putting pressure on the wound.

Hearing a groan, he turned and looked at Gary. He saw the steady shallow breaths and realized he was not dead as he had first thought. He looked up and saw Rusty coming through the door. "Rusty, come here, please. Hold this." He indicated the handkerchief on Sharon's forehead, then he got up, found his handcuffs in his leather jacket and made quick work of handcuffing Gary's hands together. He then looked for Sharon's cuffs in her purse and cuffed his legs together before going back to Sharon. He took the baby from her. "Rusty, I'll take over with that, you take your sister and clean her up, please. She's cold and she's traumatized. So, after you clean her up, try to get her to take a bottle. Swaddle her to keep her warm and rock her. Give her a lot of cuddle time. I'd do it but I've got my hands full right now."

Rusty nodded and took the baby from Andy. "Is Mom going to be okay? She seems kind of out of it."

"Yeah, she does, but I think eventually she'll be okay. At least I think so, Rusty. Go take care of the baby." Andy watched the young man disappear into the other part of the suite, then he looked up at the other people who were congregating into the room. "Can someone call 911?"

Grace kneeled down and handed Andy a clean towel to replace the bloody handkerchief. "Already done, as soon as we heard the shots fired. I'm sorry Andy, I feel like this was my fault. I should have listened to Bonnie and not discounted what she said."

"This is not your fault Grace. Bonnie told me she saw a guy in khakis come onto the property. To be truthful, I didn't know how reliable she was, and at first, I almost discounted what she said as well. Then she told me she saw him go into our suite. As she said that my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Sharon, and I could hear Sharon's voice and the voice of Gary Lewis, the man who killed Rusty and Bella's biological mom on my phone. So, I knew she was not imagining things. Of course, Bonnie said he was wearing khakis and as you can see he's wearing camouflage. I can understand that you may have thought she was talking about Richard." As he spoke he noticed Sharon getting paler by the minute. "Sharon, Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She had started breathing heavily. "I need my rescue inhaler... p...p...please." She was shaking because the adrenalin rush was wearing off and exhaustion was taking over. Not to mention the trauma of what had happened had triggered another asthma attack. The asthma was new and brought on by a combination of the bomb blasts and the pneumonia of a couple of weeks ago. Andy reached for the diaper bag. He rooted around and found her yellow rescue inhaler and handed it to her. She used it and then tried to calm herself, but she couldn't seem to stop shaking. "Andy, is he dead?" She swallowed and her voice was husky.

He looked over toward Gary's prone body. "No, he's out for the count though."

"I shot him twice. Once in his right arm, and I think once in his shoulder or was it in his chest? Has anybody done anything to stop the bleeding?" Sharon asked frantically.

"He doesn't appear to need it. I don't really see much blood," Andy said dispassionately.

 **"** **Andy, please!** Don't let him die because in spite of all the bad he's done. I couldn't bear it if I were to have killed another human being, s… s… so soon after Dwight, please!" Her voice broke.

Andy really did not want anything to do with the scumbag. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure he could hold back from throttling him for shooting at Sharon while she had his own daughter in her arms. Who does that? But the sound of her voice breaking and the haunted look in Sharon's eyes made him get up and check on Gary.

A few seconds later, two sets of paramedics and the police showed up. The paramedics loaded Gary onto the gurney and took him out to the ambulance. Two seasoned policemen went with him. The paramedics that were taking care of Sharon started to try to do the same with her after they cleaned and bandaged her wound, but she was resistant. "I don't need to go to the hospital for a few stitches! Please, Andy... don't let them take me!" She attached herself to him and buried her face in his chest. When the paramedics came near her she tried to move away from them. She suddenly burst into tears. "Please, Andy don't let them take me I don't want to go!"

It was as if she was hearing someone else crying and carrying on. She couldn't believe she was falling apart like this. After all hadn't she just spent the last twenty minutes conversing with a cold-blooded killer with a gun pointed at her and the baby she was holding? Go figure! She supposed after everything that had happened in the recent past, shooting Dwight in the courtroom, being in the middle of not one but two bomb blasts. Being near death in the hospital with double pneumonia, and just now staring down a murderer, she was experiencing a form of PTSD.

Andy could see she was at her breaking point and held her for a moment. "It's okay, Sweetheart," he said running his hands up and down her back. Then he gently started to lift her onto the gurney as he said, "Sharon, you do need to go to the hospital though and you are going. It's the rules, and you wrote those rules, but don't worry, I'm going with you and I'll be with you the whole time," Andy said gently as he helped her lay down.

Once she was laying down she started to relax in spite of herself. She wanted to resist so much, but she was suddenly so tired she couldn't find the energy. She did, however, turn her head and quietly ask the EMT to sit her up more, because laying flat made it difficult to breathe. The paramedic did sit her up more and then seeing her breathing heavily put an oxygen cannula in her nose and looped it around her ears. He noticed she was shaking uncontrollably and put a blanket on her, but that did nothing to reduce the trembling. Andy held her hand and tried to calm her but nothing was working. The paramedic closest to Andy called his supervisor quietly about giving her a sedative. The answer was yes but ask about allergies to medications. Andy's answer to the question was "no. No **known** allergies." He looked at Andy and showed him an IV port and let it be known that he was going to stick her and that he needed to distract her. Andy held the hand closest to him and kept her face pointed toward him when the paramedic put the port in her hand and hooked her up to the IV. In spite of being upset about herself being taken to the hospital the mother in her immediately went to the baby. "I want Bella to be seen too," she said with a shaky, gravelly voice. "She's still very congested, and she's been through a lot. Where is she?" She had been so out of it as Rusty had called it she'd been completely unaware of who had the baby.

Andy patted her other hand. "She's with Rusty, Sweetheart. She doesn't appear to be hurt, but you're right, between the ear infections the congestion, the tummy problems and being in the middle of a gunfight, she should be seen." Andy agreed with her and called Rusty over. He had cleaned Bella up and was feeding the baby a bottle or trying to, she was not cooperating. Andy lifted the baby into his own arms and took the bottle and the diaper bag. Then he followed Sharon and the paramedics out to the ambulance. Over his shoulder, he said, "we'll take the baby with us. Sharon wants her to be seen. Grab the car seat for me and meet me at the ambulance please."

Rusty did what he was told. He was feeling bad that once again parts of his past were showing up and causing problems for Sharon and Andy and now his sister. When he handed the car seat to Andy, the older man saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking. "Rusty, what happened today wasn't your fault. It happened as a result of the wrong choices **Gary** made. It would upset your mom if she thought you were feeling guilty about it, so don't. When you get to the hospital tell them you are our son. They should let you back. Try to grab a can of the goat milk formula that Sharon bought last night. I think it's in the refrigerator. Bring it with you and some extra bottles, diapers and a few more onesies. Ask Grace the address to the hospital and put it in the GPS on your phone. Also, if you could put together a little bag with a change of clothes for your mom, that would be helpful. You know, get Grace to do it, Lily left already, but Grace would probably welcome the chance to help. It'll save you having to rifle through your mom's clothes and you'll have enough to do just getting the baby's stuff together."

Rusty nodded. He knew Andy was concerned and a little shaken up over what had just happened because of the way he rambled off a list of things he wanted done. It was the lieutenant's way to have some control. "Do you think they will keep her?" He asked very concernedly. "She won't like that."

Andy thought a moment, "I'm not sure whether they'll keep her, but if your mother has anything to say about it they won't. They'll probably just stitch her up and maybe put her on the nebulizer, for a while, but her clothes that she's wearing are all bloody, so that's why I wanted a change of clothes for her." He patted Rusty on the shoulder as he said, "it will all be ok. Bye, see you there." With that, Andy pulled himself up into the ambulance. He had given Sharon the baby to hold just before they lifted her inside. Once he got in the ambulance he took the baby from her. He could see she was exhausted, and about to close her eyes. He took her hand with his free one. She squeezed it and he squeezed back.

Sharon was calmer now that she had been given a light sedative. Now that her panic attack was over, she had resigned herself to being transported to the hospital in the ambulance. She hated it, but this time she didn't have other victims that needed it more as an excuse. She wasn't mad at Andy for insisting, she knew he was just trying to be cautious, especially after the last time she skipped the ambulance ride.

"Sleep my love, you've earned it," he said and he kissed her cheek. Andy knew what Sharon really needed right now was rest. He was just relieved he didn't lose her once again.

She nodded and hummed closing her eyes, but then even as her eyes were closing she asked, "Has FID been called?"

"Yes, they'll meet us at the hospital and talk to you after you've been seen. It will take that long for them to get here. I asked for Sergeant Elliot and the other guy who interviewed you the last time. What's his name, Camacho?" Sharon nodded again in agreement. "I asked Captain Weatherly about their FID and he said they share with Palm Springs and three other cities. So, I figured we were safer with our guys."

"Hmmm, our guys? I'm sure Sargent Elliot and Sargent Camacho would be gratified to hear you call them our guys," Sharon said deadpanned. Within a few seconds, her hand relaxed in Andy's. He hoped she get a chance to sleep before reaching the hospital.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Due to a very large accident involving a couple of tour buses and a tractor-trailer, the ambulance carrying the Flynn's were rerouted from Eisenhower Medical Center to Desert Hot Springs Medical Center. By the time they got to the hospital Sharon was deeply asleep. Between the adrenalin crash and the general exhaustion, as well as the effects of the sedative the paramedics had put in her IV to calm her down, she was sleeping deeply. The paramedics put them in a glass-enclosed cubicle right away, but just as they were about to be assessed there was an influx of patients from a second accident nearby where several people were injured and routed to the Desert Hot Springs Medical Center where the Flynn's had been brought. It became a very busy day for the small emergency room. Since it rarely got so many patients at one time, it was sparsely staffed. This day, however, the emergency ward was so full of new patients they ran out of cubicles and began to park the patients along the hallway wall while they waited to be assessed.

After several hours of waiting, a nurse came into the Flynn's cubicle. She was Hispanic with a reasonable understanding of the English language, but she had a very thick accent and it was difficult for Andy to understand. Things seemed to get really confused when she asked for the name of the patient. He misunderstood, because of her accent he thought she said patients and gave her both Bella's and Sharon's names. Being a bit distracted by dealing with a sick baby and an injured wife he had forgotten to clarify which was which. He had no idea that the nurse had confused Sharon's name with the baby's name when recording the information. Or that the computer, which was glitchy on a good day and was an older model, could not seem to keep up with the influx of new information, and had replaced the name Isabella Beck with Isabel Beckett because there was already another patient with a similar name already assessed but not completely processed. Between the uncharacteristic craziness of the emergency room and the glitchy computers, things that would normally have been done simultaneously were being done by hand with lots of time in between, leaving a wide margin for human error. That simple misunderstanding set off another series of unfortunate events.

 _ **Andy's POV**_

Andy sat beside the bed holding Sharon's hand with one of his hands while trying to feed Bella with the other. The baby was struggling to breathe through her nose as she ate. Trying to make it easier for her, Andy adjusted Bella so that she was sitting up facing him, straddling his thigh and with her cheek up against his lower chest. His wrist was bent to hold the bottle and keep her from falling backward at the same time. It was an uncomfortable position for him and not for the first time, Andy wished Rusty would hurry up.

It had been two hours since they'd arrived at the Desert Hot Springs Medical Center and Rusty was still nowhere to be seen. There was no signal within the hospital walls, so Andy couldn't call him unless he walked out of the hospital and he wasn't doing that. Andy reasoned that Rusty had been rerouted as well and would get there eventually.

Finally, a nurse arrived and introduced herself as Carmen Martinez and started asking questions. Andy let her know that both that his wife and the baby needed to be seen. He was struggling to understand the nurses' thick accent and when she asked for the name of the patient, he gave both of their names, because it sounded like she said patients not patient. Carmen had gotten started writing the names down on the computer, when her name was called over the loudspeaker. "Excuse me, sir, I will go find out what they want," and she ran out of the cubicle without completing the assessment.

Andy nodded but mumbled, "just peachy!" Then he realized how swamped the nurses and doctors must be and felt bad. "Ah, Well." They'd already been waiting several hours, what was a few more minutes? As long as his girls were comfortable. Sharon was still sleeping and he still had her hand in his. Bella was falling asleep as well. She had finally finished her bottle and was tucked up against his chest and neck, where she seemed to fall asleep the best. If not laying in Sharon's arms being rocked that is. Andy was starting to realize the baby felt a bit warm and for that matter, so did Sharon. He wondered if she was getting what Bella had, but he hoped not.

They waited for another hour, then a nurse named Maria asked Andy to come with her, she would take him to see a pediatrician for the baby. He told the nurse he wasn't comfortable leaving his wife because she'd been given a sedative and he didn't want her to wake up alone. Maria said, that since she'd been given a sedative she would sleep for awhile, and they shouldn't belong. Andy had decided to tell the hospital they were married so there wouldn't be problems with being able to stay with her. He looked at Sharon. She was pretty deeply asleep and he knew she would want him to be with Bella, so after he kissed her and put her inhaler in her hand, he whispered that he was going to go with Bella and he would be back soon. Then he and the baby went with Maria. "Please, make sure our son Rusty is taken back to sit with her once he gets here." Maria nodded.

Once Andy and Maria arrived in the examining room, she left him to wait for the doctor. It was another hour before the doctor came in. Towards the end of that hour, a young nurse came in and helped Andy strip Bella and then the pediatrician, Dr. Brandon came in and after introducing himself began immediately examining Bella from head to toe. Asking questions along the way. He looked into her ears and did a few little tests using loud sounds to see if she would startle, or react to them. She didn't. After several such tests, he told Andy she was most definitely hard of hearing if not totally deaf. He just wasn't sure whether it was congenital, or a result of the pneumonia she had suffered early on, or it was that and multiple ear infections.

He examined her nose and throat, her little nose was very stopped up, so the nurse used one of the bulb syringes to clear it out. Her throat was red and sore. He had the nurse take her temperature rectally, it was 101, and then he did a swab of her throat to rule out strep. Due to her size, age, and the fact that Bella was ill, the doctor instructed the nurse to catheterize her for a urine sample after numbing the area. He then gave her an antibiotic shot to address the sinus infection and double ear infections. Plus, a shot for pain. The poor child was miserable and he wanted to get rid of that pain for her quickly.

Since the nurse was holding the baby on the table, Andy paced back and forth in the examining room. Finally, he stopped, "I don't understand Doc, she seemed better last night. She slept four or five hours in a row. She smiled at Sharon and at me a couple times. We gave her the meds on time, we cleared out her nose. What did we do wrong?"

The doctor shook his head as he spoke, "you didn't do anything wrong, Lieutenant Flynn. Bella's just very sick. She probably slept those four hours in a row out of exhaustion. From what you've told me, she was already sick when you took custody of her. Babies born as early as twenty-eight weeks are delicate for a long time. Perhaps the people that had her before you didn't understand or appreciate that fact. There are so many factors that could lead to her getting sick like this. Being too hot, being too cold for long periods of time, not getting enough attention or not getting her needs met could contribute. In Bella's case, nutritional problems such as not being able to digest the formulas fed to her, as well as congenital abnormalities, could be the issue. Her ear canals are very narrow and so that contributed to the multiple ear infections. Being uncomfortable, not being able to hear. It puts stress on the baby and stress compromises their immune system. Then there is the possibility of a lack of bonding with the parent. They can all lead to the Failure to Thrive Syndrome."

Andy was stunned, "Failure to Thrive? Is this condition reversible?"

Dr. Brandon explained, "the answer to that is in a lot of cases we are able to reverse it. What do you know about the people that had her before you?"

"Rusty, her brother said the Lewises had strict ideas about not spoiling her. They didn't rock her or cuddle her much." Andy looked over at Bella, "if she cried they fed her or changed her or let her cry it out until she fell asleep. If she didn't stop crying they took her in the car for a ride."

"Sounds like they were taking care of her physical needs, but ignoring her emotional ones," the doctor observed.

"Her biological mother was definitely not mother of the year either, but we got the feeling she was trying to do better. However, she seemed to have missed some very important signals. From what I understand Bella's been sick off and on since she was born. My wife and I are already very attached to her. Her brother is too." His voice broke a little, "Doc, is it too late for Bella? Are we going to lose her?"

"No, I don't think it's too late. I just think you're in for a long difficult journey until we manage to figure out the exact physical problem. We do know she'll most likely have to have tubes put in her ears when she's six months old and she could be fitted for hearing aids then too. Cochlear Implants might be a possibility for the future depending on what the cat scan showed them.

Andy nodded, "We'd heard about that, from the social worker. Not the hearing aids or Cochlear Implants, but we did hear about the tubes."

The doctor nodded, glad they were aware. "It probably won't help her ability to hear but it will help to keep her ear canals free of fluid and reduce the episodes of ear infections. We also have to figure out what's bothering her stomach and try to fix it. It might be as simple as a lactose intolerance or it could be a problem with the structure of her stomach. Her premature birth could have interrupted the development of those muscles. The sooner you get her to who will be her regular pediatrician the better. I realize that you live in LA so I won't be it, but I can help to find you some answers."

As he washed his hands, Dr. Brandon mentioned to Andy he wanted to do some further testing but the baby was too young for the tests he had in mind. Also with her being sick, he didn't want to add any more discomforts to stress her out. They would have to be satisfied with a CT Scan of her head and abdomen for now but if the problems persisted her regular pediatrician would need to order the tests. While they had been talking, the nurse had changed Bella and put a yellow onesie with a bumblebee on it and a pair of black leggings with the bumblebee print all over the leggings and around the hem. Even her little socks had bumblebees on them. Then she handed her to Andy, expertly swaddled. Once he had her back in his arms he cuddled her up against his neck and chest again. He kissed her forehead and even though it had been confirmed that she was deaf, he hummed a lullaby and rubbed her back soothingly. Andy figured that since her ear and cheek were up against his throat, and chest she could feel the vibrations from his voice and it comforted her. Then he followed the nurse and doctor to pediatric radiology.

 _ **Sharon's POV**_

Meanwhile, Sharon was still sound asleep. She slept through having her head cleaned and stitched and bandaged. Then she was left alone for another hour or so. When two nurses came from the psych ward to pick up Isabel Beckett the patient next to Sharon. They were waved in the general direction of her cubicle by a busy nurse. They went in and found a dead woman with very similar hair and body type to Sharon. The name tag said Sharon Raydor, so they moved to the next cubicle.

Just as the nurses were coming into the cubicle Sharon was in the throes of a very bad nightmare. In the nightmare, Gary was holding Bella over the pool and threatening to drop her in, if Sharon didn't go with him. He didn't want a check and he wanted more than the paltry five hundred dollars, she had promised him for the privilege of raising Bella. He planned to take her to her bank, have her withdraw the money and give it to him. Sharon turned onto her other side and the scene in her dream changed. Gary was forcing her over to Rusty's car, allowing her a few seconds to put the baby in the backseat of the old Volvo. Then he made her drive. Suddenly they were at his car where he had left it. The dream was so vivid she could feel him pushing her in the backseat of a black sedan and tearing off her clothes. She fought him.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Chapter 17**

 **Warning: some disturbing scenes involving the use of force during a medical procedure.**

* * *

Actually, the people taking her clothes off were Nurse Angie, and her partner Gus, a male nurse from the Psych Ward. They had read her name off her bracelet and were sure they had their psychiatric patient. Unfortunately for Sharon due to human error, the wristband on Sharon's arm said Isabel Beckett, not Sharon Raydor.

As they undressed her with the purpose of putting her a hospital gown, she fought them, kicking and flailing her arms. Even trying to bite them, all the while her eyes were closed. They finally restrained her, tying her hands and legs to the bed rails. In the dream world of Sharon's mind's eye, she was defending herself against he attacker. However, the nurses' perception was quite different. They viewed her as combative and felt justified for tying her down. They thought she was a mental patient they had to take a test in radiology. Unfortunately for Sharon, the nurse who had put the wristband on her had been at work for thirty-six hours straight. She was very tired distracted and harried. She had been on her way to punch out and get changed to go home when Carmen had begged her to help her out and put the last two wristbands on her last two patients.

Both women were in cubicles side-by-side. It would only take a minute she reasoned. Carmen had been called back home by her neighbor because her mother had been hurt and her children were alone with her. Her mother was her babysitter, who had fallen down the steps of their little house on her way to chase after her two-year-old who delighted in running around the house naked. Her four-year-old had run over to the next door neighbors house. The neighbor had alerted Carmen through the 911 dispatcher who was also her friend. Otherwise, she wouldn't have heard for hours.

The harried nurse, wanting to get home to her own family, had not been paying as much attention as she should have. She had put the wristbands on the patients and left to go home. Isabel Beckett was in the cubicle next door to Sharon's. She, in turn, had Sharon's name on her bracelet. Isabel Beckett was a patient with schizophrenia and psychosis which was aggravated by a urinary tract infection and early onset dementia. Of course, due to the craziness of a very busy ER, that was dealing with computers that refused to stay online, too many patients to handle and not near enough nurses or doctors to handle them all, the mix up fell through the cracks.

Sharon was only vaguely aware of moving, as Nurse Angie and Gus her partner rolled her on the gurney towards radiology. They were so focused on getting this assignment completed, so they could go home after a long thirty-six-hour shift. They forgot to alert the charge nurse they had a dead body, in the cubicle next to Isabel's. As they rolled towards radiology Sharon drifted in and out of sleep and only partial wakefulness. She started waking up a little more and began to squirm and fight them when she was held down and her legs were restrained in stirrups pulling them painfully wide open. She didn't remember being undressed, but she apparently had been at some point. The draft she felt in her lower regions made her feel exposed. She tried desperately to get out of the restraints.

"Mrs. Beckett, you must lay still," said the nurse sternly.

Even groggy Sharon realized they were calling her by Bella's name. "That's not my name!" she said in a panic. "My name is Sharon Raydor. Isabella **Beck** is my four-month-old ward." She tried to stay calm, and keep her eyes open, but it felt like she was in the middle of one of those nightmares where you can't open your eyes and you have to run away from danger. You know something bad will happen to you if you don't get away, but your eyes won't open and your limbs feel like lead. So, instead of running away from danger you can't move and the danger gets you. Sharon was still groggy from the meds she'd been given in the ambulance, not to mention the exhaustion from the trauma of everything leading up to being shot by Gary.

To add to everything else, she could feel herself getting breathless again and the pain in her hips was increasing as the male nurse, Gus pulled her legs further apart to get better access to the area he needed to anesthetize and catherize. Sharon finally pried her eyes open for a minute and saw the huge male nurse between her legs and a fission of fear overtook her. He didn't say much, he didn't have a good handle on the language. He was from Africa but he was white or mixed. He was the size of a mountain and bald. He had a goatee, his eyes were black and fathomless. His face was expressionless. His dark eyes and lack of expression made Sharon feel a bit frightened. "Stop! You're hurting me! This can't be a treatment plan for stitches in my forehead! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Angie scanned the first page of Isabel Beckett's file. "It says here that you, Isabel Beckett fell because you refused your medicine and got dizzy. When you fell, you hit your head on the corner of the dresser. It says you got five stitches in your forehead, it also says that this test was ordered because of several UTI's you've had."

"I'm telling you, I'm not her! This Isabel Beckett is someone else, not me! I'm Commander Sharon Raydor! Of the Major Crimes Unit of the LAPD!" She thrashed around some more trying to get away. The nurse Angie was becoming impatient with Sharon's protestations. She started to help Gus renew his efforts to catheterize her, so the dye could be administered for the test. Desperate to make the nurses understand they had the wrong patient, she started to protest in a reasonable voice, but then she saw the male nurse preparing a syringe. "Nooooo! Please! Listen to me! I'm not who you think I am! My name is Sharon Raydor, I am a police Commander for the LAPD! I did not fall because I didn't take my meds! I was shot in the head by a home invader! I want you to call my husband! He'll tell you who I am! His name is Lieutenant Andrew Flynn! He's somewhere in this hospital with my ward Isabella Beck, his number is 555 um... 2345." Her breathing was becoming labored, and since she couldn't figure out where her rescue inhaler was she tried to concentrate on keeping from hyperventilating. Slow and easy, in and out. She tried to tell the nurse she needed her inhaler.

"There is nothing in this report about you having asthma," Angie said sternly. She was stubbornly refusing to believe she'd made such a grievous mistake. "Wait a minute, wasn't Sharon Raydor the name of the dead woman in the next cubicle?"

 **"** **That's because I'm not Isabel Beckett, you moron! My name is Sharon Raydor! I was in two bomb explosions, I inhaled smoke and C4, I got pneumonia from it. It caused me to develop temporary stress-related asthma." She coughed after practically screaming at the top of her lungs.**

The radiologist had entered the room and had stopped to look at the nurse. "What's going on? Is what she is saying the truth?"

Nurse Angie was starting to worry that she or someone else had made a mistake, the woman's story sounded so plausible. Could someone else have put the wrong wristband on the wrong patient? No, that couldn't be. Could it? To make sure she decided to read more about this Isabel Beckett. She scanned further down to the description of the patient. She read the description which sounded a lot like the lady before her. Dark auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles. Then she read the notes about her mental diagnosis and suddenly relaxed. "It says here Isabel Beckett is very confused… She's forty-nine and schizophrenic.

"I'm not forty-nine, I'm fifty-five and I'm not confused or schizophrenic. I tell you I'm Sharon Raydor, a police commander for the LAPD. Please believe me!" Sharon's voice held a note of panic.

Angie continued on unconcerned, "She also has early onset dementia. It says here she has delusions that she isn't who we say she is. She's always someone else. One of the people is a woman with a baby or a husband or both. Another is a police captain. Every day a new name, a new identity. Lately, she has been presenting behavior that is consistent with a UTI and she has been having trouble with pain while going to the bathroom. So, she's here to be given the cystourethrogram." She then lowered her voice. "I know one thing, if she becomes any more combative we're supposed to give her a butt shot of midazolam."

Sharon was too busy to hear. She was once again trying to fight the male nurse who was still trying to catheterize her. She tried to kick him and managed to get him near his family jewels. He narrowed his eyes at her and picked up the syringe of Midazolam, already prepared and plunged it into her bottom. She roared with rage and pain then tried harder to escape her confines, but suddenly she lost all her energy. "Please… please believe me… I'm Sharon Raydor, not Isabel Beckett," she sobbed, as she fell back to sleep.

The radiologist did not have a good feeling about this. "Look, I'm not sure we should do this. She sounds pretty convincing."

"Look, she's sedated now. She's already got the catheter and the dye in her. You can't not do it," Angie said with attitude.

"Well, I'll do the cystourethrogram, because she's already set up for it, but I'd double check her identity if I were you. She sounded too alert and clear-minded to be this person you think she is. This Isabel Beckett."

"She's a nut job, Leo they all sound convincing!" Angie said not willing to consider any other scenario. Leo shook his head. Angie was hard-headed and hard-hearted.

They started doing the test. Gus helped them position her throughout the test. Then just as they were completing taking the pictures, the radiologist was called away to pediatrics. Angie and Gus removed the catheter, then wheeled their charge to the psych ward on the 4th floor. After putting the code in they were buzzed in. They wheeled the gurney up to the front desk of the unit. "Who do we have here?" asked the charge nurse.

"Her name is Isabel Beckett, she's a patient from the psych hospital Austin Riggs. She's here for medical observation and to get some tests done. They did the cystourethrogram, but they want her evaluated before she goes back. She's running a low-grade temperature and she's been really combative. She keeps insisting she's some lady named Sharon Raydor and that she has asthma and needs an inhaler because she was in a bomb blast. She says she, not Isabel Beckett. She claims she has a ward named Isabella Beck who is an infant, but her packet says she's delusional and often thinks she's other people."

The charge nurse was a tall brunette, named Cora Hartley. She had a pale olive complexion with long narrow black eyes, generous lips sporting very red lipstick and a birthmark next to the corner of her mouth. Her heart-shaped face had a straight delicate nose. She had a well toned sexy body, long legs and was wearing an old-fashioned white nurses uniform. The nurse pursed her lips. "Hmmm, we'll see. Okay, go I'll buzz you out. Is your shift over?"

Angie nodded, "and I'm going. I've been on thirty-six hours straight."

"Well, then go," she said and let her out of the unit.

Then she turned and went to the gurney. She pushed the woman's bloody hair out of the way, to see her face and gasped. It was Sharon Raydor, she'd know that face anywhere. Her husband had been a beat cop in LA shortly after Sharon Raydor had become the head of FID. He'd been brought before her for taking protection money from the store owners on his beat. One of the people he was trying to extort money from refused to pay. Joe had had him beaten to death. The other store owners had united and reported him. Her husband Joe had been found guilty and put in jail. He had died in jail. She, Cora, his wife moved to get away from LA and had come here to the armpit of the California Desert to get away from the shame. She'd made a life for herself, and it wasn't too bad. She and Joe had been kindred spirits. They were both mean and cruel people, but they could put on a good show of being nice to fool people. Cora Hartley had become The Desert Hot Spring Medical Center Psychiatric wards' own version of Nurse Ratchett.

Cora smiled, somewhat evilly. She'd heard the Wicked Witch of FID had changed divisions and had been promoted to Commander. This little-unscheduled visit to her little world would give her the opportunity to pay Raydor back for what she'd done to her husband. "Well, well, you're not so high and mighty, now are you?" She asked bitterly and then laughed.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Rusty angrily slapped his hands on the counter at the nurses' desk, "No! You are not going to stand there and tell me she's not here either! I have been all over this God-forsaken desert for the last several hours! This is the third hospital I've been to! She's got to be here!" He ran his hand through his hair that was getting long again.

"Sir, I'm sorry she's um she's here. Just… not… not on this floor," said a young nurse assigned to desk duty because of her advanced pregnancy. She wore purple scrubs and a long black ponytail. Her name was Estrella. She could see how agitated the young man before her was and didn't want to have to be the one to tell him the news she had to tell him.

"Has she been admitted? Which floor is she on?" Rusty asked suspiciously. He was young but he had been through a lot in his short amount of years, he wasn't stupid either and he could tell she was holding back something.

"Um… I'll… I'll… get my supervisor," Estrella said nervously.

As he finished his tirade and the girl was finished stammering through what she was trying to tell him. Rusty looked up and saw Andy walking down the hall towards the ER with Bella on his shoulder, but no Sharon anywhere around. "Andy! Where have you been?" Rusty asked all but yelling.

At the same time, Andy asked, "Rusty, where have you been?"

"Looking for you," was Rusty's answer. "All over the desert!"

"Seeing the pediatrician with Bella," was Andy's answer.

"Where's mom?" was Rusty's next question.

"Where's your mother?" was Andy's next question.

"Wait, are you just getting here?" Andy asked incredulously.

They spoke simultaneously, both a little irritated with each other, at first.

"Yes. There was a backup on the freeway. We were crawling, for a couple of hours. I kept trying to call you but you didn't answer. I went to two hospitals before this. Grace gave me the address for Eisenhower Medical Center but you weren't there. Then they sent me to Desert Regional, but you weren't there either. They said that this was the only other hospital around and that nurse over there was telling me she's not here!"

"What nurse?"

"The one in the purple scrubs. She's standing over there with that other nurse." Andy looked over at where Rusty was pointing. He didn't recognize the woman he was indicating. Well, it's probably change of shift. It's been a busy day. She probably hasn't met her yet. Look your mother should be in this cubicle, he walked over to the area that he had sat in with Sharon. 11B, it now had a man that looked like he'd been in a terrible accident and was in pretty bad shape. He was covered in bandages, a lot of bandages. Andy just stared, then he turned toward Rusty.

The lady Rusty spoke of, talking to the nurse in purple scrubs was the Nurse Supervisor for the evening shift. She was coming their way, with an inscrutable expression on her face. "Gentlemen, could you come to my office, please? We need to talk." Rusty and Andy looked at each other, both knew this could not be good.

They followed the nurse into her office and sat down. Andy placed the sleeping Bella in her car seat and buckled her in. Then he sat up and looked the Nurse Supervisor in the eye. "Okay, where is my wife? I left her here two and a half hours ago to go to the pediatric area of the emergency department, so our daughter Bella could be seen. My son, Rusty here, hadn't arrived yet so I was forced to leave her alone. She was asleep because she'd been given a sedative after a home invader shot at her with our daughter in her arms and she had to shoot him, She had a furrow on the side of her head from a bullet that grazed it. That needed stitches, but she was otherwise unhurt. Her name is Commander Sharon Raydor of the LAPD and she was in 11B until I left her at 3 or 4 in the afternoon."

"I'm sorry to have to inform you, but Sharon Raydor died this afternoon."

Andy's face and Rusty's face lost all color. Andy didn't know what he had expected her to say but that wasn't it! "Excuse me? Did you just... sa… s… say she… d… d… died?!" Andy and Rusty cried at the same time.

The woman nodded. "I'm really sorry. At this time, we're not sure how it happened, it was an unattended death. She's been sent down to the morgue so our medical examiner can figure it out. Unfortunately, there have been many deaths because of a multi-car accident so he probably won't get to her right away. It could be a couple of days before we find out I'm very very sorry for your loss."

Rusty was speechless with grief. He felt like he was suffocating. She couldn't be dead! She survived a shoot-out in the courtroom. Not one but two bomb explosions, double pneumonia from that, and being shot at by Gary. How could she be dead?! He stood up and ran blindly out of the office.

Andy wasn't even aware that Rusty had left. His heart felt like a brick in his chest. He struggled to take deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating or having another heart attack. He needed to stay calm and focused. This couldn't be true! He knew that if she was really dead he would know it in his heart, in his very soul, but all he felt was mind-numbing fear. If she wasn't dead then where could she be and what was happening to her? Andy cleared his throat and said, "I need to see her, but first I need to use a landline phone because my cell isn't working."

"I'm afraid it's not possible to see your wife at this time. We have a strict rule that civilians are not allowed down in the morgue. Only medical personnel are allowed down there. Once she's been autopsied she will be released to a funeral home of your choice. They'll arrange a private viewing. As far as your phone, we have no signal here within the hospital for cell phones. Here is the landline. I'll give you privacy. Again, I'm very sorry."

Once she left the room, Andy called Dr. Morales. "LAPD Morgue. Dr. Morales speaking, how can I help you?"

"Fernando, this is A… Andy Flynn. I need you to drop what you are doing and come to Desert Hot Springs Medical Center as fast as you can! I…" Andy tried to swallow a sob.

"What are you doing there? That is like the armpit of the desert? Lieutenant… Andy? What's going on? Why are you there?"

"It's a long story, but you're right about that. It is the armpit of the desert. They are telling me…" Andy swallowed back another sob. "They are telling me that… Sharon is... Sharon is dead and I need you to come down and confirm it for me. I'm finding it impossible to believe that she's dead, but if… if… it's true, and it is h… her. I know that she would want you to… be the one… to take c… care of her. Please, bring your high-tech identification equipment. I don't think they have any equipment that was invented after the 1990s."

Dr. Morales was shocked by what Andy was telling him. Trying not to upset the lieutenant more than he already was the doctor kept his voice even, "sure, I'll come right away. Um… Do you want me to call Chief Mason or do you want to?"

Andy was pacing as he talked, he couldn't seem to stay still. "I'm going to try to get ahold of Tao or Provenza. I'll let them talk to Mason. Oh, if Fritz is back from seeing Brenda see if he could bring you here."

"Don't worry, the LAPD will get me there. I'll talk to SOS. Hang in there, Andy. We'll get this straightened out. I'll be there as fast as I can." Morales was making a mental list of what he needed to do to get out of there as fast as possible.

He took in the hospital around him not believing what was happening. Andy couldn't hold back his distress any longer. "Please hurry, Fernando! We need to find out what happened and they won't let me down there to view the body."

The doctor tried to help by explaining, "they won't let civilians down there, but you're not a civilian, Andy. You're a lieutenant of the LAPD."

"I know, but I'd rather wait. As long as I don't see the body it's not real. It's a mistake. Oh, my God, I can't bear for this to be real!" he sobbed.

"I can't either. Listen, focus on making the rest of your calls. I should be there soon. Meet me in the parking lot. I'll call you, on your cell in one hour."

"My cell hasn't been working, but maybe if I walk outside, it will."

"It'll do you good to take a walk, Andy. It will clear your head. I'll be there as soon as I can." Then Dr. Morales hung up.

Andy hung up too, picked up the car seat with Bella in it and walked out of the hospital. He saw Rusty right away. He was pacing while talking on his phone. Tears were running down his face. Andy figured he was talking to Dr. Joe or Buzz… or Gus. Andy sat on the bench under the awning but far enough away from the hospital to get a signal. He started making his calls. As he tried to dial he realized his hand was shaking. He squeezed his hand shut and then opened it. He tried to take some deep cleansing breaths and tried to keep it together. Sharon, Bella, and Rusty needed him to keep it together. Andy called Provenza first, but his phone was busy. Next, he tried Patrice, her phone was busy. He left messages, and then he called Mike. "Tao residence, Mike speaking."

"Hey, Mike. I need you and the team here at Desert Hot Springs Medical Center ASAP." He then explained what had happened.

Mike got up from the table and started pacing. He'd been eating dinner, but after hearing Andy's news he suddenly didn't have an appetite. "I'll call Mason, Amy, Nolan, and Julio. We'll be there as fast as we can."

Andy exhaled loudly relieved that the team would be there soon. "Thanks, Mike and thanks for not treating me like I'm just a grieving husband who doesn't want to admit the truth."

"Andy, Raydor has been the best Captain I've ever had. We loved the Chief but she could be a bit unconventional. It took a little while to trust our Captain but once you did, you always knew she'd do it by the book and keep us out of trouble. We all love her and would give our lives for her. If this happened to Cathy, I'd be doing the same thing. I'd want my team to take me seriously. Take care and stay calm. We don't need you to have another heart attack."

"I know and I'm trying to keep it together. It's hard, very hard. Just… get here as quickly as you can."

"On my way!"

After finishing talking to Mike, Andy started to call Emily and Ricky but decided against it. They would insist on coming and they'd end up getting in the way. He would wait and see what developed. Until then, he would wait to call them. While he was thinking things through, Provenza called. "Hey, Flynn. Rusty called and told me what's going on. Look, this has got to be a misunderstanding. Patrice is trying to get a flight for us." He looked up and met Patrice's tear-stained face. She wiped away tears. She had become friends with Sharon and was very upset for Andy and Rusty. She nodded quickly, indicating she'd found a way there." We'll be there as fast as we can. Hold on Buddy, we're on our way."

"Thanks, Louie." Provenza swallowed his own tears back as he heard a sob in Andy's voice.

"You listen here, Andy we'll be there with you soon, and when she turns up **and she will turn up, alive** , we'll all go out for a steak dinner and I'll even pay."

"No, I'll pay even though you know I don't eat steak. I'm sure I'll find something I can eat and it'll be the best damn meal we've ever had," Andy's voice faltered. "I gotta go. I'm getting a text."

"See You at The Desert Hot Springs Medical Center. That's what it's called, right?" Louie asked.

"Yes. Right now, we're in front of the hospital ER because there's no cell service within the hospital."

"Okay, we'll be there!"

"Thanks, Louie," After getting off the phone, Andy was starting to check his messages, when he heard a shout from Rusty. He went to find out was going on.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

Sharon Raydor opened her eyes and closed her eyes quickly. Her head hurt and not just from where she had gotten stitches. The light shining in her eyes felt like a knife. Really everything hurt from her head to her toes. The worst thing she felt was an alarming need to use the bathroom before she soiled herself. She moved painfully, trying to get up to hurry to the bathroom when a voice out of nowhere said, "Ah ah ahhh, Isabel, you don't have bathroom privileges yet today." Sharon looked around with alarm but could not at first find the source of the voice. She vaguely remembered from the first morning she'd woke up here that the camera was in the left corner closest to the door and that Cora had her glasses in her office. She was farsighted so she could see better far than near, which was why she was able to see Rusty when she'd looked out the window but was not able to see small things that were close. Her room was small and close almost as small as a cell. She was just glad that her room had a bathroom.

She finally found the corner that had the rather outdated surveillance equipment attached to the wall. She looked into what she thought was the camera, "and what do I have to do to earn them, **this** morning?" Sharon looked at the camera and asked with a tired defeated sounding voice. She did not want to anger the woman, by insisting that she wasn't Isabel. She had learned quickly how that would play out, and she did not think her body could handle much more of whatever they'd filled that syringe with, every time she turned around. Her head felt like she'd drank too many margaritas with Gavin. So, did her bladder.

"Well, I'm feeling generous today, at least in this one instance," Cora said cryptically. "All you have to do is apologize for your appalling behavior."

Sharon's appalling behavior had consisted of telling the woman off on several different occasions. First at dinner for feeding the residents slop while she, Cora got real food which they had to watch her eat, while they were eating food that wasn't fit for pigs. Cora had calmly and dripping with false sweetness told her that if it was that bad she should probably not eat it and had sent her away from the dinner table.

Sharon had left the table and had wandered into the main common room on her way back to her bedroom. She saw that it was a small area with a large window and sickly green walls with green, tan and coral curtains. The furniture was functional and done in olive green. There was a tv, not very large in the corner of the room. She had no window in her room, so seeing the window, she was drawn to it. She'd gone over to it and looked down and she had seen her son Rusty. He was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair and even without her glasses, which she didn't have because Cora said she had to earn them back after her temper tantrum at dinner. She could tell he was agitated and upset. Without thinking, she had started waving at him, shouting and pounding on the window trying to get his attention. Just when he looked up and saw her, Cora had one her goons pull her away from the window.

She had roared with rage and tried to stomp on the goon's foot and tried to flip him over her shoulder to the ground, but he was huge, and she had only had ill-fitting canvas tennis shoes on her feet, not her usual three or four inch heels, so that maneuver hadn't worked too well. Between feeling generally unwell because she suspected she'd picked up Bella's cold and the medicines they were giving her were making her feel woozy. Not having eaten since breakfast that morning at The Three Palms and the fact that she was still recovering from injuries from the bomb blast. She wasn't strong enough to pull a 275lb man over her shoulder. The effort to do so had strained the muscles in her back. Making her feel even worse. She had turned her head and looked straight at Cora who was standing there smirking and told her off using words that she had always made a point not to use, under normal circumstances, but the circumstances that she found herself in at that moment were hardly normal. Her husband Jack had often cussed at her with venom when he didn't get his way with her. She used some of his choice words when she was cursing at Cora. After listening to her tirade with an evil smirk on her face, Cora had nodded at the goon that had her in an armlock and he had given Sharon/Isabel another shot of Midazolam in the butt and after that, she had been knocked completely out. What day was it? How long had she been here? My God, she didn't even know what day it was or how long she'd been here? If Cora was trying to drive her crazy as she suspected. She was doing a good job of it.

Sharon wanted desperately to stand up to her tormentor now, but she knew that it wouldn't be in her best interest. She would placate the woman for now until she regained some strength, but she would find her time. Knowing from experience, that showing Cora respect was the best way to go, Sharon said, "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Hartley, I was rude the other night. I don't know where my manners went. I shouldn't have said those things to you in front of my fellow patients. Also, I acted badly later about not being allowed to look out the window I was excited to see someone I thought I knew and I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. I'm sorry for all the times I've lost my temper, that's not like me. I will try to do better. May I please have bathroom privileges?"

"What a nice apology Isabel. Of course, you may use the bathroom," Cora said magnanimously. "Then take a shower and meet us in the dining hall. Colleen will be in to supervise. As you know, she has the key to your room and she will let you out when you are ready. Make sure your hair is pulled back," Cora said and stopped talking, it sounded to Sharon that the woman sounded amused by something.

Sharon frowned and wondered what was so funny. She knew it probably couldn't be good for her. "Thank you," Sharon said humbly. Then all but sprinted to the bathroom that was adjacent to her room. She just made it, which she was grateful for. She hated to think what the consequences of soiling herself would have been, not to mention the mortification. She put her aching head in her hands and allowed herself a moment to grieve. Tears ran down her face as she thought of Rusty, Andy, and Bella. Not to mention Emily and Ricky. Had Rusty recognized her? Would he alert Andy? Of course, he would, but would he be believed? Was Andy, okay? She worried that the stress of not knowing what had happened to her would trigger another heart attack. Was Bella alright?

She hadn't planned on being a mother of a baby this late in life, but in spite of her present circumstances, she couldn't imagine life without her now. She was sooo helpless and in need of cuddling and love. Sharon missed the feel of her in her arms as she rocked her to sleep. Missed the baby smell after she had a bath. Would she ever see her again? Or Andy or Rusty or Emily and Ricky? Her parents? Her team? She was still reeling from waking up in a Psych Ward under somebody else's name! How had that happened? If she had Isabel Beckett's identification bracelet on, then where was the woman that had **her** bracelet on? Rusty had been very upset, she could tell he was crying. So, was the Isabel they thought she was… dead and wearing Sharon's name tag? Did Rusty and Andy think she was dead?! Sharon started to sob and covered her face while her shoulders shook.

Colleen, who had been assigned as Sharon/Isabel's caregiver came in then carrying the clothes that were on the bottom of her bed. They were white made of cotton and looked like scrubs. She was also carrying a thin white towel and a washcloth. She was a big woman, tall and heavyset, with very dark skin. She had long braids of blonde and dark hues pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and she had a warm smile for her charge, but it quickly turned to a worried frown when she saw that she'd been crying. "What's the matter, Miss Isabel? Are you in pain?"

Sharon took a deep breath and tried to get emotions under control. "Yes. My head, really my whole body is killing me, but that's not why I was crying. I want to go home! I miss my family! I don't belong here, Colleen! I'm not this Isabel Beckett, you all think I am. I'm not crazy, at least not yet. Although crazy doesn't feel far away right now. I don't even know what day it is, for crying out loud. I don't really even understand how this could have happened in 2017? Being admitted to a psych ward under somebody else's name and not being able to convince anybody of who I really am. Sounds like something that would happen in a movie from the 70's. My God, Colleen, I'm living my own personal version of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest! Complete with Nurse Rachett I mean Nurse Cora Hartley." Sharon sobbed in a congested voice. She wiped away tears that were still flowing.

"Honey, you've convinced me, but I can't let Cora know that yet. I agree with your comparison of Cora to Nurse Rachett too. I Just hope we can get rid of our Nurse Rachett before you end up like Jack Nicholson's character," Colleen said sardonically.

Sharon looked up at Colleen sharply. "Would she do that? I mean can she really order shock therapy for me? What about the others? That's barbaric!"

Colleen nodded. "Her doctor friend, Dr. Pete, will do anything she asks of him, no matter what it is. From what I understand she's got him by the short hairs if you know what I mean. Caught him in a compromising position with one of the Candy Stripers. She was barely legal and he's married! Cora likes to listen to the gossip so she can get things on people and she can make them do her bidding. She told him to order shock therapy for at least one inmate that I know of since I've been here, which has only been a couple of weeks. His name was Ronnie. The gentlest kindest hearted man, most of the time, but if you pissed him off by hurting someone else, well he could be quite violent. She considered him dangerous because he pinned her against her office door and threatened to hurt her if she didn't leave Molly alone. You remember Molly, don't you?"

Sharon shook her head; her memories were foggy. Then a face came out of the fog. "Molly is the teenager, the one that has those scars up and down her arms and pink hair," Sharon said remembering.

"Yes, that's her. Cora would torture that girl, making an example out of her like she's trying to do to you. Ronnie had only ever been violent towards people who hurt others that were younger and weaker than them. Cora made him mad when he heard her verbally abusing, Molly. Telling her she was a worthless little shit. That she deserved to not have friends because she pimped her friends out to her stepfather. She didn't, but she feels guilty that her stepfather targeted her friends as well as her for his use. Anyway, after the shock treatment, Ronnie was a zombie. Cora was afraid of him so sent him to a state facility up north."

Sharon cringed, thinking about shock therapy and worried that Cora would find a reason to do that to the little group of residents. Although she, Sharon was more likely to end up having it ordered for her. She couldn't seem to keep from telling Cora off. In spite of the fact she'd only known the residents for a short time, she was fond of them. She wished that she could do something to help them. She was sorry she hadn't had time to get to know them better. All she really knew were their names. Molly, Paul, David, Victor, and Liza. Oh, and Sara and she knew a little of their stories.

Molly was sixteen. She had longish dyed pink hair, sad blue eyes, and piercings on her nose and eyebrow. She was slender and stayed to herself mostly. She remembered having a brief conversation with her, and Molly had blurted out that she didn't deserve friends because she'd made friends before and they always got hurt because of her. Sharon had not known about Ronnie back then, but she had told Molly what other people did to her friends was not her fault. Molly had told her that her father was a military man and they were always moving. Any town they lived in he would molest at least one of her friends. Even if she didn't bring them home, he would stalk Molly at school and watch her to see what girls she hung out with. Then he would isolate the friend and Molly and molest them then threaten them, to keep them quiet. Sharon had repeated to her that what her stepfather did to her and her friends was not her fault. Her stepfather was the one at fault. Then Sharon asked why she cut herself, and she had said that she cut herself for every friend that she had lost because of her stepfather and then had run away like a frightened rabbit.

Paul was short and stocky, he was moderately or profoundly, Sharon wasn't sure which, autistic kind of like Rainman. His black hair was wild and curly, he had a paunch and was constantly talking under his breath muttering numerical equations and saying random stuff that didn't make a whole lot of sense to anybody but him. Then he'd say something that did make sense and was appropriate for the situation. He was in his middle twenties. He often fluttered his fingers or rocked or held things between his fingers and pulled them back and forth. It was a comforting behavior for him. He had lived with his parents before they died recently and he had been placed here to be evaluated for a residential program. He had started out fifty on the waiting list but kept being pushed back by Cora. He wore baggy grey pants with suspenders and short sleeve polo shirt and suede tie oxfords.

David was young like Molly, thin and very quiet. He watched everybody very carefully, and his eyes were constantly moving. He'd been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. His hair was blonde and straight with eyes that were blue-grey. He rarely spoke, not because he couldn't he just didn't like to speak unless he had something to say. Surprisingly there was a piano in one of the common rooms and he played it whenever he could earn the right. He was very talented. Sharon had noticed him smile out of the corner of her eye one of the times she had called Cora a few choice words and had mentioned what she wanted to do to her, that involved handcuffs and jail time for Cora. He wore ratty jeans and a red plaid button down shirt and ratty tennis shoes.

Liza was in her seventies. Her hair was red, curly and cut medium short. She was medium height and thin. She wore a white sweater over a blue and white checked house dress, with knee-high stockings and canvas tennis shoes. Her light watery green eyes were turned inward. She was lost in her own little world where the babies that she'd lost one after another were all alive and keeping her busy caring for them. She had made six little babies out of handkerchiefs and treated them as if they were real. Even naming them. She became agitated if any were missing. Cora would sometimes hide one or two. Sharon was surprised that she allowed her to have them at all since it meant entertaining her delusions. She decided it suited Cora to use the handkerchief babies as a way to torture the poor woman, and that Cora enjoyed the perceived power it gave her.

Victor was a slight African American man who was alone in the world. He was in his late sixties and newly blind. He was there because he woke up one morning not being able to see because of diabetes he didn't know he had and had lost his mind for awhile. He was calm now but very sad on the inside, yet jovial on the outside. Sara was large, not as large as Colleen, but hefty. Her hair was pitch black and long but shaved on one side with **Coexist** cut into the short hairs of her head. She wore black goth-like clothes, black lipstick, and black nail polish. Her skin was very pale and she was quiet, she was clinically depressed. Cora kept these particular inmates at the facility because they were all easy to control and manipulate. If she ran out of the room and somebody new came she would ship one out to the state facility. There was room for twelve inmates, but Cora only liked keeping six or seven around.

Colleen started the shower and then remembering what Sharon had said about starting to feel crazy and not knowing what day it was. Colleen said in a comforting voice, "you're not crazy, Miss Isabel. It's Monday morning, June 5th, 2017. You slept all afternoon and most of the evening, yesterday because you were pumped full of Midazolam for sassing Cora about David playing the piano without permission."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

While dusting in the common room that had the piano, Sharon/Isabel came across David sitting at the piano, fingers poised over the keys. Pretending to play. Without thinking about the consequences of him playing without permission, she had asked him to play for her. He had immediately started playing a beautiful rendition of Für Elise. After he had been playing a few minutes, Cora came out of nowhere it seemed, and almost closed the key cover on his fingers. Sharon with amazingly quick reflexes had stopped her.

She had then taken the blame saying she had asked him to play for her. Cora had said he hadn't earned the right to play the piano and would lose that privilege for three months. Seeing the devastation on David's face, and knowing that ultimately, she had caused it by encouraging him to play, without permission, Sharon had lost it. She had started yelling at Cora about being cruel and hateful for the fun of it and that someday she would have the pleasure of seeing the woman in handcuffs. Her behavior wasn't normal for her, she was usually cool and controlled, but Cora was pushing her to the very limits. She had gotten a little too close to Cora during her tirade, and suddenly Augustus had shown up and had given Sharon an injection. Sharon had been out instantly. Augustus had carried her to her room after that.

She felt bad for her. "I'm sorry that you're in this situation. I'm not real sure how it happened either, but I don't believe in coincidences. I believe this happened so that you can help me get rid of that pustule of humanity, named Cora Hartley, and get her in prison where she belongs."

"Gee, Colleen tell me how you really feel!" Sharon joked with sardonic humor.

Colleen smiled at her. "Miss Isabel, that's not the half of what I feel about that woman," she said sarcastically. "Now, let's get you showered and changed into some clean clothes. We've got to hurry, Miss Cora doesn't like waiting," she told Sharon/Isabel.

Sharon nodded and asked her to turn her back a moment. Colleen respected her desire for privacy but was unable to comply. "I'm sorry, Miss Isabel I can't do that. Miss Cora can see me from here. She can't hear us in here, but she can see us until we get further into the bathroom. She says I have to watch you here in the bathroom because this is where some of the former inmates have committed suicide by hanging themselves or they overdosed with drugs they hold in their bodies, but I suspect that it's a way of humiliating you. If you know what I mean." She made a disgusted face.

Sharon closed her eyes, she definitely was humiliated as well as disgusted. Being a policewoman, she was also aware of the of the many different ways people smuggled drugs and how prisoners were treated when they were booked. She opened her eyes and averted her focus as she took care of her personal business while Colleen stood there facing her, averting her eyes as well. She trusted Sharon/Isabel not to have drugs on her but she needed to at least give the outward appearance of following Cora's rules. Colleen then gave her a drink that had a fruity effervescence to it and then two blue gel capsules, and a regular drink of water. "What are those?" Sharon asked suspiciously. "I don't want to take any more medicine."

"Relax, it's Ibuprofen and Airborne. It will help your headache and make you feel a little better. The Airborne is an immunity booster. Sounds like you're catching a cold."

"Oh great, that's the last thing I need, my immune system has really taken a beating lately," Sharon said and hesitantly drank the immunity booster and took the pills with the water.

Colleen had a soft husky voice that sounded like molten honey. It was melodious and soothing. She was a kind woman, and she seemed to like Sharon and she trusted her, but Colleen refused to call Sharon anything but Isabel. This frustrated Sharon a great deal. It had made her not sure whether to trust her at first. Of course, now she realized the necessity of it, Colleen had to make Cora believe she was following her rules or Colleen would be dismissed. It also kept Colleen from making any mistakes in front of Cora. She was trying to give Cora a false sense of security, but being called Isabel instead of her own name unnerved Sharon because she was afraid that if they kept shooting her full of drugs every chance they got and calling her Isabel, pretty soon she wouldn't know who she was.

Understanding her concern, Colleen had told Sharon the night before, in confidence, that if her plans were successful, Sharon/Isabel would be gone from there way before that happened. She told her that she, Colleen had been plotting and planning for awhile, but she couldn't get rid of Cora by herself. She needed someone with a backbone, someone who wasn't afraid to rock the boat. She had told her that seeing Sharon stand up to Cora repeatedly in spite of the consequences, had made her realize that Sharon/Isabel, was the person she'd been looking for. Colleen knew for sure "Isabel" was Sharon Raydor, as she said she was. She had looked her up on her phone during her break sitting in her car. The picture of Sharon Raydor that came up was of a fiftyish auburn haired, green-eyed beauty. Even though Sharon/Isabel sported a nasty head wound covered with a bandage on the right side of her head and a bruise below it and no makeup, she was still a beauty. She was unmistakably Commander Sharon Raydor of the LAPD. She also knew that Sharon's family and her team were looking for her.

Unfortunately, Cora had eyes and ears all over the place and would dismiss her, Colleen if she found out she'd been in touch with any of them. Colleen could get a job elsewhere, but she didn't want to leave without ridding the psych ward of Cora Hartley. Colleen was looking to replace Cora as Head Nurse. She had experience in running a psych ward with kinder gentler humane ways of handling behavioral issues. One of the first things she wanted to do is get rid of aides like Angie and Gus. Gus was one of Cora's goons. Angie was just lazy and stupid.

She, Colleen and the other aide, Angie had been hired the same day. Colleen had learned quickly that Angie was just there to do the least amount of work she could do and punch the clock to get paid. She didn't care a hoot about the residents or their stories. Colleen really cared. She wanted to tell somebody what was going on but she knew telling anybody in this town would end up making her lose her job. Or worse.

The problem was the executives in charge of the psychiatric ward thought of Cora as their darling. She could do no wrong. Her methods worked to keep the inmates in line. They didn't seem to care about her cruelty to them because they never witnessed them. They wouldn't even believe it if she Colleen told them. Nor would the police in this town. They were all under Cora's thumb. She also knew that Cora was bound and determined to break Sharon's/Isabel's will, and even drive her crazy, since she wasn't already there. There seemed to be an old animosity there. Colleen suspected that Cora knew who Isabel really was and had a vendetta against her.

As Colleen supervised Sharon getting ready for her shower, she decided to ask. "Miss Isabel, do you know Miss Cora? Have you had any dealings with her before?"

Sharon frowned as she tried to remember. She had never been good with names until she had begun to head Major Crimes, and Andy had pointed out how important it was in their job to identify with the victims by name. From then on, she made a point to remember the names of the victims they investigated. Sharon struggled, to bring up the memories from twenty or twenty-five years ago. The memory was there but just beyond her grasp. The medication's she'd been given we're making her forget things and it scared her. "I'm not sure. It seems to me I had a case many years ago while I was in FID, that she could have been part of. A cop who was taking protection money from the store owners on his beat. She would have been the wife. She never spoke to me directly and I never really saw her whole face, just her eyes. Long and black heavily lashed, but when I was testifying against her husband, I could feel, her eyes on me from way in the back of the courtroom. They were full of hate. It made my hair stand up on end. Of course, it's not a feeling I'm unfamiliar with, so I dismissed it," She said in an ironic tone of voice.

"Well, the way she looks at you, if looks could kill, you'd be dead."

Sharon nodded and laughed ironically. "I assure you, I'm very glad that looks can't kill. I've spent most of my career in the Force Investigation Department. If looks could kill, I would have died many times, over the years."

Sharon tried to force her memory to go back, twenty years. She remembered the basics of the case, but the name Cora Hartley didn't match up with the people involved in that case. Try as she might the names in the case escaped her. "I've been thinking and trying to remember, the name doesn't sound familiar and she doesn't look familiar, except for her eyes. They seem familiar. Of course, it was twenty years ago, she would have been much younger then, and she's probably changed a great deal. I know that I've changed a lot in over the years. I'll have to think about it. I suppose it's possible she may have changed her name," she mused.

"We need to hurry! Miss Isabel, Miss Cora is not fond of waiting."

"Ohhh, I'm sorry. I'll hurry, I'm hungry enough to even eat the slop they call food here," she started to get up and go to the shower.

"I'm sorry Miss Isabel, but you won't be eating," Colleen said sorrowfully.

Sharon stopped and turned to look at Colleen. "Wh… what? Why? Because I insulted the food?! I apologized!" Sharon said incredulously. Due to her weakened condition, Sharon's ability to put on an inscrutable mask was only partially successful. Her face was set, but her beautiful green eyes went from anger to rage. Then they became wet with unshed tears, of concern for the inmates, and herself. If Cora was doing this to her, she had most likely done it to the other inmates as well.

"I'm afraid so honey. Miss Cora is making an example of you. You'll be serving the food to the other residents, but you won't be allowed to eat until she deems you punished enough."

Sharon pressed her lips together and tried not to give in to the tears that were threatening to fall. Her emotions were all over the place. She guessed it was being in a weakened condition, and the effects of the drugs she'd been given. She didn't like not being able to control her tears. It made her mad. Cora's inhumane treatment made her furious. "She can't do that! It's cruel and unusual punishment! I don't really care personally about not eating, the food was horrible. It tasted like… spoiled meat, but if I don't have something soon I won't have any strength left to help you with your plan."

"I thought of that." Colleen moved her head towards the shower and Sharon/Isabel got in. Colleen handed her a bottle of Ensure, once they were out of sight of the camera and Sharon knocked it back. She handed her a second one, a sample size and Sharon drank that too. "Feel better?"

Sharon smiled and commented within her shower, "thank you. Won't you get in trouble?"

She shook her head saying, "Not if she doesn't find out and hopefully we can keep her busy so she won't find out. Make sure you brush your teeth and even your tongue, that stuff has a distinctive smell."

Sharon nodded but wondered aloud. "How does she get away with denying food or decent food to these people? As a police officer and being in the criminal justice system, I'm somewhat familiar with the laws regarding mental patients, and I'm very sure that it's against the law to use that kind of punishment. Aren't there inspections? This is 2017, not the 1960's or 70's and what about you? Why don't you tell someone what's going on?"

Colleen chuckled sardonically, "Welcome to the world of low budgets, neglect and most importantly greed, Miss Isabel. The powers that be don't care about this little ward. All they care about is that Cora keeps the place running smoothly. She can do no wrong, at as far as they are concerned. So, Miss Cora thinks she can do whatever she wants and get away with it and she's most likely right. This is a poor area. It's poorly staffed and the technology is very outdated because the powers that be don't want to pour money into a hospital that usually doesn't get much traffic, except for the odd accident three-car pileup. The "inspectors" such as they are, are men who are led by... excuse my crude language and their peckers. They are notoriously open to corruption. When they arrive, Cora lines up the inmates looking neat and shiny and obedient, she gives the inspectors an abbreviated "tour" of the place then pouts and says, 'she didn't know they were coming and she just had the floor waxed, and it isn't dry yet.' She pours on the charm and explains, 'how it would be dangerous for them to walk on it before it dried and couldn't they just pass it anyway, without seeing it this one time? If they could come to an agreement she could make it worth their while,' and then she gives them a sexual favor they can't refuse in her office. She gets away with this because there is a high turnover of inspectors." Colleen chuckled, "and then she holds their acceptance of those favors over their heads to keep them in line. As for me telling on her well, I've carefully cultivated the appearance of outwardly behaving like one of Cora's followers to gain her trust, but privately, I have been working to gain each for the inmate's trust also. The final part of my plan to overthrow Cora is to let you in on my true agenda. You, being a police commander could be instrumental in helping me expose Cora Hartley for the diabolical person she really was."

Sharon was appalled at all she was hearing and had to ask, "You couldn't find one person to tell about what's she's been doing? Not one hospital official?"

Colleen frowned knowing what was happening in this place was a lot to take in. "Miss Isabel, Cora has got a lot of people in her pocket. If I told on her, she would know instantly and have me dismissed in a heartbeat and I'm one of the few people that knows who she really is. A wolf in sheep's clothing. So, I keep my own counsel and plot my own course of action, do you understand?"

Thinking for a moment then Sharon nodded. "So, it's just you and me against her and her goons?"

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

* * *

She gave her a small smile. "Yes, ma'am, but with a little help from our friends."

"The inmates?" Sharon questioned and Colleen nodded. "Well, as much as I want to help, I'm not in my best physical form at the moment, Colleen. There was a time not that long ago, only a month ago actually, that I was, and I could have easily wiped the floor up with her, but I'm feeling pretty old and weak right now, "Sharon said sadly.

"You're not old and you may feel weak but you still have a fire in you. Your age or even your present limitations aren't the problems. It's the drugs they keep putting in you every time you show some backbone or spunk, that is the problem. We have to stop her before it gets to a point where she decides to use shock therapy on you and turns you into a zombie-like she did to Ronnie." Sharon shuddered at the thought of being forced to endure that. "You just need to get the drugs out of your system and you'll start feeling better." Colleen's voice got to a whisper as she leaned closer, "Miss Isabel, I want to tell you something, there is help on the way. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do," Sharon answered reflectively but she was wondering what exactly the woman meant.

At the confusion on Isabel's face she added, "and they'll do the takedown. Unfortunately, until they come, we're on our own and I can't really communicate with them out in the open. So, I'm not sure exactly what time they'll be here."

Sharon's heart jumped in her chest. Who was coming? Her team? Andy? The FBI? As long as they got her out of here she didn't care who it was.

All of this conversation was done as Sharon was taking her shower. The water running made it impossible for anything to be heard. There was a camera and a microphone in the main part of the room, but not in the bathroom. For one thing, the acoustics were all wrong for a microphone to be effective. Plus, it was against the law to put cameras or microphones in bathrooms. While Cora wasn't above skirting or breaking a great many of the laws, there were some laws she didn't dare cross. It was a mystery however as to which laws were deemed taboo to cross and which weren't in her twisted mind.

Colleen told Sharon/Isabel her plan, and that today was the best day to implement it, but just in case something happened to delay things she didn't tell her everything. She did tell her to wait to see her, Colleen's nod before Sharon/Isabel set things in motion. Once Sharon got dressed and her hair was done. She'd asked Colleen to French braid it to get it out of her way. She couldn't french braid it herself because her arms were still very sore. She reported to Cora in the dining hall, while unbeknownst to her, Colleen left to answer the door. "Well, it's about time you showed up, what took you so long? Honestly, that Colleen is sooo slow. Guess, it's cause she's soo fat," said Cora nastily.

Once again Sharon was left with a feeling of outrage at the outright meanness of the woman. "Oh, I'm afraid that it was my fault," Sharon/Isabel said. "Um, you see, my bodily functions don't always perform as easily as they used to since, I've gotten older and since I was hurt in the bomb blast. They take longer if you know what I mean." Sharon said trying to put the blame on herself and distract Cora from contemplating what had really kept her and Colleen later than they should have been. Plus, it was worth the embarrassment to see Cora's face when she discussed bodily functions.

Cora's expression looked like she'd gotten a hold of some very sour pickles. "TMI, Isabel! TMI!" She narrowed her eyes at Isabel realizing that she'd slipped in something relating to her being Sharon Raydor instead of Isabel Beckett. She decided to let it slide for now, but would make her pay soon enough.

"Sorry, but you asked," Sharon said with a secretive smile. Which seat do you wish for me to sit in Miss Hartley? The same one as last night? I'm starved," Sharon/Isabel asked brightly being as polite as possible.

"Oh, you won't be eating, Isabel. You'll be serving," she said with an evil smile.

Sharon wasn't as devastated about that as she appeared to be. Having had the Ensure helped take the edge off of her hunger. "Why? I apologized," she asked tearfully, pretending to be devastated. She may be old but she could still act she thought to herself.

Cora inspected her perfect manicure and then glanced over at Sharon/Isabel. Her smile turned into a pouty frown. She sighed and made a tsking sound with her lips. "In spite of your rather eloquent apology this morning, I find I haven't yet forgiven you for insulting the food I serve the inmates. So, you'll be going without meals for awhile. Until I feel you've learned your lesson. You'll serve instead." She turned and walked away but looked over her shoulder. "Maybe by the time I decide you can eat again, the food will taste good," she said as she sat at the head of the table. Leaning back and daintily putting her napkin in place on her lap she added imperiously, "make sure you serve me first. I don't like my food to be cold."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sharon said narrowing her eyes at Cora's back and made her way over to the serving station. She watched as the person who was dishing up the food took food from a separate food station to make up Cora's plate. Then they made the other plates from the common station. She picked up the tray, it was heavy for her, but she managed to get it across the room without dropping it. It hurt her back something fierce. She served Cora first, then she went back and got plates for Paul, Molly, David, Liza, and Sara. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Colleen behind the wall where she couldn't be seen by Cora. She nodded once letting Sharon know it was alright to go ahead with the plan. Then, as she was heading towards Victor, who was sitting to Cora's right to serve him, a foot shot out and tripped her.

The food went flying all over Cora's face, hair, and dress. Cora immediately started gagging. "You bitch! You did that on purpose! You've ruined my hair, my uniform and what's more I'll never get the taste of that food out of my mouth!"

After getting up from the floor, with David's help. Sharon stood by Victor's chair and leaned on it as she faced Cora and smirked at her. "That's… kind of the point," she said sarcastically. We thought you might like to switch and try our food for a change!"

"What would possess you to think that?!" Cora sputtered.

"Well, why wouldn't you? I seem to remember the other night you insisted it was all the same." Sharon looked around the room as she asked, "isn't that true everyone? But when I just went over to get the plates, the server took your food out of a separate container. With your name, all over it!"

The inmates gave frightened but definite nods. "Yes, Ma'am you did say that, Miss Cora."

"Oh, Shut up! It's obviously spoiled meat! The refrigerator that holds their food probably malfunctioned. I would never serve these poor people such terrible food! If I'd known! They should have told me." She wiped the food off her face with a napkin.

Sharon couldn't believe how well and how quickly this horrible woman could lie. "What would you have done? No, Cora you knew, you did it on purpose to torture these people. You enjoy torturing them, don't you? Besides I tried to tell you the other night. I got sent away from the table and then was given a shot with a sedative for being bold and telling you about the quality of the food. So, don't try to tell me you didn't know."

Cora huffed and crossed her arms as she argued back, "don't be ridiculous! You were given a sedative because you were carrying on in front of the window. Yelling and banging on the glass. We had to restrain you before you got hurt."

Sharon's voice didn't get louder but it held the same strong authoritativeness as when she was getting a killer to confuse as she exclaimed, " **I saw my son out that window!** "

"Isabel Beckett has no children!" Cora's tone was loud and patronizing.

Sharon took a step closer to her demanding, "but **I** have **four**! Three adult children and an infant who is ill and needs me by the way and my name is **Commander Sharon Raydor** not Isabel Beckett! Have you even bothered to investigate my claims or aren't you interested in the truth?"

Cora laughed evilly. "Your version of the truth you mean! Why would I bother to investigate the claims of a crazy woman? I've had enough of this! Augustus, Alex take her to the infirmary, it's clear that Isabel is in need of some good old-fashioned **shock therapy** Maybe that will get these notions out of her pretty little head!"

Augustus and Alex moved toward Sharon/Isabel but she gave them her best Darth Raydor glare. They backed away at first but Cora scared them a lot more than Sharon did. They started towards her again, and just before they got close enough to give her a shot to sedate her, seemingly out of nowhere came the voice of someone Sharon was very happy to hear. Even if most of the time his voice annoyed her.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you. It's against the law to harm a police officer!"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

Suddenly Special Agent Morris of the FBI, Fritz Howard of SOB, the Major Crimes team came out from behind the dividing wall they'd been hiding behind. Special Agent Morris held a folder full of documents that Colleen had put together stating Cora's crimes. She had handed it to him when he walked in the door. Lieutenant Michael Tao held the search warrant. The rest of the team held their hands on their weapons but didn't point them because they didn't want to frighten the patients.

Cora looked from Augustus and Alex to Special Agent Morris. Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin. She spoke with brittle precision, "I'm so sorry officers, I'm not sure how you got in here, but you'd better have a warrant!"

"We do," Special Agent Morris said and showed the paperwork. "We're here to find Commander Sharon Raydor."

"We have no one by that name here. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, gentlemen. Now we are dealing with a delusional patient that has had a fall. Look she's bleeding, she'll need stitches. Alex, Augustus take her to the infirmary. Now, before she falls again." The goon's started towards Sharon yet again, but she stared them down with her Darth Raydor glare.

The Major Crimes team moved closer to Sharon. After looking from her to the people behind her and at Cora, they backed off with their hands up in the air. "You are wrong, Cora Hartley. The woman you are referring to, your delusional patient isn't delusional at all. **She** is Commander Sharon Raydor."

Cora's hands fluttered close to her heart. "Gentlemen, I assure you, I had no idea!"

"Don't give us that load of crap. You mean to tell me a Commander of the LAPD wakes up here with someone else's identity tag and claims she's Commander Sharon Raydor, a police officer of the LAPD and you didn't investigate her claims or return her to her family?" Fritz asked incredulously.

Cora shrugged, "She had Isabel Beckett's wristband on, her medical records were on the gurney with her. How was I supposed to know?"

Fritz was appalled. "You could have investigated her claims, for one."

"I'm a nurse, not a police officer!" Cora's tone was condescending.

Special Agent Morris said very deliberately, "you have kept Commander Sharon Raydor a prisoner here, for the last seventy-two hours and acted out a vendetta against her. Taking full advantage of her weakened state of health, by having your henchman or goons, as Colleen Warren puts it, shoot her with sedatives. If that wasn't enough you denied her basic needs like her glasses and her inhaler. Not to mention **Her real name!** You monitored her denying her basic bodily functions unless she asked permission. You fed her and the rest of the residents of this facility spoiled food and made them watch you eat the good food. All of that I consider reprehensible. It also constitutes kidnapping a police officer, with special circumstances, Cora. You will be put you in federal prison for life. Adding to that, all of those methods, used on mentally ill patients is considered to be cruel and unusual punishment. That adds several years to your prison sentence. You'll be in prison for many lifetimes. Then there is what you and your goons did to a Ronald Warren. Using shock therapy treatment and destroying his mind. Using shock therapy on patients without the proper credentials adds to your sentence as well."

Cora looked from them to Special Agent Morris. Her eyes narrowed and she dropped the charming façade and went for incredulity. "Kidnapping, don't be ridiculous. **I** never touched her! She was brought to me. She had a wristband with someone else's name on it. This person whose name tag she had, was delusional schizophrenic and was suffering from Alzheimer's disease and **her** physical description matched those of Isabel. How was I supposed to know she wasn't who the name tag said she was?"

"As **I've** said before, you could have investigated my claims. Made inquiries! Besides, you know me by sight and now that my head is clearer, I remember you as well. You're Joseph Hartford's widow, Corinne Hartford." She turned her head and addressed her team to explain. Joseph Hartford was a police officer, a beat cop, who was put in jail for extortion and murder twenty years ago. He died in jail." She turned her attention back to Cora. "You were in court when he was sentenced. I remember because of the look you gave me while I was on the stand. I'm a police officer and I've seen a lot of evil in this world, but that look made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. My guess is that the only reason you were never put in jail yourself, is that until now you were smart enough not to get caught. That's about to change, Cora. It's over for you," Sharon said happily.

Cora's face contorted with rage and she stood up to go after Sharon. She was quick and almost made contact with her fingers which were like talons but in spite of how badly Sharon felt, her sense of preservation kicked in, as did her police training. Sharon blocked Cora's attempt to scratch her face, then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Amy and Julio converged on them and took over.

Sanchez put Cora in handcuffs while Sykes supported Sharon. Andy who was told by Fritz to stand down and let the others handle it. Chief Howard gave him a list of reasons why, he was too personally involved, also he was running on no sleep, taking care of a sick baby, trying to keep Rusty calm, and worrying about the Commander. Andy rushed over to Sharon's side and grabbed a chair for her to sit on. As soon as she was seated, Amy went to assist Julio who was reading Cora the Miranda Rights to her. "You are under arrest for kidnapping a police officer with special circumstances and for cruel and unusual punishment on mental health clients. You have a right to remain silent…"

Special Agent Morris said, "Take her away and take her goons too." Alex and Augustus looked like they were contemplating running.

Nolan cuffed them and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's nowhere for you to go anyway." Then he pushed them in front of him and held on to each of their arms. "Don't try escaping."

"We were just following orders, it was all her! She told us to do the things we did…" they could be heard saying as they were led out of the ward.

Agent Morris looked over at Sharon and asked, "Do you think that Colleen would be a good choice to leave in charge? At least for now?"

Sharon said, "definitely. She wants to make this place better for the residents." She smiled at Colleen and Colleen smiled back.

"Do you think she's capable?" He asked concerned. They needed someone they could trust here until their investigation was complete.

With assurance Sharon replied, "more than capable and I will be checking up on her, holding her accountable."

Colleen was grateful for her confidence in her. "Thank you for your confidence Commander Raydor and for being willing to hold me accountable."

"You can call me Sharon, Colleen. After all, you saved my life, along with my friends here." Her voice expressed the relief she felt that the nightmare she was living the last few days were over.

As they had led Cora and her goons away, Andy had been in the background and saw Amy was holding Sharon in an upright position. He left his place next to Provenza and came over, bringing her a chair to sit in. He could see that she was barely able to stand even with Amy supporting her. He put the chair behind her and helped her to sit down. As she did she groaned with pain. He noticed then that her knee was bleeding and her ankle was slightly swollen. Once she was seated, Andy bent down to kiss her on the lips. Their lips met and at first, they both got lost in each other, but suddenly they became aware of what was going on around them and they pulled back.

Sharon's hand caressed his cheek as she looked into his eyes. Tears were welling up, in her beautiful green orbs. As she saw his pale face and barely concealed rage at what Cora had been up to. She gave a negative shake to her head to indicate this wasn't the time for the reunion they both wanted. So, Andy stood up as much as he wanted to hold her in his arms, and give her a proper kiss, he knew she was right, this wasn't the time. They would have their reunion in a more private setting.

Agent Morris looked over at Sharon and Andy. "Listen, Commander, I'll let my superiors know about Colleen and how she helped us find you and if she has the proper credentials they'll strongly suggest she be made permanent."

"Oh, I have the credentials alright. I received them in Virginia. I worked in a ward like this back there, but my brother Ronnie disappeared on a motorcycle trip he took with a bunch of his buddies. One of them named Eddie called to let me know he'd been taken from a bar. They'd all been plastered when it happened so, he didn't know where he had been taken to. I went looking for him, I found out he'd been here. He was brought here for observation after he beat up the guy that owned a bar they stopped in, for a drink. He beat him for mistreating some young girl who was the waitress. By the time I got here, I had just missed him. I found him again, at the state hospital. He was a zombie because Cora had Dr. Peter Gentry order shock therapy for him. He didn't even know who I was!" Colleen focused on the ceiling for a moment, while she tried to get her emotions under control.

When she finally started talking again, her voice trembled. "She let her goons do it and they overdid it. I was just figuring all this out when Miss Sharon showed up here. I knew right away something wasn't right, that she wasn't who they thought she was. So, I cooked up my plan. I couldn't really tell anybody at first because I didn't know who was and wasn't in Cora's pocket."

Sadly, Sharon said, "I'm so sorry about your brother, Colleen."

"Thank You, I didn't tell you about him being my brother because I was trying to keep it impersonal so I wouldn't start blubbering. Ronnie and I were close. Until he started hanging out with those biker pals of his, that is. Drinking and acting all tough. Ronnie was a sweet man but he was teased a lot when he was younger because he was so tender. He used to be small and skinny as a kid, but then he hit puberty and he grew really fast. He got real tall like 6'5 and ended up weighing a lot like me, but he was still a gentle giant. Even underneath his tough exterior, he had a soft spot for people that were younger and weaker than him." Feeling herself get emotional again Colleen blinked back tears and changed the subject by asking, "May I get some bandages and some antiseptic wipes, for your knee Miss Sharon?"

Before Sharon could say anything, Andy cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you, Colleen." Sharon looked at him her eyebrows raised as if to say, 'is your name Sharon?' He looked back his own eyebrows raised if to say, 'I wasn't taking any chances you'd say no.' No words were spoken, but their facial expressions communicated volumes.

Colleen got the supplies and knelt before Sharon. She cut the pant leg and revealed an oozing open wound across Sharon's knee. She began cleaning it and then she put a bandage over it as she did so Sharon held tightly to the edge of the chair to keep from crying out. "It's going to need stitches, Miss Sharon, but that should do until you get them."

"Thank you, Colleen," Sharon said through gritted teeth.

The nurse felt bad about what had happened. "I'm really sorry you got hurt. Molly was supposed to pretend to trip you not really trip you."

Sharon patted Colleen's hand. "It's okay. If my getting hurt was the lynchpin to ending Cora's reign here, I'd gladly do it again."

Colleen said, "um I'll be back, I've got to throw this stuff away." Sharon nodded and waved her away.

With that business dispensed with, Provenza walked over to Sharon. "How are you, Commander?" He asked with concern.

Sharon looked up at him. She was happy to see him. "I've been better, Lieutenant. How are you?" She asked back.

He let out a breath of relief. "Better now that my favorite commanding officer is out of danger."

She blushed and smiled affectionately up at him. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Provenza looked humble as he said, "you know, Commander after meeting Cora Hartley, I believe Flynn and I and the team owe you an apology."

Sharon was surprised because her second-in-command never apologized to anyone. She had to ask, "Oh really, Lieutenant? An apology for what?"

"Back when you were coming around when the Chief was in charge, we nicknamed you the Wicked Witch. You were **Never** the **Wicked Witch**. Maybe Glenda the good witch, since we now know that you were trying to help us, but especially compared to that woman you were **Never The Wicked Witch** and I apologize for **ever** thinking you were." Provenza coughed before adding, "and some years ago I may have referred to you as Nurse Ratchett and you are definitely not that evil." He looked at the doorway where the team had escorted Cora out of.

"Well, thank you for that Louie." Sharon tries to keep a straight face, "I will say that I knew you called me that, and I saw your little drawings…"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

There was silence from both lieutenants next to her until Provenza let out a huff. "Oh, I'm not taking credit for the drawings." Louie pointed accusingly at his partner, "Those were your flying monkey's drawings, not mine!"

"Hey, it wasn't just me! You added the broom and Julio added the house!" Andy sputtered. Embarrassed even though he knew Sharon knew he had been the instigator, he still felt bad about it.

She patted the side of his leg to calm him. Then Sharon giggled and snort-laughed, "Lieutenant, Louie you can't have it both ways," Sharon said with glee.

He was confused, "What do you mean?"

Sharon corrected him, "Glenda the Good Witch didn't have flying monkeys."

"Oh well. Yeah, I suppose you're right." Provenza tapped his leg. Not being able to think of a comeback, he changed the subject. "That knee and your ankle are going to need attention and since I'm pretty sure you've had your fill of hospitals I'll have Patrice take care of it back at the Three Palms. Is that okay, Commander?"

"It's more than okay, Louie. Thank you." As they bantered back and forth, Colleen and the other residents surrounded Sharon and asked permission to hug her. She smiled and nodded then hugged each of them back with a really special hug for Colleen. "Thanks for helping me get out of here," Sharon said.

At the same time, the group of six people with Colleen said, "Thanks for helping us get rid of the Wicked Witch." They all laughed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Isa… I mean Sharon. I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself. I was just trying to make it look real. You know, Colleen told us we needed to make it seem like we were mad at you. Like we hated you for rocking our boat. I wanted Cora to believe it was it was all real. The way you were holding the tray, I wasn't sure you would be able to aim it the right way, so I tripped you for real, not pretend. I guess I did it too well. Does it hurt very much?" Molly asked uneasily.

"Yes I know, Molly and I forgive you. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. It hurts a great deal, but it will heal," Sharon said, trying to ease the girl's guilt.

Molly nodded sadly. "I'll miss you, goodbye." She hugged Sharon and ran. There were tears in her eyes.

After Molly left, Liza came over and bent down to hug her. "Goodbye, dear. I'm really sorry you won't be around to see the children grow up, but as you said you have several of your own. Take good care of them. They grow up so, fast don't they? Now, I have to look for Joey he's hiding here somewhere," said Liza vaguely and wandered away.

Sharon's eyes teared up as she watched the poor grieving mother looking for her lost babies. She shook her head. Then her attention was pulled away as David hugged her awkwardly and repeated what she had said to Cora the night before in her ear. Not calling her that, but letting her know he had heard her and was impressed, even amused. Then he ducked his head, wiggled his fingers as if he was playing the piano and left hurriedly. A few seconds later they could hear the piano playing Für Elise. Sharon's eyes got huge as she realized what exactly she had said to the woman. Her face got beet red and she ducked her own head. Paul didn't say anything to Sharon directly and he didn't hug her, but he could be heard muttering something about the Rose of Sharon and the Bible. He then reached out and shook her fingers with his, using only his index finger and thumb. Victor was led over by Colleen and he did hug Sharon. "You take care, young lady. You did good. You gave us our lives back, such as they are, and you got your back as well. You got your name back too. That's a win-win if you ask me."

Sharon offered him a genuine smile. "Me too, Victor, me too! I just carried out my part. Colleen was the real mastermind behind the plan."

Not willing to take. all the credit Colleen said, "Miss Sharon, you were the cornerstone of that plan. If it hadn't been for you and your team showing up like they did, my plan would have fallen flat."

"Thank you for that."

Sara was the last. At first, she stood there hands in her pockets looking over Sharon's head. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. It's funny, I haven't really known you that long. Only two days, not even really. If you consider how much time you were knocked out from the drugs they kept pumping you with every time you sassed the Witch, Old Iron Tits back!" Sharon peered at her as if she were one of her children. It wasn't quite as effective without her glasses. "What?! You called her that first!" She said laughing.

"Hmmm! Um, I admit I may have said it but I was under duress and confess that I had no idea what came out of my mouth that night until now. You know what, go ahead and call her whatever you like she was that and much much worse. Anyway, you were saying?" Sharon had tilted her head and pressed her lips together which meant she was uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

"I was going to say that even though we didn't know each other long, you took the time to tell me something I will carry with me forever. Life is temporary, dead is forever. No one has ever said anything quite like that to me. At least not in those words. Thank you. It made me decide to stop trying to end it all and start trying to find meaning in my life. Something to be happy about." Sharon blinked back tears and waved Sara closer so she could hug her. Sara hugged her back.

Sharon leaned out of the hug and told her, "You do that and once you decide what you are interested in doing, write to me and let me know. When you finally get out of here, come visit me at my work, the LAPD at the PAB and we'll work towards finding you a way to accomplish it. I'll set you up with people I know that can help you"

"Thank you, Sharon." Sara wiggled her fingers in a wave and all but ran away.

Liza came back carrying Sharon's glasses and her inhaler. "Oh good, you haven't left yet, I was looking for Joey and Marie and I found these. I think they may belong to you. That Old Witch that used to live in there had them. She had Joey and Marie too that woman, Old Iron Tits was such a bitch! She was always stealing my babies. I'm glad she's gone!"

Everybody chuckled at her repetition of Sharon's moniker for Cora, well except Sharon who was mortified that that had come out of her mouth. She placed her face in her hands and shook her head. Andy bent down and whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "mmmmhmmm, just feeling embarrassed, I guess. I can't believe I said that!"

Andy tried not to let out a laugh as he said, "neither can I, you hardly ever curse, let alone call people names. You must have been incensed."

"I was! It was the day I saw Rusty from the window. I kept banging on the window and yelling to get his attention. Just as he looked up, Augustus grabbed me and pulled me from the window. I was sooo angry, I could barely see straight! I tried to stomp on his instep and pull him over my shoulder, but I didn't have the right shoes or the strength. Then I looked at her and she was standing there in that 1950s version of a nurse's uniform her breasts were so large and pointy she looked like she had cones beneath it. She was smirking at me and I swear I wanted to tear her to pieces! I opened my mouth and well that came out. It was something Jack used to call me when he wasn't getting his way with me." Andy didn't like to hear what Jack had put Sharon though, it only proceeded to raise his blood pressure. Though she had been mentally abused by both, Sharon stayed on the subject matter of Cora. "I guess it seemed appropriate at the time, but it sure was embarrassing to hear it repeated."

"Well, it was definitely, an interesting moniker for her. It would have been amusing if the situation hadn't had me chewing nails. I was so over the moon happy to hear your voice, but I was worried too. Your voice is usually so strong, but it sounded low and tremulous to me, especially after you fell. I wanted to march in there and swoop you up and carry you out the minute I heard it. Of course, Provenza and Morris wouldn't let me and I knew you would want to be part of the takedown and after all, she put you through, you deserved to be part of that takedown."

Sharon hugged him and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for not swooping in and rescuing me. Not only did I want and deserve to be part of that takedown, I needed to rescue myself. I've been feeling so old, and sick, and weak and out of control of what was happening to me lately. I was losing faith in my own abilities. I needed to feel myself again."

He placed his hand on hers, "and, do you?"

"I'm getting there. Not there yet, but I'm getting there." She squeezed Andy's hand grateful for the touch to someone that cared for her, not someone that was trying to torment her. "How did you know I was here? I wasn't really sure whether Rusty was able to tell it was me."

"Rusty had time to see you before Augustus pulled you away and he recognized you. He started yelling and I went over to him. He was so excited he could barely get out the words to tell me. He said… 'she alive! I saw her she's was at the window banging and yelling. I looked up and I saw her. Mom is alive, Andy!' That was the first real sign that we had, that you being alive wasn't just false hope, but reality. Then there were the texts from two different people saying almost the same thing." Sharon frowned at him wanting him to explain. "The one said, look for your wife, Commander Sharon Raydor in the psych ward on the fourth floor. That was it. The second one said, your wife Sharon Raydor is on the 4th floor in the Psychiatric Ward of this hospital. Make sure to have a warrant, backup and beware of Cora Hartley. She's a witch who makes the Wicked Witch of the west look like Glenda the Good Witch, and she has a vendetta against your wife."

"Of course, it took awhile to get warrants and coordinate everything and everybody. I thought I was going out of my mind, worrying about what was happening to you, about Rusty and how he was dealing with everything. He was freaked out that we couldn't just barge in right then and there and the baby needed me to focus on her." Andy let out a sigh over all that had been happening. "Thank God, Dr. Joe showed up to help with Rusty. Patrice and Provenza arrived to help with the baby. They've been a big help."

Sharon felt herself deflating like a balloon that lost its air. "Andy, can we go home, please? I'm so tired."

He reached down and started to lift her. "Andy, you shouldn't carry me! Your heart!"

"Since my heart attack, I've bench pressed weights heavier than you. Sharon, I can carry you. Let me, please." Andy needed to help her in the ways that he could.

Sharon sighed, she was worried for him but didn't want to emasculate him. "Okay, but please don't drop me. I hurt all over if I get too heavy just let Julio take me please?"

"Alright. I won't drop you, I promise." Andy asked, "Now do you want me to take you home to the condo or home to the suite at the Three Palms?"

She thought for a minute, "humm, has Be… the baby's things been released?"

Andy shook his head slowly, "Not yet, or at least not that I know of. I haven't exactly been focused on that."

Sharon decided, "Well then, I guess if Grace will have us back, we'll go to The Three Palms, but isn't our suite a crime scene?"

"She put us on the other side of the house in an even bigger suite. Even moved our stuff for us. Rusty and the baby are there now with Patrice and Dr. Joe." Before picking her up he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Andy didn't care where they went as long as Sharon as with him. He didn't plan on letting her out of his sight for a long time.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Andy carried Sharon to the SUV and got her settled in the back seat. For a few minutes while they waited for Provenza, he just held her and they cried together. The tears were a catharsis for the both of them. They were tears of grief for the time they'd lost together. For even though it was brief it was a terrible time for them both. Andy cried tears of relief that Sharon was not dead but alive and if not well, at least in one piece. Sharon's tears of relief were of no longer being in the psych ward and in constant danger of Cora's cruelty and wrath, but mostly for finally being in the arms of the man she would love for the rest of her life.

They both knew it wasn't the end of their trial. Sharon was already starting to feel the effects of withdrawal from the medications she had been given. Colleen had mentioned that she could experience nausea, headaches, visual hallucinations, and several other withdrawal symptoms she didn't want to think about. As their tears mingled together they kissed needing the closeness. The kisses were not as passionate as they were from a need to connect with each other. It had only been the better part of three days but it felt like a lifetime.

After getting supplies from the head nurse in the emergency room for Patrice to use for Sharon, Provenza got in the car and programmed the GPS the address for the Three Palms B&B. The shortest route was forty-five minutes. "Okay, you two, seat belts and please, no more PDA. I've had all I can stomach for one day."

Sharon and Andy quickly pulled apart, guiltily. "Sorry Louie, we didn't realize you came back already," Andy said. Sharon looked at him sharply. Normally Andy would have come back with a snarky comment. She noted a softness to Provenza that hadn't been there before always seemed to irritate each other when they were together.

"Well, I can certainly understand why, considering everything that has happened, but I'm here now, so knock it off. Now that she's back, alive, like I said she would be by the way, you'll have plenty of time for hanky-panky in the privacy of your own bedroom." When Sharon raised an eyebrow at him, he raised one back at her. With that Provenza started to drive away from the Desert Hot Springs Medical Center. Sharon never looked back. She laid her head on Andy's leg, and closed her eyes.

Andy texted Rusty that they would be arriving soon about forty minutes into the drive. Rusty mentioned it to Grace and she made sure no one was outside but the immediate family. Meaning, Sharon's parents, children, and Grace who had brought a transport wheelchair outside for their use. Once that had been done she slipped away so the family could have their reunion. Andy helped Sharon out of the car but as he about to lift her she put her hand on his chest, bent over and promptly started making sounds like she was throwing up. It was a case of the dry heaves since she had nothing in her stomach to bring up. When she was finished she leaned against him sweaty and shaky. "Are you okay now?" Andy asked with concern.

Sharon took a couple short breaths. "I'll be fine, but I'm so nauseous. I guess it was the meds, and being in the back seat didn't help. Neither did having an empty stomach."

"We'll take care of that soon, with some soup. Can I pick you up now?" She nodded in answer to the query about picking her up. Andy lifted her and came around the car. He started towards the door and saw the wheelchair. Andy whispered to her about the chair as he tried to put Sharon in it but she clung to him for dear life.

The medications that Cora's goons had used to sedate her, the Midazolam was starting to cause her to have hallucinations or actually , having them stopped cold turkey was causing them . The chair looked to her like a devouring beast. Her reasoning mind knew it wasn't possible but it didn't help her reaction to it ! No! Hold me please, Andy. Don't let him get me!" she cried out involuntarily.

"What is it, Honey? What do you see?" Andy asked confused, looking around for a visible threat. Seeing none he realized she was having a hallucination and wondered what she had seen that had frightened her so badly.

Sharon realized that she was the only one that saw what she had just seen, which had been a great big alligator poised to strike. Trying to explain that seemed too much trouble right at that moment. "Nothing just… just take me inside, please." she pleaded quietly.

The family group was too far away to hear this exchange but seeing their mother/daughter so uncharacteristically clingy caused all three kids and their grandparents to raise their eyebrows in consternation. Tears came to their eyes. Even Provenza who had heard, had tears in his eyes, as they all realized how bad things must've been the last three days. They knew without being told it was going to be a difficult time for Sharon Raydor as she dealt with the aftermath of her ordeal. Her parents were glad they could be there to help, but were becoming increasingly aware that Sharon may not want them there to see her in this state. The kids, well Emily and Ricky anyway did not seem to be at all aware that their mother might not want them there. Their mom had always put on a strong front for them no matter what was going on in her life. Seeing her clinging to Andy for dear life, was something that their grandparents could tell was affecting them strongly. Of course, this was why Sharon's choice would have been to keep them away until she was more like herself, but there had been no stopping them once they made up their minds that they were coming.

Once it had been had established that Sharon was alive and coming back to the B&B. Rusty was told he could call Emily and Ricky to let them know what had happened, and that she was alive. As soon as they heard what had happened, they had booked flights from Palo Alto and New York. They in turn had let their grandparents know and Emily had booked a flight with a layover in Utah to pick them up. They all had arrived just about two hours ago, and had settled into the suite that Grace had moved the Flynn's to, across the house from the one they'd been in when Gary had made his appearance. It was a great deal bigger. With three bedrooms, several pullouts, and air mattresses making it possible to sleep twelve comfortably.

Sharon continued to hide her face in Andy's chest and neck as she clung to his shirt. Andy was worried about her; this behavior was completely unlike her. As he carried her towards the door of the B&B he started to notice the people standing there mutely watching them. Andy's face took on an impassive mask, to hide his surprise and dismay at seeing practically everybody in Sharon's immediate family had shown up. His eyes found Rusty's and his eyebrows shot up. Rusty shrugged and looked away. When he had called his brother and sister he had tried desperately to convince them to wait a few days before they came, but neither one would budge on their decision to rush there to be with their mother. "She's our mother and we want, no we need to see her Rusty!" they had both said.

"Sharon, Honey look who's here," Andy said, resigned. She turned her face a little and saw her parents, Emily, Ricky, and Rusty who was holding the baby asleep in his arms. She gave them all a weak and tremulous smile then buried her face in his neck again. She was not up to this and she wished they hadn't come. She felt guilty for feeling that, they were her parents and her children after all, but she needed time. Time to assimilate back to real life, time to start to feel herself again. How was she going to do that if she was surrounded by people? Albeit well meaning, loving family people.

Sharon's parents were not surprised by her less than enthusiastic response. They knew her well, being her parents. They had known she would need some time to get through this experience, but they had let Emily talk them into coming. They suspected Emily needed them for moral support more than anything and let's face it they were in their eighties. Eileen was eighty-five and Richard was eighty-eight. They hadn't seen much of their daughter since she had gotten the new job. The last time they'd seen her was a trip she'd made to Utah for the holidays the third year she'd had Rusty. Emily and Ricky had not been able to make it that year. The trip had lasted for two weeks not too long after the escape of Philip Stroh from jail. It was as much an attempt to stay away from LA and keep Rusty safe as it was to see her parents.

They had enjoyed getting to know their new grandson, but Sharon had been ill at ease, jumping at every sound and waking up several times a night with nightmares. After the first few days she had finally relaxed and enjoyed the trip once she realized that Philip would not find them there. It also helped that Andy had texted her about sightings of Stroh way over in Europe and then showed up on her parent's door step with a duffel bag in his hand. He had been invited by her parents, with Rusty's help of course. They thought that their daughter might feel better if he was there. She had been surprised and secretly pleased by his presence. He had told her Taylor had sent him to help protect the witness, and the assistant chief had done that after Andy had presented the idea to him at the request of her parents.

The O'Dwyers knew showing up here was a selfish act on their part but they were old and who knew if or when they'd see her again. Of course, there was the wedding, but it wasn't a given they'd be around then. It was another ninety days before that event. When you hit your eighties, each day that you wake up is a surprise. "Sharon, Honey, we're not going to apologize for showing up unannounced. We're your parents and we're old. We needed to see you. You could have died and in fact it's my understanding that for a time Rusty and Andy thought you had. We needed to see you, to make sure you were alive and in one piece. It's okay, you're not enthused about us being here and we probably should have waited. Except when your child goes through something traumatic and life threatening, no matter how old they are or how old you are, you want to be there for them," said Eileen Jane O'Dwyer.

Richard stroked his daughter's messy hair. It had come out of the French braid when she fell and then more of it had come out when she had grappled with Cora. "We'll try to give you some space, Honey and help care for our new granddaughter, but please don't be mad at us for needing to see you."

Sharon pressed her lips together and sighed. She hadn't meant to make her parents or her children feel unwanted by her. She hugged each of them from Andy's arms, "Mama, Daddy, I'm not mad. In fact, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to see you. It's been so long since we've seen each other in person and I needed to see you too. It's just that I've been shot full of drugs for the last three days and I don't know how my body will react to coming down from them cold turkey. It's most likely not going to be pretty and I don't want you to have to witness that."

"Sharon, we're your parents! We're family! The wonderful thing about family is that they love each other no matter what. You need to heal from this experience and we can help. So, let us help you!" Her father said sternly but also caringly.

Andy now knew where Sharon got her commanding tone from. He looked from Mr. O'Dwyer to her again as they all waited to see her reaction. She listened, paused, then turned to look at her father. Neither backing down until she resolved that she had no choice and finally nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly and simply. Sharon then buried her face in Andy's neck again and whispered, "let's go in."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

Andy obeyed carrying her through the foyer, turning left instead of right and then walking through the doors of the new suite. The floor plan was similar to the other suite, so Andy knew where to take Sharon to find their bedroom. He hadn't been here for more than a couple of hours the day before when he had brought Rusty, Patrice and Provenza, and the baby. Patrice had strongly suggested that he take a shower and put on some clean clothes. Then he had collapsed into a deep sleep for about three hours.

He had woken in a cold sweat from a dream about being in the cemetery, watching as a coffin was lowered into the ground. Suddenly there was knocking, scratching, and screaming coming from the coffin but the people from the cemetery kept throwing dirt on the grave. He kept trying to stop them, yelling for them to stop that she was not dead, but they laughed and kept throwing more and more dirt on the grave. Rusty had been there when he woke up and held him while he cried. He had even shed a few tears himself.

Patrice had come in with an inconsolable Bella then, and Andy had taken the baby from her wordlessly and sat in the rocker. He positioned her so that her ear and the side of her face was up against his neck and chest. He began to rock her while he rubbed her little back and hummed a lullaby. The baby had stopped crying and fallen back asleep almost immediately. Patrice had deemed him the baby whisperer. He had told her he only knew it would work cause he had seen it work when Sharon did it. Then he had bent his head and kissed the baby's head, tears had shimmered in his eyes.

Now Andy was carrying Sharon very much alive through the doors of their new suite. At her request, he took her to the bathroom first. "I need to get the stench of that place off me. Please, help me shower?" Sharon asked Andy as he helped her stand next to the toilet.

He helped her balance so she could get seated on the toilet, before saying, "okay, but let me check with Patrice, there may be something we have to do with your knee first."

A look of irritation crossed her face. "No one is touching my knee until I get a shower! Do you hear me?!" she shouted.

Andy looked at her with surprise, he knelt down before her and looked her in the eye. "Sharon, I didn't say we weren't going to give you a shower first, I just want to find out if we need to put Saran Wrap around it to keep it dry. That's all," he said in a reasonable tone.

Sharon blinked at him. A look of shame crossed her face. "I'm sorry Andy, I don't know where that came from." Tears filled her eyes and he wiped them away.

He held her chin in his hand and looked into her face. "It's alright. It's the drugs and everything you've been through. We'll get through this, Sweetheart."

She looked back at him. "I hope that when we come out on the other side of this, you'll still love me. That I won't have pushed you away.. ."

"There's nothing in this world or the next that would make me let you push me away. Now let me ask about the Saran Wrap." Sharon nodded. Andy went out and got a t-shirt of his for Sharon to wear and some of her underpants, he then turned and addressed Patrice who was standing behind him looking concerned. "Does she need anything to protect her wound from the water?"

Patrice thought a moment. "I'd like to take a look to see how deep it is, but I'm pretty sure she can get it wet now, but not once I suture it. Andy, I heard her shouting at you. That's not like her. What was that about?"

He rubbed his neck before explaining what he thought caused Sharon's harsh reaction. "She misunderstood me when she asked me if I would help her in the shower. I said I needed to check if we needed to do something about her knee first and she thought I was going to try to make her get it stitched before the shower. Her emotions are all over the place right now. Colleen said she could experience several side effects of withdrawal, nausea was one, she's already experienced that, irritation was one of them too, and hallucinations was another. There are a lot more but I can't remember them all."

As he said that they both heard Sharon cry out, "Andy, please help me! Don't let them get me! Andy!" She shrieked.

Both Andy and Patrice ran into the bathroom. At first, they didn't see her. She wasn't on the toilet where he had left her. He finally located her, she was wedged between the toilet and the shower stall, curled up in a ball covering her head with her arms. Andy knelt down to speak to her quietly and gently so as not to startle her. "Sharon, Honey, It's Andy. I'm right here."

She looked up hesitantly then launched herself at him. "Andy, please! Make them go away!"

"Make what go away, Honey? What do you see?" He asked concerned.

"Birds! Seagulls everywhere! They keep flying at me!" She whimpered plaintively.

Instead of insisting there were no birds, Andy looked around him, not because he thought he'd see what she was seeing but he was looking for the source of the hallucination. He found them. There were several bas-relief pictures depicting seagulls, pelicans, and other birds related to water hanging on the wall. Patrice saw them too and began to remove one of them. She handed him one and he showed Sharon, even tried to get her to touch it, but she resisted, looking terrified. Andy handed the picture back to Patrice, stood up and began helping Sharon to stand up. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's get you in the shower, get you cleaned up and fed. Having decent food in your stomach should help at least a little with these hallucinations," he said in a matter of fact voice.

Sharon let him help her up and cuddled close to him. He placed a protective arm around her and kissed the side of her head that wasn't bruised. "So you think that what I'm seeing are hallucinations? What about the irrational fear I'm feeling? Is it all part of the withdrawal experience?" Sharon asked in a brittle voice looking up at him.

"Colleen mentioned that you might experience hallucinations and irrational fear as part of the withdrawal process, so yes, I do think they were hallucinations. Colleen said that since you were only on Midazolam for three days, anything you experience should not have long-term effects. They'll stop, probably within the next 24 to 48 hours." Andy explained in a comfortingly matter of fact voice.

Sharon tried to remember the conversation with Colleen and realized that her memories were a bit fuzzy again. She held her head in her hands. "When did she say that? I... I don't quite remember." Sharon asked tearfully. She remembered having a brief conversation with Colleen, just as they were leaving, but she didn't remember her saying that irrational fear would be part of the equation. She hated being afraid. It was bad enough when there was something to actually be afraid of, but being afraid of things that weren't even there, made her feel foolish and humiliated. Sharon looked up into Andy's dear face and realized what he said while she was freaking out. She nodded and then leaned into him saying, "Let's get this shower over with, please. I'm getting dizzy."

Between Patrice and Andy, they got Sharon showered and dressed. Andy washed her hair and Patrice assisted Sharon with washing herself. Andy used Sharon's jasmine and mint shampoo then rinsed and conditioned it. Before they had come to Cathedral City and the whole series of unfortunate events had occurred, Sharon had gotten her hair colored, but the cheap hospital brand of soap had left her hair dull and lifeless. The higher-end products she'd brought with her to the Three Palms in the duffel bag did wonders to revitalize the rich auburn color, giving it shine and bounce. He left it to curl naturally, knowing that her patience, not to mention her stamina was waning. Once his t-shirt was on her and her panties were on as well, Andy carried her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He put a couple of pillows behind her back, and one beneath her knee to elevate it.

As they were doing this, Grace came to the door of their bedroom carrying a tray and cleared her throat. She was wearing a pair of jean leggings, that hit her mid-calf, a short sleeve blue blouse with embroidered roses on the lapels, and a jean jacket. A blue silk scarf was tied around her neck and her two-toned shag was well-coiffed, her makeup was perfect as well. "Hi, welcome back," she said brightly.

"Thank you, Grace," Sharon said politely. The shower had done wonders for her, at least for right at the moment. She was still tired, but she felt a little better.

Grace stepped into the room as she said, "erm… Lieutenant Provenza mentioned that you would be in need of something to eat. So, I put together a tray. There are some soup and small finger sandwiches. Just something light to get your stomach used to eating again. This tray is for you and there's a spread on the kitchen table, for everyone else."

She brought the tray over and placed it over Sharon's lap. "Thank you, Grace, it all looks delicious, but it looks like a lot of food."

Grace smiled, she hadn't known this family long but knew they were good people who had been through a great deal in the last few days. She was happy that they were together again. "Well, eat what you can and we'll save the rest for later, okay?"

Sharon nodded and looked at the tray again to try to figure out where to start. She decided to begin with the potato soup since it was hot. There were also a few small chicken salad sandwich triangles, a peanut butter and strawberry jam, an egg salad and a couple of small cucumber sandwiches. She picked up a spoon and dipped it into the soup, as it got closer to her mouth the spoon and her hand started to shake. She managed to get the spoon in her mouth and the shaking stopped when she realized the food in her mouth tasted very good. She put more soup on the spoon and continued to do so until it was finished.

Andy watched to make sure she wasn't having any problems with choking or swallowing. All the while eating his own lunch, which also consisted of soup and sandwiches, although his portions were bigger. Finishing with the soup, she started on the sandwiches. She nibbled one small triangle of each kind before she was full. Then her eyes started getting heavy. Andy took the tray and put it aside then helped her slide down, but he continued to sit beside her. Patrice had left the room but planned on coming back once Andy had gotten Sharon to sleep. He ran his fingers through Sharon's soft curls, trying to get her to relax and let sleep overtake her.

At first, she resisted but finally her eyes closed, once Andy promised her he'd be nearby when she woke up. After they were pretty sure she was out for the count, Patrice started wiping the cut on Sharon's knee with antiseptic and numbing wipes. She then took a needle and shot the area around the wound with a stronger numbing medication. Then she made quick work of sewing up the wound. It was a deep enough to need stitches but didn't go too far down into the knee. After thirty years as an emergency nurse, Patrice knew what she was doing. She put a bandage on Sharon's knee and rewrapped her ankle, then she put ice on it. Patrice finished cleaning up, leaving some oral antibiotics for Sharon to take once she woke up and after a few instructions for Andy she left the room.

He moved Sharon onto her side, facing the door being careful of her knee and ankle, then he lay behind her. He needed a nap as much as she did. They slept uninterrupted for three hours. When Andy woke up, Sharon was still sleeping so he got up, went to the bathroom, and then walked out to the main room of the suite. He found only Patrice there looking at her iPad and reading something about Midazolam and writing notes. She had a worried frown on her face. When she realized he was standing over her she asked, "Oh, hello Andy. How is Sharon?"

He stretched his back out as he answered, "still sleeping."

Patrice was still distracted by what she was finding out Sharon might have to go through to get the drugs that were forced on her out of her system. She was worried about her friend. Looking at her watch and then back up at Andy she mentioned, "We should probably get her up if she's going to sleep tonight and we need to talk."

"That's true, but before I wake her. You need to tell me what's got you so upset," Andy inquired. Wondering what could give Patrice such a distressed look.

With a loud sigh, the retired nurse explained, "I'm reading about the side effects of the drug they gave Sharon while she was in the psych ward. She seems to be experiencing a lot of them. The main thing is that I was trying to find an alternative to her going cold turkey." Patrice looked up from the iPad again to turn to Andy. "There is a drug that could help, but well, we may have a rather big problem."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

"What's the problem?" Andy asked concerned for Sharon.

Patrice sighed before explaining, "Well, with the way she's been experiencing all the different side effects of Midazolam withdrawal, I'm afraid she'll experience the seizures that sometimes go with Flumazenil the antidote for Midazolam. It looks like, for her to go through this cold turkey is the best option, but I need to talk to Sharon because ultimately it is her choice and of course, cold turkey is risky as well."

Suddenly there was a scream! A very loud scream! Andy ran for Sharon's and his room. When he came through the door he saw that Sharon was wrestling on the bed with the covers. She was struggling and trying desperately to get free. Andy rushed over and untangled her. Then, he pulled her into a sitting position so he could hold her but she struggled to get free. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air. Andy suddenly remembered her inhaler. Where had she put it?

Patrice saw him looking around. "What is it what are you looking for?"

"Her inhaler!" Andy said in a panic.

"Oh! Could it be in those white pants she was wearing?" Patrice questioned quickly.

He nodded as he held Sharon but had another thought, "or in the back seat of the car. Hurry find it! Please! She's turning blue!"

"Give her mouth to mouth! I'll get the oxygen from the foyer. Since the bombings, I keep it with me for Louie, in case of emergencies!" Patrice ran to get the oxygen while Andy gave Sharon mouth to mouth.

Between the two of them they were able to keep Sharon breathing and helped her calm down.

After a moment of letting Sharon get her breath back, Andy asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Sharon nodded, exhausted from her latest ordeal. She had an oxygen cannula up her nose, and her color was starting to come back. "Well, that was the fifth or sixth time I almost lost you, but then who's counting?" Andy said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Apparently you are," she deadpanned, her voice was low and gravelly.

"I can't help it. You are my world, Sharon. I can't imagine my life without you, but every time I turn around lately, it seems circumstances seem to be trying to make me imagine it."

Sharon cleared her throat. "You're my world too, Andy, but now maybe you can understand how I felt last year when you were thrown off that car, got a blood clot in your carotid artery no less, had surgery, and then, just when we thought things were getting better, you had a heart attack."

"I do. Believe me, I do! After all you were in two bomb explosions, back to back, had pneumonia, faced Gary down shot him but got shot yourself, while holding the baby, no less. Then, while I'm mistakenly being told my wife is dead from a graze from a bullet, you got put in a psych ward under someone else's name, just missing shock therapy by a hare's breath, and then you just now stopped breathing! Well, I'd say you won in the one-upmanship game. I concede!" Andy said glibly.

"Hmmm," she hummed.

"You two can stop the one-upmanship game anytime now," said an annoyed Provenza. Andy and Sharon both looked at him standing in the doorway. "I for one can't take much more, especially if you keep pulling me in on it!" Provenza said grumpily.

"Oh, that's right, Louie it's all about you! Sharon almost dying, several times in the last month let alone the last few days, is all about you!?" Andy asked incredulously. Shaking his head in disgust.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Flynn. I was just joking just like you were, by the way." Sharon smiled fondly at her fiancé and her second-in-command. Now this was the Proflynnza dynamic she was used to.

Provenza glared at his partner then looked over at Sharon. "Commander… Sharon, the Cathedral City police called Andy's phone while you were sleeping and said you could get the baby's stuff from the Lewises house now. Sooo, I took it upon myself to explain to the kids and your parents all that had happened and what I saw at that hospital. Then I told them that the best use of their time, rather than waiting around to be able to see you while you were dealing with everything, would be to go to the Lewis home and sort out the baby stuff they had and put it into two piles. What she needs now and what she will need in the distant future, put it in a U-Haul, take it back to the condo and a storage space. They've agreed to do this, but would like to have a chance to see you and give you a hug, before they go."

Sharon was both relieved and worried. She liked the fact that her family wouldn't be hovering, but she was worried that her parents would do more than what would be good for them. Provenza for all his grumpy bluster was intuitive in some occasions and did not hesitate to assure her. "Don't worry Sharon, your parents will do the sorting and the kids will do the lifting."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I hate to have you send them away, but I hate the idea of having an audience for this," she said waving her hand to indicate the oxygen which to her was just another symbol of the whole withdrawal experience.

Provenza nodded and assured her further. "Rusty is staying here with the baby, so that Patrice can concentrate on helping you through this. With her here, Patrice can keep an eye on her and well, for the other reason as well," he mumbled.

She attempted to smile, "thank you again, Lieutenant. You can send them in now, I guess."

Emily was first. As she came in, her eyes widened when she saw the oxygen cannula up her mother's nose. "What happened? You weren't wearing this earlier when you got here. I heard you scream but Lieutenant Provenza wouldn't let us come in." Emily voice trembled as she spoke from being worried for her mother.

"I'm okay, now Em. I had a really bad nightmare and got tangled up in the sheets. Then I couldn't catch my breath and the medication I was given caused me to stop breathing for a second, but Andy and Patrice worked together to help me start breathing again." She tried to reassure her daughter.

Emily was shocked, "You stopped breathing?! That's awful, wait shouldn't you go to the hospital! I mean, that's serious!"

"No! I'm not going back to any hospital," Sharon said loudly, almost shouting. Andy, was sitting beside her, at the head of the bed facing Emily, who was sitting beside her mother's hip. He touched Sharon's shoulder gently, to signal that she needed to calm down. Realizing that she had just shouted at her daughter, she closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself, "I'm sorry for shouting, Em. I mean that I don't want to go to the hospital unless I... unless, I have no choice, but I trust Patrice to know what to do. She's a nurse and she worked in the emergency ward for many years. I trust her and… I haven't exactly had great experiences with hospitals lately. So, that's the last place I want to go right now."

Emily's voiced calmed as she talked to her mom, "Lieutenant Provenza told us what happened, but I still can't wrap my mind around it all."

"Well, Em, you're not alone. I was the one it happened to and I can't wrap my mind around it either, but suffice it to say that I'm experiencing withdrawal from the Midazolam, they gave me in that..." Sharon shuddered as she thought of all she had been through before continuing, "that place. They would inject me with it every time I turned around. It's a strong drug, used for sedating people. Getting off of it, is proving to be quite difficult because I'm experiencing just about every side effect associated with going cold turkey off of it instead of being weaned off of it. It's going to be a rough time for me for the next day or so and other than Andy and Patrice I really don't want an audience hovering over me while it's all happening. It has nothing to do with how much I love you, and your brother, you know that don't you?"

Hesitantly Emily nodded. "I noticed, you're not sending Rusty away," she said a bit petulantly.

"Emily!" Sharon said frustrated by her daughter's apparent lack of understanding of the situation and losing quite a bit of her patience. She let her head fall back on the pillow as she tried to think of a way to explain things so her daughter's feelings weren't hurt and **she** didn't show her irritation.

Andy decided to step in and answer for her seeing that she was using up her energy and she still had to speak to Ricky and her parents. "Rusty needs to care for his sister, Em. Bella's very delicate and she's been sick, and needs to be near Patrice, who will be doing double duty, taking care of both your mother and the baby. We need to keep Rusty close because we found out recently, that Stroh is back in the states," Andy explained simply.

"Oh, I had no idea." Emily's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry. Ricky said that I shouldn't say anything, but I was upset when I heard Rusty was staying here and I didn't hear Lieutenant Provenza say anything else."

Sharon nodded. "There's another reason Rusty isn't going to the Lewises house. Em, his mother, his biological mother was murdered in that house. Listen Honey, you'll be helping us tremendously by packing up… the baby's things, and getting them to the condo. It will be a really big help for me, Andy, and for Rusty. I'm not sure he is ready to face that chore yet, especially as it involves being in the house where she was… killed."

Emily was concerned as she asked, "but how will we know what to pack for the condo and what to put in storage? I don't have kids, so I'm not exactly sure what everything is, much less what she'll need now, versus later."

She patted her daughter's hand. "Let your grandmother guide you. put her in charge of sorting. She's very smart and has had four children. She'll know what to do even if she doesn't recognize everything. Your grandpa knows how to put things together and take them apart, so let him help Ricky with the furniture, but don't let either of them do **any** heavy lifting, please," she said with her best Darth Raydor glare.

"Okay! Um, when we're done can we come back and visit? You know, before we have to go back to Palo Alto and New York?"

"Of course, dear. I should be… feeling better by then. I'm so sorry, Em, for all of this. I know it's a lot to ask and I hate to…"

Emily lightly hugged her mom as she said, "Mom, you don't have to apologize. I don't know how I'd feel if I was in the same situation. I'd probably wouldn't want to be hovered over either. I love you, Mom. I want to help, I came all the way here to help and support you. If this is what I need to do to be of help then so be it."

"Now that's my girl!" Sharon beamed at her.

Emily smiled back at her. "It's me that should apologize, anyway. I was being a spoiled brat."

"No, you have a right to be upset. You came all the way out here to see your mother and I'm unable to spend time with you," Sharon said sadly.

"It's okay Mom, it's not like it's your fault. I love you and I'll see you soon and I'll call you," she said as she bent down and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Sharon nodded, overcome with sadness. "I love you more," she said as she watched Emily wave to her on her way out of the room, blowing her a kiss. She blew one back.

Ricky was next. He came in and took Emily's seat beside Sharon's left hip. When he saw that his mom had tears running down her face, he scowled. "What's wrong, Mom? Why are you upset? Did Emily give you a rough time?"

Sharon patted her oldest son's arm. "No, I'm fine, really, it's just that she got her feelings, hurt that's all. We've cleared up everything and it will be okay."

"Are you sure? She asked about why Rusty was staying, didn't she? I told her not to, Mom. That girl is so stubborn!" Ricky said sternly, but he was smiling mischievously.

"She's also your sister… cough… and she has a right to express her feelings, young man. Just like you have a right to… cough… express yours." Sharon suddenly started coughing more and was having a hard time stopping. Andy helped her sit up higher and gave her a sip of water. Patrice suddenly showed up with Sharon's inhaler. She handed it to her and Sharon removed the oxygen cannula and used the inhaler. Her coughing subsided after a few minutes. She took a deep breath, and then let Andy hook her back up to the oxygen.

Ricky watched his mother bury her face into Andy's chest as she curled into him. Watched as Andy kiss her forehead, murmur to her reassuringly, and lovingly. He realized as he watched them that his mother had never really had that with his father. His so-called father had always expected her to be there for him and she had, until he broke her heart one too many times, but Jack Raydor had never once been there for her like Andy was, that Ricky ever remembered. His eyes teared up. No wonder his mother really only wanted Andy, he was all she needed, really except of course for Patrice and her medical knowledge that is. He knew that being this vulnerable was hard for his mother. The fact that she was allowing Andy to see this side of her, spoke volumes about her feelings for him and her trust in him. If Ricky had ever had any doubts about the man his mother was going to marry they were gone now.

"Listen Mom, we'll get this done and we'll see you soon. Don't worry about the grandparental units, they will not be picking up anything," he smiled at her knowing that she would be worrying about her parents. Then he continued, "Grandma can sort, Grandpa can help me take apart and put together the furniture. Do you... uh... want us to bag Sharon Becks stuff? Put it in storage? So, Rusty doesn't have to deal with it until he's ready?"

Sharon nodded and smiled at him tremulously. Overcome with love and pride for her oldest son. She wasn't exactly surprised that her son could be this caring and intuitive, he'd always been, even as a child. That's why she had been so taken aback when he had voiced his initial objections to her adopting Rusty, but once Ricky decided to accept Rusty into the family, the boys had become very close. Seeing her older son take the initiative to protect his younger brother was heartwarming to Sharon and it brought tears to her eyes. She cleared her throat again and swallowed. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No, thanks necessary Mom, it's what families do. They take care of each other. You taught me that." He reached down and kissed her cheek, "love you."

"Love you more," she told him.

He left then and her parents came in behind him. Eileen sat by her hip like Emily, and Ricky. AndRichard brought up a chair from the vanity table. "Hello, Sharon darling. How are you feeling?" asked Eileen, as she stroked her daughter's cheek and noticed how pale she was.

Sharon knew she couldn't lie to her parents. They'd see right through her. "Rather rough, I'm afraid. Every time I think things are starting to level off, some new side effect manifests itself. Knowing that you and the kids won't have to witness me coming unglued every ten minutes and knowing you're getting... um... the baby's stuff from the Lewises is a huge help. I can't thank you enough. Just don't hurt yourself, please."

"Ohhh, don't worry, we've already been told that by Lieutenant Provenza, his wife, a lovely girl, both the kids and Rusty. Honestly, you'd think we were in our second childhood and didn't know our own limitations. We'll be more than happy to let the younger set do the heavy lifting, we are too old to be doing it ourselves. That being said, we may be old but our brains are still intact."

Sharon looked ashamed. "I know, Mama. I'm sorry if anybody treated you as if you didn't have sense, including me."

"Oh darling, everybody, including you were very diplomatic, but you know even though your outerself grows old in your mind, you still feel young." Eileen shrugged, "it can be a bit… off putting to have the younger set automatically treat you as if you're incapable of figuring out what's good for you."

Andy guffawed as Sharon chuckled, then he and Sharon both said, "don't I know it," at the same time.

Eileen was pleased that she'd made her daughter laugh. "Okay, we'll be going and if I have any questions, I'll call and ask. If that's okay?"

She smiled at her mom. "It's more than okay, Mamma. I love you."

"I love you more." Eileen smiled too and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Turning her head Sharon spoke to her dad, "I love you too, Daddy."

"I love you more, Sweet Pea." Sharon grew teary eyed at her father's nickname for her and the "love you more" was something they always said to each other as she was growing up. She'd passed it on to her own family. She hadn't realized how much she missed hearing it from her parents until they'd said it to her just now.

When her parents left, she felt bereft. She turned away from Andy and buried her face in the pillow. He could see her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly. He got in the bed behind her and held her close, stroking her hair. He murmured to her, "it'll be okay, Sweetheart. We'll get through this and then you can see them again."

She wiped away the tears on her cheeks as she asked, "but what if I don't survive this?"

"You will! You're the strongest woman I know. You **will** survive." Andy believed deeply every word he said to her.

"I don't feel strong, I haven't felt strong for a long time," Sharon said sadly.

Andy suggested, "Why don't you take a little nap? I'll stay with you and then when you wake up we'll go out in the living room and spend some time with the baby? Would you like that?"

"Hmm yes, I've been longing to see her. I would love to hold her and smell her baby scent, and see her smile, but…" Sharon added worriedly, concerned what could happen, "don't leave me alone with her please."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them_

 _ **Chapter 27**_

* * *

"Don't leave me alone with her, please." Sharon said looking him in the eyes and willing him to understand her plea.

Andy nodded. "I've got you covered, Sweetheart. You won't be left alone with her, at least not until you're over these withdrawal reactions." She visibly relaxed and he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slept undisturbed for about a half an hour. Andy didn't sleep. He just watched her sleep. He hadn't really needed her to tell him not to leave her alone with the baby. At any given moment, she could experience another reaction to the withdrawal, either hallucinations or something new. He wasn't going to chance it with a fragile infant. He just hoped these side effects would be over for good once the 48 hours were up.

After a half hour of undisturbed sleep, Sharon was awake again and in need of a bathroom break. Andy helped her take off the oxygen tube and turn off the oxygen machine. Then he walked her to the bathroom, turned his back so she could have privacy, and then helped her stand up to wash her hands. While she was doing that he grabbed her robe from the hook on the bathroom door, helped her put it on along with a pair of moccasin slippers and a pair of Capri pajama pants. Together they untangled her curls and put some order to them. Then he helped her walk out into the living room.

Provenza was napping in the Barcalounger and he didn't wake up when they came in the room. Patrice was sitting at the kitchen table, across the room in the kitchen alcove talking on the phone. She waved but continued to talk. A notebook and some printouts were in front of her. Rusty was sitting on the couch studying and the baby was in her bouncy chair on the floor. Her eyes were focused on the toys in front of her and she was trying to reach for them. She didn't appear to be aware Sharon and Andy were in the room at first. She seemed happy and content though. Andy helped Sharon sit with her back to the arm of the sofa. He put a pillow behind her back and a smaller one under her knee. "Are you cold, do you need a blanket? The oxygen? Andy asked concerned.

"I'd love a light blanket please and I think I'm okay without the oxygen for now," Sharon said trying to ease his worry.

Andy nodded as he went and got her a blanket from the bed. Then he got her a bottle of water and brought it over. "Thank you," she said and kissed Andy on the lips. He kissed her back and indicated he'd like to sit with her. She leaned forward so he could get behind her. Once he got settled she sat between his legs like they did at the condo, when they watched movies together.

Rusty was concentrating on his studying so hard he didn't react at first to their voices. It took the feeling of the sofa shifting to make him realize they were sitting beside him on the couch. Rusty dragged his head out of his books and got up from his seat to hug Sharon and squeeze Andy's shoulder, happy to see them. "Hey."

"Hey," Sharon answered back, smiling at their favorite way of greeting each other.

"Soo," Rusty said, and waved a hand indicating her sitting on the sofa with Andy. "Does this mean things are getting back to normal?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmmm," Sharon hummed not knowing how to answer him without deflating his bubble of hope.

"Umm, let's just say that for this moment, I feel a little more rested and a little better. I'd rather not speak of anything beyond that, because well, I have no idea what the next day or even the next moment will bring, really."

"That sounds scary," Rusty said.

"You have no idea," Sharon said smiling tremulously up at him.

Rusty nodded, realizing that she was as freaked out by the situation as he was. He watched her watching the baby. "Would you like to hold her?"

Sharon swallowed. "I… I would, but… I'd like to watch her play for a moment. She's content and I don't want to disturb that."

"I guess, I know what you mean, it doesn't happen very often," Rusty said wryly.

She smacked him on the arm playfully. "Rusty, she's a baby who has been through a lot. She can't help it."

"I know, Mom. I know she can't help it. Thank God, she's been fever free for a whole day. The antibiotics seem to be working and her sniffles seem to be over, but when she's not feeling well, she's a lot of work!"

"Good. I'm glad, because I don't need any more health issues and young man, babies are always a lot of work whether they are sick or well, but they are **always, always worth it!"** Rusty nodded his agreement. Sharon watched the baby play and knew the moment she realized that she, Sharon was in the room. She had become bored with her toys and turned her head. When her eyes found Sharon, they got big as she stared at her, her hands and arms started moving and her little legs kicked. Her back arched, she smiled and made a sound like a coo. At the same time, her little fingers reached as if to grab for Sharon. Her eyes teared up and she reached for the baby. Rusty put her in her arms and she held her close. She murmured to her even though she knew the baby didn't hear her. She kissed her and smelled her baby scent. "She remembers me," she said with wonder.

"Of course, she does," Rusty said matter of factly. "You were the first person who rocked her and held her so lovingly. My other mother didn't get to hold her till she was a month old and when she did, she was stiff, and didn't really bond with her. I know she loved her, but I also think she was afraid she was going to lose her so she was afraid to get close to her. Plus, she was pretty sick herself right after giving birth. The Lewises didn't really hold her much or if they did they didn't really concentrate on her, like you do, they were too busy talking to each other or other people. Then, because they figured mom wasn't going to live and they were going to be raising her, they named her what they wanted to name her instead of the name my mother picked out."

Sharon looked up at Rusty. Her memories of that time were only vague. She had been dealing with the aftermath of Andy's heart attack and had been so busy caring for him and so terrified she was going to lose him, she'd only been peripherally aware of Rusty's other mother's situation. She hated that he had had to deal with all that on his own. "What name was that?" Sharon pressed her lips together and asked inquisitively.

"Olivia Jane Beck," Rusty answered.

Sharon looked at him in shock. "Really? Your mother wanted to name her Olivia Jane?" She asked with wonder.

Rusty replied, "yeah. Why?"

"It's the name I wanted to name, Emily. After my younger sister, Olivia and I had an Aunt Jane that I was very fond of, but Jack wouldn't let me. He insisted we name her after his mother. They weren't close and I think Jack was always trying to make his mother take notice of him. He thought if he named his first born after her, she'd take notice and… she did for a… a moment." Sharon rolled her eyes. "She sent a letter thanking us for naming the baby after her and then added something like, hopefully she'd be a better person than her father, meaning Jack."

Andy harrumphed. "Sounds like a real piece of work. Did she at least like you?"

"I suppose she liked me better than him," she said with a shrug, "which isn't saying much. I suppose I should have taken the hint and run the other way when I realized his own mother didn't like him, but no, I felt sorry for him. Then there's the irrefutable fact that, if we hadn't gotten together I wouldn't have Emily and Ricky. If I hadn't moved across the country with him, become a police officer and eventually separated from him, **we** wouldn't have even met let alone be together. So, you know, like they say everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah, there's that," Andy said and kissed her as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Rusty waited for them to finish their banter and their kiss, and then explained his mother's choice of names. "My mother had a friend that helped her during her last stint in rehab. Her name was Jane and she died of breast cancer right after my sister was born. Hers was the house-mom, stayed in last year when Gary was looking for her. Also, she, my mother had an aunt that was going to take her in after she found out she was pregnant with me and her parents kicked her out. The aunt died in a car accident right before I was born. My grandfather was the executor of the will, because she was his sister. When she died, he gave my mom the money she'd been willed but sold the house out from under her and told her to leave. Her aunt's name was…Olivia."

She frowned thinking of all Sharon Beck and her son had been through. "Oh Rusty, that's so sad. My sister, Olivia is a social worker in New York. She lives across the country, but at least she's alive and we Skype occasionally."

"Were you close?" Rusty asked.

"Very. She was born when I was eight. It was like having a live baby doll. My mother had to have a hysterectomy after she was born and so I was the one that cared for Olivia for her first three months of her life. Then my Aunt Jane came to help when I had to go back to school. I grew up, went to college and she was just starting middle school. I met Jack in my Sophomore year and we dated all through the last two years at college, so I wasn't home much. She graduated high school with honors but, over that summer she fell in with a bad crowd and ran away when my parents forbid her to see them. I guess while she lived on the streets she saw a lot of homeless kids, little ones as well as older ones. So, she decided she wanted to be the solution to the problem rather than part of the problem. She went home and began college, switched her major from Art to a dual in Sociology and Psychology. She became the head of the DCFS chapter in, Manhattan after she got her Masters in both Sociology and Psychology." Sharon spoke of her sister's accomplishments proudly.

"Sounds really smart. Did she get married, have kids?" Rusty wondered.

Sharon explained, "Well, she was in love with someone that was... unavailable to her, he was married, but she got pregnant with twins a son Noah and a daughter named Sharon Rose, and then he ended up going back to his wife. She finally found a man that had two children of his own, a daughter whose name is Libby short for Elisabeth and a son named Liam and then they adopted several children that were in the system that were considered unadoptable. I think if it were up to Livvie alone, she'd adopt them all."

Rusty was surprised. "Wow, she sounds a lot like you. I know you feel the same."

"Hmmmm." She hummed and nodded, looking down at the baby in her arms and smiling tenderly at her. The baby had been watching Sharon's face as she spoke and when she stopped speaking, the baby reached up, put her fingers in Sharon's mouth, and tried to lift her head, squirming trying to get in her favorite position. At first Sharon wasn't sure what she wanted, but then Andy helped her understand, by positioning the infant so that her left side of her head was laying in the middle of Sharon's chest near her throat and her bottom rested on Sharon's arm, which lay across the upper part of her stomach. Sharon's other hand then rubbed her back and patted her bottom. This position allowed her to feel the vibrations in Sharon's chest and throat when she spoke.

Rusty watched as Sharon cuddled his baby sister. Rubbing her back and pressing light kisses on her forehead. He cleared his throat and plunged into the subject he'd been thinking about ever since he realized what had happened to his adoptive mother and how it happened. "Anyway, um I was thinking, that since your experience in the hospital with the name Isabel was so bad and she…" he pointed to his sister," is too young to know what her name was and we know now that she's never heard it. I thought… well maybe, we could change it to Olivia Jane. I mean you're going to change the last part, why not change the whole thing?"

Sharon looked up from the baby to ask, "and... you wouldn't mind, if we did that?"

"No, of course not. **I'm** the one suggesting it and it's not like I have a particular fondness for the name, Isabella," he said pausing as he saw Sharon shudder involuntarily and her face had a pained grimace, for a fleeting moment when he said his sisters name. He knew she was not doing it voluntarily. It seemed to be a knee jerk reaction. Rusty continued, "especially knowing my mother's choice was Olivia Jane. Don't get me wrong, the name she has now is a beautiful name and if my biological mother had chosen it, I'd feel differently, but she didn't, her choice was Olivia Jane **and** …" He bit his lip before continuing, "that being said, seeing you flinch like you've been slapped every time you hear the name. My feelings aside, I'd probably suggest it anyway, because you don't normally flinch like that, Mom. I mean that time when that guy punched you, the next moment you were like talking to Andrea about being able to make his arrest stick, before you would even allow Andy to put ice on it. I knew then you were a badass!"

Sharon heard the pride he had for her in his voice and the concern. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Rusty. A badass huh?"

Rusty nodded. "You were… are awesome."

Sharon pressed her lips together at his slip of the tongue and decided to go back to the subject of changing the baby's name. She turned to Andy. "What do you think? Would you have a problem with the idea of changing... Isa… her name to Olivia Jane?"

"No, not at all. Like Rusty said, it's not like she's ever heard her name." He stroked the baby's cheek with the back of his index finger and altered his voice as well. "All she cares about right now is the basics of existence. She cares if she's loved, cuddled, fed, and changed when she's wet or messy. That she's not in pain or too cold or too hot or scared or lonely. Her name is something she'll care about when she's older and by that time she'll be Olivia Jane Beck-Flynn."

"Doesn't it seem wrong to you, that we're changing her name because I can't bear to hear her name let alone say it?" She said with a guilty conscience. She felt herself shudder yet again as she remembered being called Isabel and not Sharon. Not even being allowed to say her real name without being given a painful shot and experiencing all the side effects of the drug. The memory was so fresh it made her body shake. She leaned into Andy to try and stop the tremors.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

He wrapped Sharon and the baby who had since fallen asleep in her arms, in an embrace to calm and comfort her. When she stopped shaking he gently answered her. "No. It doesn't seem wrong at all, at least not in that sense. By that I mean, it is wrong that you had to go through what you did. It is wrong that you're having to endure the side effects from a drug that never should have been given to you in the first place. It is wrong that you were consistently made to go by a name that wasn't yours, but is it wrong to change a baby's name because of that experience when you know the name she had, could possibly affect your relationship in a negative way? No, I don't think so. I can see why, given what you've been through, that you would have a problem with changing her name. To you, your name is who you are and being denied that has made you sensitive to the idea. If she were older it would be a problem, Sharon, but at her age, even if she were a hearing infant, she wouldn't know the difference. Honey, it's okay."

Suddenly from across the room a gravelly but oh so familiar voice belonging to Provenza, spoke up. "If I may add my two and a half cents?"

Sharon looked over at him saying, "yes, of course Lieutenant… I mean Louie…"

"Think of it like this Com… uh... Sharon, when that baby grows old enough to read facial expressions and body language, which... isn't as far off as you may think, by the way. You don't want her to pick up on the negative feelings that you have for her name. It's understandable given what you've been through and are going through, but she'll only have signs, facial expressions and body language to go by. If you are trying to tell her you love her but at the same time your memories are still affecting how you feel about her name , and your face, and body language tell her you have negative feelings associated with her, it will give her mixed signals." When he finished he folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. "That's my two and a half cents. Take it or leave it."

Sharon was grateful she had such great friends, though it took years to get there. "Oh, I'll take it, Louie." Sharon said warmly. "I'd say that your advice is worth far more than two and half cents. It makes quite a lot of sense, actually. All three of you make a good case. So, I guess from now on, we call her Olivia Jane, just plain Olivia or Livvie."

"Well, it looks like just plain Olivia is asleep. Do you want me to put her in bed?" Rusty asked cheekily.

"Oh you! You know what I meant! Actually, she might need to be changed before you put her down. Why don't you bring the stuff over and I'll change her. I think I may be able to change her without waking her up. Give me her elephant toy too , please." Rusty complied with her request, bringing a changing pad a clean onesie a clean diaper, a clean swaddling blanket, wipes, ointment, hand sanitizer and the elephant blanket toy. Rusty spread the blanket over Sharon's legs put the changing pad over it. Sharon put the baby on the pad and put the blanket toy in Olivia's hand, she immediately stuck her thumb in her mouth. Sharon started gently unsnapping her onesie, she made quick work of cleaning the messy diaper and changing her onesie. The mess had gone out the sides of the diaper and stained the edges of her clothes. Not as badly as some of her previous ones but definitely messy. Sharon cleaned her thoroughly, but baby Olivia never opened her eyes. Once she was cleaned, dressed, and Sharon had cleaned her own hands, she lifted Olivia and placed her against her chest and neck again then cuddled her while Rusty got rid of the dirty diaper the wipes and everything else. When he came back for the baby, she wasn't ready to give her up so she shook her head. Rusty shrugged and sat down again to finish studying. Sharon lay against Andy's chest holding Olivia. Andy's arms supported them both. He could feel himself and her starting to relax.

"Do you mind if I put a game on?" Provenza asked, hoping for a distraction.

"Suit yourself Louie, but if it's football it better be the Packers, the Rams or the Patriots," Sharon said with her eyes closed.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck, Sharon it's baseball season." Provenza said happily, "the Dodgers are playing the Angels."

She shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot it's only the beginning of June. It seems like a lifetime has passed since this whole situation began or at least a whole season.

"Well, a lot has happened. It's been an eventful few days," Provenza said.

Sharon agreed solemnly. "It certainly has Louie, it certainly has."

After a few moments Patrice came in the room. She saw her husband in the Barcolounger, watching the game with one eye while the other was watching Sharon and Andy. The exhausted couple were cuddled up with the newly renamed baby Olivia. All three were asleep on the wide leather couch. Sharon was on the inside with the baby on her chest. Andy was curled around her on the outside, his back to the television. Rusty was studying again. He had moved over to a small desk that faced the sofa. He wanted to be prepared in case Sharon needed him to take Olivia from them and put her to bed.

Patrice stood there a moment, and watched them too. She was in a long multicolored sleeveless dress whose collar was formed by two straps that tied in the back of her neck. Her hands were on her hips , and she was chewing her bottom lip with her two front teeth. She needed to talk to Sharon but didn't want to disturb her rest. "What is it Patrice?" asked Sharon's voice, pitched low so as not to disturb Andy.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep," Patrice said quietly.

"I was, but I could feel you staring," Sharon said sardonically.

"I'm sorry, but now that you're awake, we need to talk."

"What is wrong, now?" Sharon asked with deep sigh.

Patrice looked up and caught Rusty's attention. With a small nod of her head she indicated he should take Olivia. He did, gently taking her from Sharon, without waking her up, he took her into his room where the crib was. He zipped her into a light blanket sleeper and put a little cap on her strawberry blonde curls. She stuck her thumb back in her mouth while holding the neck of the elephant toy. Rusty watched her sleep for a moment then went out of the room.

Back in the living room of the suite, Patrice helped Sharon ease away from Andy's sleeping form. He was exhausted, not having slept a full eight hours since she had disappeared. He didn't wake up. Provenza watched them leave the room, worried about Sharon getting the news she was about to get without Andy, but worried for Andy as well. He knew Andy needed the sleep. They walked slowly into Sharon and Andy's room, Patrice helped Sharon to sit on the side of the bed, then she sat down beside her. "First of all, I know you're not going to like what I have to say, but your doctor and I believe it's the best and the safest course of action. She doesn't want you to continue to go off the drug cold turkey anymore. She wants me to administer a smaller dose of Midazolam then you had the last time it was given to you and wean you off of it. It means several blood tests and it'll take at least three days."

Sharon looked at her horrified. She launched herself up into a standing position and began to pace in front of Patrice. It was painful because of her knee, but she was on her feet and even though she walked with a limp, she was managing. As she paced she addressed Patrice, "but I'm already halfway through the cold turkey! Aren't I? I've been experiencing just about all the side-effects, even before I started going off of it. If you start giving me the drug again, it'll be like starting all over again! I want all this to be over! I want my life back, Patrice!"

"I know, Honey and that was the plan, but when we were talking earlier, I didn't have all of the information, I now have. Going cold turkey is even more dangerous for you than I thought." Patrice tried not to show how really worried she was for her friend.

Hearing Sharon's raised voice, Andy shot off the sofa like he'd been shot out of a canon. He was groggy for a second, but when he started looking around, Provenza pointed to the bedroom and sighed. When Andy came into the room he saw immediately that Sharon was visibly upset. She was wringing her hands, there were tears in her eyes and she was pacing. "What is it? What'd I miss?" he asked as he came around the bed to her. Sharon reached for him. He put his arms around her, then sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her face into his shoulder holding onto his shirt and cried for a few moments. The toll the medication and the withdrawal was taking on her, had caused a lot of her emotional walls to break down. Crying in front of people while not something she desired to do wasn't nearly as much of an issue as it had been for her.

Patrice sighed and blinked back her own tears. Seeing her friend in such distress and knowing she was partially the cause of it, made her sad. Once she got her own emotions under control she answered him. "Okay, first of all and I should have said this earlier. Louie gave Colleen, his number in case she was able to find information about what exactly was given to Sharon, how much and how often. She called me a little while ago and faxed everything she found. Apparently, Cora was very meticulous about documentation, which is a good thing, but she was giving Sharon a lot more then she should have and a lot more often. Well, technically she shouldn't have been giving you anything but she did, so when I saw the levels of meds you were given, I called your physician, Doctor Elizabeth Evans We talked for a long time. She's on her way. She's known you quite a long time Sharon, so she knows how sensitive your system can be, even though you aren't technically allergic to anything specific. She also knows that your recent experiences haven't endeared you to hospitals, so she wants to try to handle everything here. You have experienced just about all the side-effects but there are a few you haven't. Seizures, I've found out are also a side effect of Midazolam. Not just the antidote Flumazenil. They are rare, but they have been known to happen. Tachycardia is also a side-effect of stopping the meds abruptly and then there is… um… death. The last one of course is the worst, although the first two can be pretty awful too. We want... actually we need to avoid those," Patrice said gravely, knowing that in spite of the gravity of the situation that last part almost sounded almost sarcastic.

Andy questioned, "I thought you said cold turkey was her best option?"

"That was before I found out from Colleen the dosage information. Now, that we know what it is I can gradually decrease it. Before, not only did I not know what the dosage was so I knew where to start from, I wasn't sure we could get a hold of the exact meds she was given, but Colleen not only found the documentation, she found the bottles of meds that were used on Sharon. We are having them tested to make sure that there was not anything besides medication in them and duplicate them. I had her FedEx them to a reputable lab to be tested and Doctor Evans has the results, the new medication and is bringing it here."

Sharon's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "So, Elizabeth is coming… here?" Sharon asked, a little incredulously. "This quite a bit out of her way, isn't it?"

Patrice knew Sharon didn't want to see any more doctors even if it was one she had known for years. "Yes, but you are her patient and you are here, so she's coming. She should be arriving soon and she's bringing someone. A friend who is going to test your blood when we take samples so that we can measure the levels of meds in your system and hopefully keep you from experiencing the worst side-effects. Like I said before, it should take all of three days. A little longer than you hoped and way more involved. I know, but we have to be careful. We don't want to lose you!"

"No, we don't," Andy agreed with a catch in his voice. "I can't lose you, not after everything we've been through and don't forget we're getting married in November. I was really hoping you'd be there for that." Both Sharon and Patrice looked at Andy, their eyebrows in their hairlines and their lips twitching. Suddenly Sharon and Patrice burst out laughing. Sharon's was a snort laugh. "What the hell is so funny? I was serious!" Andy shouted, truly mystified at their hilarity at such a serious subject.

Sharon ran her fingers under eyes to wipe away tears of mirth. Then she cupped his cheek and kissed him on the mouth. It was not just a peck. It was a passionate loving kiss. Another wall had come down. Showing affection in front of people or PDA. Not nearly as much of an issue anymore, she thought. Then she pulled back and said with not just a little amusement. "I know you are, Darling. That's actually what struck us so funny. It is after all, customary and quite necessary that the bride as well as the groom attend the ceremony otherwise there is no wedding."

Andy stared at her a moment, blinked when the lightbulb went on and he realized what he had said , and how he'd said it . He looked at both women, the one standing next to him and the one still on his lap and shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess it was a rather obvious statement, but give me a break, I'm sleep deprived here. I've almost lost the love of my life, several times in the last several days let alone the last month. I've maybe gotten three or four hours of uninterrupted sleep in the last 72 hours. I'm not exactly running on all cylinders here."

Sharon was instantly contrite, she cupped Andy's face in her hand and rubbed at the new worry lines she saw there. She pressed her lips together and tilted her head. "I know, Darling and I'm so sorry we laughed at you, please forgive us. I can only say in our defense, that given the seriousness of my… situation, we needed some comic relief and you provided it, albeit inadvertently. Thank you."

"You're forgiven and you are welcome," Andy said. They exchanged smiles and more kisses.

Patrice cleared her throat so they wouldn't forget she was there. It was understandably easy for them to get lost in each other. Considering how many times they'd almost literally lost each other. Sharon turned back to Patrice, "As far as what we were discussing, do what you have to do. I just can't promise I won't come unglued during some of it."

"Honey, you're going to be asleep for most of it," Patrice said matter of factly. "I'll try to make sure you don't need to be peeled off the ceiling when I need to get the blood samples. I've been doing it for a long time. I know a thing or two about not hurting my patients."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

"Well, Sharon," came a voice from behind Sharon and Andy. "You certainly have gotten yourself into a pickle," said a tall willowy woman with red hair. Like most redheads she had a pale complexion, but she was also one of the rare blue-eyed redheads. Her eyes were changeable, one-minute violet-blue, one-minute blue-grey, another minute aquamarine. Her red hair was worn long and luxuriously fell around her shoulders. Her nose was straight with slightly flared nostrils and her eyebrows as red as her hair were very expressive. Going up and down according to her mood. Her smile was wide and friendly, if sardonic at times and like Sharon, she could have a sarcastic wit. Right now, she was both concerned and a little flummoxed that her favorite patient was in this incomprehensible mess. She walked around the bed and squatted in front of Sharon and Andy. She wore black trousers and a royal blue satin shirt. Dr. Evans and her colleague she brought with her had removed their lab coats before they came in, just in case it triggered a fear response in Sharon after her ordeal. She studied Sharon's face holding her wrist to take her pulse.

Sharon turned her head from Andy's shoulder and looked over her glasses at her. "While, I have to agree with you about being in a pickle. You say that as if I had actively done something to get myself into this… pickle."

"Well, I know that's not necessarily true from what Patrice told me. I'm just still confused how all this could happen to **anyone,** in the 21st century let alone you." The doctor lifted one eyebrow as she commented, "Although, you do seem to have really pissed this Cora person off, at some point."

Sharon tilted her head to the side and sighed. "I guess I did. I suppose… getting her husband put in jail for crimes **he committed** , could cause her to be mad at me, but I never realized just how long she can hold a grudge."

"Apparently twenty years," Elizabeth deadpanned. As this exchange went on, a sound of a voice clearing could be heard and Elizabeth stood up. "Sorry, everyone this is a friend and colleague of mine. Maura Alexander. Maura, meet Commander Sharon Raydor, her fiancé Lieutenant Andy Flynn, and her second-in-command, Lieutenant Provenza's wife Patrice. You met him as we were coming in . Anyway,she's a retired ER nurse from Southern General and a friend of theirs and a friend as well as a colleague of mine. Everybody, this is Maura. She is the lab technician that analyzes blood samples. She's also a forensic scientist and my friend. Everybody greeted her and she greeted everybody. She was a very serious woman but she did have a beautiful smile. Once introductions were over, Elizabeth got down to business. She took Patrice over to a corner of the room to explain what she needed from her, while Maura set up some supplies, when Elizabeth came back she sat beside Sharon and explained what they were going to do and why.

 _Four days later..._

Sharon woke up smelling sugar cookies baking. It smelled wonderful. She heard a rocking chair creaking and the sound of sucking. At first it was hard to open her eyes, she tried a couple of times before she succeeded. "Hi, Sleeping Beauty. I'm glad to see you're finally awake," said a voice to her right.

She blinked and rubbed the crust from her eyes. Sharon looked to her right and saw Andy in the rocking chair holding Bel... Olivia feeding her a bottle. "Hmmm, how long have I been asleep?"

"Off and on about four days," Andy said apologetically.

"Four days?" Sharon cried out. She tried to sit up and she felt the oxygen cannula up her nose. She pulled it away and then realized she also had an IV and a catheter.

Hearing Sharon's voice Patrice came in and calmed her. "Hey! You're finally awake. Let's get you unhooked from everything and then we'll get you a shower which will help you feel more like yourself."

"Four days, Patrice? I've lost four days. I was only on the meds for three!" She allowed Patrice to get her unhooked from all the different lines she was attached to. Very relieved to be rid of everything. Then she tried to get out of bed, but needed help. She was weak and dizzy from not having had much to eat in the last couple of days and a holdover from the medications.

"Yes, Honey, four days. I know I said three but the doctor wanted to wean you slower than that. She was concerned about the side effects if we weaned you too fast. I can't imagine why that horrible woman, Cora would use that particular drug or how she even got it. It's a sedative used for surgeries. It's very addictive if used wrong and not used in psychiatric situations routinely," Patrice shook her head, "but then nothing about this situation has been usual or normal."

"You got that right," Sharon and Andy said at the same time.

"Well, the good news is it's completely out of your system now and you'll start to feel more and more like yourself." Patrice helped her sit up, then she helped her stand. When Sharon was ready she helped her walk to the bathroom.

As Rusty was coming out of his room he saw that his mother was on her feet and on her way to the bathroom. He also saw that Andy had Olivia. Since Andy was making eye contact with him and indicating he should take Livvie from him so that he could help with the shower, he hurried to their room and accidentally blocked Sharon's entrance to the bathroom. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Sharon answered back biting her lip, because she really needed to use the bathroom.

"May I hug you? I've missed you so much!" Rusty smiled at seeing his mom up and out of bed after so long.

Sharon reached out her arms and they held each other close. "You never have to ask for a hug, Rusty! I have missed you too. Let me go take a shower though, I don't smell very nice, at least not to myself. Then you can catch me up on everything that's been happening." Rusty nodded and moved over to Andy and Olivia. He took the baby from him and the older man stood up to greet his fiancé.

He engulfed her in his arms and she hugged him back. "What's wrong with the way you smell?" He asked playfully. "Eau de four days in bed, not bad."

She looked at him with an unfocused glare. "Don't tease. I'm fragile." She said pressing her lips together which clued Andy in that she was being facetious.

Andy snorted. "Yeah, right. Fragile you are not."

Sharon ducked her head smiling just a little. Then she looked back up at him. "Would you help me please? Fragile or not my limbs are kind of stiff and I need the bathroom in a hurry."

Andy took over for Patrice. "I'll take it from here." Patrice nodded and reminded him to make sure Sharon used the bench in the shower stall. The change in temp and the fact that she hasn't been on her feet for four days could cause her to get dizzy. He nodded and helped Sharon in the bathroom, closing the door for privacy.

Rusty cleared his throat, "Um... Patrice."

Patrice looked over at him as she said, "Hmm yes, Rusty."

"Thanks for helping my mom. I don't know what we'd do without her and you kept her from dying. Thanks again." He held back the tears that were forming as he thought about losing the one person that was most important to him.

Patrice smiled warmly. "You are very welcome, Rusty. She's a strong woman, but she's had a rough way to go lately. I'm glad I could help."

An hour later, Sharon and Andy came out of their bedroom, slowly. Her knee was still a little sore. They went to the table in the kitchen and Andy made a cup of tea for her. He also made her a light breakfast of scrambled eggs, and toast. When she was finished , they went to the leather couch and Sharon cuddled with Andy, Olivia and Rusty. Louie and Patrice were in their room packing to go home. When they came out they put their bags at the door and sat down the chairs in front of Andy and Sharon. Looking up from the baby in her arms, taking in the scene of bags packed with Patrice and Louie dressed and ready to go, Sharon's eyes teared up. "You're leaving?" Over the last few days Patrice's calm presence had been soothing to her frazzled nerves, after her experiences in that psych ward. Almost like the security blanket toy Olivia loved.

With a nod she answered, "Yes, Honey. You don't need me anymore. Andy can take over now. You need time with your husband and children. Anyway, we'll be seeing each other soon. Remember, I agreed to care for Olivia when you start back at work. Elizabeth said you can go back with limited duty, Perhaps in a couple of weeks . Patrice stopped for a moment and looked over at Louie, he nodded imperceptively. So Patrice continued with a smile, "and we got a call from the animal shelter. The kittens we picked out, two weeks ago are ready to leave with us, so we'll be picking them up on the way home."

"Wait. Kittens? You're adopting kittens? As in two?" Andy asked incredulously.

Louie suffused with color a little embarrassed about his soft spot for cats and kittens. "Yeah, Patrice and I drove out to the shelter the day before we came here. The kittens had just been brought in. They had to stay there to be vetted and give them more time with their mother. She was already being adopted by someone else otherwise, we would have adopted her too." Louie sounded a little regretful about that fact.

Sharon, Andy and Rusty looked at each other then swallowed the giggles that were threatening to erupt at the idea of their gruff Lieutenant with kittens. Patrice smiled knowingly but gave a shake of the head to indicate they should not give in and laugh at the Old Lieutenant. "So, you're adopting two kittens? Lieutenant, that's a surprise," Sharon said biting her lip to keep the giggles at bay.

Patrice was trying not to laugh at her husband too. "Ever since Buzz showed our low-tech Lieutenant here how to watch Kittens on the YouTube , on his phone he had been wanting one or rather now two kittens in real life."

He started to get red-faced and raised his hand to point a finger but ended up smiling, because he couldn't deny the truth. "Hey, they make me laugh , and I need all the laughs I can get , after the rough cases we have to deal with , sometimes . These two were pretty attached to one another so we thought it would be cruel to separate them. One is pure white except for a small black freckle above her nose and the other is mostly black with white spots peppered throughout her coat." Provenza shrugged, "their names are Salt and Pepper, they're really cute."

"What's really adorable was the sight of Louie sitting on the floor of the shelter, with the kittens climbing all over him, batting at each other and he was laughing at them." Said Patrice holding her phone away from Louie so he couldn't grab it from her. She pointed the screen outward so Sharon, Andy and Rusty could see.

Sharon took it from her as she, Andy and Rusty watched the video and looked at the pics. Louie was on the floor with the two kittens which were using him to climb on as they played hide and seek from each other, and playfully batting at each other. One on his shoulder the other on his stomach. Louie was laughing uproariously. Then after a few moments of this, both kittens curled up in his lap, falling asleep and purring while he petted them with an enraptured look on all their faces. Sharon snorted, checked herself and said, "Awww, that is adorable! Lieutenant, what has sparked this interest in kittens? I had no idea about this side of you."

"Neither did I and I've known him a lot longer than you have," Andy muttered.

Provenza huffed, "I have always liked kittens and cats, I just never owned them because I've never been home enough to warrant having **a** pet, let alone two... and my ex-wives all had dogs," he said off handedly.

Andy nodded. He remembered a conversation they'd had last year, before his dust up with the SUV. This gave him an insight on his partners attitude towards dogs.

Patrice laughed at Louie's explanation and said to further clarify things, "He's also never had someone in his life willing to scoop the litter box," Patrice deadpanned. "You'd be surprised how green this macho guy of mine gets at the very thought of cleaning a litter box," she laughed. "He sees blood and guts at crime scenes, goes to the morgue, sees dead people, but he can't keep from getting the dry heaves trying to clean out a litter box." She shook her head in disbelief.

"So, Salt and Pepper, huh?" Andy questioned. "They are cute. You know though, Louie. They don't stay kittens long. Before long they'll be cats."

Provenza stared blankly at him for a moment. "Well duh, I know that. What's your point?"

Andy gave his friend a long look and said. "No point. Never mind. Enjoy them."

Sharon looked at Andy there was a yearning look in his eyes. "You want one. Don't you?" Sharon asked softly.

"What? No," Andy said looking back at her. Finally, his eyes became hooded and he conceded, "Well, maybe. I love all animals, but I thought you were. allergic to cats and we don't know about this little one." He said indicating Olivia.

"I'm not sure I'm allergic to them Andy. I haven't really been exposed to them. We were never allowed to have pets. My mother was never a fan of animals. She wasn't raised with them."

Andy frowned with confusion, "but they have Chloe and Dexter. They are Manx's, right? They also have Bea the Yorkie, and they both adore all of them."

Sharon nodded and rolled her eyes at him "Uh huh. They waited until after their children were gone before they got a pet and then they ended up with three. I guess raising three kids was more than enough chaos for them to handle back then. They just got Dexter, Chloe and Bea in the last five years. It took another thirty-five plus years after we all moved out, for my father to convince my mother that having pets would be a good thing. Now they're her babies," she said rolling her eyes again. "It's a shame, because I for one would have loved to have had a pet. However getting back to the subject of **us** having a pet, you are right about not knowing whether Olivia is allergic to them. We'll have to test the waters with her and animals, but even if she's not allergic we should probably get a dog. A Terrier, they're so cute and I've always wanted a dog." Sharon's voice raised happily as she thought of getting a pet. "I've heard Terriers are hypoallergenic. Or ... maybe a Golden-Doodle, which is a Golden Retriever mixed with a Giant Poodle, I've heard they're supposed to be really good with kids."

"Well, we have time to think about it. A Golden-Doodle might be a good idea for Olivia, but we have a lot on our plate right now. We've got to get you back on your feet. We have a baby to take care of and a house to get settled into. After all that's done we think more about it, okay?"

Sharon smiled. "Sounds like a plan." She secretly loved it when he took charge like this.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 _ **Chapter 30**_

* * *

Sharon turned her head towards Louie and Patrice. "Thank you both for being here for us. I can't begin to tell you how much it meant to have you here. You Louie, for helping to support Andy, Rusty, and Olivia. Also, Patrice thank you for all you did to keep me alive." Then she ducked her head and blushed. "I'm sorry I took some of my frustrations out on you and didn't always cooperate."

"Honey, you were fine. I understood where you were coming from. Believe me, I've had worse patients." She tilted her head towards Louie and Andy, rolling her eyes. "These two being prime examples."

Sharon chuckled. "Yes, while I can't speak about Louie as a patient,Andy was definitely a challenge. All macho and definitely not at all cooperative."

"Hey! I'm right here. Don't be talking about me to my face," Andy said with mock indignation. He was perfectly aware of his failings as a patient. He'd been told multiple times by both Sharon and Patrice, not to mention his ex-wife. He didn't mind the ribbing though, really. He was just thankful Sharon was here with him to tease him.

"Oh, would you rather I talked about you behind your back?" Sharon asked fluttering her eyelashes at him, a smirk on her face.

Andy thought about it. "I suppose, not at all isn't an option?"

Sharon laughed. "No, not an option. Not at all," she said still smirking.

Ten minutes later, after Rusty had helped Patrice carry out the bags and the Provenza's drove away, they had the suite to themselves. Rusty took the sleeping Olivia into Sharon and Andy's room where he had moved the crib, at their suggestion. Then Andy said, "it's 11:30. Why don't I get a sandwich for you and after you eat, you can go in and take a nap with Olivia. I'll wake you up at about 1:30?"

"I just ate breakfast, Andy." Sharon said, annoyed, "and if you'll recall, I just woke up from four days worth of sleeping. What makes you think I need a nap already?"

Andy rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the tension. He had to tread carefully, because if Sharon felt like she was being treated like a child, she'd push back. "Maybe the fact that you've been yawning non-stop for the last ten minutes clued me in, or the fact that Patrice said you should get as much natural rest as possible. In spite of all the drugged sleep you've had and to catch naps when Olivia sleeps so that when she's awake you can enjoy her more.

Sharon sighed. She didn't want to concede and yet saw his point. She couldn't afford to get sick again and compromise her health anymore than it already was. "Oh okay, that makes sense. I **am** running out of steam but would you cuddle with me, while I'm going to sleep?" she asked feeling vulnerable. She was prone to nightmares after everything she'd been through and liked to be close to him, when she slept.

Andy nodded as he took a hold of her hand. "I can for a little while, Honey, but I need to start packing if we are going back home tomorrow. Also, I need to get ready, we have a meeting at two."

"A meeting? You scheduled a meeting? With whom, pray tell? When we're you going to tell me about this meeting?" She looked over her glasses at him sternly.

"The meeting I scheduled, is with the realtor. He is coming here with the papers to close on the house and… I just told you," Andy said patiently. "Don't worry, I've got a power-suit for you from the condo. Rusty went to get it for me, from Emily. They met halfway between here and home. She included everything you'd need from the inside out, even pumps and a red hairclip, to match the red sweater." He let go of her hand to tuck a few loose strands of her silky hair behind her ear. "I was thinking we'd put your hair in a French twist and put the red clip in to keep it in. What do you think?"

Sharon leaned into his touch then nodded absentmindedly. She shook her head trying to wrap her mind around the speed in which things were happening. "Why so quick? What about the inspection?" she asked suspiciously.

Ready for her questions Andy explained, "the people who are selling us their house were shipped out of the country sooner than expected. They've signed their papers and we need to sign ours. Then we can move in. Tao offered to be there for that. He took Julio and Buzz. It's all taken care of. No black mold or mold of any kind whatsoever, no structural damage. It's turnkey ready."

"That's what Jason said about the other house, before he dropped the bomb about the black mold," she said sarcastically.

Andy moved to help her stand, then he encircled her in his arms and got her to look at him. "We're you not listening when I said, there is no black mold?" He knew what was behind her crankiness. Besides feeling weak and easily tired, she was pushing back against the lack of control she had, over her life at present. Sharon Raydor liked to be in control of the things going on around her. She liked to have a say about what was happening and when. The last month, things had been happening, arrangements made, without her prior knowledge or say so. Some of those situations had led her into her current circumstances. She was tired of it, but Andy knew how to soothe her ruffled feathers. Be blunt and truthful.

"I heard you, and I know that we picked out the house together. It's just that I wanted to be part of the process more. Jack picked our first house and "surprised" me with it. Not only did he freeze me out of the process he bought a house without getting it properly inspected beforehand." Sharon rocked her head back and forth as she said with disgust. "He knew a guy that knew a guy. At first, I was charmed by his desire to surprise me and I was hugely pregnant with Emily. I just wanted a place to live that wasn't a studio apartment on the 4th floor. I was young and what did I know? Hmmm and outwardly, it was a beautiful old Victorian, but a couple of months down the road we realized we had termites. Then we had a broken septic system, then it was something else, then something else and something else after that. It was a damn money pit."

"Oooohhh such language!" Andy teased.

"Hmmphh get over it," she said with a smirk. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, when Emily was three and I was pregnant with Ricky, Jack left for the second time, my father helped me sell the house to a developer who wanted to tear it down and build a shopping center. I was so glad that Jack had put the house in my name, because he didn't have the greatest credit." She grinned, "I got a whole lot more than it was worth and then some, which allowed me to buy a place across town, outright. A blue stucco rancher. We were in that until I sold it to pay for the kid's college tuition." She shrugged and sighed.

Once again Andy felt angry at Jackson Raydor. He let out a frustrated breath before saying, "Sharon, I'm not Jack. I wouldn't do that to you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. We picked out the house together and I arranged for this meeting here because I wanted you to be a part of the process as much as possible. I did have Tao, Julio and Buzz stand in for us during the inspection but, that was for expediency sake. I made sure that the guys would document the whole inspection process on video so you could see it. I left you out of that process because, number one… you were being weaned from the drugs they pumped you with. Two... you weren't going to be ready to be involved in the whole process for weeks yet, which would have been fine if we hadn't suddenly become parents again to an infant. The condo is just too small for the two of us, Rusty and Olivia. Not to mention visiting family. I want us to be able to go home to the house rather than the condo. It will be more comfortable for you, for me, and for everybody else. Everything has been moved into the house rather than the condo. If you don't agree with the way they've placed things, you can change them, but they placed the furniture in the house where it was in the condo."

Sharon blinked back tears. Happy tears as well as sad tears. The happy tears were because Andy was not Jack. He knew her and knew her wishes would be to be completely involved with the whole process and had tried his best to make it possible where he could. The sad tears were for her beloved condo. Her home for the last ten years, since Emily and Ricky had gone to college, moved away and moved on. "They moved the furniture out of the condo?"

"Yes, and the condo has been cleaned as well as the furniture." He knew that her home had lots of memories and that she was sentimental about it, especially with Rusty basically growing up there. "I will leave the arrangements to sell the condo in your hands. It was yours, and not mine to sell."

Sharon stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. "Andy, thank you for everything you've done. I'm sorry I was so cranky earlier."

"It's okay. I knew you would be." She pulled back and glared at him. Andy put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I know you, Raydor. I knew how you think. I know you want to be involved, I want you to be involved. This is our life together and as much as I am able, given the circumstances, I will keep you in the loop. Okay?"

She nodded in agreement. Nobody knew her like Andy Flynn. "Thank you, I love you."

Andy stepped closer to Sharon and slipped his hands on her hips as he said, "and I love you. Are you ready to rest now?"

Sharon ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "Hmmm, if you will join me. You need rest too, Andy"

Knowing she was too tired for anything but sleep, he still wouldn't pass up the chance to have her in his arms. Andy turned her towards the bedroom as he whispered, "now that's an offer I can't refuse."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 _ **Chapter 31**_

* * *

Finally, they were on their way home. It had been a sad parting with Grace and her family. Sharon and Andy promised to send people their way for the hospitality and kindness they had been shown. They had even suggested the women consider changing their venue from a bed and breakfast to more of a health spa for people recovering from various illnesses. Sharon's breathing issues had disappeared while staying there and Olivia's too. Grace had looked thoughtful and said she'd consider it. They had hugged and promised to stay in touch. Then they asked to square their bill with her, but she said it was all taken care of. This was surprising since they hadn't paid anything yet. No matter how much they entreated her to tell them who had paid for them, she wouldn't tell. She just said that she'd been sworn to secrecy, but that it was a collaborative effort and wouldn't say anything else. They hugged everybody and were hugged back by everybody, and then they were on the road.

Sharon and Rusty took turns sitting in the back with the baby. It was Rusty's turn to be in the back, as they were turning into their new neighborhood. Sharon had closed her eyes and had dozed until she felt Andy's hand squeeze hers. "Hey, Sweetheart, open your eyes we're home."

She opened her eyes and was treated to the sight of their new home with her children and parents sitting out front waiting for them, in the rattan porch furniture they had bought for them. Sharon took in the house. A brick red u-shaped stucco rancher, with a front porch that had a railing and it was wide enough to have porch furniture. Like the original mold house, it had three bedrooms and three baths but this house had a fairly large study, which could be used as another bedroom. In fact, had been made into a nursery for Olivia. It also had lots of windows, a pool and a patio in the backyard was a beautiful pool area and a fireplace/grill. It also had a detached garage with an apartment above it. It was shaped a little differently than the mold house, with two wide ends and a living room, dining room, and kitchen area in the middle of the two ends. The master bedroom, bath/laundry room, and nursery were on the west end of the house, while the other two bedrooms and baths were on the east end of the house.

The people that had the house before, had left the patio furniture, which consisted of four rattan chaise lounges that sat next to the pool on either side. A rattan sofa and two chairs with a bold red, and cream polka dot design on the cushions, which were arranged in front of a barbecue pit/fireplace structure. The plants were drought resistant like the ones at the mold house, had been.

After greeting Sharon, Andy, Rusty, and Sharon's mother had scooped up Olivia to cuddle. Sharon's parents and children took them in the house to show them what they had accomplished that week.

Sharon blinked back tears of joy and a little sadness. Joy for being in her new home a lot sooner than expected, and sadness because she hadn't been able to be as involved in putting it together as she would have liked. She inspected each room, gratified to see that her family knew her well enough to know how she would like them arranged. Each room had the furniture from hers and Andy's combined households, except of course the nursery. All it had was a bassinet, in it. The furniture that was for the nursery at the Lewises, was still in the moving van. Eileen wouldn't allow them to bring it in the house.

Eileen took Sharon, Andy, and Rusty to show them why. Sharon hadn't really known what to expect, but it wasn't what she was seeing. There was an old Jenny Lind crib emphasis on old, also a dresser and a changing table. Plain and unadorned in any way. It looked as if it had been acquired from a goodwill store, which wouldn't have been bad, in and of itself, but it hadn't been cleaned up or refurbished at all. The paint finish on all three pieces was scratched, gouged, and filthy. On the crib, there was grime on the metal pieces where the spindles were attached to the frame. It was an unholy mess. Sharon's eyes were huge in her face, she looked at her mother in question and her mother looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry dear. This is what we found at the Lewises. We couldn't even get it apart, so we just brought it the way it was. We didn't do anything to it because, well quite frankly I wanted you to see what shape it was in and let you decide what to do about it. We didn't even bring it in the house. We were concerned that it might harbor bugs. It was the last thing we brought."

Sharon blew out her breath and looked at Andy with a raised eyebrow. He immediately understood her unspoken question and answered it. "Why don't we give this back to whichever goodwill store it came from and buy her another set?"

She shook her head negatively. "Well, while buying her another set is a given, as far as this set goes, even if we were to give it to goodwill, it would have to be cleaned first. Frankly, I'm not sure if it can be, but I agree, we can't put her in this, not only is it beyond filthy, it's not safe the spindles are too far apart. I wouldn't be surprised if the paint was lead-based, we'll have to break it apart and take it to the dump. I wouldn't want it to be used for some other child. Honestly, given how proactive Jim was about drawing up papers for custody of Olivia in case of an emergency, I can't believe the Lewises would treat their only grandchild like this! Rusty?" She turned to find him behind her. "Why didn't you tell me her furniture was like this?"

"Well, I guess it wasn't anything new to me," Rusty said, a little shamefaced.

Sharon bowed her head overcome with anger toward the Lewises and the other Sharon, but then she looked up at him and said with a voice raw with emotion. "Yes, I know that your life before you came to me was… quite different, with substandard living conditions, but you've lived with me, how long? Six years now? You are quite familiar with my standards and this does not even come close," she said pointing to the offending set. "I can't believe you didn't mention this to me at some point over the last four months since your sister was born?" Her voice rose showing how perturbed she was.

"What would you have done?" he asked curiously. "I mean really, she wasn't your responsibility then." Sharon gave him a Darth Raydor glare. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't think too much about it, we have had a lot going on, you know and as you know, Bel… Olivia was born really early, before my other mother and the Lewises had time to shop for a layette for her. Then, they didn't expect her or my mother to live and when they did, Linda brought this stuff up from the basement. It belonged to Donald and then Gary, I guess she intended to redo it, but she never got around to it and as far as I know, Olivia never slept in it. She was in a bassinet in that room but never slept in the crib."

She sighed with relief on that score. "Well, that's good news. Hopefully, the bassinet, was at least clean?" Sharon asked hopefully.

Sharon's mother led the way back to the nursery and showed her the bassinet. It was pink and white, with three tiers of white ruffles and trimmed with pink eyelet lace. "Now that, I can vouch for. After seeing the condition of that crib, I cleaned the bassinet from top to bottom, whether it needed it or not. Everything is cleaned and pressed. I also went and got some more supplies. They were low on diapers and other needed items."

"Thank you, Mama. Thank you, everyone, for everything." Then she led the way to the living room to sit on the leather sofa from Andy's house. She was already tired. Andy sat behind her and she leaned against him. Her mother sat next to them still holding Olivia. Sharon smiled at her mother holding her newest grandchild. She and Livvie were quite taken with each other. Olivia kept staring at Eileen and then at Sharon. Eileen O'Dwyer was an older version of her daughter, only with a short sassy haircut that she had allowed to become white with age. She was almost the same height as Sharon, with green eyes that were lighter than her daughters. They had been just as deep a green as Sharon's at one time but had faded with age. Eileen was still a very strong woman, although she appeared to be slightly frailer. Otherwise, they resembled each other quite a bit, which is why the baby kept looking at Sharon and Eileen. Apparently, deciding that the new but familiar face was okay, Livvie patted her new grandmother's cheek and Eileen kissed her neck and blew raspberries into it. This caused Livvie to giggle. A deep throaty, slightly hollow sounding giggle. This was new, Olivia had just started to giggle, right before Sharon's ordeal at the psych ward had begun, but then she had stopped when Sharon had disappeared and her, Olivia's symptoms had returned. Hearing her laugh again, made everybody laugh as well. Everyone was glad she was starting to become a happy baby, especially her big brother.

Watching all this, Emily finally cleared her throat and said, "Well mother, what do you think? Is the house arranged like you would have arranged it?"

Smiling Sharon answered her daughter. "Yes, you all did a lovely job. Everything is where I would have put it. Thank you all."

Ricky chimed in, "We didn't paint any of the rooms yet. We wanted you to pick the colors and let us know which walls to paint." They were all familiar with Sharon's style of decorating, with at least one strong colored accent wall, surrounded by lighter colored walls that complimented the accent wall, but they wanted her to be as involved as she could be. With her recent bout of chemical-induced pneumonia, after the bomb explosions, it wasn't wise for her to be part of the painting process, but she could let them know what her preferences were, color wise.

"Actually, I think we can let it go for now, at least for the time being. The family that we bought from painted all the rooms before they left. With the exception of Olivia's room which is rose and cream, it's mostly neutral colors, that I can dress up with stronger bolder colored drapes and other accents. Besides, I want to... hmmm, get a feel for the house before I redecorate." She said, leaning her head against Andy's collarbone and closing her eyes.

Ricky smiled widely and leaned over the back of the of the sofa. "In case you don't know this, that's Sharon Raydor speak for, I don't want the house painted until I can be in the thick of it working along beside you, and being in control," he said sardonically.

Everyone including Sharon laughed. "You've got that right my darling boy," she said with one eye open. "You think I don't know what happened the last time you and your sister painted your own rooms when I was on one of my seventy-two-hour reporting cycles?" She turned her head to address Andy, "black and pink paint everywhere! I mean everywhere! They ruined four of my best towels trying to clean up whatever mess they made. I'm not sure how they managed to get the two colors mixed up, but they did. I kept finding these dark spots under the white paint in the hallway closest to their rooms and all along the hallway." Sharon pointed a finger at her older kids as she scolded them, "you can bet I'm not letting you near a bucket of paint or a paintbrush unless I'm there to supervise."

"Mom, it was an accident! We were kids and it was a long time ago," Emily whined.

Sharon's eyes teared up as she looked at her daughter tenderly. She swallowed trying to hold back tears of nostalgia. "I know, but it seems like just yesterday."

"Awww, Mom, don't cry," Emily said hurrying over to the couch to hug her mother. Ricky leaned further over the back of the couch and hugged his mother as well. Then he gave his grandmother a hug because her eyes were full of tears too.

"Geez, what's everybody crying for?" asked their grandfather's voice from the hallway. He had gone to the bathroom in the ensuite bathroom attached to the guest room and had just come back out.

Sharon wiped her eyes. "Sorry, Daddy. Just going down memory lane is all. We were remembering when Emily and Ricky decided to paint their rooms on their own."

"Ahh, yes. I remember that, very well actually." Her dad smiled mischievously.

She asked with feigned surprise. "You do huh?"

"Yeah, well who do you think they called to find out how to get the paint cleaned up? Certainly not Jack!" Richard said, not unkindly.

"Hmmm, would you happen to be the one who told them to use my towels?" She asked.

"What? Good grief, no! I know how you and your mother are about your towels. They called me after they did that. No, I told them to use turpentine, then I thought better of it, because of how flammable the stuff is. I told them to hang tight until I got there. Then I called a friend of mine to fly me out here from San Francisco in his Cessna. Once I got there, I helped them clean up and finish painting their rooms. Then I caught a ride back home, the next day when my buddy was on his way back." He replied smugly.

"You came all the way from San Francisco to help them?" Sharon asked with more tears in her voice. She knew the answer to that question but it never ceased to make her cry. She was touched by her father's unwavering devotion to her and her children.

"Uhh yeah." He scratched the back of his neck like Andy did when he was uncomfortable with what he had to say.

"Daddy, I've always wondered how that all transpired." Sharon gave Andy a secret smile and very slightly inclined her head towards her father meaning, listen to this.

"Well, you know Sharon, you all were supposed to paint their rooms together. Then, you had to cancel because somebody at work got in trouble and you were on a seventy-two-hour reporting cycle. They were mad because it was the second time you had to cancel those plans, so they decided to do it themselves. Ricky wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but he went along with it. Then they got into an argument about the way Ricky was painting Emily's walls." Richard smiled but then got serious thinking of the mess. "Push came to shove and Emily accidentally knocked over the paint can. All over the place, they were really upset and afraid they would make you disappointed in them.

"I knew something had happened and I was pretty sure they couldn't have done such a wonderful job of painting their rooms alone. They don't share your talent. Mama filled me in on some of the details, at least the ones she knew about, and we decided to let it go." Sharon smiled at her mom and they nodded at each other as if sharing a secret. "Aside from the paint all over my towels, it was cleaned up well, for the most part, and I was glad they had you to come to for help. I was also feeling sad and guilty that their father wasn't the one they could go to."

Her father looked at her sadly. "Ahh, Sweet-pea. Jack's failings are not your fault. I hope I've never made you feel they were. The kids probably deserved a tongue lashing from you as well as me, for being impatient, but I decided to take care of that myself. I laid into them good before I helped them."

"Yes, well that was why I decided not to pry too much. I knew enough about your dressing downs from experience, so I knew they were chastised more than enough. I also thought it was sweet that you helped them clean up and helped them paint their walls and even added murals."

Richard smiled at his older grandchildren. "Yeah, we had fun, didn't we? We played music and sang at the top of our lungs. We ordered Pizza for dinner. Then, once we got the base coats painted on, I helped Ricky paint the stars, moons, and planets on his walls. Ballet slippers and ballet dancers on her walls. We had a great time."

"We did Gramps and if we never thanked you for saving our skins, I'll do it know, thank you. We had a great time," said Ricky.

"Yes, Gramps, great memories," Emily said simply, smiling at her grandfather.

Sharon smiled tenderly at them and then became aware that Olivia was gearing up to start crying for her bottle. She went to the diaper bag to get the formula powder and a clean bottle. She made the bottle using the boiling hot water tap filling it a quarter of the way, she added some cool water to cool down the temperature to room temperature, then she added the formula powder and shook it up. Putting a cloth diaper on her shoulder she reached for Olivia, but her mother took the bottle instead. "Let me feed her, Darling. You rest. Besides, we'll only be here a couple more days. I want to get enough of this little munchkin to hold me until the next time I get to see her." said Eileen sweetly.

"You'll be seeing her in November," Sharon deadpanned.

Eileen nodded as she settled the hungry baby in her lap. "Yes, but that's almost five months away. She'll forget me by then and she'll probably be going through stranger anxiety by then too."

Sharon rolled her eyes and sat down between Andy's legs. She cuddled into him and her eyes automatically closed. She hated to admit it but she was tired. She'd slept briefly on the way home, but had a hard time sleeping during the night. She had been too excited to be coming home.

As she lay in his arms, Andy could feel that she was having a hard time relaxing. He put a light throw over her and stroked her hair. "Sleep my love," he whispered in her ear. "We'll all be here when you wake up."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

One week later...

Andy, Sharon, the kids, and her parents had spent the morning going through all the boxes of pictures, knick-knacks, and miscellaneous items . Then after dusting them, they put them up on the walls and various shelves. They had left that task for Sharon to do with them, knowing she'd want to be involved with that. After lunch was through, seeing that Sharon was tired Andy convinced her to lay down with him on the sofa and take a nap.

When Sharon fell asleep in his arms, proving to Andy that she needed the rest he snoozed too, for about an hour, but he was woken unceremoniously by a loud knocking on the door. He slid out from under a still sleeping Sharon to answer it. As he opened the door he was immediately attacked by two small bundles of energy that were his grandsons, Ryan and Ian. "Grampa Andy, we awe back!" Ian cried happily as he and Ryan ran into Andy to hug him.

Andy lifted them up above his head. "Yeah, I can see that and boy am I glad! Gramma Sharon and I have missed you both sooo much!" Andy said, hugging both boys and giving them each a kiss on the head. Then he put them down again and gave Nicole a hug, a kiss, and shook her husband, Dean's hand. "Hi, Sweetheart. Hey, Dean, glad to see you're back."

"Hi, Dad," Nicole said, hugging him back and grinning.

"Hey, Andy. Glad to be back," said Dean.

Ian stood beside Andy's leg and tugged on his pants. "Gwanpa, wheah is Gwanma Sharon? I want to show her the pictuahs of ouah twip and we bought you somfin too. We went all the way to Souf Kota, Gwampa! On a big plane! We saw Indians… uh, the Lakota Sioux people, tepees and danced wif em, and they helped us make dweam catchahs. I want to show you both what Mommy and Daddy got us. They said it was fwom you and Gwamma Shawan," said Ian, who was about to turn six. His hair was red and cut short in a curly cap on his head, with a mass of freckles all over his face and body. His eyes were aquamarine , and danced with joy and mischief. His nose was slightly tip-tilted. He was tiny for his age having been born prematurely. His brother, Ryan was two years and five months older than him. At eight and a half, Ryan looked similar to Ian only his hair was dark auburn with brown eyes and his freckles were darker. Both boys were in ballet and had been since they were toddlers. They had enjoyed it so much, they had continued. They got their love of ballet naturally. Their deceased mother had been a ballerina but had diagnosed with breast cancer early in her last pregnancy. She'd opted to forgo the chemo to allow the fetus inside her to have a chance to grow. Unfortunately, the cancer grew also and she died giving birth to Ian when she was thirty weeks pregnant.

Dean was left alone with a two and half-year-old and a preemie newborn. Nicole had come into their lives when the boys were three and seven months. She and Dean had married when Ryan was almost four and Ian was 14 months old. Ryan narrowed his eyes. He hated it when his brother lisped. "It's South Dakota dummy and they're dreamcatchers, not dweam catchas," said Ryan age nine and a half looking disgusted.

"Ryan, how many times have I told you not to call your brother a dummy? He's has a speech impediment but that doesn't mean he's dumb. He just has problems with some sounds. You used to not be able to say your L's or your R's. How would you have felt if Ian, who adores his big brother, by the way, had been your big brother instead of the other way around and called you a dummy for that?" Asked Nicole. "What does Gramma Sharon always say?"

"Be safe and be kind," quoted Ryan rolling his eyes.

"Were you being kind to your little brother?" Nicole admonished.

"No, I guess not. Sorry, Ian," Ryan mumbled.

Ian looked up at his brother with adoration. "Dats okay. I fowgift you," he said hugging his big brother.

Waking up at the sound of the boys, Nicole, and Andy talking, Sharon slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. She was enchanted by Ian and found his lisp to be adorable, but she tried hard not to laugh at him, at least not to his face. As far as Ian was concerned the sun rose and set with Sharon and the feeling was mutual. Although Ryan was a little more reserved in showing it, he adored her as well. However, Andy was his hero. Sharon waited.

"Gwamma Shawan wheah awe you?" asked Ian peering around Andy's legs.

"Over here my darling, on the couch in the living room. Come show me what you brought." Sharon patted the couch beside her. "I'm so excited to hear about your adventures at the reservation."

Ian ran to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and several other places on her face. "Oh Gwamma Shawan, I'm so glad you are betteh and not at the hopsbittle. You ah betteh awent you?"

"Yes, I'm getting better every day. I was just resting. We were unpacking and I got a bit tired." She gave him a hug.

"Emphasis on the word was," Andy said ruefully wishing she'd had more time to rest. He was a bit overprotective of her, having come so close to losing her, multiple times.

Nicole sighed and patted him on the arm. "Give it a rest, Dad. She needs to see us and we needed to see her."

"I know. I just worry." He reluctantly agreed with his daughter.

"Well, she'll not thank you for over-protecting her or treating her as if she doesn't know her own limitations."

"You're not wrong, but I've almost lost her multiple times and I worry about her," Andy said and reached for Charlotte, his seven-month-old grandbaby. She was petite like her mother with a great deal of mahogany colored silky curls that framed her little face. Her eyes were almost black with long eyelashes, she had a button nose and a rosebud mouth. She had four tiny pearl-like teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom gums. She had an olive complexion like her mother, as well. She wore part of her beautiful mahogany colored soft silky curls in a cute little pony-tail on top of her head with the rest of her hair down around her cherubic little face. A pink ribbon was tied around the ponytail and was tied in a bow. The pink of the ribbon matched the pink dress she was wearing. It was a polyester cotton jersey dress that had the face of a cat on the bodice and a white cardigan that had kitty cats all over it. It had a round neckline that sported a tiny pink bow. She wore pink socks that had a print that made them look like she had tennis shoes on them.

"Hey, Charlie bug, come see Grampa." The baby girl on Nicole's hip leaned away from Andy and hid her face in her mother's shoulder. Andy's face fell.

Nicole laughed a little and shifted her daughter Charlotte onto the other hip. "Don't be offended, Dad. Charlie is at that stage where she has stranger anxiety. She hasn't seen you for awhile. She'll warm up soon enough." Then she watched as Ian and Ryan showed Sharon the pictures of their trip and everything they had brought them." Nicole nodded towards Sharon. "How is she though, Dad?"

Andy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she's good, but she's been through a lot. Even more, than you know yet. She's still got some recovery time ahead, mentally, physically and emotionally, but she's getting there. It's just that she gets tired easily still and she gets mad at herself for it. There's so much to do since we've moved into our new home and she's eager to be involved in the whole process. Luckily we have Olivia to care for, that distracts her and keeps her focus on something else besides what she is currently not capable of doing."

"Ohh that's right, you have Olivia, Rusty's baby sister now. Wow, that was a surprise! Although, I could have sworn Rusty said her name was something else." Nicole asked confused.

He nodded, "it was, but believe me when I say we had a very good reason to change it."

Looking around for the baby Nicole asked, "Where is she?"

Andy looked around too, then heard the sound of the heater going in the hall bathroom and the murmur of Emily and Eileen's voices as well as Olivia's baby noises along with the splash of her beloved bath. She was very vocal during them, in spite of her hearing loss. "Eileen, Sharon's mother, and Sharon's oldest daughter, Emily have her in the bathroom, and are giving her a bath, I believe."

Nicole was excited. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her and Sharon's mother. The boys will be very excited to meet a real live ballerina. How old did you say Olivia was?"

"She's four-months-old, almost five but like Ian, she's tiny for her age and a little behind in some areas of development, and ahead in others." He was still trying to get his granddaughter to look at him.

"It's kind of neat that Charlie will have a playmate. They're only three months apart." Nicole turned the little one so she could see her grandpa but still feel safe in her arms.

Andy smiled. "That's right, but you know, she'll be Charlie's and the boy's aunt. That should be interesting and quite confusing." The three of them laughed. Suddenly Andy realized they were still standing in the doorway. He gestured in and closed the double doors, then he led them through the house, walking towards the living room, he asked, "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, we'd love it." Nicole and Dean agreed.

Andy took them on a tour of the house, starting with the kitchen. A nice large room with a breakfast-nook on one side of the room facing the pool, and the cooking area on the other end. It had state-of-the-art appliances with stainless steel finishes except for the refrigerator which had the same finish as the cabinetry. The cabinets were dark honey colored oak with dark granite countertops. There was a matching island that had a sink and a great deal of workspace. The back-splash behind the cabinets and counters was a gold tile. The floors were done in laminated flooring. It was his dream kitchen. The dining room had Sharon's table from the condo with the high-backed soft velour chairs.

He took them through the bedrooms and baths, pointing out the over large shower stall with a bench, two shower heads, and the big jacuzzi tub for two in the master bath. The vanity had dual sinks and the granite countertops were gold. The laundry room was adjacent to that bathroom but was also accessible from the hallway. Then they moved to the baby's room that just had the bassinet and a couple of plastic bins with drawers to hold the baby supplies. The old Jenny Lind changing table had managed to be cleaned sufficiently to be used until the new layette arrived. He explained what had happened and that they had ordered new furniture and a new layette that had not arrived yet and that Sharon and her father were working on a mural and had just started painting. They ended up back in the living room getting ready to go out on the patio so he could show them the pool. Nicole smiled as she watched Sharon with the boys, "oohing and ahhing" over the pictures and other things they'd brought to show her. Although she was animated with the boys, Nicole sensed a fragility about Sharon and that word was not one she would ever have thought to associate with Sharon Raydor.

Sharon looked up and greeted them both standing up awkwardly to hug them. Nicole and Dean hugged her back. "Hello, Nicole darling. Dean, so glad to see you both."

"Glad to see you too. Dad and you were very much on the boy's minds during the whole trip. As I'm sure you can see," Nicole said indicating the picture album, slippers, baskets, and other paraphernalia she had been surrounded with. Not to mention pictures they had drawn and school reports they had written.

She laughed at everything that was surrounding her. "Yes, I had noticed. That's so sweet. They're such dear little boys. You have a lot to be proud of and look at Charlie bug, she's grown so much!"

"Yes, she has but now she's going through stranger anxiety," Nicole said apologetically.

"Well, that will pass. She just has to spend more time with us again. Now that we have Olivia she'll have someone to play with," Sharon said reassuringly. That said, she started limping toward the couch. Her knee, actually her entire body got stiff if she sat or stood too long at a time. Dean tried to give her support to go back and sit with the boys when they were done greeting each other, but she waved him away wanting to do it herself. Once she was seated again she looked up. "Let Andy show you the patio and everything out there and I'm sure you have lots to catch up on," Sharon said knowingly. "We'll be here waiting for you when you come back. Won't we boys?"

"Yeah, we'll take care of Gwamma Shawan until you come back," said Ian nodding his head.

Nicole smiled at him. "You do that Ian bug and Ryan bug," Nicole said using their nicknames.

Once they got out on the patio, Nicole turned to her dad. "I'm glad Sharon's getting better," Nicole said with relief. "The boys have missed the two of you so much and they, well we were all so worried when she was in the hospital. I was so glad that she got out before we left. As I told Sharon, the boys wanted to make everything for you two. Dreamcatchers, baskets, and slippers. It didn't matter what it was they had to make it for you. They kept saying they wanted to make you both feel better. They love you so much!"

"That's sweet. We love them too and we missed them. We've just been in the midst of some really scary goings-on. So we haven't been able to keep in touch while you were away. I'm sorry." Andy frowned at thinking of everything that had happened.

Nicole set her hand on her dad's shoulder as she said, "Don't be sorry. As it turns out, the cell service was spotty out there. So the most you could have done was text or called the reservation office and ask for us, but there was no guarantee you would have gotten a hold of us."

Andy placed his hand on hers. "Well, there was one time that I really wanted to call you, needed to talk to you, but it turned out that what I was going to tell you was thankfully not true after all. So it's just as well that my call was not allowed and the text came back unsent. I ended up deleting it."

Nicole's eyes narrowed and her face showed concern. The last time she'd actually spoken to her dad, other than this morning, about them visiting, had been right after Sharon had come home from the hospital the first time, after her bout with pneumonia. Once they realized Sharon was going to recover, she and Dean had pulled the boys out of school so they could take them with them to tour the various Native American reservations in South Dakota. They had used the tours as an educational tool for the boys and as a business trip for them. The owner of the company they work for was a very nice gentleman who had familial ties to the Lakota Sioux Nation and wanted to improve their quality of living through donating to the Northern Plains Reservation Aid outreach program. He had asked Nicole and Dean to assess their needs from a financial standpoint. In any case, they'd been traveling a great deal, so they had no idea about Sharon's and Andy's ordeals in the desert.

"What do you mean, dad? What happened?" Nicole asked with concern.

"You go over to the furniture around the fireplace grill area and have a seat. I'll be right back out. Would you like a drink? Ice-tea or water or coffee or hot-tea?"

"Water, please. Thank you," both Nicole and Dean said.

Andy nodded and went into the kitchen. He got several bottles of water from the refrigerator. He then handed them out to Sharon and the boys. He also gave Sharon a handful of pills. Mostly vitamins and supplements, along with a few others the doctor had prescribed, that were meant to keep bodily functions running smoothly. She looked down at her hand and looked ruefully back up at him. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. She knocked the pills down her throat all at the same time and drank almost all the water in the small bottle he gave her. Then she gave Andy a triumphant grin. He rewarded her with a kiss from him and an actual Hershey Kiss for her and one each for the boys. She narrowed her eyes at him as if to say, "what am I a child, that you feel like you have to reward me for good behavior?" Andy gave her a cocky grin back as if to say, "if the shoe fits wear it, my love." Sharon couldn't help but smile. They could say volumes without even speaking. He winked at her as he pointed outside and raised an eyebrow at her again. She nodded and blew him a kiss, he blew one back at her and went outside to talk to Nicole and Dean.

Once back outside he walked the short path to the fireplace/grill area to found Nicole and Dean sitting at the glass-topped patio table in the bamboo chairs that went with the table. The umbrella was up and they'd put a sleeping Charlie's car-seat under it, to protect her from the afternoon sun. Andy gave them each a water and kept one for himself.

Before he could sit down, Nicole asked, "Sooo Dad, what's the big mystery? What happened?"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

Andy rubbed the back of his neck again. He looked sheepishly at his daughter and her husband. "Well, first of all, I have to say that if what I'm going to tell you, sounds bizarre and it will believe me. I want to assure you it did happen and I promise you I have not fallen off the wagon. So this is isn't a drunken hallucination."

Nicole didn't quite know what to do with that statement, but after looking at her dad straight in the eye for a moment she realized that her father was telling the truth about being completely sober and no matter how bizarre it ended up sounding, what he was about to tell her was serious. "Okaaaay," she said. "If you say so, I'll believe you." Nicole's eyebrows were knitted together with worry for her father.

Knowing there was no way to postpone telling Nicole and Dean what had happened the last couple of weeks. Andy sat down and began his story of what Sharon and they had gone through. When he was finished, he blew a breath out and said, "now, do you see what I mean? Is that not the most bizarre story you've ever heard?"

Nicole shook her head as if to clear it. She stood up and he did too. She hugged him and he hugged her back. There were tears in both their eyes. Andy felt his throat close up and he suddenly couldn't stop himself from sobbing into her shoulder. It took a few moments for him to get control of his emotions, but he finally did and he apologized. "I'm so sorry, Nicole. I thought I was over it but I guess I wasn't."

"It's okay, Dad and it's perfectly understandable. Your story does sound quite bizarre but I believe in you and if you say it happened, I believe it did. I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you. First, you had to have felt helpless when you knew Gary was there and you heard the shots. Then at the hospital, it must have been terrible for you to be told Sharon was dead." Nicole wiped away her own tears, before continuing, "after all you'd been through already and then to find out she was being held against her will in the psych ward by that horrible Cora person and given those dangerous drugs. It sounds like you've both had a terribly rough time."

"You have no idea," Andy said swiping the tears from his face. It had felt good to release the terror and grief he'd been ignoring off and on since this ordeal had begun so that he could be there for Sharon.

Nicole laid hand on her dad's arm for comfort. "I'm so glad you were smart enough not to take their word for it. I'm also glad Rusty saw her in the window or you might have been too late, even if you had eventually figured it out. Everything that happened at the psych ward sounds really scary. Terrifying actually for Sharon, that Cora woman was evil and deserves to be in jail for a very long time. Poor Sharon! No wonder she looks so fragile."

Andy let out a relieved breath, glad that Nicole believed him but then, hearing his daughter's words his eyes got real big. "Do you really think she seems ... fragile?"

She nodded slowly, "yes, a bit. I mean she didn't get up to greet us till we were right next to the couch after we'd toured the house .Thats not usual for her at all. Then there's the fact that she was limping , and when I hugged her I noticed that she felt thinner than I remember her being."

Andy set his hand on top of Nicole's and squeezed. "Well, do me a favor and don't let her hear you say that, please? She needs to believe she is capable of getting stronger and back to normal."

"You don't think she believes she is?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not sure really. She gets so frustrated with herself when she gets tired after only three or four hours of activity, and when I try to get her to rest she tells me not to coddle her. Sharon tells me, that she'll never build up endurance if she gives into the fatigue." Andy voice was thick with worry as he spoke, "I'm concerned that she'll overdo it and compromise her immune system or her health in some other way."

She is a very strong woman, Dad. My gosh! Anybody who could do what she did in spite of how ill she was just three weeks before that happened and then as drugged she was. She's incredible!"

"Yes, but it has all taken a toll on her being in the middle of not just one but two bomb blasts in two days, not to mention the fiasco that we just went through. She still has nightmares at least one or two a night and her appetite fluctuates. She has to take several pills each day. Mostly vitamins and supplements, plus although the medications they gave her in the psych ward are completely out of her system. Some of the side effects... well, let's just say they are far-reaching," Andy said sadly.

Nicole listened knowing that Andy needed to talk about what had happened and verbalize his worry.

"It would take a toll on anyone, but Sharon is very strong and I have every confidence that she will recover completely. I know she will. She just needs love and time and a healthy dose of grandchildren to give her a reason to get better faster."

Andy agreed but added, "not just the grandchildren. Olivia needs her, very much, Rusty, and I need her to recover completely too."

"I know, Dad. I know and I'm sure she knows," Nicole said patting his cheek.

"You know, Andy," began Dean, "I remember how grumpy you were when she had to take care of you especially after your heart attack. Now, it's your turn to care for her and I'm guessing she's not liking it any more than you did. You gave her fits. When she pushes back at you for being overprotective, remember what it was like to be feeling like an invalid and being treated like one. Sharon is like you, she's used to being the strong one, taking care of everybody else. It's gotta be hard for her to be the one being taken care of just like it was for you," Dean said wisely.

His son-in-law's words made sense and indeed if Andy hadn't been so close to the situation he would have figured it out for himself. "Hmmm, thanks Dean for pointing out what should have been obvious," Andy said in a sincere tone of voice. "I should have figured it out for myself, but I guess I was just too close to the situation to think about it rationally," Andy said, feeling better after talking to Dean and Nicole.

"Glad I could help," said Dean and shook hands with his father-in-law.

"You both helped. Nicole for believing in her old dad and giving him the benefit of the doubt and you for reminding me how it feels for a strong person to be forced into the role of invalid."

Andy led the way back into the house and found the boys trying to play with Olivia, by getting in her face, making monkey faces and jumping up and down scratching their armpits, pretending to be monkeys. It was a game they played with Charlie that never ceased to make her laugh. Olivia who was cuddled in Sharon's lap was way more interested in where her bottle was than playing with her nephews. She pushed Ian's face away from hers and started to whimper and then dissolved into a full-fledged tantrum.

At the same time, Sharon said sharply, "Ian and Ryan, knock it off and I mean right now!"

The boys both looked shocked and stopped their monkeying around immediately. They retreated away from their beloved grandmother who had never before yelled at them like that. Eileen who had heard her granddaughter's tantrum and Sharon yelling at the boys and then trying to calm the baby down hurried across the living room to hand over the bottle to Sharon.

Once Sharon calmed the baby she got her situated in a half sitting half laying position and gave her the bottle. She started sucking enthusiastically right away. Since she'd been on the new hypoallergenic formula she'd been more enthusiastic about eating. Also, the cuddling and love she'd been getting from Sharon and everybody else were going a long way in improving her disposition and ability to thrive. That's not to say she didn't have a crying jag now and again, but they made it their mission to try to make her feel safe, warm, and comfortable. Cuddling her and loving her up at every opportunity. Finding a formula that agreed with her had been trickier, but had finally been accomplished and she was starting to gain weight and grow a bit more.

Ian looked like he had gotten his feelings hurt when the baby shoved his face away and Sharon had yelled at them. He also looked a little jealous of the baby in Gramma Sharon's arms. Once she looked up from the baby and saw the look on Ian's face, Sharon felt bad for yelling at them. She gestured for Ian to come back over to her. Ryan had already claimed a seat on Andy's lap. When Ian came over to her, Sharon spoke softly to him. "Ian, honey. Livvie is younger than Charlie and she's deaf. She can't hear you and the faces you were making at her were frightening to her. I'm sure you didn't mean to scare her did you?"

"No, I didn't want to scawah hah. I didn't know it would scawah hah. It doesn't scawah Chawley. She laughs, but how did Wivia get deaf?" Ian asked curiously, and Ryan listened closely too.

"Well, we're not sure yet. She may have been born that way or it happened because she was sick a lot right after she was born. She'll be evaluated by a doctor in a couple of days . Anyway, she's not used to being around other children. Also, right now she's more interested in having her bottle than watching you make faces at her. Give her some time and once she understands more that you are not threatening her when you make those faces, she'll be laughing and giggling at you just like Charlie does," Sharon said kindly. "I'm very sorry I raised my voice like that. I should have been more patient."

"That's okay, Gwamma Shawan we fowgift you," said Ian.

"Thank you." Sharon pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at his malapropism. She then smiled gently at the boys, to let them know she wasn't upset with them anymore. "Ian and Ryan, I hope you understand that just because we have Olivia and she sometimes needs special care, doesn't mean we love you less than before she came into our lives. We love you very much and we always will. Do you understand?"

Ian smiled back at her and nodded. "We love you too, but I'm glad you told me because I was wowwied that you loved her moah."

"That's not the way it works with parents and grandparents. Ian, we always have enough love to give each child, no matter how many children there are to love." Sharon tried to ease the young boy's mind.

"Weally? You'd still love us even if youah children gave you gwanchildwen?"

Sharon slid her eyes over to Emily who was sitting to her right. She had an '"oh no, don't look at me, I'm not ready for kids anytime soon' look on her face. "Of course, it doesn't matter whether you are related to me or not. I love you because you are you. You're both sweet and kind, funny and smart. You are important to me. You are also the first children to call me Grammah Sharon and made me feel like I really was your Grammah," she said and gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek. She had looked up at Andy as he sat down beside her and pulled Ryan onto his lap. Then Ian joined his brother on his grandfather's lap too after Sharon kissed them both.

Nicole and Dean sat on the orange swivel chairs across from Andy, Sharon and the boys. Sharon's mother had sat down next to Emily on the far end of the loveseat to the right of the couch. Emily was sitting closer to Sharon and Andy nod the part of the love seat closest to the couch . Rusty, Ricky and Richard, Sharon's father were out picking up some groceries and some supplies at the local store. Before introductions were made, Sharon apologized to Dean and Nicole for raising her voice to the boys. "I'm so sorry, Nicole and Dean if I overstepped boundaries," Sharon said feeling a little sheepish.

"Oh you don't need to apologize Sharon. This is your house and they were acting up. You had every right to make them stop. We didn't see anything wrong with the way you did it. It got their attention, which was necessary at the time and you apologized to them for raising your voice and explained why they needed to be less wild. To be honest, we don't usually apologize unless we are actually wrong. You weren't wrong. They needed to settle down before they hurt the baby or you. Sometimes they get a bit wild with Charley and we handle it the same way you did," said Nicole.

"Thank you for your understanding," said Sharon humbly. "Now though I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Eileen O'Dwyer. Mama, this is Andy's daughter, Nicole and her husband, Dean, and you've met the boys."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you," said Eileen warmly.

Dean and Nicole stood up to greet Sharon's mother and daughter and they stood up as well. When they had finished shaking hands they all sat down. "Also, this is my daughter Emily. Boys, do you remember me telling you about my daughter the ballerina?" Both boys nodded excitedly, too excited and awestruck to speak. "Well, this is her and her name is Emily, she dances for the ABT in New York. Do you know what ABT stands for?"

Ryan said happily, "the American Ballet Theater?"

"That's right, Ryan. Very good. I've heard that you like the ballet," Emily said, smiling.

Ryan was so excited he nodded instead of answering verbally. Finally, he found his voice and said, "we've been in ballet classes since I was three and when Ian turned one they put him in a special class. He just started in the real ballet classes when he was four."

"Really? You know I was three when I started too. I think it's great that you dance. There aren't nearly as many men as there are women ballerinas. It's like a hundred girl ballerinas to every one boy ballet dancer. So, that makes you two very special," Emily said to the boys. Then she turned to Dean and Nicole. "What made you decide to enroll them? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

Dean cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. He had put Charlie in her carrier so she could sleep, so his and Nicole's hands were free. Before he began his answer, he looked at Nicole. She stood up and said, "Ryan and Ian let's go out on the patio, I have something to show you." Then she walked the boys outside through the French doors.

Once she and the boys were gone, out of earshot Dean began his explanation. "Um sorry, the boys know their mother died but not that she died giving birth to Ian. We don't want him to feel guilty when it wasn't his fault. So we're keeping the specifics of her death quiet until they're older. As far as why we enrolled the boys in ballet, the answer is kind of two-fold. Their mother was a ballet dancer, she... uh died of cancer giving birth to Ian at thirty-weeks gestation. He had a pretty rough start and by the time he was supposed to be walking, it was clear that he was going to need some kind of therapy to help with that... Elise's mother, Helena suggested sending both boys to ballet class at her studio. Ryan started in the regular ballet classes at three, with his grandma, Helena as the teacher and then we put Ian in special classes with Torrey when he was just fourteen-months-old. Actually, at that point, it was physical therapy. Torrey was a teacher at Helena's studio. She was also a student at the University. She had a dual major in college, dancing and physical therapy. She was wonderful with Ian, making it fun for him, but also taught him how to move gracefully and do the basic ballet positions. When he was two he was in his brother ballet class recital of the Nutcracker, the first one Andy took your mother to. He was actually used more as a prop and was carried around by the girl that played Clara, pretending he was her little brother. By the time he was four he was actually dancing with his brother in the second Nutcracker performance, the one they went to as a family with Rusty. So, that being said, the answer to your question is, they took up ballet to honor their biological mother's memory, in Ryan's case and in Ian's case to help with coordination and strengthen muscles. I'm sure you've noticed that Ian also has a speech impediment that he just started getting speech therapy for. There have been a lot of issues but Ian conquers them one by one."

Emily smiled and nodded. "That's an amazing story. I'm sorry about your loss of Elise, but Nicole seems to love them like her own."

"She does and they love her. She's the only mother they remember. She's great with them. I couldn't have picked a better step-mother for them and she's adopting them legally so she'll be their adoptive mom before long."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

Once Nicole and Dean and their little family left, things quieted down a bit. Before long everybody at the Raydor-Flynn house was ready for bed. It had been a long day and Andy knew Sharon was tired. In spite of this, they had gone to bed and made love. He had been surprised she even had the energy, but as he was getting ready for bed, she had come from the bathroom dressed in her pink satin peignoir set and put her arms around him from behind, running her hands over his bulge in his boxers. At first, worried that it was too soon, he had started picturing Provenza in the altogether to stop his arousal, but then, Andy realized that by rejecting her advances he was hurting them as a couple, not to mention her feelings, more than if they were to make love in spite of her fatigue, so he turned around just in time to see her wiping tears away. She looked up at him then looked away. "Sharon, I'm so sorry. You surprised me that's all." He put his arms around her but she wouldn't look at him.

"You don't find me attractive anymore, do you?" Her voice was filled with despair.

Shocked she would say that Andy questioned her, "What? No! I mean yes, I do find you attractive. Incredibly attractive! You have no idea what it took for me to not react to your touches."

She looked back up at him, exasperated. "If you find me so attractive, why didn't you react to me… um… touching… you... there?"

"Because, I thought it might be too soon, at first. You've been through so much! Sharon, So… I… um… I pictured Provenza naked," he said quickly with a sheepish tone. His face red with an embarrassed blush.

Sharon's eyes got big and she snort laughed loudly. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Andy shrugged then admitted, "I told you, my first reaction was that it was too soon. Then I decided that rejecting you was worse for us, than if we just went ahead and did it. Too soon or not."

"Hmmm, well that's romantic," she said with heavy sarcasm, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I want no misunderstandings here. I love you and I want very much to be with you. See, little Andy is standing at attention. Ready, willing and very eager." He made eye contact with her and quirked his eyebrows at her with a playful leer.

"I can see that," Sharon said smiling and palming his erection once again. "Who are you imagining naked this time? Hmmm?"

"You, definitely you." They had fallen into bed then, both frantically trying to get the others clothes off. When that was accomplished she initiated by taking him in her mouth. After only a few moments of her making love to him with her mouth, Andy feared he would come too soon, so he shifted their positions to where he was in the position to reciprocate. He made love to her with his mouth for awhile, before she started bucking in the midst of an orgasm. Then when they finally came together, she begged him not to be gentle. He wasn't. After what seemed a lot longer than usual he could feel her spasm around him. He came right behind her. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms, till she rolled away from him and then minutes later, woke him up in the throes of a nightmare not so long after they had fallen asleep.

It took him the better part of twenty minutes before he was able to wake her up sufficiently and make her understand that it was a bad dream. Though she had seemed to drift back to sleep after the nightmare, Andy was wide awake. He lay there beside her sleeping form and thought about their lovemaking. It had seemed to him, that even after he convinced her that he did find her attractive and he did want to make love to her their coming together felt like a desperate way of connecting for Sharon. As if she had something on her mind she was trying to forget.

He knew from what he had overheard that afternoon when he had accidentally eavesdropped on part of Sharon's conversation with Emily that she was worried about how she was going to go back to work and be able to care for Livvie and be a wife to him, in her current weakened condition. Andy had wanted badly to go in and tell her she didn't have to worry, but she would not have welcomed the intrusion on her conversation with Emily. He had walked away at that point so he had missed the rest of what Sharon had told her daughter. He knew she would not have liked knowing he had overheard her, so he had decided to stop eavesdropping, even though he wanted badly to continue. Apparently, she was trying to "make it up to him" for what she saw as a deficit in their relationship that she deemed her fault. She had seemed to be doing everything in her power to please him and had succeeded but when it was her turn to be pleasured, it took her longer than usual to fall over the edge. She had finally had orgasmed but it had not been the satisfyingly bone-melting completion that they usually had, at least not for her or so it seemed.

Andy supposed that was to be expected, considering everything they'd been through together and that she alone had been through. Not to mention how tired she was from the day's activities in spite of taking a pretty long nap earlier in the day after being in the pool. It seemed as if there was something seriously bothering her. For one thing, there was the nightmare, which in and of itself wasn't unusual. Sharon had been having nightmares off and on for weeks, since the bomb blasts and everything else that had happened, but this nightmare had been so much worse than the others. Most of the time if she talked in her sleep it was incomprehensible. Once in a while, a random word or two would be understandable, but this time whole sentences stood out. "Watch out Rusty, he's behind you! Rusty shoot him! Like I taught you! Andy don't let him hurt the baby! Protect Olivia!" Then a few minutes later. "Kill me! Don't kill them, please! They're innocent! I beg you!" That had gone on for a while, that and the fact that she'd mistaken him for the assailant in her dream and had become combative. Sharon had almost given him a black eye on at least two occasions. She'd only connected once. The first time, scratching his cheek, but he had managed to duck out of the way the second time.

When he finally had gotten her awake enough to understand that she was having a nightmare and that whatever was happening inside her dream wasn't happening in real life. She had looked at him with such relief and fear at the same time. She'd cried a little when she saw the scratches on his cheek and she had apologized. "It's okay my love I forgift you," Andy said trying to make her laugh by imitating their favorite of Ian's malapropisms. She did bark a laugh but quickly sobered. "That nightmare was pretty bad, I'd say it was the worst one you've had so far. What were you dreaming about? Can you tell me?"

Sharon turned away from him and muttered, "I'll tell you in the morning, Andy. Please! Don't push it. I promise I'll tell you after I've had time to think." She had said and closed her eyes, effectively stopping any more questions.

Andy had a feeling all this had to do with Stroh. He must be closer. He was no dummy and he was a good detective. It didn't take a good detective though, to figure out that the person she was telling Rusty to shoot in her dream, was Stroh. After all, hadn't Fritz mentioned that Stroh was in the states again? But he knew if he asked Sharon for confirmation of that feeling she would clam up even more if she wasn't ready to talk about it. Now as she lay beside him she was very restless. On her back, her side, and now her stomach. Wanting to help her settle, Andy turned towards Sharon in bed and stroked her back under his overlarge t-shirt she liked to wear to sleep in caused it smelled like him. He felt her relax under his ministrations. He covered her up more because she was shivering and she turned toward him and wove her legs between his. He put his arms around her and pulled her even closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon her breathing pattern told him she was deeply asleep.

While he listened to her breathing, he thought about the day they'd had with their combined families. Rusty, Ricky, and Sharon's father had picked up macaroni and potato salads already made at the grocery store along with hot dogs, hamburgers, and chicken for everybody else. There were veggie burgers for Andy and a couple of cheesecakes for dessert because they knew Sharon loved cheesecake and so did everybody else. They had grilled the meat and had enjoyed a great lunch together.

After their meal and sufficient time had passed, they enjoyed the pool, especially Sharon who could move around easier in the water. She'd walked around in the pool with very little signs of a limp or stiffness. She held Livie in her arms. The baby really loved the warm water, it was a lot like her baths, and she loved taking baths. She squealed, and giggled, and tried to pat the water to splash it. Sharon and Andy had smiled and laughed with her, dipping her in the water up to her waist and passing her back and forth. After a few minutes, the boys had begged her and Andy to play with them too. At that point, Sharon gave Olivia to Emily to hold, and Emily sat far enough away in the pool, from the water play not to get splashed but close enough so Livvie could see Sharon and Andy, and watch them play with the boys. At first, Olivia looked at Emily and she looked like she was going to dissolve into tears but Emily wisely put her in a baby floaty so that she was facing outward and gave her a water toy to play with.

Sharon had then sat on the shelf seat that was just under the water's surface and played with the beach ball with them and then they played water basketball as well. Then they swam back and forth and tried to beat Sharon and Andy swimming. After about forty-five minutes of water play, Sharon had started to wilt, she excused herself and went in to shower and change. He, Andy had been focused on the boys at that point but had been peripherally aware of her leaving and Emily following her mother into the house with Olivia. Then a bit later Nicole had gone in to get a bottle for Charlie.

When she'd come out she'd had two bottles and Olivia who was in clothes, instead of her little bathing suit. Eileen stood up and took Olivia out of Nicole's arms and took one of the bottles, the one marked Olivia. There were names printed on the bottles so they didn't get mixed up because of Olivia's formula sensitivities. "Here let me help you, dear. You have your hands full."

"Thanks, Mrs. O'Dwyer. Here Dean, could you feed Charlie? I need to speak to dad," Nicole said as she handed Dean Charlie's bottle.

"Sure, Honey," Dean said, wondering what was going on.

Andy, hearing his daughter, got out of the pool and walked over to Nicole, who had walked away from the crowd. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Nicole bit her lip pensively. "Look, Dad, could you not mention to Emily that I told you this?"

"Told me, what?" he asked inquisitively.

She looked around before saying, "When I went in to get Charlie's bottle, Emily waved me back to the laundry area. She wanted to give me Olivia, to bring out here. I heard these loud gut-wrenching sobs coming from yours and Sharon's bathroom. Emily said I shouldn't mention it but I felt you should know."

Andy nodded a thank you to her. "Thanks, Nicole, she won't hear it from me. I'll just tell her I came in because I was missing Sharon, which is partly true."

"What do you think is wrong?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but I'll go find out." Andy had gone in the house with the full intention of going to find Sharon but when he got to the bathroom he realized Sharon and Emily were having a conversation and decided not to intrude. He listened for a moment, decided he had heard enough to understand the problem and walked away. He knew Sharon would not thank him for listening to her conversation with Emily.

Emily had seen her mother leave the patio and thought she seemed off somehow. Since Olivia was starting to shiver, she decided to take her in and get her changed into dry clothes before the baby caught a cold. She was a few minutes behind her mother going into the house. She didn't see any sign of her at first but surmised that she was already in her shower. Once she divested Olivia from her little one-piece bathing suit and took her own one-piece bathing suit off, Emily took the baby into the shower with her and got rid of the salt water off both of them. She then wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and dried her off, got her dressed in a cute pink flowered one piece with a Peter Pan collar and matching pink and white socks. Afterward, she put the baby in her bouncy chair, so she, Emily could dress herself, in black leggings and a soft grey tunic top. She then picked Olivia in the bouncy chair up and took her into the laundry area and placed it on the top of the dryer. Once she gathered the baby's and her bathing suits and towels, she put them in the washing machine to soak. When everybody else's bathing suits were placed in there would be enough for a load. While she did this, she became aware of a sound that sounded like sobbing coming from, her mother's and Andy's room. Hearing the door to the patio open she looked around the door jam and saw Nicole going towards the kitchen, she gestured to her. Once Nicole was beside her, Emily handed her Livie who was still in her bouncy chair. "Could you take Livvie and give her a bottle or ask Gram to? Mom seems upset and I want to go talk to her."

Nicole's eyebrows shot up at the sound of the gut-wrenching sobs coming from the bathroom. "I'll get dad," she said quietly and started to turn away.

Emily stopped her by placing her hand on her arm. "No, let me talk to her first," she said in a whisper.

Confused Nicole said, "but he would want to know that Sharon's upset."

"Yes, but I'm not sure she'd want him to know. She's a very private person. If she does want him to know she'll let me know and I'll tell him." Nicole looked like she wanted to argue the point, but decided to hold her tongue at least for now. She nodded and took Olivia to the kitchen to prepare her bottle.

Emily went into her mother's and Andy's bathroom. She saw her mother laying sideways on the bench, wracked with gut-wrenching sobs, Emily went in and turned the water off. She used a towel to wipe off the bench so she could sit down and then, once she was seated on the bench she patted her mother's hip to let her know she was there. "Mom, it's me, Emily."

Suddenly aware that she was not alone, Sharon sat up and tried to swallow back her sobs and started rubbing her face to scrub away the tears that had already fallen. "Emily, w… w… what are y… you doing in h… h… here?"

 **TBC..**.

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 35**

 **Trigger Warning:** talk of sexual assault. Not explicitly.

* * *

Sharon was shivering so Emily got up and took her terry cloth robe off the hook outside the shower, and laid it around her shoulders. Sharon put her arms through the sleeves and pulled it closed, tying the belt. "Thank you," she said in a nasally post crying jag voice.

Emily rubbed her mom's shoulder, to comfort her. "You're welcome. I heard you crying, Mom. I knew what the sound was because I used to hear it all the time when I was a kid. After Dad would leave us or when he took all our money or when he would call you names and that time, he smacked you when he was drunk. You would wait until you knew we were in bed and then you'd go into the shower and cry. You never cried in front of us but I heard you crying in the shower all the time."

Sharon was dismayed to realize that she hadn't shielded her kids from Jack's verbal, emotional, and one time only physical abuse as much as she had hoped. He had hit her one time only because she had banned him from the house when he was drunk. He had swung at her with his fist during their argument and connected, hitting her across the cheek. She had told him in no uncertain terms she would arrest him if he set foot in the house again anytime in the near future. He hadn't come back until several years later.

Worried her mom was hurt Emily asked, "What's wrong, Mom? Are you in pain? Did someone hurt your feelings? Why are you crying with such gut-wrenching sadness?"

Sharon looked down at her fingers and pressed her lips together. "I guess I'm just sick and tired of being sick and tired! I want my life back, Em. I'm tired of living like an invalid," she said and huffed a heavy sigh.

"You're not sick anymore, Mom , are you ? And you're not an invalid but you are recovering from some pretty bad stuff. Give yourself a break," she said stroking her mother's back and speaking tenderly.

Sharon looked over at her daughter. "Emily, a little more than a month ago, before I got caught in the bomb blasts, before I got pneumonia, before… everything else happened. I swam fifty laps most mornings and jogged around the park four times, which made up two miles, at least three times a week! I could swim, and play with the boys, and Andy in the pool on the rooftop of Los Feliz for hours. When I was at work, I would sometimes not get to sleep more than a couple of hours for three days at a time, while we tried to figure out a case. Now, I can't last more than an hour at a time in the pool and that's if I push myself and after only three or four hours, of being awake and being active, I'm ready for a nap! How am I supposed to go back to work like that? How am I supposed to care for an infant with special needs? How am I supposed to be a wife to my husband, well technically, he's not my husband… yet, maybe I should call off the wedding. Break it off with him, tell him to go find a newer model. I'm a broken down old woman now," Sharon said, sounding morose even to herself.

"Mom, you're not old. You're only just turned 58 and you're not broken down, you're just recovering from everything that has happened to you. You've been through a lot this past month. You've been in the middle of not just one but two bomb blasts, where you were quite literally thrown up against a wall. You breathed in enough C4 and blast dust to cause chemically induced pneumonia. You were shot in the head, while holding Olivia, and shooting your attacker. I know it was just a graze but head injuries bleed a lot! Don't get me started on the trauma all that must have caused you. Then, you were pumped full of dangerous drugs while being held against your will in a psych ward, under someone else's name. If that wasn't enough, you sustained a badly bruised kneecap trying to facilitate your escape. That's more than some people go through in a lifetime and it happened to you all in one month and you survived!" Emily took a breath, she was exhausted just thinking about all her mom had been through she could only imagine how tired her mom was.

"Emily, I lived through it, I know what I've been through. Reminding me of it doesn't change the fact that I feel like a shell of the person I once was. Andy deserves better!"

Emily renewed her efforts to help her mother see reason. "Mom, you can try to break it off with him but Andy is not going to leave you. He's in this for better or for worse. He's not dad, Mom. He doesn't run at the first sign of trouble and you would hurt him very badly if you tried to break it off with him. He loves you with his whole heart, he adores you! Admit it, you adore him too, and I know if he was the one going through all this, you wouldn't walk away from him." Emily put her hand up in a sign for wait and said, "Oh Wait… been there done that." She ticked off her fingers, "broken ribs, a blood clot in his carotid artery no less, and after that, a heart attack. You didn't leave him when he was going through all of that. What makes you think he'd leave you?"

"Hmmm, you're right, he wouldn't leave me. He loves me and I love him but Emily there other reasons that I should try to convince him to leave." Sharon frowned at the thought of a life without Andy.

"What could possibly be a good reason for him to leave the love of his life?" Emily asked exasperatedly.

Sharon opened her mouth and blurted out, "Stroh is back and he's after Rusty and I! Anybody that's close to us could be a target. That means Andy, you, Ricky, Olivia, Nicole, Dean, the boys, Charlie-Bug, and my parents. I'm vulnerable right now and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to come after me and Rusty. I don't want Andy or anybody else to get hurt trying to protect me when I should be the one to do the protecting. That's one of the reasons I became an officer. To protect and serve!"

Emily looked at her with wide eyes. She was shocked. "Have you actually heard that Stroh is here in LA?"

Sharon blanched when she realized she had actually told Emily about Stroh before she told Andy. She was usually more careful when she spoke, but chalked it up to the stress she was under, that had magnified right before she had gotten into the shower. Realizing the proverbial cat was out of the bag, Sharon shrugged and nodded. "Fritz, he's a... a colleague of mine, his wife was the chief before I got the job… she put Phillip Stroh in jail. Since the escape, Fritz has been tracking Stroh's movements, he called as I was getting ready to get in the shower. He wanted to give me a heads u... u... up... " she said with the hiccup you get sometimes after a crying jag.

Emily sighed, "Mom, you don't always have to be the one to protect everyone else. Andy is capable of protecting you and you should let him instead of trying to push him away!"

Sharon started shaking her head. "Emily, you know how I feel about needing to be rescued. It makes me feel like I've turned the clock back fifty years. Women... no... I have come too far to go backward!"

Emily rolled her eyes before saying, "yes, well our feministic sensibilities aside, the fact remains that at this time, in your present physical condition you need Andy to stay close. Whether you like it or not, Mom. Must I repeat? He loves you and he needs to keep you safe! He's come so close to losing you, multiple times. He had no control over those other circumstances and he mentioned that was really hard for him. You need to tell him what's going on. If he knows he can help you keep you, Rusty, and the rest of the family safe. How do you think he would cope if he lost you, after all, you two have been through? It would be the end of him! Especially if you were to die and he finds out he could have protected you if you hadn't kept this from him! You have to tell him. Mom, it's important!"

"I plan to tell him, Em. Just not yet. I shouldn't have told you! I need to think about how to convince everybody it's time for them to go home. There are too many people to protect." Sharon started to tremble at the enormity of the task. Her head was beginning to throb and she started to rub her temples.

Emily rubbed her mother's back and dipped her mouth closer to her ear, and spoke softly, "but you know, maybe Stroh will stay away if you are surrounded by people all the time. How would he even know where you live, anyway? Don't they hide police residences from the public?"

"Well, while we have done our best to hide our ownership of the house, Stroh is a lawyer and he's very smart. He knows how to find information and, being surrounded by people, will only last so long. Once he figures out where we live and he gets impatient, he'll just start picking people off as they leave. Emily, it's time you went back to New York. Ricky needs to get back to his life, my parents also. I've asked Fritz to start around the clock surveillance to protect us and give you, your brother, and my parents a police escort to the airport once you have a flight."

"Mom, I'm not leaving," Emily said with conviction.

"Emily, do you not understand you are in danger here?" Sharon asked agitatedly.

She huffed. "Mom, I don't have a place to go back to in New York and even if I did, I wouldn't leave you knowing that you are in danger!"

Sharon shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. Why do you not have a place to go back to? What about your lovely apartment?"

"The apartment belongs to the ABT for their dancers, you know that, right? Well, when I told the little prick no, not only did he fire me, he basically had me evicted."

Sharon shook her head in confusion yet again. "Which, 'little prick' are we talking about?"

Emily sighed and backtracked to explain her circumstances. "The woman who was the current assistant to the head of the ABT, her name is Aileen Reilly, became very ill recently. She had an aneurysm and had to have emergency surgery to remove it. She's been in a coma ever since. In her absence, her son Keven who is one of the dancers in the troupe, as well as her assistant, took it upon himself to take over her duties in her absence. He and I… well, let's say we had some creative differences."

Sharon had a feeling she knew the answer but asked anyway, "What kind of creative differences and why haven't you told me before this? You've been here in LA close to three weeks!" Her voice ended on a high note at the end of the sentence showing how perturbed she was at this news.

Emily knew what she was about to say wasn't going to go well with her mom but she knew she needed to tell her the truth. "He thought I should sleep with him to keep the part of Sleeping Beauty and I thought differently. He came onto me at the weekly cast party and I told him no. He persisted, trying to manhandle me into a dark corner backstage. I defended myself by kneeing him in the groin. It kind of all went downhill from there. As far as me not telling you, there was a lot going on Mom. You didn't need any more stress."

Sharon was horrified to hear what happened to her daughter and took a minute to compose herself. "Emily, what he did to you was sexual misconduct and sexual assault. You could have had him arrested!"

"I know, Mom but Aileen has a blind spot when it comes to Keven. He can do no wrong in her eyes. It was either be fired for not being intimate with the bosses assistant's son or be fired for putting Aileen's precious son in jail." Emily let out a sigh. "If she ever wakes up, that is."

Sharon asked all the question she had running through her mind. "Couldn't you appeal to the boss? This Keven McKenzie? Wasn't she, this Aileen, the one that picked you for the part in the first place? Wouldn't she reinstate you once she woke up?"

"Not likely. Mr. McKenzie is out of the country this season. He had family matters to take care of in Budapest. He put Aileen and by default Keven, in charge. He gave her carte blanche on any decisions that needed to be made. We haven't been able to get in touch with him since Aileen became ill. As far as Aileen reinstating me if she woke up, didn't you hear me when I said she has a serious blind spot when it comes to Keven? It's sad really when he refers to her he calls her the "old biddy." He has no respect for older people or anybody really. The only opinion he's interested in is his own. When and if she wakes up and wants to know why I'm not dancing Sleeping Beauty, he will lie right to her face and tell her I came on to him and nothing will convince her otherwise. After all, if Keven said it, it must be true! Either way, my time with that company was over." Emily gave Sharon a half smile, saying, "you've been telling me for years that I can earn more money here in LA. I've decided to listen to you for a change."

Sharon shook her head and gestured with her hand whose fingers were together toward the heavens shaking it forward and back like the stereotypical Italian person. "Now, she listens. Now, when Phillip Stroh is loose in LA, where he can use her as bait to get what he wants. Now, she listens!" Emily giggled. "Emily, I was not trying to be funny. I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. You just reminded me of Andy when he starts imitating his mother during one of his stories of his childhood in New York. I half expected to hear you speaking in a broken Italian-New-York accent!" Emily said smiling.

Sharon bit back a smile. "Hmmm, look I'm glad you are here for good, don't get me wrong. I'm over the moon happy that I get to see you indefinitely on a regular basis. It's just with Philip Stroh on the loose I worry. Also, I wish you hadn't had to go through the stuff you did with this Keven Reilly person. He sounds like a real piece of work. I want you to know that you do have options you can explore to get yourself reinstated. If… that's what you want."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 36**

 **Trigger warning:** talk of miscarriage

* * *

Emily wasn't sure what she wanted yet but she was sure that she wasn't going to leave her mom now. She just needed to convince her mother. "Well, Mom, I'm not sure… I'm not sure what I want really. I've been doing this for awhile now on the other side of the country. I'm isolated from my family and with everything that's been happening lately with you, I realized you could have died and I wouldn't have had a chance to say goodbye. My career, the dancing, has been exciting and enjoyable… until recently, but I think if I were to continue in ballet I'd want to do it here in LA closer to my family. If it pans out and I have, say ten more years of dancing left that would be great but, if not well, maybe it's time to change my dream to something else."

"Something else?" Sharon asked.

"Teaching ballet, maybe or I've been thinking a lot of that dance teacher that helped Ian by using modified ballet positions to strengthen his muscles. I think I'd like to consider the idea of going back to school and studying physical therapy as it relates to children and helping them overcome physical limitations."

"That's an idea, a very noble one, I might add. If that's what you want that's fine with me. I'll support you all the way. You've got money in your trust fund to help you with the schooling, but I have to confess that the feminist in me wants you to fight this thing with the ABT on principle, alone. Part of the mother in me wants you to also, but…" Sharon hesitated.

"But..?" Emily asked bumping shoulders with her mother to encourage her to finish her sentence.

Sharon bumped back and smiled sheepishly. "The other part wants her baby back home." At that point, She turned her face toward Emily and touched their foreheads together and rubbed noses with her daughter like they did when Emily was a child. "I've missed you, Em."

"I've missed you too, Mom." Emily asked, "but even though I know you'll always see me as your baby, I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby, Darling. If you ever have children of your own, you'll understand that no matter how old your children become, you'll always see them in your mind's eye as they were the day you gave birth to them. Tiny, innocent little humans in need of your love and protection," Sharon said enjoying for just a moment the close connection she was having with her daughter but then, remembering the threat to her family, she went on. "Of course, there's an entirely different part of the mother in me that recognizes the danger of having you here and wants you far away from it. With Philip Stroh on the loose, you're one more person that needs protection, which by the way, in my current state of health I'm not sure I'm able to give." Again her voice rose with agitation.

"Mom, don't stress about this. There's safety in numbers, right? We'll figure a way to protect everyone. The first step is telling Andy," Emily said determined to get her to understand.

Sharon nodded. "I know and I will... I will tell Andy. I promise. I'm just not ready yet. I will be, very soon like maybe tomorrow morning after I've had more time to think. With Andy's blood pressure and heart issues, I worry that he will have another heart attack from the stress."

"Well, he didn't have that problem when he went after Christian Ortiz. From what I've heard he ended up being a hero."

"He did," Sharon said with a wide smile. She had been so proud of him that day and yet so infuriated with him at the same time. Sharon shook herself from her musings to further explain her concerns about Andy. "Most times the effects of stress are cumulative, Em not just from one situation. This situation coupled with everything else that went on this month could end up being the proverbial straw."

"What about you, then? " Stress is clearly not doing you any good either. Must I remind you what you were doing when I came in here? You were crying like the world was coming to an end," Emily countered, worried more about her mother than Andy.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Em," Sharon said feeling ashamed. She hated crying in front of people and least of all her children.

"Mom, there is no shame in crying when you need to, especially after what you've been through. It's not like you were crying like that in front of a roomful of people but even if you were that wouldn't be shameful either. All I was trying to do is point out that Andy isn't the only one that can be affected by stress. You are obviously being affected as well and that maybe if you share the stress it will be less on both of you." Emily added smugly, "isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be about? Sharing the load?"

"I suppose you're right, Em but I can't help worrying about Andy. His instincts are of the protector but what if his heart can't take it? I couldn't bear to lose him or any of my family to the likes of Phillip Stroh!" Sharon said, with a voice that had become tremulous with emotion.

Emily was taken aback by the vehemence of Sharon's abhorrence of this criminal named Phillip Stroh.  
"You know, I've heard his name a lot over the years and I know he's a really bad guy but it seems like everybody thinks of him as some kind of super nemesis like he's superhuman almost."

Sharon made a sound like a harrumph and a growl. "That's not too far from the truth, Em. In my experience with the man, he is kind of like Houdini with a murderous bent. Emily, you have no idea what Philip Stroh is capable of. He's dangerous because he's a psychopath. He's a murderous sexual predator, that has no regard for human life. The worst part is that he's not only cunning, he's highly intelligent. He's managed to outsmart the LAPD and the sheriff's office on several different occasions. He manipulates the law and former clients to do his dirty work or cover his crimes for him and to make things even more complicated. He's focused on Rusty because he's a witness to one of his crimes and because of my relationship with Rusty, and also because I thwarted his attempt to get Rusty killed. He probably most likely focused on me and my entire family! It's a mess and I can't allow him to destroy my family or Andy. I love you all so much."

Emily agreed, "I know you do Mom. That's why you can't break up with him! You need him, in more ways than one."

"You're right about that Emily, I can't break up with him. I can't imagine my life without him." Sharon rested her forehead on her hands.

"We've been through sooo much and he's been so patient. He waited so long for me to even admit we were dating. We finally go on a real date and then, well everything happened with his health. Then we got through that and we move in together. Things are going great we're happy, then the bomb blasts happened. From there, one thing after another happens. Now because Rusty's mom gets killed by her former boyfriend, along with the people that were going to adopt her baby, we have a baby with special needs to raise. Don't get me wrong, I adore that baby and wouldn't have it any other way. I know I have lots of help with her but still, raising a special needs infant at our ages is going to be a challenge, especially now that my health is compromised and well, poor Andy just takes it all in stride. He never complains. He deserves so much more than he's getting from me. My attention always seems to be pulled in different directions. He always seems to get what's left after everybody else has had a piece of me," Sharon said sadly.

Emily patted her mom's hand. She was seeing how much all these series of unfortunate events were taking its toll on her mom. "Andy knows who you are, he knows what your life is like and he's okay with it. He knows what he's getting into and he doesn't care. He wants to be there for you."

"I know, I know he does. He's such a sweet man. I love him, so much. I had such plans to try to make it up to him, tonight and they didn't include telling him about Stroh being here in LA! In fact, I was planning on… Oh, um… never mind" Sharon stopped what she was about to say realizing almost too late that she was talking to Emily, not Andrea.

"You were planning to? What? Finally have sex again?" Emily said with a smirk.

"Emily Rose Raydor! That's none of your business!" Sharon was trying not to blush but failing miserably.

"Mom? I know that as my mother, you subconsciously prefer to think of me as being a thirty-year-old virgin, however, that's not the case. I lost my virginity in a hot tub in Utah while visiting the grandparents when I was seventeen and I've had other partners since, so I know how it all works. You don't have to shield me. You can even talk to me about it. I won't be shocked," she said as if she was imparting a big secret.

"Emily, No! You were seventeen? Having sex in your grandparent's hot tub?" Sharon looked shocked.

Emily rolled her eyes and started to nod then shook her head. "Yes, it was a hot tub but it was his hot tub, well at least it belonged to the unit his parents owned. They were out. It wasn't grandma and grandpas. His name was Shaun, he was also seventeen, so it wasn't statutory rape. Yes, we used a condom, yes I was on birth control and um, before you ask, it was great!" she said it like she was trying to imitate Tony the Tiger.

"I wasn't going to ask but I'm glad your first time was memorable," Sharon said with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I've been so emotional lately," Sharon said forlornly.

Emily looked at her. "Could you be pregnant? "

"Good heavens, no! That ship sailed and sunk years ago." Sharon looked at her daughter with amusement and shock and figured it was time she told her. "Since we seem to be spilling our inner secrets, I have one of my own. I… um never told you but I had a miscarriage and a partial hysterectomy when I was forty-five "

Emily was surprised. "Really? That was right after I left for New York. What happened? You never told me about this."

"For good reason. Your father happened. We had just moved you into your new apartment in New York. Remember? You asked him to help and for once he came through for us. After everything was moved into the apartment, your father and I left to stay at the hotel. We had dinner and reminisced a bit. This was during his sober period. One thing led to another and before I knew it I was waking up and he was in bed with me. Back then, as long as he was sober he could always charm the pants off me when he put his mind to it and I mean that quite literally. The memories of the misery he put me through when he was drunk, seemed to disappear momentarily from my memory banks but then he'd start drinking or he'd disappear and then the memories would come flooding back," Sharon said blushing. "Anyway after getting you completely situated in New York, we came back to LA and… went our separate ways, as usual. Six weeks later I was starting to feel sick in the morning, I suspected that I was pregnant and I wasn't entirely upset about it either. After all, you were in New York, Ricky was in college in San Francisco. I suppose I was suffering from empty nest syndrome and all too happy to fill that nest again but in my fourth month, I started bleeding at work. By the time I got to the hospital I had lost the baby."

Sharon wiped fresh tears away. She swallowed back her grief and finished her story. "It was a little boy. I named him Joseph Richard. He would have been thirteen in July. Oddly enough he saved my life. I started hemorrhaging, after the miscarriage and they did blood work to get my blood type to prep me for surgery. They found that I had an STD. I knew it was from your father. I knew it was him cause I hadn't been with anybody else. They took my uterus and left my Fallopian tubes. Once the surgery was over, they started me on antibiotics to get rid of the STD. So like I said, that Ship sailed and sunk a long time ago." She sighed heavily and pressed her lips together. "No, I imagine my emotional ups and downs are most likely a result of everything that's been happening in my life, lately. Not only is there is a serial killer on the loose who's after my adopted son, myself, and possibly the rest of my family , due to being caught in two bomb blasts, not to mention a series of unfortunate, and rather unbelievable events, I'm too damn weak and broken down to be effectual in protecting anybody!" Sharon rubbed the side of her forehead that wasn't sore from the graze of the bullet. She was getting a headache.

"Mother, I'm shocked you said damn. Such language," Emily said sarcastically trying to make her mother laugh.

Sharon only smiled, sadly. "Sometimes it's the only way you can express just how disgusted you feel. Sorry if I offended you," she said not picking up on Emily's sarcasm.

"Just kidding, Mom. I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself. You always have been." Somberly Emily said, "I'm really sorry about Joseph. Did you get to bury him?"

Sharon nodded sadly. "He's buried in the churchyard next to St. Joseph's of Nazareth's Catholic Church. I wanted him close to the church, so I could find him. He was so little, I put him in a special tiny casket that I made myself. Then Father Joseph buried him for me. I named him after Father Joseph because he helped me so much throughout my married life, especially after everything fell apart with your father. He said a mass over him, blessed him, then he dug a hole and we put him in. Then he, Father Joseph, held me while I sobbed out my grief. I go there sometimes and pray, on baby Joseph's birthday, Christmas, and Easter. Actually, whenever I get a chance to go to mass, I spend some time there."

"I remember Father Joseph. Whatever happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack and passed away about a year after we buried..." she swallowed hard, "baby Joseph. Father Stan took his place."

"How come you never told anyone? I mean it's not like he was born out of wedlock. You were married to dad at the time. So, it's not like you did anything wrong," Emily asked.

"I know but if I'd told you, you would have left New York and interrupted your dream which was just getting started by the way and come to be with me. So would have Ricky. He would have come here and skipped his finals after all his hard work getting through the first semester at Stanford to be with me. I couldn't let you interrupt your dreams to hold my hand and well, you know your father's mother would have blamed me, instead of her son, for the STD. As well as for the loss of her grandson, if she had known. They told me at the hospital the STD was the reason I lost the baby, and in fact, it was a miracle I'd even gotten pregnant let alone carried him for as long as I did. There was also the fact that, I was experiencing terrible postpartum depression, so I really didn't want anybody around to see me fall apart. Going back to work saved me, really."

Emily rubbed her mother's arm and placed her hand over top hers threading their fingers together. "Sorry, you had to go through all that by yourself, Mom."

"I guess that old adage is true. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Sharon said with a rueful smile.

"Do you think we should go back outside? They're going to wonder what's keeping us," said Emily as they both got out of the shower stall and headed toward the bedroom.

"You're right we should but you know, I think I'd rather take a little rest. Maybe about a half hour. Hmmm, you'll come wake me when that half hours up?" Sharon asked hopefully.

Emily nodded and gave her mother a kiss before going over to the bedroom door. "Sure, but don't be surprised if Andy comes to find you."

Sharon stretched out on the bed and got comfortable. Smiling she said, "I'll be waiting."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

Andy woke with the feeling that he was being stared at. The first thing he did was look at his alarm clock, which said 3 am then he looked over at Sharon. Who was awake and staring at him intently, her cheek and chin resting on his shoulder. "Well, good morning, Beautiful."

"Hmmm, you're blind, but I love you for saying that," she said kissing him.

He slid his fingers through her hair. "I'm not blind at all. You are beautiful. In my eyes, the sun, moon, and stars don't compare to your beauty."

"Hmmm, it's starting to get deep in here," she said skeptically.

Andy asked in mock indignation. "What? I can't tell my wife she's beautiful?"

"Technically, I'm not your wife yet, Andy." Sharon had to look away from the intense emotion in his eyes before saying, "and… I'm not… beautiful."

"Church wedding and everything aside it's only a formality. You are my wife in my heart and you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me," he said stroking her cheek and raising his head to plant a kiss on her lips. "You're awake early. What's wrong? Can't you sleep? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Hmmm. The answer to your question about not being able to sleep is no I couldn't. Obviously, I mean, I did sleep for a while but woke up at 2:00. I heard the baby starting to wake up so I changed her and gave her a bottle. She's back to sleep now."

He asked, worried, "You lifted her? Sharon, what about…"

Sharon cut in, "Andy, she's only as big as a newborn. She's barely 8 and a half pounds. She's gained two and a half since we got her and started her on the new formula but she's still very small." He stared at her skeptically. "Okay," she said a little sheepishly. "It hurt a little to lift her and when I turned toward the chair to rock her, my eyes got a little blurry. I stopped, took a few deep breaths and then, once I sat in the rocking chair with her. I was fine, really." She took a deep breath and then asked, "Listen, Andy, can we talk?"

"Sure, Sweetheart. What's up?" Andy was pretty sure he knew. Her pensive tone of voice and body language made it impossible not to know what was coming, especially after last night's nightmare.

With a sigh , she explained, "Andy things are about to get really complicated. Stroh is back here in LA."

Andy didn't blink. "Well yeah, we knew he was on his way, right? We've known it since early this past March." He reached out to push a lock of hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek.

"Wait, you're not surprised. You knew?" she asked, surprised, although she knew she shouldn't be. He was a good detective after all. Andy nodded. "Who told you, Emily?"

Sharon looked like she was about to get mad at Emily, so he answered her quickly. "No, you did."

"I did not." She said indignantly"

"Well, not directly. Actually, I figured it out last night during your really bad nightmare. You said and I quote, 'Rusty he's behind you! Shoot him like Andy and I taught you! Andy, take care of Olivia!' Hold on, you told Emily about Stroh, and I had to find out by hearing what you said during a nightmare?" Andy asked a little perturbed.

Sharon patted his chest, to calm him down. She looked down, as her eyes got blurry. She took a few cleansing breaths. Her chest felt tight, which frightened her. This was new and scary. She squeezed her eyes shut and then looked him in the eye, with a look of sheepishness. "Andy, I didn't mean to tell her. I was feeling sad and overwhelmed with grief. I guess I was mourning my old self and worried that my endurance for physical activity is so low and all these new symptoms are manifesting themselves and I was wondering if I was ever going to be the same again. Then Fritz called right before I got in the shower to tell me Stroh is here in LA and it was just the proverbial straw... Emily heard me crying in the shower and she came to talk to me and find out was wrong. We were talking about why I was crying and I started out by telling her about being sick of being sick and feeling like an invalid not to mention being treated as one. I blurted out the part about Stroh being in LA and how worried I was that there were too many of my loved ones here to protect and she needed to go back to New York, her brother needed to go back to San Francisco, and my parents needed to go home as well. When I told her, Andy it was purely by accident, but once it came out of my mouth, I decided to go with it in the hope it would convince her to leave, but it backfired because she no longer has a place to live in New York," Sharon said with sadness, as she told Andy about the inauspicious end of her daughters dancing career.

"What about the apartment she's lived in for the last thirteen years?" Andy asked, understandably confused.

"It belongs to the ABT and since she no longer works for them she can't live there anymore."

"Wait, what? Since when?"

"I'm not sure of the timing exactly but Aileen Reilly the assistant to Keven McKenzie who is the creative director of the ABT is in a coma. He, the creative director, Keven is apparently out the country. Anyway, Aileen's son, whose name is Keven Reilly, decided to proposition Emily saying she needed to sleep with him to keep the part of Sleeping Beauty. She refused and kneed him in the groin to cement her answer. In her exact words, things went downhill from there." Sharon hinted a smile of her being proud of her daughter. She shrugged saying, "He fired her and evicted her as well."

Andy tried to bite back a smile, trying to conjure up a visual picture of tiny Emily kneeing the guy in the groin to protect herself, but then he frowned. "Hey, wait a minute, that's sexual misconduct! She could have him arrested and or sue him."

She nodded in agreement, "I mentioned that she had options and that she could and should fight it. She said it wouldn't do her any good to fight it. That even if Aileen were to wake up, she'd take Keven's side. Emily says she's got a blind spot when it comes to Keven, but I honestly think Em is just ready for a change. I think she is feeling like she needs to get out of the ballet business, while she still loves it and before it starts breaking her body down. She's been dancing professionally for the last thirteen years and it could have gone longer, some dancers dance for as long as forty years, but by that time their bodies are breaking down. Thirteen years is a fair amount of time in that type of work. Plus, she misses us and wants to be closer. She talked about exploring ballet companies here, at first but then she started talking about being interested in the idea of going back to school to become a Physical Therapist so she could use her skills as a dancer to somehow help children with physical disabilities."

"Really? Hmmm." Andy wondered.

Sharon questioned back with her own, "Hmmm?"

"She is definitely her mother's daughter," he said smiling tenderly at her. She smiled back at him. "Getting back to Stroh, we're in this together Sharon. Whatever happens, it happens to us, not just you and Rusty. You don't have to protect your loved ones all by yourself. You have me, you have the Major Crimes squad, Cooper, SIS, Fritz, and SOS. We'll figure it out, together."

Sharon smiled through tears of gratitude both at the compliment and Andy's reassurances that she was not alone. She kissed him on the mouth, snuggling closer to him. Her eyes started to flutter closed, more able to relax and rest, now that she'd let Andy know about Stroh. She still felt a bit nervous, but it helped to know Andy was aware and that Cooper had people in place, watching the house.

Andy could hear her breathing even out within seconds. He was going to hate having to wake her up in less than two and a half hours, though.

 **6:00 AM**

Andy got up when his alarm went off in spite of not having had much sleep the night before. They had an early morning appointment for Sharon to getting an MRI, EKGs, EEGs, and some blood tests. Sharon's primary care/internist, Dr. Elizabeth Evans wanted to make sure that Sharon was healing from everything she'd been through. She seemed to be healing slower than she should. Sharon's parents and children would have Olivia for most of the day since Sharon also had a Behavioral Science appointment with Dr. Joe as well as an appointment with Dr. Elizabeth Evans herself at 3:00, to go over the results of the tests. Next week Livvie would have her turn at the doctors. She would be getting her first hearing aid.

After using the facilities and starting the shower, he went to wake Sharon up. "Morning Sunshine, wake up it's shower time!" he said cheerfully.

Sharon groaned and turned on her back. She opened one eye and closed it again. Her eyes were blurry again. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"6 am, your appointment at the lab is at 8:00 am then we hit Advanced Radiology at 9:00. Come on, Sweetheart the water for the shower is running."

 **You** are too cheerful this early in the morning," she said pointing at him with a look of Darth Raydor.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway! Besides this is payback for all the times you did this to me when I was recovering from everything a couple of years ago. Not to mention staring me awake at 3 am this morning, for pillow talk about Stroh." He was teasing her and his tone let her know that.

"Hmmm."

Andy put his hand out for her to take. Sharon reached for him and groaned a bit as he helped her out of bed. They went at a deliberate pace towards the bathroom. Once in, Sharon used the facilities and then he helped her get her nightgown off. She hadn't bothered with panties after they made love, the night before. They went into the shower together and Andy helped her wash her hair and condition it. She still needed help with anything that required her to put her arms above her head. It was still entirely too painful to keep them there for more than two seconds. She'd had two physical therapy sessions, but then they had ended up in Cathedral City, which made it impossible to continue with the sessions. They hadn't been able to schedule another one because of insurance problems. Sharon had to be reevaluated and get another referral. The lack of consistent physical therapy was one of the reasons why she wasn't healing as quickly as she should be. The doctor was concerned about the other reasons that could be causing the slow recovery and wanted to explore possible causes.

Sharon washed her body with a little help in the hard to reach places. More for the intimacy of the physical connection then a real need for help. Then she helped him wash, lingering over his more private places, looking at him with a hopeful question in her eyes. Andy was surprised to see that look in her eyes but was able to correctly interpret it. "As much as I love the idea of shower sex with you, my love neither of us is up to a quickie in the shower today," Andy said regretfully.

"We managed it at The Three Palms and I don't know about you, but Little Andy looks very interested!" Sharon said, challenging him.

"Yes, but that was before everything that happened to you, happened and we didn't need a quickie we had plenty of time. This morning we have an early appointment to make. So poor Little Andy will have to have a cold rest of the shower."

Sharon pouted but then got a wicked grin on her face. "So, I um guess that means you won't be picturing Provenza naked anymore?"

Andy made a face. "Good grief, no. Last night when I finally got to sleep, I dreamt about him! Flitting around the murder room in his birthday suit, his junk hanging out for all to see and he was blaming me for it!" Andy stated loudly.

She snort laughed, but then feeling a bit dizzy she leaned against Andy for support. Unfortunately, she grabbed Andy's still soapy member as if it were a handle to hold onto and she almost slid under him. Luckily he caught her in time and eased her onto the bench. "Good grief woman What are you trying to do to me? You scared the crap out of me. Are you okay?" Andy asked with an amused, albeit pained and worried expression on his face.

Sharon only laughed harder, but it almost sounded like a sob. She didn't seem to be able to make up her mind whether she was amused or sad. "Yes, I'm okay. I'll admit It didn't help my situation any, but it didn't make it worse either. I… I don't think. What about you, did you hurt anything? I'm so sorry, Andy, I forgot that quick that Little Andy still had soap on him. In any case, thank you for saving me," she chuckled. The ridiculousness of the situation making her laugh again.

Loving to hear her laugh even if it was at his expense, Andy laughed with her. "What's got into you? Hmmm, you've been really… um…interested the last two days," Andy asked curiously.

"Interested, hmmm? Is that a euphemism for horney?" asked Sharon impishly.

Andy let out a bark of laughter hearing her say the word horney and seeing her blush. "I'm not sure but I believe it's the other way around."

"Andy, I've never stopped being interested. Even when I was in the hospital the first time, once I woke up that is. Every time I would open my eyes and see you sitting beside me or after the guys made you leave, rest, and come back. When you walked into the room looking so handsome and happy to see that I was awake and you'd smile at me with that hundred watt smile, I wanted to jump you and make wild passionate love with you!" She ducked her head in embarrassment at the admission. Then she looked up and went on. "It's just that my body wasn't able to cooperate," she sighed ruefully. "That's been the story of my life since all this happened, except for the occasional moments we had In the shower at The Three Palms and… and... last night," Sharon smiled up at him.

"What do you think changed?" Andy asked.

Sharon smiled saying, "for starters, somebody named Andy Flynn wouldn't let anybody wake me up from resting, for three hours yesterday, instead of the half hour I asked for."

"Have to say this Andy Flynn sounds like a great guy and was just trying to take care of you." He winked at her. "Well, I'm glad this Flynn did that, the extra rest seemed to have done you some good," he said smiling back at her.

"At least for last night," Sharon said, wistfully. Then, having woke up sufficiently she was able to process what Andy had said about appointments, Sharon looked at him with a hint of Darth Raydor. "Andy, who made the appointments at the lab and the other appointments?" She didn't like having control of her own health management taken out of her hands.

Andy knew this was coming, so he was prepared with an answer for her. "Elizabeth called me yesterday while you were asleep. She said that the numbers from your last blood tests were not what they should be and she wanted them done again. She said she had made an appointment for you, for a full work-up at the lab and I was to make sure you got there. She also said that she wants to see you this afternoon around three because she'd put a rush on the results. She assured me that Patrice was going to be doing the tests, but she needed them done at the lab that's attached to Cedars hospital so they could be processed quickly." Andy took her hand as he admitted, "I may have mentioned that I noticed you were getting dizzy at times, having trouble catching your breath at times and that your eyes seemed out of focus even when you are wearing your glasses and the dizzy spells happened. She mentioned that she'd already made arrangements for you to get an MRI, an EKG, and an EEG, after the blood tests, based on Patrice's observations the last time she saw you."

Sharon processed what Andy had told her and realized that she wasn't as good at hiding the dizzy spells as she thought. They had been coming on with increased regularity recently. They had started after the bomb blasts and her bout of pneumonia but they had only been brief and intermittent for a long time. Then everything that happened in Cathedral city happened and the dizzy spells had started coming a little more often. She hadn't mentioned it to Andy because she hadn't wanted to worry him. However, she realized that she'd been foolish to think Andy wouldn't notice. She swallowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mention being dizzy to you, but I kept hoping it would go away or that it was a side effect of everything that's happened. It was just something I'd have to deal with until I was completely recovered, but they've been increasing instead of decreasing," Sharon said ruefully.

"Hmmm. What, I can't believe is that you thought I wouldn't notice," Andy said with a little hurt in his voice.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	38. Chapter 38

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

Sharon hesitated. "Andy, I… I just haven't had much practice sharing the intimate details of my health or my life. I mean I've had to recently, but it doesn't come naturally… I've been alone a long time… Andy and if I recall you did the same thing to me a couple of years ago. I didn't find out the medicines you were taking were making you dizzy, until after you fell in the bathroom!"

"That's different," Andy said, unconvincingly.

"Yeah, right! How is it different? Because you're a man? That reason is invalid, Andy and you should know that by now. Let's face it, you didn't tell me because you didn't want to worry me, which is the same reason I didn't tell you!" Sharon said and closed her eyes, against the wave of dizziness that seems to crash over her like a wave in the ocean. She wavered.

Andy steadied her, holding her close. He kissed her on the temple, "Well, then I guess we're even. Come on, Sweetheart let's get dressed. You've got goosebumps on top of goose-bumps and we need to get going if you want to give the baby her bottle. You'll have time as long as we hurry getting dressed."

"How do you always know what I'd like?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I know you well enough to know how much you love that baby and how feeding her help to settle your nerves." She smiled at him, appreciating how well he knew her, and walked beside him into the bedroom but a feeling of panic was starting to grow inside of her.

She had sooo much on her mind. Stroh the wedding, these new and disturbing symptoms that kept happening. Nevertheless, she dried off and got dressed putting on black leggings, a red ¾ sleeve sweater, and black low heeled boots. Andy put black jeans and a red short sleeve collared shirt. Andy and Sharon loved to match their clothing. It made them feel connected to each other even though they weren't always able to hold hands or be physically close to each other. Before they went out to the main part of the house, Andy helped Sharon arrange her hair into a half up half down look with sides pulled back into a barrette and bangs that dangled at her temple. Once she had a little make-up on, they went into the living room. Sharon looked over into the kitchen area and discovered that Rusty was making a bottle for Livvie." Good morning, Rusty. Thank you, for taking care of Livvie for us."

Rusty turned and gave Sharon a hug. "Morning, Mom. Of course, I'm going to take care of my baby sister. She's my responsibility too. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked looking into her eyes carefully.

Sharon hummed noncommittally and shrugged, quirking an eyebrow and smiling ruefully. "I'm okay, Rusty. Thanks for asking," she said, and turned to the baby in her bouncy chair.

As soon as Livvie saw her she started to squirm and kick her legs. So, Sharon unsnapped the straps that kept her in the bouncy chair lifted her into her arms and cuddled her. She gave her kisses, swayed back and forth with her in her arms talking soft baby talk to her in spite of the fact that Livvie couldn't hear her because she knew she could feel, the vibrations. Andy stood close by her side to catch her should she become dizzy. She reached for the bottle wordlessly and after looking at Andy for approval and getting a slight nod, Rusty handed her the bottle. Sharon looked between the two men in her life and quirked an eyebrow at them. However she didn't say anything to them about "handling " her. She just didn't have the energy

With Andy's steadying hand at her back, Sharon walked over to the rocking chair next to the window sat down and began feeding the baby.

Once she was seated, Andy moved into the kitchen and poured some coffee for himself. Once he had drained the cup he rinsed it he put it in the dishwasher and then started gathering a glass of water and Sharon's medication box. It was mostly vitamins but there were a few other meds, one being a medication to help keep her calm during the MRI. It was a low dose, but the doctor felt it was necessary. Andy was pretty sure Sharon would balk at taking it. She was suspicious of any sedation drugs, after her experiences in Cathedral City.

Andy took the meds out of the slot that said Monday and held them in his hand and handed her the water bottle. After placing Livvie's empty bottle on the side table, Sharon adjusted the baby on her lap, sitting her up against her abdomen. Livvie had finished her bottle and only needed to be burped. Sharon held her in place with her forearm and took the meds from Andy, the ones she recognized, at least and swallowed them all at once and then drank the water. "You have one more left, Sweetheart."

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's a Valium. It's a low dose and won't be in your system long, but Elizabeth feels it will help you get through the MRI and the blood tests."

"Andy, I don't want to take any medications that will take control away from me? Haven't we been through this enough, in Cathedral City?" Sharon's voice rose and brought the rest of the family out of their bedrooms.

Eileen took Livvie, who was starting to fuss because she sensed Sharon's upset. Before she stood up, she whispered in Sharon's ear. "Honey, don't shoot the messenger. Andy's only doing what the doctor ordered."

Andy moved forward and then squatted in front of her. "Honey, Elizabeth knows what you went through, she did come when we brought you back from the... from the medical center. She is just trying to help you avoid another panic attack. Don't you remember? You had one the other day when you had blood taken and it was Patrice taking it! She's gentle and you can barely feel it when she does it, you've said so yourself but that day, I thought you were going to come completely unglued. Your breathing was erratic and you went white as snow, and almost passed out. Which by the way is one of the reasons you're going through these tests today. Please, take the medicine, it's not going take control away from you, it will help you keep from losing control and will only be in your system for a couple of hours." Sharon hung her head, feeling defeated and ashamed for blaming Andy, for her doctor's decisions. She nodded and with great trepidation, she took the tiny pill and swallowed it with the bottle of water.

Andy stood up and kissed her on the lips. "Come on, Sweetheart let's go and get this over with. Then, I'll take you to breakfast before you see Dr. Joe."

Sharon nodded and stood up slowly. She kissed her family and started to leave. "Sharon would you like me to go with you and Andy?" Eileen asked.

Sharon turned to face her mother and smiled gently. "No, thank you, Mama. I would much rather know that you are in charge of Livvie, while Rusty is in class," she gave Rusty a look as if to say, 'yes, I expect you to go back to class.' Emily is also going to be out, signing up for the next semester at UCLA and Ricky is not all that baby oriented. He likes to hold her but as you've seen, he panics when she needs a diaper change," she said, chuckling at the memory of Ricky sitting holding Livvie on his lap and the look on his face when her face got red and sudden terribly rude noises came from her diaper. He had yelled "Ewwwwww, somebody help me!" As he held her away from him, arms straight elbows locked, hands beneath her armpits, dangling her straight out in front of him. Andy had rescued poor little Livvie and gone to change her, shaking his head and laughing at Ricky. Sharon had snort laughed as had her parents and she had started to get up from her comfortable place on the couch, to clean up the small dribbles on the floor. Rusty had told her to sit and rest, and he would take care of it. He had done so quickly, so as not to allow the smell to linger. Sharon shook her head as she remembered, and smiled.

"What?" Ricky asked rhetorically. "How can anything that disgusting come out of something sooo cute?"

"Oh, your messes weren't so rosy smelling either!" Sharon assured him. "You were as cute as a bug in a rug! In fact, I used to wonder the same thing. How could somebody sooo adorable, make something so disgusting," Sharon said holding his face in her hands bussing him on the cheek.

He bent down and gave her a kiss back. "Love you. Umm Mom? I.. .um, I could go with you?"

"No, thank you, darling. You need to be here for your grandparents. I'll be fine with Andy and um Patrice will be there." Sharon then turned carefully and took Andy's arm and they left

Andy saw to it that Sharon was seated in the car and then got in the driver's side and started driving. Sharon sat with her head back and her eyes closed, for most of the drive but as they got closer to the hospital her hands started to fidget. The closer they came to the hospital the more agitated the fidgeting became. Andy put his hand over hers and squeezed. Trying to give her comfort and support.

Finally, Andy parked and got out of the car. He went around to her side and opened the door. She didn't budge and he crouched down beside her. "Honey, the sooner we get in there the sooner we get it done and over with."

"Andy, I'm well aware of that, but... but I can't bring myself to get out of the car!" Sharon's voice was starting to tremble."

Andy rubbed Sharon's thigh gently. "Come on, Sweetheart."

"Andy! Are you not hearing me? I said I can't!" Sharon's voice rose into a shout as her body trembled.

He stayed calm knowing that the shouting was a manifestation of her extreme anxiety and that shouting back was not what she needed from him. "Talk to me, Shar. What's going on?" he asked gently.

"I'm... I'm scared…Andy! What if there's something wrong with me that can't be fixed? What if…"

"Sharon. We're not going to find out if we don't go in there. Look, no matter what, you're not alone! I'm with you, every step of the way and we'll deal with it together, whatever it is! You've been through a lot, Sharon in the last two months. There's bound to be some fallout from it, but listen, no matter what I won't let you out of my sight for one second. I promise and look, there's Patrice." Andy pointed towards the beautiful, leggy retired nurse, their friend, and wife of Sharon's second-in-command, Louie Provenza.

She was smiling, albeit with a look of concern. "Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay?" she asked, looking between the two of them.

"Hi Patrice, Sharon is… um… she's… having a... a moment," Andy said trying to not say anything that would be seen by Sharon as a betrayal of her situation. Sharon looked at him sharply but all she saw was a loving concern in his chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes filled with tears.

Having been present during the last panic attack, triggered by the sight of the needle when she, Patrice had come to the house to take some blood samples from Sharon for Dr. Evans. Patrice understood right away that Sharon was experiencing a PTSD moment. "Okay, Sharon tell me what you're experiencing right now, hmmm? What is it you're feeling? Explain it as if you were explaining the details of one your cases. Do you understand?"

Sharon nodded. " I... I feel like I can't get a deep breath, my eyes keep blurring, and sounds keep echoing in my ears. I fe... feel like I'm f... frozen. I can't m... move! It's as if there is an invisible cord wrapped around me. I try to tell myself to get out of the car, but my body won't cooperate and even if it did, I'm not sure my legs could hold me, even if I was able to stand up," her voice was tremulous.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, Sharon. I'm going to go over there and get that wheelchair and bring it over. Just in the interest of safety, okay? We don't want you falling and hitting your head, we don't want Andy to have to try to catch you and maybe even lift you. I know that he did lift you and carry you out of the medical center in Cathedral city, but that doesn't mean he should have." With that statement, along with a rather pointed look in Andy's direction that made Sharon chuckle in spite of herself, Patrice went to get the chair and brought it over to Sharon's car. Andy lifted Sharon's legs out of the car and turned her so she was facing out towards him, then he put an arm around her and guided her into the chair. Her body was stiff with anxiety.

Sharon sat heavily in the chair and bowed her head, covering her face with her hands. Andy peeled her fingers away from her face. "Sharon, honey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. This is not your fault. You're experiencing a form of PTSD because of everything that has happened, especially the psych ward fiasco. Try to relax and we'll get through this together. Okay?"

Sharon nodded but when they got into the lab room and she saw Patrice assembling the vials for the blood she would be taking, the PTSD started to affect her again. She shook as Andy took her jacket off and she resisted any further attempt to get her clothes off. Her breathing became erratic and her vision became blurry. "Andy, stop! I don't want any… any… any. Oh my God! Oh, my!" She cried as she began to lose consciousness. Suddenly she passed out. Luckily she was already seated on a gurney.

Patrice instructed Andy to turn her so her head was resting on the pillow and her body was stretched out. "Sharon? Sharon, honey! Wake up," Andy said as he patted her hand. Patrice checked Sharon's vitals and rubbed Sharon's arm hard, attempting to rouse her. Failing that, she looked for and found some smelling salts and waved them under Sharon's nose. That didn't work either. Finally, she reached over and hit the call button for help. Almost instantly a doctor and nurse came in and started firing questions at them. Her name her age, what had happened before she fainted, and if she had any conditions they needed to know about.

Patrice explained the high points of what had happened to her recently and that Sharon was experiencing PTSD as a result of them and what had happened in the parking lot as well. After hearing the whole story, Dr. Jacobs went about shouting out orders for oxygen and an IV that he wanted her hooked up to, and tests he wanted to be administered and then seeing that Andy was planning to accompany his patient, attempted to make him leave but Andy stood his ground.

"Look, Doc, I may only be Sharon's unmarried partner to you but I am also her medical power of attorney and her sense of security. Also, I am her fiancé. So, I'm not going, you understand? I promised her I'd stay beside her and I'm not breaking my promise. You'll just have to accept that and work around me."

Dr. Jacobs who was the Attending Physician for the emergency room this morning, as well as the leading cardiologist for Cedars and surrounding LA area, narrowed his eyes and started to look mulish but after Patrice whispered in his ear he decided to concede. He explained his treatment plan to both Patrice and Andy since Sharon was still not really conscious enough to comprehend what he was saying. He again cited the tests that would be done and consulted with Patrice about meds that could be administered that wouldn't mess with Sharon's sensitive system too much.

While Sharon was unconscious the nurse that had accompanied Dr. Jacobs had stripped her of her clothes and put a hospital gown on her. She'd also catheterized her according to doctors orders so that a urine sample could be gotten since she was at the moment not in an emotional, physical or proper mental state to give them one voluntarily. As soon as that was done, Nurse Sara and Patrice wheeled Sharon towards the area where the tests would be administered.

Andy stayed by her side and as he stroked Sharon's hair he talked softly to her to keep her calm.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	39. Chapter 39

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon had been admitted and was asleep in her room on the Cardiology floor. Andy was sitting beside her holding her hand, while Rusty sat on her other side also holding her hand. His other hand held his iPad, with which he was going over case notes. In a couple of hours, he would be replaced by Emily, Ricky, and they by her parents Eileen and Richard.

Sharon had been in and out of consciousness since she passed out. Finally, her eyes opened and she started to blink. Her eyes started looking frantically around until they settled on Andy. Then her entire body relaxed. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"You fainted in the lab." Andy squeezed her hand softly.

"I fainted?" she asked incredulously. "I don't think I've ever fainted before, not even when I was pregnant."

Andy's expression was full of concern. "Yeah, you did. Apparently, you weren't getting enough oxygen and your heart was beating erratically. They did all the tests that Elizabeth ordered and a few more. The doctor will be in soon to tell us what's going on. Would you like some water?"

Sharon ran her tongue over her lips, realizing her throat was dry and she was very thirsty. A little hungry too. She nodded. Andy made the bed sit up and handed her a cup of cold water, and a straw. He held the glass until he could see that she had it and wasn't going to drop it, then he let go and she smiled tremulously at him. "How long have I been here?" she asked with trepidation. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Being able to read Sharon well, Andy stroked her knuckles with his thumb and said reassuring, "Only since this morning. You fainted at 8:00 am. Once they got you stabilized, they took you for tests right away. They finished doing the tests at 1:30 then they brought you up here. You've been here ever since, asleep. It's 2:00 pm now."

Sharon bowed her head and closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and looked at her wristband. It said her name Sharon Rose O'Dwyer Raydor. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, they got the name right this time," she said ironically.

"Yes, of course, they did because this time I was there to make sure they did. They tried to kick me out a couple of times. I told them I was your medical power of attorney and your fiancé, and they would have to work around me. The doctor looked like he was going to object but Patrice told him something and he closed his mouth." Just as he was finishing his sentence, Patrice showed up.

She moved to the side of the bed where Rusty was and Rusty moved over to a different chair. "Hi, Andy. Hi, Sharon. How are feeling, girlfriend? Any better?" Patrice asked As she stuck a digital thermometer in Sharon's mouth. There were machines surrounding the back of Sharon's bed that measured her heart rate her pulse and her breathing. There were lines attaching her to those machines stuck to her chest so it was unnecessary for Patrice to do anything but read the information off the machines, but old habits die hard and she preferred a hands-on approach. She held Sharon's wrist in her hand and took her pulse manually.

Once the thermometer came out of her mouth, Sharon asked a tad bit irritably, "Why do nurses ask a question and then stick a thermometer in your mouth so you can't answer?"

Patrice chuckled. "We do do that don't we? Sorry honey. Now how are you feeling? Any better?"

"Well, better is a relative term. I can tell you I'd feel a whole lot better if I could go home! When can I go home?" Sharon pleaded.

"We'll see what the doctor has to say first, Sharon. After all, you fainted and we want to find out why. You said yourself that it's not normal for you to faint and we both know that you haven't been feeling like yourself lately." Patrice told her

Andy nodded in agreement as she said, "Yes, the doctor first and then home when **he** says so. Thems the rules my love."

Rusty piped in, "Yeah the rules. Mom, the rules."

Sharon looked at Rusty with a look that said, "watch it, buster." And then she all but stuck her tongue out at him. Andy laughed as did Patrice and Rusty.

Suddenly a middle-aged man with a day or two worth of silver stubble on his face came in. His eyes were dark, he had an impressive sized nose, and he wasn't really smiling. He had on a blue shirt and black trousers. He had left his lab-coat outside the door, remembering what Patrice had told him about Sharon's experiences at the last hospital she had been in. He wanted her to be focused on what he was saying and not feel threatened. "Hello, my name is Dr. Carson Jacobs and you are Sharon Raydor. I almost didn't recognize you. The last time I saw you were unconscious."

"Hmmm, that's what I've been told. That I fainted, that is. So um, Doctor have you figured out what's been going on with me?" Sharon asked, needing answers.

"Yes, I have." The doctor glanced around the room. "Could I speak to you alone?"

Rusty said, "I'm her son."

"Children are definitely leaving," said Dr. Jacobs.

"I'm not a child, I'm 21," Rusty said indignantly.

"Rusty, it's okay wait outside and we'll brief you when we're done," Sharon said placatingly. Rusty nodded, gave her a hug and left the room with Patrice.

Before she left the room entirely, Patrice turned back to Sharon. "I'll be back in a few and if you have any questions, I'll answer them. Rusty and I will go to the cafeteria and have some lunch. Okay, Rusty?" asked Patrice, Rusty nodded. Still feeling a bit miffed by the Doctors summary dismissal.

A bit annoyed herself Sharon questioned the doctor, "Was that really necessary? He's my son and very concerned for me."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Raydor but it is my policy to talk to patients alone. Giving unsettling news to patients as well as their families, especially the children, can become very fraught with emotion and the patient's needs are quite often ignored while they try to soothe their families. So, I may have sounded abrupt but it's necessary." He looked at Andy and raised his eyebrows imperiously.

Andy shook his head. "Nope, uh uh, Doc, I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Sharon decided to put her two cents in, "doctor, I ... I'd like Andy to stay. We're partners. We're getting married very soon and we live together. He can hear whatever you have to say," Sharon said and swallowed.

Andy smiled at her and got out of the chair to sit beside her on the bed. Once he was settled, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Okay, Doc, we're listening. Go ahead."

"Okay, This isn't just having a hard time getting past the effects of all that's happened to you recently, which after speaking to Patrice and being briefed on everything, I realize has been quite a lot and quite difficult. What I'm about to tell you is initially going to sound upsetting but we caught it early and I think that no matter what you'll end up in a good place." Sharon swallowed and her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. She nodded ever so slightly and the doctor went on with his explanation. "What you have is something called Cardiomyopathy. It's an infection that is attacking the pericardium which is the outer lining of your heart."

Sharon swallowed again. Her eyes filled with tears that in spite of her best efforts spilled down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly away with a tissue Andy handed her. "Am I going to die?" She asked trying hard to control her emotions, but it was nearly impossible.

"Most people die with this disease, not from it., but that being said, the infection could stay as is, get better, or it could develop into something more serious. If that happens there are lot of things we can do to treat the problem. We'll be starting you off with using medications to control the disease. If it still develops into something serious we will try nonsurgical procedures first, then failing that we'll try surgical procedures. The first choice will be a placing a pacemaker inside you. Then if that doesn't work, a transplant will be our last resort." He explained it all in a crisp physician's tone.

Andy blanched. "A transplant?! Whoo, that's serious."

"Yes, and I repeat, our last resort. You are still young enough to qualify, but the process is a bit long. Then there's the fact that we can't put you on the list until you actually need the transplant. Then it's a matter of whatever heart becomes available needs to be compatible with your body."

"Doctor, what can we do to keep it from developing into something more serious?" Asked Andy concerned.

"Well, you can help her slow down, avoid stress, eat healthier..."

Sharon scoffed, "Okay if I slowed down anymore, I'll be at a complete standstill. After all, I'm not working," she said with a slight resentfulness in her voice. She loved her job and missed it terribly. "I do a couple of hours of work-related paperwork every day, but I do it at home. As far as stress is concerned, we have a serial killer after our youngest son and possibly me. We have a baby daughter who is deaf and about to get her first hearing aid, she'll be getting tubes in her ears when she turns six months old. Add to that we're getting ready to get married in the not too distant future. Also, there's the PTSD I keep experiencing because of what happened to me recently. Avoiding stress, is not really doable right now, Doctor. What else did you say? Oh yes, you said eating healthier. I already eat healthy!" Andy could tell Sharon was getting more and more upset as she ticked off the stressors in her life. He gently ran his hand up and down her arm to help her calm down.

"Okay, well you asked and I gave you my standard answer. Doctor Jacobs asked, "You said you have an infant daughter. Did you give birth recently? I didn't see evidence of that in my exam."

Sharon gave an amused chuckle in spite of her current emotional upheaval due to the upsetting news she had just received. "No, Doctor, I'm afraid that ship sailed and sunk quite awhile ago." The doctor waited for the rest of the explanation, his eyebrows raised in question. "I'm sorry, I can understand your confusion. She's adopted, or she will be. She's actually the biological sister to my youngest son, who is also adopted. His biological mother died and we had signed papers saying we'd become guardians to Olivia, should anything happen to Rusty, and Olivia's mother, and Olivia's grandparents. The day we signed those papers they, all three of them were murdered and um… and once we decided to take her into our family, she became part of us like Rusty did. So I forget to mention the adopted part of the story. She's quite simply our daughter and was from the moment we signed the guardianship papers."

Doctor Jacob's nodded in understanding. "Well, you've got a lot going on in your life. I can see that avoiding stress is going to be tricky for you at least until the serial killer situation gets resolved and Olivia's health situation gets attended to. Your life situation, in general, seems a lot more complicated than most of my patients. So, let's concentrate on what can be done. Avoiding salt would be a good idea and rest is very important. You should try to rest when you feel tired. A nap in the afternoon might not be a bad thing. Also, let me know about any headaches or any changes to what you've been experiencing. One of the possible side effects of this disease are blood clots. So, I've already started you off with a low dose of blood thinners or anticoagulants. You need to be careful and try not to cut yourself or fall." Sharon and Andy looked at each other, remembering the long list of do's and don'ts Andy's doctor had given him.

Sharon swallowed, blushed and asked, "What about sex?"

"What about it?"

"Can we… um… can we… have sex? Or… um... do we… do we have to give it… up?" Sharon asked clearly worried and slightly embarrassed.

"No… oh... no you don't have to give it up. I wouldn't engage in it, at least not too… um vigorously, until we get all your medications figured out. I'll have my secretary call you and you can make an appointment, let's say, Monday?" Sharon nodded. "Okay, then I'll see you Monday and try not to worry too much. We'll get this situation under control. I have every confidence."

"Thank you, Doctor. Um before you go, when can I go home?" Sharon was determined to get out of the hospital as soon as possible.

The doctor stroked his chin. "Well, ordinarily, I'd keep you overnight, mostly for observation but, I sense that it would be more stressful for you than anything. So, you can go home later on this evening. While you're here the nurses will be giving you another bag of IV fluids, monitoring your food and fluid intake and output, and administering the medications that need to be given through injection." Seeing Sharon go a little pale, he amended his statement. "Most will be given through the IV port. Only two are inter-muscular. Okay, I'll see you at 7 pm with your discharge papers."

"Thank You," Sharon said, her voice tremulous with emotion.

They watched as the doctor left. Then Andy turned and nudged Sharon so that she was closer to the opposite side of the bed. He then kicked his shoes off and laid beside her, cuddling her close. She sobbed into his shoulder for quite awhile, until she was finally cried out. Then she looked into his eyes. "Andy, I think we should postpone the wedding. At least until we know what I'm dealing with. "

Andy's head snapped up and he looked at Sharon in disbelief. "What?! Absolutely not! How could you think I'd let anything get in the way of being your husband?!"

Her eyes started to fill up on unshed tears, "but, Andy, it's not fair to you! You could end up tied to an invalid, or a vegetable or I could d.."

"I don't know who you were listening to, but I heard something entirely different. In any case, I love you, Sharon and I can't wait to become your husband and to be able to call you my wife." He hesitated and looked down at his hands as he asked, "Unless… unless you've changed your mind. Is that it? Have you changed your mind about us?"

Sharon smiled thru her tears. "Nooo, no, Andy, I love you so so much, but Andy think for a second, we don't know what's going to happen. I don't want to ruin your life by tying you to me when I could end up dy…"

Andy put his fingers over her lips. "Sharon, you wouldn't be ruining my life. Do you remember what Julia Roberts said in your favorite movie tear-jerker?"

Sharon looked up at him confused by his mention of Julia Roberts. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Um… you know, the one with all your favorite actresses. Oh, what's the name of that movie um… um…" he snapped his fingers a couple of times. "It was some kind of metal flower. Hmmm, oh wait it was called Steel Magnolias! That's it! Shelby, that was her name in the movie, she said, "I'd rather have a half an hour of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special." Andy looked into her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sharon couldn't help but smile. "You, my love, are my wonderful and I want to spend whatever time we have together. No matter how long or short a time that may be."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	40. Chapter 40

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 ** _Chapter 40_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

* * *

Andy and Sharon got home about 9:00 that night. Her parents and the children were waiting for them. All dressed in their bedtime clothes. Seeing their dear faces full of concern for her almost broke Sharon. She wanted to go to her room to try to process the news by herself for awhile, but she knew that while she was at the hospital they'd been here caring for Olivia, and worried about her. She knew she owed them an explanation. Sharon held up a finger to let them know she was coming back to talk to them but she needed a minute. She went to her room, just to get changed into more comfortable clothing. She put on a nightgown, a robe, and slippers. Andy put his pajama pants a t-shirt and a robe on, then they went back to the family room.

"Sharon, Honey what's going on? Are you okay?" asked Richard, standing up and gathering his daughter in his arms.

Sharon leaned into him for just a moment. She allowed herself to turn her nose into the crook of his neck to catch the scent of his aftershave and let it comfort her for just a moment. "I'll tell you, Daddy, just…um... give me a moment." She turned towards her mother and hugged her too. Then she was enveloped in hugs by Ricky, Emily, and Rusty. Once greetings were over, they all went to sit down, except for Andy who went into the kitchen to fix Sharon a cup of chamomile and mint tea.

When he was finished he came into the family room as Ricky asked, "Mom, what happened? I knew I should have gone with you!"

Sharon looked up as Andy handed her the teacup. As she did so she saw Andy's face, it was impassive but she saw the sad hurt look in his eyes that he tried to hide. It felt to him like Ricky didn't trust him to take care of his mother. Sharon sensed what was behind the look so she kissed him and thanked him for the tea. Then she looked over at her son and scowled at him a little. Gesturing with a slight tilt of her head towards Andy. She patted the place beside her and Andy sat down. Ricky got the hint and said,  
"Sorry, Andy, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"It's okay, Rick, she's your Mom and you're worried about her." Andy nodded, " I understand."

Sharon hummed, "Hmmn, Ricky, what happened has nothing to do with who went with me or didn't go with me. I... fainted while I was at the lab about to get my blood test. I had a... a PTSD moment and that led to my not being able to catch my breath. My heart began beating erratically and… and I fainted. Andy was right there with me, he couldn't prevent it, but luckily I was sitting down at the time so I didn't fall and hurt anything. However...I… um… I did find out some…" her voice broke, "some rather... upsetting news. I have developed something called…" she swallowed, "Cardiomyopathy. It's a… it's a... a virus that is attacking the pericardium. Which is…"

"The outside lining of your heart," Richard, finished for her.

"Daddy, you know about this? How?" asked Sharon.

Richard shrugged as he said, "I know about it because I've lived with it for the last ten years. I didn't say anything because mine has never progressed beyond the initial stage. It was discovered during a routine exam. I guess I knew in the back of my mind that it could be hereditary, but you and your sister have always been very healthy. You both eat healthily, you both exercise. I never dreamed that it could have been passed onto you. I'm sorry daughter."

"Daddy, you don't have to be sorry, it's not like you did this to me. It would have been nice if you'd told me, so I was a little more prepared but I can understand you're not wanting to worry me. Andy and I are famous for that too. Keeping things to ourselves so we don't worry each other or our families." Sharon looked up at Andy and smiled somewhat ruefully at him. He smiled back and held her hand, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb. "So, um yours hasn't progressed?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it hasn't. I go for checkups, I take meds to manage it and my life is pretty stress-free, for the most part, but each person reacts differently. What is true for me may not be true for you, Honey. For one thing, your life is a magnet for stress. Your job is stressful. Your life, in general, has a multitude of stressors. Especially a couple of weeks ago being accidentally put in a psych ward under somebody else's name, now there is a situation bound to cause incredible stress. Then there is your serial killer, unexpected parenthood to a special needs infant, a wedding, families that stay and stay," he gestured dramatically.

Sharon snort laughed even as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Daddy, you're right my life is full of stressors, but… I wouldn't change any of them and as far as the family that stays and stays, I wouldn't have that any other way either. I know I wasn't very welcoming after the psych ward fiasco, but that was just me not wanting you to see me go through the after-effects of the drugs I was given. Since then, I've loved having you here. It's the most we've seen of each other at one time, in so many years and with everything that's been… happening in my life well I… we … couldn't have navigated the last several weeks with Livvie without Rusty, you, and Mama, or Emily and Ricky but…"

She looked over at Andy and back at her dad. "This brings me to something that's been worrying me. The serial killer Stroh that you mentioned, he's back in LA. He's been gone for a couple of years, out of the country but now he's back. Before everything that happened with the bomb blasts, I feel confident that I could have protected you all with the help of the LAPD but with my recovery being so slow, the PTSD, and now this diagnosis, I'm not sure you're safe here with us. "I'm vulnerable and if I am, you all are too. Stroh is cunning and very smart. If he finds out where we are and that we have a house full of people, he's not above using my loved ones to get to Rusty."

"Ahh, Sharon, Honey, don't you worry about that. I may be in my dotage, but I still have a license to carry a concealed weapon," her father said with a prideful nod of his head. Sharon stared at her father shocked. She had known that he had one before he had retired but she had no idea that he had kept it current. Feeling her stare, Richard asked, "What? I've had it for years, you know that. After all, I was the one that taught you how to shoot. Of course, you have surpassed me in skill, which is saying something. I'm a crack shot, even now at my age and even if I do say so myself."

"Richard," said Eileen shaking her head somewhat amused and a bit appalled by his lack of humility.

"I'm just saying the truth, Eileen. I've worked hard at being good at shooting a gun. It's not as easy as it looks. As you well know," he said with a pointed look in her direction. Richard turned to address Andy and Rusty. "I was a judge and before that a DA in Criminal Law. We're not always popular. I'm still very proficient at firing a gun as I was saying. I still practice, often and I've been taking Ricky, Rusty, and even Emily out to practice so they can qualify."

Sharon was stunned. She looked back and forth from her father Ricky and Rusty then settled on Emily who was having a hard time looking her mother in the eye. "You're teaching my children to qualify for a carry and conceal license? Without mentioning it to me? I mean, I knew that Rusty wanted one. After all, Stroh is after him but I had no idea about you, Ricky, and Emily. Why didn't you mention this Em , the other day while we were discussing Stroh being back?" Sharon asked. The question was for Emily but included her children collectively.

"Sorry, Mom. I wanted to, I really did but we… um… we all decided it was better to present it as a done deal rather than ask you for permission . And need I remind you that we are adults,and we don't really have to ask or even tell you at all. It's just that Rusty told us Stroh is back and we knew that you would worry about keeping us safe. So we thought that being able to protect ourselves would relieve your worry once you got used to the idea." Emily said.

Sharon sat back and leaned into Andy. She looked at her family. Still, shell-shocked at their willingness to go the extra mile to relieve her of worry. Although she wasn't sure that their intentions had achieved the result they had hoped for. The idea of almost her entire family having carry and conceal licenses, let alone the actual weapons, was enough to make her crazy, not relieve her stress. She turned to her mother. So, Mama, are you wanting to get a conceal and carry license too?" she asked with a tad bit of sarcasm mixed with affection and just a little bit of humor.

Eileen turned to her daughter and smiled self deprecatingly. She had a matching wit to her daughter's, so she answered with the same sarcastic humor, "I'm afraid not, dear. I'd be afraid I'd shoot myself in the foot. I'll admit I did try but I'm a little, well let's just say I'm too um... trigger happy to be shooting guns. However, I have taken self-defense back home. We had some break-ins in the neighborhood and I wanted to be prepared to defend myself, should I need too. I've discovered that I have a mean left hook and I can wield a heavy purse like nobody's business. Also, my purse packs pepper spray, a taser, and is weighted. I also sleep with a knife in the drawer of my nightstand. If that helps?" She gave her daughter a wink and a wicked grin.

Sharon barked a laugh and covered her face with one hand shaking her head with amusement. "Yes, it does help to know that you're prepared, Mama," she said affectionately.

Hearing baby sounds coming from the baby monitor, that was sitting on the mantle of the gas fireplace. Sharon looked at it and saw Olivia turn on her side, with both her arms stretched out before her. She smiled with tears in her eyes. She wondered if she would see Olivia grow up or even walk and talk. The baby was growing so fast, she was turning on to her side and back now. Pretty soon she'd be crawling. Would she, Sharon, even get to see that? She closed her eyes and tried to will the sadness away and think positively. Yes, she would see her grow. She would do everything in her power to make sure of it.  
"How was Livvie today?" Sharon asked with forced cheerfulness, effectively changing the subject.

Eileen became animated as she talked about her soon to be adopted granddaughter. "Oh, she was an angel! That child is so adorable! So sweet, cuddly, and smart. Ricky looked up some baby sign language and we started to use the signs while we were talking to her and feeding her. She was watching us so carefully. Why I wouldn't be surprised if she was using some of the signs by the age of six months!"

Sharon looked down and blinked. That quick her mood had plummeted. She was feeling sad again and guilty. She felt as if her emotions were on a rollercoaster. So much was going on, she had completely forgotten about her resolve to learn sign and expose Livvie to it to give her every advantage to learn the language. She wasn't sure she believed the baby could catch on that fast, but who knew? "Mama, I doubt that she'll be capable of making the connection this young, but I guess it's not impossible. It's worth trying I suppose. I've heard it's important to expose deaf children to signs early on." She shrugged, "I've been meaning to learn sign, but with everything that's been going on, I haven't had a chance. Will you teach me and Andy, Ricky?"

"Sure, Mom but, maybe tomorrow okay? You should go to bed. You just got home from the hospital and you are looking very tired," Ricky said.

Sharon hated to be handled and her first impulse was to push back. "Thank you, Ricky," Sharon said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Are you really trying to tell me to go to bed? I'm the mother. That's my job."

"Not anymore, I'm grown up. I get to tell myself to go to bed, " Ricky said. Then paused as the parallels started lining up in his head and he began somewhat slowly to realize where his mother was coming from.

Emily said with a bit of sarcasm of her own, "Wait for it… it'll come to him. It'll just take awhile, he's a little slow," she quipped. Not amused, Ricky threw a pillow at her. "Hey, little bro... watch it."

"You watch it!" he told his sister then turned back to his mother.

"Children! I thought you said you were grown up. That doesn't seem very grown up." Ricky and Emily had the grace to look embarrassed.

He didn't like disappointing his mother so Ricky tied to explain. "All I'm saying… Mom, is well, I get that you are an adult and that you raised us and the idea of being "taken care of" by your children is frustrating and maybe even humiliating. I get that, I do. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just want to… I don't know, maybe make-up for all the times Dad didn't take care of you, or us. You were always there for us when we were kids, you took care of us when we were sick, but no one took care of you when you were sick. I guess I want to make-up for that, now that I'm old enough to be aware. Part of that is realizing what a crappy day you've had, ending up in the hospital and getting this diagnosis. I was just pointing out that, you look tired after all of that. You're pale and you're emotions are all over the place. I guess I just want you to know we're here for you."

Sharon let him squirm a minute for the, "looking tired" remark and then she couldn't stand it anymore and went over to hug and kiss him. He stood up to hug her back. She placed her hand on his cheek and biting her top lip to keep tears at bay, she sighed and said, "I know you're here, both of you. I want you to know that it's not your job to make-up for what your father didn't do. Thank you, my darlings for wanting to take care of your old mother." She swallowed back tears. "If… if things pro… progress and this condition worsens," her voice became more tremulous, "I… we may need you. I hope not, I don't want you to have to rearrange your life for me, for us, any more than you already have," she amended. "However, at this point in time, I think I… we… can manage things ourselves, Andy and I. You see, Ricky and Emily although, you were right your biological father was not there for me or for you or your sister when we needed him. Andy is. He's proven that, over and over. Trust him, I do. With my life."

Ricky nodded, "Yeah, you hit the jackpot there. He's a keeper."

Andy grinned, "Thanks, Ricky."

Sharon looked up sharply at his terminology, Jack's gambling had caused her to be a bit hypersensitive to that kind of speech, but then she realized that Ricky was right. She had hit the jackpot in Andy. She hugged her son and said, "you're not wrong. He is a keeper! As are you and all my children."

Ricky swallowed a lump in his throat. He loved his mother sooo much and he was terrified he was going to lose her. He enveloped her in his arms in a hug. She hugged him back. One by one, the rest of the family as a whole joined them. Andy and Emily, then Eileen and Richard. Emily was sobbing by the time she got to her mother and Sharon wasn't in any better shape. They held each other and rocked back and forth. All the sudden Olivia who had been asleep in her new crib in her room could be heard crying.

Andy went in and could be heard talking to her, while he changed her. Then he brought her out to join the family hug fest. He handed her to Sharon and then kissed them both before he went the kitchen to fix a bottle for Livvie. The rest of the family moved back in to give hugs and kisses to their about to be newest sibling. When the bottle was made Andy came around to the front of the couch, sat down and handed it over to Sharon, who was on her way to join him with Livvie in her arms and Rusty beside her in case of a dizzy spell. Once seated she took the bottle and got settled on the couch against him while she fed their baby daughter.

In light of this new diagnosis, Sharon wondered, not for the first time, if they were doing the right thing for Olivia by adopting her. She had brought the subject up again to Andy after talking to the doctor. Andy had been adamant that they should still adopt Olivia because they loved her so much and couldn't imagine their life without her anymore. He also brought up how calming it seemed to be for her to care for Olivia and how large their support system was. Nicole and Dean had offered to take Olivia in the event that something should happen to Andy or Sharon. Ricky, Emily, Rusty, and her parents had all been there to pitch in when she was incapable of caring for the baby herself. Andy had even brought up the idea of stepping up the adoption process, to get it taken care of before plans for the church wedding were in full swing. They had , at first, decided to wait till after the wedding which was in November but since Olivia would turn six months in August and needed to have tubes put in her ears, they had made arrangements with Judge Richwood to complete the adoption process early for the sake of insurance, not to mention that the could not wait for her to be legally theirs .So ,they would adopt her tomorrow . First Judge Richwood would marry them legally , by having them sign the papers that needed signed . They would save the vows for their church wedding. And then they would adopt Olivia as a married couple and they would become a family legally. Andy would also adopt Rusty, legally giving him his name at the same time.

Judge Richwood had offered to come over to the house, since Sharon's recent health scare, had for the time being put her on house lockdown. The doctor had released her from the hospital with the understanding that Sharon would stay home and rest as much as possible. However, she didn't see the harm in having a teeny tiny celebration after signing the papers. She had agreed to let the rest of the family deal with the food and decorations. That was Andy's deal. He had told her in no uncertain terms that he would only agree to invite the team or Nicole, Dean, and the boys if she agreed to stay on the couch or in bed while the preparations were made. She could participate in the signing of the papers, have a bite to eat, but as soon as everybody left she needed to go back to bed.

Sharon had stared at him for a long moment, . She was battling within herself to keep from reacting badly to Andy's ultimatum . She knew in her mind that Andy was not trying to take away her independence , that it was his way of taking care of her , stemming from a desperate need to preserve her health, not a need to control her . She also knew that at least in this instance , her own need to maintain control of her own health matters needed to take a back seat . She decided to concede to Andy because she knew his taking control and putting his foot down at this time and in this situation, was out of his love for her. And since she had never had that kind of love or care from Jack , it felt good to be able to let go of control and let Andy take care of her , if only for a little while , until she was out of the woods and felt better . She was glad that they had decided to keep their November church wedding date ,because She and Andy both wanted their marriage to be blest and recognized by the Catholic Church

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. A special thank you to my devoted readers and repeat reviewers. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

Sharon reclined on the couch and watched the hustle and bustle going on around her. She'd tried to get up and help twice but Andy had threatened to hogtie her to the bed if she did it again. Judge Richwood was due that afternoon and she wanted to help get ready for him. After all, this little party was her idea! She had promised Andy she would stay put and let everyone do the preparations but it was hard to watch everybody else do what she was used to doing. Every time she so much as moved a muscle someone would tell her not yet, she needed to rest. Finally, in pure exasperation, she snapped, "Okay, that's it! If one more person tells me I have to rest and do nothing while everybody else has a job they are working on, I will scream! If I have to sit here, the least you could do is give me something I can do to keep my hands busy while sitting here! Please, I'm going stir crazy with nothing to do!"

Andy turned towards Sharon and saw the unshed tears in her eyes and felt guilty. He knew what it felt like to be in her position. When he had been on bed-rest and she had been the one working she had made sure he had something to do and made him feel like he was still part of the team. He had to watch that disgusting reality show but after the first episode, he had been hooked in spite of himself. He felt remiss at not giving her something. As he wracked his brain for something she could do Eileen saved the day by bringing her Livie to care for. "Here Darling, Olivia's been in the kitchen with me helping me to fix lunches. I'm pretty sure she needs a diaper change, her bottle, and a nap. I was just going to change her when I heard your plea for something to do. Here's her clean diaper, the changing pad, the wipes, some hand sanitizer, and a plastic bag for the dirty diaper. Just let me know when she's finished her bottle, I'll put her down for her morning nap and then when she wakes up I'll give her a bath and dress her for the adoption ceremony. I'll bring you her bottle in just a minute."

Eileen started to go to the kitchen to get the bottle for Livie but stopped when she saw the crestfallen look on her daughter's face that she was trying to hide without much success. It had been a while since Sharon had had to put on the mask that she wore at work, a mask that hid her emotions. So her disappointment of not being allowed to take care of getting Livie ready for the ceremony was obvious, at least to her mother and Andy. Sharon swallowed the lump that had immediately formed in her throat. She wanted to be the one to bathe Olivia and get her ready for her adoption. Knowing her daughter, she knew the reason for her daughter's crestfallen look immediately. "Honey, if you like you and I will bathe Olivia together. If… you have time before for you and Andy to get ready. Okay?" She patted Sharon's shoulder and kissed her brow.

"Thank you, Mom," Sharon said gratefully that at least her mother understood how frustrated she was becoming with not being allowed to do even the most normal of tasks of everyday life. She was also grateful to be given something to do even if it was just changing a dirty diaper.

Andy watched mother and daughter and was further reminded how remiss he had been to try and keep Sharon out of the preparations. He should have better remembered how it had felt to be treated like an invalid when all he wanted was to get his life back. "Yes, thanks, Eileen. I'm sorry Sharon, I should have remembered what it was like when I was in your situation. I didn't mean to freeze you out of everything, it's just that the doctor told you to…"

Sharon rolled her eyes and finished the sentence with an exasperated tone of voice. "Rest… I know Andy but laying here while everybody else is busy is not restful! If I can't participate in activities that make life meaningful, why be here at all?" Sharon remarked, trying to make Andy and everybody else realize that she would not accept a life that did not allow her to actively participate in it. She would not allow her family to treat her like an invalid for long. She'd had just about all she could take after the last several weeks.

"Forgive me?" he asked. Giving her a heartfelt kiss.

"Yes, of course, but don't do it again," she said giving him her best Darth Raydor glare.

"Yes, ma'am," Andy said and saluted her then went about finishing his task.

Sharon looked down at Olivia and couldn't help but smile. She was still so tiny, only the size of an average three-month-old even though she was going on five and a half months. She was growing but she still had a way to go to get on the charts for size in her age group. Olivia was staring up at Sharon, her fingers were in her mouth and she straightened out her legs and flexed them. Her tiny little toes were splayed wide apart. Before she started to change Livie's diaper, Sharon grabbed the baby's little feet and blew on them, making the baby laugh out loud. The sound she made was hoarse and a bit hollow sounding but it was definitely a laugh. Sharon laughed with her. She had always loved being a mother whether her babies were small like Livvie or adults like Ricky, Emily, and Rusty. Even with her feminist sensibilities, Sharon Raydor knew her role as a mother to her children was one of her most important and fulfilling roles in her life. Every bit as important as her role as Commander of Major Crimes or Captain of FID or Andy's wife Sharon or Eileen's and Richard O'Dwyers oldest daughter. The role of a mother had brought her joy when the rest of her life as Jack's wife had brought her nothing but heartache. Her children and her role as their mother to them had gotten her through some of the hardest times in her life. It had given her the will to become the strong woman she had become and had given her the strength to fight to provide for them.

Sharon bent towards the baby and made sure Olivia could see her face as she talked to her, while she changed her. She tried to incorporate the baby signs that Ricky had showed her for words like dirty, clean, and eat as well as the signs for mama and daddy and bottle. As she spoke to her, she used infant-directed speech. A high-pitched voice accompanied with flamboyant facial expressions that depicted what she was trying to say. Ricky had told her that facial expressions and body language were key to bringing attention to what was being conveyed through signs. Actually, he hadn't needed to tell her that. She was an intuitive mother who had figured it out on her own but also, being a mother who loved her oldest son to pieces. She had listened avidly as he regaled her with fact after fact that he had researched, on the web about how to expose a deaf infant to sign along with all other ways of communication. She'd been thrilled that he cared enough for his new little sister to do research to help her learn to communicate, so she was more than happy to listen to what he had found out. They'd gone over the signs several times and she was remembering to use them in conjunction with the facial expressions and high pitched voice more and more.

Once she changed the baby's diaper and cleaned up the mess, then cleaned herself up, she was ready to feed her. Eileen handed her the bottle and Sharon lifted Olivia up into her arms and onto her lap. She placed her in the feeding position but instead of putting the nipple in Olivia's mouth, she decided to allow her to do it herself and she did. Sharon laughed when Livvie popped the bottle in her mouth, with both hands but used only one hand to keep it there. With the other hand, she grabbed a lock of Sharon's hair and put it against her cheek. Sharon kissed her head and ran her free hand through the baby's strawberry blonde curls. After about twenty minutes of holding her, Sharon was suddenly very tired.  
Andy watched her shoulders slump and knew when the realization of fatigue hit her. He was not vindicated. He was worried. Sharon watched as Olivia finished her bottle and the baby's eyes started to close. Her own eyes were fighting to stay open as well. Eileen had been watching too and came around to the front of the sofa, she bent down and gently took the baby from her. Then she took Sharon's hand to guide her back to her room. "Come on, Darling, let's get you both a more restful place to sleep."

Sharon got up obediently and followed her mother into her bedroom. Andy watched, surprised that Sharon went with her mother without a fight. Eileen pulled the blankets up and waited while Sharon sat down on the edge of the bed, kicked her mule style slippers off and then lay down and tried to get comfortable. "Do you want Livvie to nap here with you or in her crib?" Eileen asked.

Sharon looked regretfully at the sleepy baby in her mother's arms. "In her crib, I'd love to have her here with me but she's rolling over now and I'm afraid she'll either roll onto the floor or I'll roll on her and squish her."

"How about if you fall asleep together and I'll put her in her crib once you're both asleep?" Sharon shrugged and then nodded. As she said this Eileen laid Olivia next to Sharon. The infant turned toward Sharon got a hold of a lock of her hair and stuck her thumb in her mouth, closing her eyes as she did this.

"Would you like me to stay and rub your back until you fall asleep?" Eileen asked innocently.

"What am I, three?" Sharon asked, her voice laced with a touch of bitter sarcasm.

"No, you're not three, but you are my daughter, who is not feeling well. I'm your mother and I can't help wanting to help you feel better," Eileen said in a slightly hurt tone of voice.

Sharon instantly felt contrite. She sat up and hugged her mother, being mindful not to squish the baby lying beside her. "Mama, I'm so sorry. It would feel lovely to have you rub my back like you used to when I was sick as a child. I'm just so very very sick of being sick! I'm sick of being treated like an invalid. I'm sick of being scared **all the time** …" Sharon looked down and pressed her lips together, trying to hold onto her composure, "and… now… with this new diagnosis, there doesn't seem to be an end to it in sight. I really didn't mean to take those feelings out on you, though. You've been nothing but kind, loving, and supportive. Do you forgive me?"

Eileen reached out and stroked Sharon's cheek. "Yes, of course, I forgive you, Darling. You've been through so much in the last few months, anybody would be a bit irritable given half the stuff you've been through. Don't forget, I've been down this heart problem road with your father and you are your father's daughter. Stubborn and independent. Listen, Sharon, your father and I have been talking and we'd like you to get a second opinion. Your father's cardiologist is willing to take you on as a new patient. He's done wonders for your father, his name is Dr. Raphael."

Sharon looked away from her mother and said. "Mama, I don't want to see any more new doctors! With this PTSD, I freak out even being in a doctor's office! I seem to have no control over it and... not having control over my emotions and the way I respond to things scares me more than anything. I don't want to end up in another psych ward because I'm freaking out and can't control myself!" She trembled and her voice broke, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Just the mention of her experiences in the psych ward still had the power to freak her out.

Seeing her daughter falling apart, caused Eileen's own heart to break. She looked down at the baby and saw she was asleep so she lifted her into her arms and went over to the baby's room, which was adjacent to Sharon and Andy's room. She placed the sleeping infant in her crib and then went back to her daughter's bed, sat down beside her, and gathered her in her arms. Sharon laid her head on her mother's shoulder, breathing in her mom's scent. It helped to comfort her. Eileen kissed Sharon's forehead and ran her hand down her back. "I know, Honey, I know. I can understand that you don't want to end up in that situation again but Honey, no one is going to put you in another psych ward because you freak out in the doctor's office. For one thing, Andy wouldn't let it happen and neither would I! Also, because… well, I've taken the liberty of explaining to Dr. Raphael, that you have PTSD and why."

"You told him that without asking me first? Mamma!" Sharon pulled away from her mother's shoulder and gave her the Darth Raydor Glare.

Eileen did not flinch in the face of the Darth Raydor glare. She looked back at her calmly and unapologetically. After all, she had given birth to Sharon and had changed her diapers when she was a baby. Not to mention the fact that Eileen recognized the glare as being the very one she had used on both of her children when they were small. Sharon was the only one of the two of them who had learned to emulate it and use it to her advantage. At least when it was used on other people. "Yes, I did Sharon, I wanted him to understand everything that has happened, so he would understand if you… freak out as you refer to it. Plus, I felt that he needed to know what you've been through so he could make a fully informed diagnosis. He's been faxed over a copy of all your medical information your MRI, blood work, everything."

Sharon fumed, "and I suppose you talked Andy into going behind my back to do this?"

"Well, yes Dear, he's your medical power of attorney after all. Listen it wasn't just Andy or just your father and I. We all decided to do this Sharon. Your children, Andy, your father, and I. We all knew your knee-jerk reaction to seeing another doctor would not be a positive one but we love you and we want you to be well again. We want you to get your life back to be yourself again. Don't get me wrong, we will be there for you no matter what happens, and we will all take care of you and Livvie until you are strong enough to take care of yourself and her. I… we believe that day will come, Sharon. I'm… confident it will!"

"Mama, I know you mean well, but it's not fair to my children or you and Daddy to have to drop your own lives to deal with mine. I've always been the one taking care of others and I hate that it's the other way around lately." She looked down and tried to swallow her sorrow. "I used to be so strong and now... I'm an invalid." With those words, Sharon's hand covered her mouth in a sob. "Sometimes, I think it would have been better if I had died in those bomb blasts. I've been so much trouble to everyone ever since. First, there was the double pneumonia then being locked in the Psych Ward and the recovery from that! Now, this Cardiomyopathy! It's all too much! Andy was sick with his heart attack just, well I guess it's been about a year ago now, he doesn't need this kind of stress! He doesn't complain but I know he's in a state of constant anxiety about how this will all play out and my children; Ricky should be in Palo Alto pursuing his career! Not flying back and forth from there to here to babysit his mother! Emily is here instead of New York... Then there's Rusty, he should be enjoying his youth and getting ready for law school. Instead, he's changing baby diapers and helping you take up my slack in caring for Olivia. There's you and Daddy, you should be enjoying your retirement not taking care of me and the baby. We're supposed to be adopting Olivia and I can barely care for myself much less care for a special needs infant! We should let Nicole and Dean adopt her instead. They're young… but I… I…I promised Rusty," Sharon's voice broke then.

Eileen had been listening but her focus was on Sharon's declaration that she wished she had died in the bomb blasts. "Sharon Eileen O'Dwyer Raydor, don't you ever… ever… say that you wish you were dead to me or anyone else, ever again! Don't you know the devastation your death would cause us all? Do you have any idea? If you think of no one else think how it would affect Andy!" Eileen was shaking with the force of her vehemence.

In a somber whisper, Sharon faintly said, "I'm trying to think of Andy."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 **Chapter 42**

 **Warning : This Story contains some sexy scenes in earlier chapters and there will probably be more in later chapters .**

* * *

"What?" her mother asked since she couldn't hear her daughter or not willing to believe what she heard.

Sharon repeated louder. "I'm trying to think of Andy, Mama! I'm thinking of all of you! If I'd died everyone could get on with their lives instead of worrying about me."

Eileen sputtered. "Sharon, you don't realize how important you are to all our lives. Your death would not solve anything. It would devastate us all beyond anything you could ever imagine!"

"I'm so sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to make you angry but It's just been one thing after another nonstop, since the bomb blasts. I've been such a burden to everyone… and then if my being sick wasn't enough, I'm about to commit to raising Olivia and I'm no longer sure I'll be around to fulfill that commitment," Sharon said sadly.

"Honey! You are not a burden! Neither is that darling baby," with that statement Eileen pointed toward the nursery. Being here for the two of you, is no hardship! I promise you! We, all of us want to be here, we love you, every one of us. As for who adopts the baby, only you can decide that but I wouldn't change my plans because of a diagnosis that could very well be erroneous." Sharon's eyebrows lifted and she blinked in surprise. "Everything that has happened, has happened as a result of a series of unfortunate events that should never have happened , and isn't likely to be repeated ."

Eileen stopped her speech to breathe. She softened her voice and lowered the volume so it didn't seem like she was shouting. She could tell it was making Sharon tense. "Sharon, given the craziness you've lived through the last few months and the things that happened that led up to you being placed in that psych ward to begin with, it wouldn't hurt to see Dr. Raphael. He has been great for your father and I think he could help you too. Who knows? There may be another explanation for your symptoms, that he may discover. You could have been misdiagnosed."

"Mama… you think… I was misdiagnosed? What are the chances of that happening to me… again?"

Eileen's eyebrows quirked up as she tilted her head to the side and she waited .

Eileen saw the realization and the hope that sparked in Sharon's eyes as she looked back at her .

Eileen nodded, "Well now, I think the chances are very good, especially given what has happened to you recently. I would even say, it's more than likely." Eileen stroked Sharon's hair affectionately. "If you like I can go with you and Andy. Emily or Nicole can watch the baby."

Sharon nodded,"Okay Mama, If it will make you happy, I'll see him. The way you describe him, he sounds like a combination of Dr. Welby and Sigmund Freud," she said,as she suddenly become over come with exhaustion, her eyes closed in spite of her desire to keep them open. Finally, she gave up the battle and drifted asleep as Eileen stroked her back. Eileen continued to stroke her back until Sharon's breathing pattern let her know that she was deeply asleep then she went out to the living room to finish preparations for the party.

Sharon was being chased by a group of people who were yelling things at her. "Wicked Witch! You're the scourge of the LAPD! You're nothing but trouble, you're a burden! We'd be better off if you were dead!"  
Sharon's legs felt like lead, she could barely move and she could barely open her eyes. She turned onto her back sobbing in her sleep,. Suddenly the scene changed . There was a big black hole in the ground and she was being pushed into what turned out to be a big black yawning grave! "No! Please! Don't make me go in there!" Sharon struggled against something or someone who was holding her captive. Her breathing became erratic and she felt clammy and wildly frightened. She struggled and slapped out at her captor.

Andy blocked her attempt to slap at him and engulfed her in his arms. "Hey Babe, that must be some nightmare! Calm down, I've got you! You're okay, no one is going to hurt you," he said soothingly as he brushed her sweaty hair away from her face. The sound of Andy's voice and the scent of his aftershave penetrated Sharon's nightmare and suddenly the arms that were holding her captive in her nightmare were comforting arms and she felt safe again. She buried her face in Andy's chest and breathed in his scent to try to get her breathing under control and calm herself. "Are you okay now, Babe?"

She nodded and sighed, hiccuping. "Andy, I'm so sorry for putting you through all this." She said tremulously

"You're not putting me through anything that I haven't put you through first. How many times recently, well in the last year or so, have you had to take care of me? Huh? First, there was the dust-up with the car, then the blood clot, the surgery, and just when we thought we were home free there was the heart attack. You took care of me through all that. No one has ever treated me that well, and ... it meant a lot to me . Now I have the chance to help you through your health issues. Do I want you to have health issues just so I can reciprocate? No, of course not but since you have them, it's my turn to take care of you ."

"What if I di… don't ...don't make it?"

"Sharon, this thing you have, Cardiomyopathy doesn't have to be a death sentence. Sometimes it goes away, sometimes it stays the same." Andy knew he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

She wanted him to know the facts, the good and the bad so she said, "and sometimes it progresses. What if I'm one of those people whose Cardiomyopathy gets worse? What if I end up needing a transplant?"

He wasn't going into this not understanding what could happen to her, he did his own research. "If that's the case then we'll deal with it together. I'd go through everything we've been through so far and anything else thrown our way and then do it again and again just to have one more moment to hold you in my arms and love you and have you love me back;but you know, Babe, your mother wants you to get a second opinion from a Doctor Raphael. She wants to see if you could have been misdiagnosed."

She agreed, "I know. I told her I would see him, rather reluctantly I might add… She's hard to say no to."

"You are not just whistling Dixie!" Andy said vehemently, shaking his head.

Sharon chuckled. "She put the screws on you too, I hear."

"Yeah, she did." Andy lifted her chin to meet her eyes. He knew she was worried and he would always want to ease her tendencies to freak out. "Look, Sharon, I know you aren't pleased that I to gave in to her but she made some good points."

"Such as?" She questioned wearily.

Andy started listing all the points and facts he had been collecting for this moment. He knew Sharon well and he knew she would want reasons why she would need a second opinion. "Well, with this PTSD your knee-jerk reaction is to avoid doctors and things that set off your anxiety but a doctor, the right doctor could help you. Also, with everything you've been through, the symptoms you're experiencing, like fatigue and dizziness, those symptoms could be from the anxiety medicines. The breathlessness could be from the asthma you ended up with after your double pneumonia. It gets worse when you are stressed. The fainting could be the high level of anxiety you were dealing with about being in the hospital."

"What about the tests they did, the MRI, the echocardiogram? Andy, I'd love to believe this is all one big nightmare but what are the chances that both those tests are wrong?" She wasn't one to give up but the results were hard to argue with.

He learned from Sharon to be prepared for anything and he was ready to answer all her questions. "Well, given the series of unfortunate events we've been living through the last several months, anything is possible. Case in point, what are the chances that we would sign papers saying we would take custody of… B… of Olivia if anything happened to Sharon Beck and the Lewises and that very day Gary Lewis escapes from jail and murders all three of them? What are the chances that you would get mistaken for a crazy woman and put in a psych ward? What are the chances that Cora, someone with a grudge against you would be in that same psych ward, as the head nurse and be able to wreak her revenge on you? There have been a great many unfortunate events that shouldn't have happened but did. Why can't some of those unfortunate events benefit us?"

Sharon made a sound that sounded like a combination of a laugh and a sob. "I'm pretty sure things don't work that way, Andy, but I guess it couldn't hurt to look into it."

A huge smile lit up his face for two reasons. One, he was happy she would see another doctor and two, he 'd never won a disagreement with her. Andy would enjoy his triumph for days if not longer. "That's the spirit! Now, are you ready to give our soon to be daughter a shower and get her ready for her adoption ceremony?"

Sharon pulled away from Andy's chest to look him in the eye. There were tears in her eyes but these were happy tears. It never ceased to amaze her that "he got her" and more often than not knew what would make her happy. She had been very upset to think she wouldn't get a chance to prepare her new daughter for her adoption ceremony. He had figured out how to make it happen. She supposed it wasn't rocket science but she hadn't thought of it. She opened her mouth to speak but found she was too overcome by emotion. So she nodded instead.

Andy helped her out of bed and they walked together to the nursery. He put his arm around the small of Sharon's back, for support and they found Olivia awake and playing with her toes. When she saw Sharon's and Andy's faces over the side of the crib she gave them a beaming toothless grin. Her arms reached out for them. Andy lifted her out while Sharon gathered her clothes, a beautiful white eyelet lace dress with a satin fuchsia bow that tied in the back with a matching fuchsia shrug. Her diaper and a little tiny pink and white lace socks, and little white patten leather shoes. Also, a little pink and white headband. When they arrived in the bathroom, Sharon hung up Olivia's dress, with hers, a matching cream eyelet dress with a full skirt, a narrow fuchsia belt, and a fitted sleeveless bodice. She also had a fuchsia shrug that went with it.

Andy took his cream linen summer-weight suit, a fuchsia shirt, and a cream linen jacket with a fuchsia tie that had cream stripes out of the closet. He hung it up beside the dresses. "Provenza is going to have a fit, you know that don't you?"

Sharon put the baby's diaper changing pad and sleeveless onesie t-shirt on the counter and began to get undressed while Andy held the baby . Once she was undressed she put her hands out for the baby and Andy handed the infant to her and started getting undressed himself .She then made quick work of stripping the infant of her black and white and pink onesie and her diaper. While she did this she briefly glanced over her shoulder at Andy. "Wat are you talking about ? I thought you liked when we matched, after all, you started it . For that matter why does Provenza care what we wear.?" Sharon placed ear protectors over Olivia's ears to protect them from water and lifted her into her arms to head into the shower. Andy stopped her and took the baby from her. He then opened the shower door and ushered her in then once she was seated on the bench he handed her Olivia and then got in with them .

Not wanting either Olivia or Sharon to catch a chill they made quick work of the shower, got out, dried off, and got the baby dressed in her onesie, (the dress would be put on at the last minute) After She put a bib on the baby, and placed Olivia on a colorful blanket on the floor for some tummy time, Sharon got dressed . Then she sat down at her vanity to put some makeup on, while Andy got dressed in his pants, shirt, and tie, saving the jacket for the last minute also.

As Andy watched Sharon put her lipstick on he cleared his throat and said, "getting back to our discussion, I do love when we match and you're right I did start it. Years ago, I started trying to match you so I could feel, I don't know connected to you at work. I remember I did it accidentally one day before we were dating and you gave me this beautiful smile. I was captivated and wanted to see that smile again and again, so I kept doing it and it became our thing . Anyway, it's not me that minds the matching, it's Provenza. I can't stand it when he goes on and on about me being whipped and you leading me around by the… by the… well… you know what!"

Sharon had an amused but contemplative look on her face. "Hmmm, he doesn't do that around me."

Andy laughed. "Well no , of course not, he's afraid of you, you outrank him."

"I repeat, what does it matter to him? We're not hurting anybody and… um, I outrank you too my dear man." She stared at him with a look of mock sternness.

"Yeah, but I think it is sexy as hell!" He said bending to kiss her on the lips.

Sharon smacked him on the chest and chuckled saying, "Andy… we can't do that now! The baby is in here."

Andy turned and looked at Olivia who was now laying on her back sucking her thumb and falling asleep.  
"I don't think she minds. Besides all we are doing is kissing, we have to save any more… um… rigorous activity until after you see Dr. Raphael," Andy said regretfully.

She sighed and looked ruefully at him. "I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"Babe, I'm not in this relationship just for the sex, although it **is the most awesome sex I've ever had!** I love you and your health is important to me. I need you and I can't imagine my life without you .I don't want to have to! So, I'm willing to forego that part of our lives until the doctor gives us the go ahead." Andy used her own advice on her when he said, "isn't that what you told me last year when I had my heart attack?" Sharon nodded, remembering that scary moment in their lives when Andy had collapsed from a heart attack in the murder room. During his recovery, she had reassured him several times that having him in her life was much more important than being able to have sex. Now she was on the receiving end of those same reassurances. "Well, that goes double for me, Babe ."

She smiled sadly up at him. "I wish we didn't have to… forego it, I mean. I miss it."

"I miss it too but if giving it up means we get to be together, even one moment longer, I'd do it in a heartbeat but we're getting ahead of ourselves. If I've learned anything from my time in AA, it's to take one day at a time. Sometimes one moment at a time. Now, where were we?"

Sharon shrugged and said, "we were talking about Provenza bullying you about us dressing alike. I guess that the best solution is to stick to each other like glue. Then he won't be able to fuss at you about it."

"So what you're saying is, I'm supposed to use you like a shield?" Andy said, a look of feigned annoyance on his face. His eyebrows wagging to let her know he was not really mad.

Sharon's eyebrows rose as well and she snort laughed at the mental picture this statement evoked. "Andy, while you are more than welcome to use me as a… (giggle)... shield, if you need to I'm pretty sure Patrice will rein him in if he gets out of hand."

Andy scoffed. "Fat chance he'll do it in front of her either, he's as afraid of her as he is of you!"

"Lieutenant Provenza is not afraid of me! He just respects my authority," Sharon said confidently.

In the other room, the doorbell rang, several times. "Oh no, Sharon, he's definitely afraid of you!"

Sharon looked intrigued if a bit skeptical, of the idea that the gruff lieutenant would be afraid of her.  
"How so?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.

"He's afraid you'll send him to more sensitivity training seminars," Andy said cheekily.

Sharon surprised Andy by beaming at him. "Good!"

He huffed, "Good?"

"Yes, good, it means those seminars accomplished at least part of what was intended," Sharon said smugly. "I had pretty much given up hope that the many seminars I'd sent him to had any effect on him at all."

Andy barked a laugh. "Brenda … uh… the Chief… once made the comment that they were a complete waste of time."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "She would…"

At the mention of the word time, Andy glanced at his watch. "Uh, speaking of time, we're about out of it, I think Judge Richwood is here."

"Oh my and she's asleep again," Sharon said slightly disappointed.

Andy carefully lifted the baby into his arms and deposited her onto the changing table. He deftly changed her diaper, without waking her and let Sharon put the dress on her. As he did this he said, "it doesn't matter, we'll just dress her and carry her around so everyone can see her. She won't know the difference. She's too little. The party is mostly for us anyway. So we all can enjoy your **sense of occasion** ," Andy said and touched his forehead with hers.

Sharon smiled and rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm not going to ever live that down am I?"

Andy pretended to think as if contemplating his answer. "No, uh huh no, I don't think so… I think I'll be using it for years to come…"

"From your mouth to God's ears," Sharon whispered as she led the way through the bedroom door towards the living room to greet their guests.

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

 **Chapter 43**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ _These are not my characters they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them.__

* * *

Andy and Sharon walked side by side into the family room, where all the guests were congregating.  
The room was done up with pink and blue balloons for Olivia and Rusty, and wine colored balloons for Sharon and Andy. There was a big sign over the fireplace that said Congratulations Flynn Family and their new additions. Olivia and Rusty Beck-Flynn. Although Rusty had already been adopted by Sharon he was being adopted by Andy today. He'd thought about it since they'd spoke in the desert and had decided he definitely wanted to be a Beck-Flynn.

As Sharon and Andy looked around they saw Judge Richwood, Judge Grove, Hobbs, Amy and Chuck, and the rest of the team. They all waved and Sharon and Andy waved back. Julio and Mark, Wes, Mike Tao and his wife Kathy, Provenza and Patrice waved at them too. They didn't go over to speak to them because they didn't want to overwhelm Sharon or the baby who had woke up and was looking wide-eyed at the crowd. Rusty was in the kitchen with Eileen, Emily, and Ricky were serving hors devours. Buzz pointed his camera at them as they entered the room. "Say cheese and crackers!" he said. Sharon and Andy posed for the picture with him holding Olivia on one arm sitting up against his chest facing out, her little legs dangling over his forearm. Sharon was turned into his side and tucked under his other arm which circled her waist. One of her arms was around his back and the other on Olivia's chest to keep her steady.

"Cheese and Crackers," they said smiling widely. Sharon chuckled as she caught the look on Olivia's face after the flash went off. She pursed her tiny lips and blinked pushing back into Andy's chest. She blinked again and her bottom lip started to quiver uncertainly, she looked like she wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry. Sharon took her from Andy and held her close, letting her see her smiling. She kissed both her cheeks and made a raspberry sound on her neck. Olivia made a delighted sound, a mix of a chortle and a hoarse chuckle. Then Sharon looked around the room for somewhere to sit. Fortunately, Andy was well versed in reading her body language, he could tell she was starting to have pain from standing too long.

Their sons, Rusty and Ricky had moved the sofa and coffee table out of the family room to make space for their guests. There were several folding chairs with padded seats scattered around the room, but the red overstuffed easy chair was for Sharon. He began guiding her to the chair which was in the middle of the room so she could be in the middle of the festivities but not have to be on her feet too long. Her back and knees and shoulders were still painful from everything she'd been through recently and she got fatigued quickly. Once Sharon was seated she arranged Olivia on her lap so she could see the crowd.

Kathy Tao, dressed in a navy blue and white skirt and blouse set, Amy, dressed in a short black and white sleeveless dress, Andrea, in a pair of black silky slacks and a white pearlescent button down blouse with a black jacket to match her pants, and Patrice in a sleeveless electric blue sundress that reached her knees, all came over bringing chairs with them. They each sat down facing Sharon and the baby. Andrea said without preamble, "My goodness, isn't she adorable and she's so tiny! She really must have been early!"

Sharon nodded. "Her and Rusty's birth mother, Sharon Beck suffered from preeclampsia when she was six-months pregnant, Olivia was born at twenty-eight weeks. She's not even on the charts for size in her age group. She's also hearing impaired and yet, in spite of that, although she should only be only three- months adjusted. She has so much personality, she seems to be behaving very close to her gestational age, which is one week short of six months."

Andrea and Amy stared back at her, a blank look on their face. Neither knew anything about babies, never having had any of their own. Before Sharon could explain what she meant, Kathy Tao spoke up,  
"three months adjusted means that even though she is close to being six-months-old. She should be performing in some ways as if she were three or four months developmentally because if she had been born on her due date that's how old she would be. She will most likely be caught up by the time she's around two or three . My youngest son was born at thirty weeks, so I know the preemie language. She's adorable, Commander. It's actually remarkable that she's not behind given everything she's been through not to mention the challenge of being hearing impaired."

"Kathy, call me Sharon, I'm only the Commander at… at work." Sharon turned her face away and swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking back tears that were forming behind her eyes. She had thought she was prepared emotionally to be called Commander, given the guest list but she realized a little late that she wasn't as prepared as she thought she was. Being called Commander reminded her of her loss, temporary or not. She missed her job and her team so much. Her friends noticed the unshed tears and politely looked away to give her time to pull herself together. Kathy felt like kicking herself for opening up that can of worms. She should have realized Sharon would want to be called by her name not her title at home.

Patrice reached out, squeezed Sharon's hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. Sharon squeezed back, took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. She was about to go on with her explanation when a gesture Olivia made caught her eye. Her mouth dropped open in amazement. She followed the baby 's line of sight and saw that her mother and Andy were on their way over to her with a bottle for Livie and some glasses of punch and hors devours for her and her guests. Olivia was starting to squirm in her excitement at seeing her bottle. She made a sound like a hum and made a loose fist with her thumb stuck out touching her lips as if she were going to suck her thumb and then she bent her head back as if she was drinking from her thumb. Sharon explained, "She's very smart, very observant. She watches everything very closely. We've been exposing her to baby sign language and apparently, she made the connection for at least one sign. That's the sign for drink. Look Andy, Mama, she's signing drink!"

"Sharon darling, I told you she'd catch on quick!" Said Eileen the proud Grandma.

"Hey! That's my big girl," Andy said and grabbed the bottle from the tray Eileen was carrying to give It to Olivia. Her reward for signing. He squatted so that he was eye level with Livie. He kissed her cheek. She patted his face and grabbed his nose, uncoordinatedly but with affection. Then he gave her her bottle, and she popped it into her mouth.

Sharon watched them, she could never get enough of watching Andy with Olivia. He could be a tough detective on the job but he was putty in hers and Olivia's hands. Sharon then caught herself and made the introductions in the order in which they were sitting. "Mama, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Kathy Tao, Lieutenant Mike Taos wife, and Amy is a detective in my division, Andrea Hobbs is the Deputy DA, and last but definitely not least, this is Patrice, who is also Lt. Provenza's wife. Everyone this is my mother Eileen O'Dwyer."

Eileen smiled shyly at the four ladies and said, "I'm so glad to meet friends of Sharon's. Although Sharon, Patrice and I already know each other. We met… at The Three Palms. Remember?"

Sharon's eyes darted from side to side as she searched her memory. Events from that time had been shoved to the back of her mind for the sake of her sanity and weren't all that easy to access. She did remember that her parents had arrived at the Three Palms shortly before she and Andy had after her stint in the psych ward and that Patrice and Provenza were already there too, so they would have had time to meet. She nodded briefly, embarrassed that she had failed to remember before.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. O'Dwyer," said the other three women.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. O'Dwyer," Patrice said.

Eileen shook her head, "Oh no, don't call me that. We're all adults, call me Eileen or Leena," she said in an inviting way.

All four women smiled at Eileen but eyed Sharon to get a clue as to whether that was alright with her.  
Sharon shrugged and made a go-ahead gesture, smiling.

Then Eileen started handing out drinks and plates of hors devours. "Thank you, Mrs… um... Eileen."

"Thank you, Mama," said Sharon and the other ladies.

"You're welcome, ladies. Eat up! The ceremonies will be starting shortly. We're just missing Nicole, Dean and the children, and Gavin," she said a little worriedly.

"They'll be here Eileen, they're just stuck in traffic. It'll be at least another fifteen minutes," Andy said, putting his cell phone in his pocket after receiving a text from Nicole.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that traffic in LA is an entity in itself and a valid excuse to be late," Eileen said jokingly.

The four women nodded vehemently in agreement and turned their attention back to Sharon and Olivia who had taken the bottle out of her mouth when she saw Sharon's plate of hors devours.

"Do you want some, my little darling?" Sharon asked in that voice you use when you are talking to an infant. Opening her mouth like a little bird Olivia made noises indicating she did, in fact, want some, in fact she was demanding it. She was kicking her little legs a mile a minute. Sharon took a little bit of the custard from a crème puff on her finger and put it on the baby's tongue. Olivia rolled it around in her mouth testing it, making humming noises. "There you go, my little minx. Do you like it?"

Kathy Tao said, "it looks like she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Sharon snort laughed. "Ya think?" She joked ironically. "Kathy, on paper I'll be listed as her adopted mother but really, I'm old enough to be her grandmother several times over. Raising a baby this late in the game was not on our radar but since my children don't seem all that interested in making me a grandmother any time in the near future. Nicole's children and Olivia are the closest I'll probably ever come to being a grandmother… in my… in my… lifetime.. so I feel… justified in spoiling her a bit," Sharon said, swallowing the lump in her throat. Why, oh why must everything she thought or said have to be an emotional minefield? She wondered. Sharon pressed her lips together and took deep cleansing breaths. Trying not to be obvious, she blinked back the tears she refused to allow to fall.

Patrice patted her hand and told her," you can never really spoil a baby. They need all the love and care they can get. This little one is very lucky to have you and Andy to love her no matter how old you are."

Once that was said everybody turned their gazes on Olivia trying to give Sharon a moment to compose herself, once again. Olivia, realizing she was suddenly the center of attention was suddenly overcome by a powerful case of shyness. She popped her bottle back into her mouth and tried to curl into Sharon, peeking at them from over her tiny shoulder. Amy, Kathy, Andrea, and Patrice made a collective, "Awwwww," sound.

"She is is so adorable. If I thought mine would be that adorable I'd give in to Coopers nagging me to have a baby," Amy said, wistfully.

"If I thought mine would be that cute, I would have had one too. Wait… who am I kidding? No, I wouldn't have! They're only cute if they belong to someone else," Andrea joked ironically. Everybody in their little circle laughed heartily. All of them aware that the DDA's gruff exterior masked a soft heart.

Andy had left the girls to talk and had been over talking to Provenza but he was suddenly at Sharon's elbow. He bent and whispered in her ear, "Judge Richwood is on his way over here."

Sharon followed Andy's line of sight and saw the judge picking his way through the crowd. She turned to her friends and asked apologetically, "ladies could you… um… give us a moment? Please?" The women looked up and saw the judge making his way across the room toward them. Assuming correctly that he was coming over to finalize things with the soon to be Flynn's, they nodded and taking their chairs over closer to the patio they sat together to talk. Sharon watched them leave and wished she hadn't had to dismiss them. She just wanted to focus on what the judge had to say incase he had concerns they needed to address.

Looking she saw the judge standing before her in a dark grey suit a pink shirt, and a pink and gray striped tie. He was not wearing his robes. He held a glass of punch in his hand and a plate of hors devours. "Good afternoon, Sharon, Andy. You are looking beautiful, Sharon and this must be Olivia." Sharon smiled at him and started to stand but he shook his head, "No, don't get up I'll sit down here beside you, so we can talk more comfortably." He pulled up a chair and sat down.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_**_

 _ ** _ **Chapter 44**_**_

* * *

Sharon waited till he was settled and then said, "thank you and yes, Judge, this is our little Livie. She's the star of the show today."

Judge Richwood looked down and couldn't help but smile at the baby. She was curled up against Sharon sucking on her bottle, her face turned toward him, watching him through strawberry blonde lashed hazel eyes. She reached out to grab at his tie with her free hand. The judge moved his tie out of her reach. "Oh no, little one, this is one of my best ties," he said taking the tie off and putting it in his pocket.

Sharon chuckled, "she loves things that dangle. Nothing is sacred. My hair is her favorite thing to grab usually."

"My children and grandchildren did the same thing when they were babies. It got so I stopped wearing ties around them." Observing Sharon as he interacted with Olivia, he noticed that she was slightly paler than she normally was. She looked just a tad delicate which is a word he never would have used to describe Sharon Raydor before the bomb blasts. "Um… Sharon, I've heard a few things through the grapevine, about your… ordeals of late. In fact, I signed off on some warrants to search for you in a hospital psychiatric ward in the desert and then I read the report your team wrote on the incident," he stated with a slight questioning lilt to his voice

"Yes, it was quite…" she cleared her throat, "an... ordeal is the perfect word for what happened, Judge." She pressed her lips together and shuddered. She decided not to elaborate, she didn't want to relive yet again the events that put her in that rather traumatic situation. "Thank you, Judge, for… for… doing that."

Understanding her reluctance to speak in depth of her ordeals especially surrounded by her guests, he went on, "No, thanks necessary and Sharon, as I've asked you many times before to please call me Craig when we aren't in the courtroom. We've been friends for years. First, your father and I go way back, then you and I as well. I'd do anything for you. You know that. Besides, it was no hardship to sign that warrant. You definitely did not belong in that place."

You haven't seen me during one of my PTSD moments, she thought to herself. Sharon smiled at him.

However, the judge noticed there was a sadness to her smile. He wondered about it. He decided not to press her to elaborate because he could tell that whatever the reason for the sadness, it would cause her emotional distress to speak about it and this wasn't the time or the place. Instead, he finished his original subject. Wanting her to be aware of what was going on with Cora he said, "Judge Grove was telling me Cora Hartley wouldn't take a deal. She wants to go to trial."

Sharon nodded and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Mention of Cora setting her teeth on edge. "Yes, Andrea told me she asked that no bail be set because she felt that Cora was too dangerous to be allowed out of jail. Thank goodness, Judge Grove agreed," she said, sighing with relief.

"From what I've heard, Cora is very dangerous, especially to you and your family. She has a taste for revenge and I agree with Andrea she needs to be kept in jail to keep her from acting on it again. It's hard to believe that what happened to you happened in this day and age." He paused to recover from his shock. "I mean to say I believe it happened just as it was written in the report but …. "

Sharon made a noise that was close to a snort. "I know, Judge… I mean Craig, I had a hard time believing it happened and it happened to me. All that happened, happened as a result of a series of unfortunate events. It started with the bombings and went downhill from there, except for the fact that we ended up with this adorable little minx," she said, indicating Olivia.

"Wasn't that the name of a book series for kids? A Series Of Unfortunate Events, by Lemony Snicket?" he asked trying to lighten the moment with a joke. "I think I read it to my grandchildren."

Sharon gave a strained chuckle. "Yes, it was but I feel like I've been living the adult version, the last three or four months," she sighed tremulously.

Hearing the tremor in her voice, the judge's face took on a concerned look. "Sharon, pardon me but I have to ask. Are you sure you're up to raising a special needs child? I mean, you clearly are struggling to recover from everything…"

Sharon nodded. "I won't lie, it's been a… lot." She bowed her head and gathered her wits together so she could tell the judge what was going on "You see… it's actually more than just recovering from… what… happened. Craig, I was recently diagnosed with Cardiomyopathy, it is a virus attacking the pericardium of my heart. It could end up being a non-issue or it could progress, which is a concern. There are options, medication, surgery, a… transplant…"

The judges' eyes became wide with shock. "A transplant? Sharon, that's… big."

Sharon held up her hand. "We're nowhere near that Judge, but it's a possibility if it should progress. However, my family feels… given the recent events in my life, that we need to get a second opinion. So we're going to do that. Tomorrow, with my father's cardiologist. In any case, the adoption is actually only a legal formality, so that Olivia could share our name and we can have her name changed from Isa…" She choked on Olivia's former name and then cleared her throat, "to Olivia Jane Sharon Beck-Flynn. Rusty wanted to give her his mother's choice of name, since the Lewises named her what they wanted against her will while she was in a coma and he chose Sharon as her second middle name, as a tribute to her. In spite of everything, he still loves her." Sharon bit her lip in embarrassment that she was unable to say Olivia's former name without choking on it because of the memories it provoked. She was also a bit embarrassed because Sharon was also her name and she didn't want anybody to think she named the baby after herself.

"He wanted to honor you too, Sharon. He loves you more," Andy whispered.

Sharon turned and smiled at him tears of gratitude filling her eyes but she did not let them fall. He could tell she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. He could feel her body trembling with the effort it took to keep from showing her distress over the subject of their conversation. Andy took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles soothingly in an effort to keep her calm. Again, she looked over at him smiling adoringly and then back over at the judge. She took a slow deep breath so she could get control of her emotions and finish her explanation. She wanted… needed to assuage the judge's reservations about their fitness as parents. They had spoken briefly over the phone when they had asked him to officiate their legal union and the adoptions but there had been no time in his schedule to meet in person before this.

The judge watched the interaction between Sharon and Andy. He was gratified to see the calming effect Andy had on Sharon. He wasn't surprised that she was still struggling after what she'd been through. He could see the love and tenderness Andy had for her and she for him. He was glad to see how happy they were together. Both as their friend and as the Judge binding them together in legal matrimony. Their church union would be in November, to give Sharon more time to recover and because she loved the holidays so much.

"She's already part of our family, Judge. She has been since we first laid eyes on her. We signed papers making us her legal guardians the morning of the day her mother and grandparents were killed by her father. We had no idea that we would gain custody of her the very evening of the same day. We thought it was just a failsafe to keep her out of foster care if something were to happen to them while they were out of town. Believe me, we weren't looking to adopt, being so close to retirement age, it was the last thing on our minds but now we can't imagine our lives without her. I believe these things happened for a reason." Sharon looked down at Olivia, smiling at her.

Olivia smiled back at her around the nipple of her bottle. She reached up with her free hand and touched Sharon's lips, with her tiny index finger. Sharon kissed it, and then looked back at the judge  
When he answered her. "I do too, Sharon and as far as I'm concerned, this little girl couldn't have better parents or a family that could love her more. I was just trying to make sure, given the circumstances with your health, you were up for all that caring for a baby, especially one with special needs."

"Believe me, Craig, I'm well aware of what caring for a baby entails. Although neither of my children had special needs per se, Jack kept abandoning us, so I had to raise them single-handedly and that had an emotional impact on us all. Jack… was usually home long enough to get me… with child and then he 'd leave. You've known me long enough to know what I went through with him but my situation has changed." Sharon paused to get memories of her ex-husband out of her mind." I now have a great support system." Now she was smiling saying, "Andy has been wonderful and it's not just him. My parents and our older children have been helping me with her and they've assured us they would help raise her, should… either Andy or I become unable to care for her."

The judge nodded. "It takes a village to raise a child and you seem to have your own little village."

"Yes… we do…" Just as Sharon was answering him, Nicole and Dean, along with the boys and little Charlotte in tow arrived. They were followed by Gavin who had brought the paperwork he'd drawn up for them, not to mention he also brought gifts. He gave them a finger wave but seeing they were deep in conversation left them alone, joining Andrea and the other ladies in conversation. Nicole, Dean, and their children disappeared to use the facilities to freshen up after being stuck in traffic for an hour and a half.

Once they reappeared Judge Richwood stood up and said, "well then, now that everybody is here, let's get this show on the road."

Everyone got into their places. Andy had intended for Sharon to sit in the chair but she was stubborn and stood facing him, after handing Olivia to Rusty. Sharon and Andy exchanged the traditional vows said in a legal union, then signed the papers binding them legally together as husband and wife.  
There was laughter abound plus an eye roll from Rusty when Ricky hollered, "kiss the bride!" The newlywed couple was happy to oblige. Following the touching moment, Sharon and Andy signed the papers that changed the baby's name from Isabella Esme Beck to Olivia Jane Sharon Beck-Flynn and the ones making them her legal parents.

Rusty, Andy, and Sharon signed the papers for Andy to adopt Rusty. Then Nicole and Dean, Andy, and Sharon signed papers naming them as legal guardians of Olivia Jane Sharon Beck-Flynn, should anything catastrophic get in the way of Sharon and Andy being able to raise her. Rusty signed papers making him co-guardian with Nicole and Dean. The rest of the guests signed as witnesses.

The judge said, "I now you pronounce you man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew and Sharon Flynn." Smiling he turned to their gathered family and friends to announce, "I would like to introduce you all to Miss Olivia Jane Sharon Beck-Flynn and Mr. Russell Thomas Beck-Flynn. Congratulations, Flynn family." Everyone clapped and gave them hugs and kisses.

Once the cake was cut and pieces were given out to everyone, Sharon made her way back to the easy chair and lowered herself into it to eat her slice. It was delicious. It was a carrot cake with cream cheese icing, her favorite.

As she ate her cake, Sharon watched Rusty who was holding his sister who had succumbed to yet another nap laying her tiny head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. He swayed back and forth as he held the tiny sleeping infant, gently patting her back. She saw him kiss the top of the baby's head as she slept. Sharon smiled, with satisfied delight, thinking how far he had come. She remembered his horrified expression when she told him at Sharon Beck's request that he would be a big brother. He had vehemently insisted that the baby be put up for adoption, for her own well-being, not wanting his sibling to experience what he had while being raised by his addicted mother. Not to mention the fact that he had not wanted a child of Gary Lewis in his life. Now he loved Olivia and took care of her like a big brother should. He had grown so much since then. Of course, it helped that the baby had been adopted by her and Andy, that had helped ease his worries about the fate of his little sister. They had lost their birth mother, which would have devastated Rusty three years ago but he was taking it well now, she thought.

Sharon knew that Rusty was secure in the knowledge that he and his sister had a real family now, a relatively stable one with a mother and a father that loved them and would take care of them better than Sharon Beck ever could have. She tried not to take pride in that but it wasn't easy. Then a niggling worry came back in spite of her mother's and Andy's assurances and Nicole and Deans promise that they would raise the baby, should she not be able to. What if she wasn't going to be able to be there for them? She knew her family would step up, but she so wanted to be there herself. She bowed her head in sorrow and wiped away tears.

"Hey, Babe, for someone who just got married and adopted a beautiful little baby, you sure look sad." Said a voice behind her. A very familiar loved voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to spoil the mood of this wonderful day, I just keep thinking about this diagnosis and how I have everything I've ever dreamed of and some I didn't even know I wanted. I'm happier than I've ever been in my personal or professional life and it could all be taken away in a… in a hea… heartbeat."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave a review they are truly appreciated. Reviews really do help keep the motivation flowing.**


End file.
